Disbelief
by Corneille
Summary: Are Harry Potter & Sirius Black the terrorists the world believes them to be, or are they the only hope of a dying country? A story of a boy raised on the run and his bid to change the world through any means necessary.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own a few things, but the rights to Harry Potter is not one of those things

* * *

Sirius knew something was wrong as soon as he walked in. The house that Peter had lived in for the last two months had been emptied, and he wasn't scheduled to move to a new hideout until the end of November. Putting down the large pumpkin filled with sweets for Harry he was planning on taking to Godric Hollow, he nervously drew his wand. His brain went into overdrive, thinking about the possibilities.

Could Peter have been captured? It was a possibility. He wasn't a member of the Order for his skill at duelling, and if his cover had been blown could have easily been overwhelmed. Walking around the house however he could see no signs of a struggle, and with some detection spells Moody had shown him found the only magic used in the last day were the packing spells that left the house without any personal items.

Except for that. Sirius's eyes drifted to the mantelpiece, and the photo of last Christmas was sitting right there. Remus in the background reading the latest Arithmancy text. Himself sneaking up behind him with a water balloon. James and Lily playing with little Harry. Peter took this. Why leave it? It was a happy memory, apart from Remus turning the prank back on him. It was his own fault he thought, Remus hadn't been pranked whilst reading since third year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly something clicked in Sirius's brain. What if he had been wrong? Was Peter the spy? Sirius had thought he'd narrowed it down to Remus or Sturgis Podmore, but he'd never seriously considered Peter. He didn't have the guts for betrayal.

Dashing from the house to escape the wards, Sirius knew he had to get the Potters from Godric's Hollow. Even if he turned out to be wrong, and Peter had simply gotten antsy and left prematurely, it would be better to be safe than sorry. Hurdling the gate and leaving his motorbike on the street, he apparated to his best friend's home praying he was mistaken.

* * *

His heart sank as he saw the hole. That was Harry's room. Tears ran down his face as he absent mindedly started walking forwards, towards the front door which was open. He'd failed them. Peter had betrayed them. How? Why would Peter turn against them, after everything they'd done for him? Why would Peter join the Death Eaters, who would kill his mother for the crime of being born without magic? It seemed impossible, but so did the idea of Remus betraying them. Moony, who he suspected of selling them out. Sirius hated himself for that idea now. Remus had no more reason to betray James than himself, and without the lycanthropy Sirius realised he wouldn't have doubted his resolve to the cause. He had been pushing one of his best friends away over a prejudice he swore he didn't have, but had clearly been wrong.

Pushing the door open, he saw the body of his first true friend, laying in the hallway. Falling to his knees, he began to sob. It was his fault. His selfishness. He had known when Dumbledore cast the Fidelius over the small house that he would be willing to give his life for James. He would never reveal the secret, but he had known that the Death Eaters would know that too. For the next few days, he began to wonder if he could last under the torture. He'd seen the McKinnon's bodies. He knew the pain Voldemort could cause and had begun to worry. There had to be another way, simply to ensure he couldn't fail James by cracking. He wasn't arrogant enough to think he wouldn't.

No-one would suspect Peter. Peter who failed his Charms OWL first time of asking. Peter who was relegated to prank planning after the 7th time they were caught because of his blunders. Peter spent a month in St Mungos in his first fight against the Death Eaters. The name Wormtail never seemed so appropriate.

Grief was overcome by anger. Wormtail would pay. He would track him down, he knew he could.

With the tears finally stopping, he reached over and closed James's eyes. "I'm so sorry", Sirius said before standing, "Please forgive me for this". He turned to the door.

Suddenly, Sirius's heart stopped. A baby's cry permeated the air. Spinning faster than a man should be able, he bolted up the stairs towards the sound. 'I must be mad', he thought to himself.

But he wasn't. Sitting upright in his cot was Harry. Harry, who was currently staring at his mother's corpse and crying, with blood running down his forehead.

Feeling his tears starting to once again warm his cheeks, Sirius picked up the boy he loved as a son and held him tight.

'How can this be?' he thought to himself as his eyes took in the room. Laying in front of the crib was Lily. The look in her vivid green eyes was as crushing to Sirius's spirits as the look in James's. They hadn't become true friends until she started dating James, but after that her fiery spirit and good humour had ensured that she became one of his closest friends. He now couldn't imagine his life without her. Seeing her, realising then that he would miss her as much as he would miss her husband took something more out of him. He'd seen the lifeless bodies of friends after fights before, but none of them had been as close to him as the Potters had been.

Slowly releasing Harry from the hug, he raised him up so their eyes were almost level.

"Pafoot! Mum!" the one year old managed to get out between the sobs.

"I've got you, don't worry, I've got you. It'll be ok".

"Mummy!"

Sirius could barely keep it together. He wasn't sobbing as loudly as the boy in his arms, but he was distraught. He turned around to look out the hole in the wall opposite the crib. What could have happened here?

Sirius knew the reason they had hidden Harry. Not the whole thing, but enough to know why. A drunken seer made a prophecy, and Voldemort believed it. Whatever it said had made Harry a target, and the only thing that made sense would have to be something about Harry growing to defeat Voldemort.

The hole in the wall made little sense, but the fact that Harry was alive made even less. Wiping the blood from the boys forehead, he noticed the cut. A lightning bolt.

It must have been Voldemort. If Voldemort had placed enough faith in the prophecy to start a manhunt for a toddler he wouldn't have sent a lackey to finish the job, especially with James and Lily's track record at escaping him. No, the wizard to give this mark to Harry was Voldemort.

That only thing that would make sense would be if Voldemort's curse had been turned against him. That would explain the hole in the wall, and the lack of any other body. It must have been obliterated. The only thing that made sense was Voldemort's defeat at the hands of a toddler. Which still made no sense.

This didn't make anything better. James and Lily were still dead. Harry was still an orphan. Sirius had still failed his friends. The war may be over, but nearly everything Sirius held dear was gone.

Clutching Harry's face to his chest, he realised he still had something left. He had swore to protect the life of this boy, and through his inaction had nearly failed him. He wouldn't again.

"I won't fail you" he said as he closed the eyes of a friend for the second time that night. He needed to get Harry away from here before he could deal with the remains of the house, and the remains of his friends. He grabbed a blanket and the stuffed toy deer he knew Harry loved before heading to the door and down the stairs, stopping when he saw something he did not suspect.

"Rubeus, what are doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Dumbledore sent me, he sent me for Harry", the large man said with a look of disbelief on his face. "Is that 'im? Is he alright?"

"I, I think so. I don't know what happened. When I arrived the house was like this, and James... Lily..."

Saying it out loud, to a man he considered a friend, suddenly made it real again. Sirius started sobbing once more. "I should have been here for them, I shouldn't have let this happen".

"What could you have done", Hagrid softly spoke up, sounding like he was close to tears too. "Dumbledore said You-Know-Who attacked 'em, you couldn' have stopped 'im. It's a miracle Harry's alive."

"I know that, but I can't help but blame myself", Sirius said pushing back the sobs. "What else did Dumbledore tell you? How can Harry be alive, with only a cut to his head? Could he be gone? Is it daft to think that bastard was defeated by a baby?"

"We'll find out, we need to worry about Harry now"

"What do you mean?" Hagrid's words were finally getting through to him. "Why did Dumbledore send you for Harry? I have him, he's fine with me. I can look after him, I have to", Sirius stated to the man who from the look on his face clearly wasn't well informed when sent out on his task.

"I dunno, Dumbledore said he was making arrangements with Lily's sister, you know, the muggle."

"Why would he do that? I'm his godfather".

Just as the words left his mouth he realised exactly why. Albus had cast the first Fidelius. If Albus knew of the attack, then he must think Sirius had betrayed the Potters. James and Lily had decided not to tell anyone else about the switch, when Lily altered the Fidelius to make Wormtail the secret keeper. As far as Dumbledore was concerned it was Sirius, the heir to a family renowned for it's practise of Dark Magic that was the spy in the order now. The only other person who knew Sirius was blameless was Wormtail, and he would never tell the truth. He'd probably run, if Voldemort really was dead.

"I dunno, all I know is that I have to take Harry to Surrey where his aunt and uncle live. He shouldn' be here any longer Sirius. Why don't I take 'im to his relatives whilst you take care of James and Lily. I'm sure you can get 'im back tomorrow". Sirius could tell Hagrid meant well, and that Dumbledore had not filled him in on his own suspected role in that nights disaster, but he couldn't let Hagrid take Harry.

Harry, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at the boy in his arms and knew that nothing was more important than him now. Not his revenge on the rat. Nothing. He had to make sure no-one could hurt him like that bastard had hurt him tonight. But how could he, when all of his friends would believe him to be a traitor within the hour? When all of Wizarding Britain would within the day?

"I'm not letting him go Hagrid. You'll have to tell Dumbledore no."

He'd have to run. Leave the country. Go somewhere where they wouldn't be found. He could go to his emergency store he'd prepared in case Voldemort won, or if he could get to Gringott's quickly enough...

"Dumbledore said..."

"I'm sorry for this Hagrid, but I can't let you take him. Tell Albus that it wasn't me. I didn't do it. He won't believe you, but tell him. I'd never betray James, and I'll die to save Harry. I'll kill to keep him safe".

He apparated away.

* * *

Appearing on the front steps of Gringotts, a plan was beginning to form in his mind. He'd have to get all the money he had access to out of the bank. He could empty his own account, but that wouldn't come to much. It hadn't been topped up since he was thrown out of his own home at 16, and that was five years ago now. Luckily, James had given him some access to the Potter family vault. Since they were both fighting with the Order full time, James supported him along with Remus and Wormtail. He wouldn't be able to empty the vault, but he'd be able to get enough. The money was Harry's now after all, so he wouldn't be robbing from his friend.

Striding through the doors of the bank, the white walls glistening in the moonlight, he spotted the Goblin working the night shift.

"I need access to my personal vault and the Potter family vault immediately". He never enjoyed coming to the bank. Apparently poking fun at names was not a manner of joking Goblin's appreciated. So when he did it every time he visited, they were always quite shirty with him.

"What's the matter Black? No funny jokes this time?"

'Shit, it had to be Gornuk', he thought to himself.

"I haven't the time for this Gornuk, let's go"

Despite what Sirius thought, the Goblin sitting in front of him didn't hate his guts. Whilst not being fond of the nickname 'Gonad', the fact that Sirius was able to recognise him during every visit to the bank was impressive to the Goblin who was treated quite poorly by most of the other customers. He was also very brave, or very stupid, in daring to anger the Goblin in such a manner and Gornuk appreciated this. He may have been rude, but he never looked down at him.

"Of course Mr Black" he quickly retorted. The man was evidently in a hurry, and carrying a baby. That was new. "Do you wish to leave the infant in the foyer?"

"He is keyed into the vaults too, it is safe for him to come with us"

That was even more interesting. The Potter's boy was the only child keyed into the wards for those vaults at the moment. Why would Black be taking the boy to those two vaults at this time, without the boys real parents. Actually, it didn't matter. If Black meant the boy harm the wards on the family vault would take of him.

Gornuk led them both to the carts, and after a short journey to the first vault Sirius went to empty it, and realised he had nothing but the clothes on his back. "Gornuk, I'm going to need something to carry all this"

Instinctively replying to this as he did every other time it was asked of him, "we can provide you with a small bag with an Undetectable Expansion Charm applied to it for 7 Galleons", expecting to haggle as normal.

"If you can have it here within the minute you can have ten", was a response he was not expecting. Something odd was going on here. Summoning a bag, he handed it over and watched as the man emptied everything into the bag. Not a knut was left. His superiors wouldn't be happy about an empty vault.

"Do you intend to close your account Mr Black?"

"Might as well, no need for it now".

The next trip, to the Potter's family vault, was more tense. Gornuk never normally cared about the activities of the wizards who frequented the bank, but this was a puzzle and he needed to figure it out. What was Black doing with the Potter boy? Why did he empty his vault? Getting to the end of the line, the roar of the Ukranian Ironbelly woke the boy.

"Shush Harry, it's ok. Do you wanna see a Dragon?" Sirius said as he tried to calm the boy down. Turning so the boy could see as Gornuk used the Clankers to push the beast away from them, Harry started to clap.

"Agon!"

"Yes, isn't it big!"

Gornuk was wrong earlier when he thought he couldn't get more confused. The mark on the boys head he saw for the first time was still fresh, but the Goblin could tell it was a curse scar. He was disgusted. If he got his hands on the person who could do that to a child he would gladly feed them to the Dragon.

Sirius strode forward to where the Goblin was standing, and before Gornuk could open his mouth he stated "I need to take 1000 Galleons from this vault. Would you please assist me?"

Again, he was dumbfounded. He was aware that Black was keyed into the vaults, and that he had a withdrawal limit of 1000 Galleons at a time. Why was he doing this?

"Of course. I hope you don't mind me asking Black, but the manner of your visit has peaked my curiosity. What are you doing here, and how did the child get that cut?"

Sirius froze. He knew the wards in Gringotts wouldn't let him escape now. If the Goblin suspected him of anything, he could leave him down here for the Aurors very easily. He was trapped. He didn't have a choice.

"The Potters are dead. I am going to be implicated in their deaths, but I had nothing to do with it. I have to take care of my Godson now, and I can't do that if I'm locked in Azkaban. We have to run. As for the mark, I believe Voldemort attempted to kill Harry but failed and possibly killed himself in the attempt".

The Goblin wasn't expecting that. "You think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed by a child?"

"I have no idea what happened, but based on how I found them it's the only thing I can imagine that makes sense".

Gornuk paused. The Goblins had all been worried about the threat of the Dark Lord, and for him to be gone would be a great boost to business. He also deeply respected the man in front of him now. He was clearly willing to leave his life behind completely in order to protect this child, and as a father himself Gornuk understood that. He wasn't the juvenile delinquent he normally saw in the bank anymore, acting without a care in the world. He was a warrior. The way he had been consciously been staying aware of his surroundings, looking for possible ambushes and escape routes even in the most protected place in Britain showed him that. This was not a man who betrayed his friends and stole their child. This was a man who would do everything in his power to protect that which he held in his arms. A boy who apparently had saved their world. A boy who they would not let go. Gornuk turned, and started walking to the vault.

Sirius was sure that he was done for, but when the Goblin had merely turned and carried on to the vault he couldn't believe it. After opening it, the Goblin clicked his fingers and a large pile of gold flew to Sirius's feet. "1000 Galleons", the Goblin stated.

While the man again bent down to start shovelling the rather larger pile of gold into his bag, the Goblin carried on thinking. Could he help them? Should he? If the wizards truly believed Black responsible, and the child really was their saviour then he would be hunted quite viciously. Despite the amount of money in his possession, he would be lucky to last the year. Human's weren't good at hiding, especially with that amount of Gold burning a hole in his pocket. He would stay in Europe, as it was what he knew.

"If I may offer some advice" he slowly said, as the man stopped shovelling to look at the Goblin eye to eye, "If you truly wish to flee, you must be out of England tonight. You should be out of Europe by next week. If what you say is true, they will want him back. They will want him on the front page of the Prophet, to show off as their saviour. They won't want to lose him. You will be hunted by those who want you behind bars, and those who want him dead. They will not stop coming for you. That will not be enough gold for you to last more than a year at your current expectation of comfort. You need to disappear, and spending Gold on anything unnecessary will only make you easier to find. As you did not ask about Harry's trust vault, I assume you are unaware. If you wish for me to I can quietly file a request for that vault to be moved to a foreign Gringotts branch. It may slip the notice of your authorities, but it may not".

"His trust vault?"

"Yes, Charlus set it up shortly before his death. It is set to be automatically refilled from the main family vault to the extent of 5000 Galleons on Harry's birthday every year. I would recommend relocating it to a Gringotts branch such as Addis Ababa or Taipei so you could access it abroad. The pressure the Ministry will apply to us would not be applied to those branches. While I will try my best to inform the Goblin leadership of what you have told me, they may not be as trusting as I, and so it may not help at all, but it could no hurt to try".

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was a Goblin he had antagonised for years showing him a great deal of trust, and putting his career & possibly his life on the line. "Why would you help me?"

"I would do anything for my daughter Mr Black, and I see the same look in your eye I am sure you see in mine. Now, we must hurry. If you wish to be in France by midnight we must leave now".

As Sirius quickly finished packing his bag, the Goblin carried on with some advice. Sirius had never been more thankful for the deviousness of Goblins.

"Don't use any wizarding transportation until you leave Britain. Get out by muggle means. Confound them if you have to, but you must be quick and you cannot be found. I am sure you can hold your own in a fight, but not with a child strapped to your chest. Use glamours on yourself and the boy, never go out in public with your true face. Use different names. I'd recommend the Soviets for fake identification, I have a cousin there and he tells me you are able to purchase almost anything for enough gold. Britain and the ICW hold little sway outside of Europe and will find it difficult to send people after you officially if you run far enough".

The conversation continued during the ride back to the entrance. Sirius asked questions and Gornuk answered them to his best ability. He gave Sirius some names, Goblin and wizard, that he had heard may be of assistance. Sirius filled out the forms needed to send vaults overseas, and when he was done he turned and looked at the Goblin.

"I will never forget this".

"Make sure you don't Black".

As the wizard turned and left the bank, the first steps in his escape, Gornuk wondered if the Chancellor would let him keep his head for this.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this. This is my first attempt at writing anything, and the idea for this story popped into my head recently and I had to get it down. I hope people enjoy what I try and do with it, but I am eager to be told of any errors, either of grammar, spelling or story. I'm going to try and stick to Canon as much as possible, but with JK Rowling writing little of the world outside Britain I will have to make small changes and new creations in a hope to make this as epic and realistic as I can.


	2. Journeys

Disclaimer: Is anything really owned by anyone? Yes. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Some parts of this chapter are direct quotes from Philosophers Stone, and I definitely don't hold any claim to them.

* * *

Sirius didn't want it to be like this, but Harry had left him no choice.

"WAKE UP! THE WARDS ARE FALLING!"

Harry shot out of bed. This wasn't the first time they'd been found, and it wouldn't be the last. Constant vigilance wasn't easy, but if it meant the difference between staying free and being caught, Harry knew it was worth it. He loved his Godfather, but he was perfectly aware that their life wasn't normal. Normal kids stayed in one place most of their life. Normal kids got to have friendships that lasted longer than 6 months. Normal kids weren't on the run from the law, with the man most people believed to be one of the most dangerous criminals never to be apprehended.

Of course, most people were stupid. Sirius had never lied to Harry, and so he knew why the English wanted him back. He wished he could tell them to leave him alone. Just as Harry knew Sirius would always protect him, Harry would do anything for his Godfather.

This was the fifth time they'd been found. They never stayed in one place for too long, which was why they'd been successful, but this was the fifth time the authorities had got close enough to attempt a capture. It had been a while since the last time though, and Harry thought everything had been going perfectly.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN OSAKA!" he bellowed at his Godfather through his bedroom door.

Despite his protests, he knew they were unlucky to have to leave this place. The house they were currently holed up in was one of the nicest he'd been in. A holiday home for a rich muggle on the beach near Palermo, whose security system seemed rather inadequate when faced with the pair of them. It was probably the nicest bed he'd slept on in a couple of years.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD I RUINED YOUR PLAN TO SEDUCE THAT LOVELY POTION MAKER'S DAUGHTER!"

"FUCK YOU!" This was no time to make jokes about pretty girls, even if Haruki had been especially pretty...

Shaking his head to snap himself out of that memory, Harry threw everything in his trunk and tapped the shrinking rune with his wand. It didn't take long. He never took anything out of the trunk which contained all his worldly possessions unless he needed it, and always put it back straight after. The main reason was circumstances like this exactly. If it took you five minutes to pack your things before escaping, that's four minutes you've needlessly gifted to whoever is trying to take down the wards you put up to protect yourselves. He learnt that lesson when he had to abandon all of his trousers when they were nearly caught two years ago.

Throwing on his jacket, he was done just as Sirius walked in the room.

"You're done, good."

Sirius looked guilty.

"What's going on? What are we waiting for?" Harry asked him.

With a flick of the older man's wand, Harry was petrified.

"I'm so sorry Harry, but you wouldn't agree and I had to make a decision".

Harry couldn't believe it. He'd been played. Sirius had spent the last six months trying to convince him to go to Hogwarts, and every time Harry had rejected the idea. The worst part was he'd tricked Harry into packing himself.

"I'm sure you're really mad, but you really do need to go to Hogwarts. I can't teach you everything you need to know. I'm no Professor, and you need a good education. I made a vow to keep you safe and even though things have been getting easier, living like this is no longer the best way to do that".

Harry's eyes flicked to the clock. He couldn't believe his stupidity. What were the chances of actually being found the morning Hogwarts express would be taking the students to school, especially the morning he was due to start. He tried to fight the curse, but realistically knew he had no chance.

"You know for us to succeed, where your father and I failed, you need to go to school. You need friends in England. You need other people you can trust other than me".

No he didn't. He had Sirius. He only needed Sirius.

"I'm going to apply the Glamour now. It should last until you arrive at school. An interrogation by Albus is definitely preferable to an interrogation by the DMLE. I advise not telling anyone who you are until you're called for"

'The bastard. Absolute bastard. I won't get on the train, I'll use my emergency money to come right back here..' Harry thought to himself as Sirius waved his wand over him, hiding the scar and turning his black hair to a dirty blond colour and his eyes to a dark blue. He picked up Harry's shrunken trunk and his wand and placed them in his pockets, before kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll be leaving here as soon as your portkey goes. Don't try and find me", Sirius said, almost as if he could read Harry's mind. "If it becomes safe for me to return to England I'll come as fast as I can, but until then I need to stay hidden. There can't be any way for them to find me. You need to go to Hogwarts. You need to stay at Hogwarts. You don't need to run with me anymore"

Sirius dropped a rock on his chest. "It will go in a minute, I'll unpetrify you before that. You need to know that I am proud of you, that I love you. This is as hard for me as it is for you. I promise we'll see each other again, but this is for the best".

Harry stopped fighting. He'd lost. Sirius was going to do it, and even though he didn't want to leave him he knew deep down that he was right. The plans they'd made needed him to go. He just didn't want to admit it.

"I trust you to do the right things Harry. I trust you to prank to excess and flirt with all the girls".

With a grin and flick of his wand Harry was unpetrified and with a small flash he was gone. Sirius struggled to fight back the tears that came with the thought that the last person he considered family was now out of his life. He was alone. He knew Harry would be ok, that he'd find friends, but he couldn't say the same thing about himself.

* * *

The boy who landed on his knees in the middle of Platform 9 ¾ looked very out of place. Whilst the students around him were running round greeting their friends after a long summer, or tightly holding to their parents hands, unused to leaving them for so long, the boy was trying to find routes of escape in case of ambush. Old habits die hard.

Harry was also dressed very differently to most of the other students. None were yet in the traditional Hogwarts robes, but most were wearing the white shirts and trousers worn underneath to save changing completely on the train. Harry wasn't. Harry didn't even own a pair of school robes. The white t-shirt he was wearing hugged his body tightly, but not as much as the red dragon hide jacket he wore. Coupled with the slim fitting black jeans he wore whenever he could, he was dressed far too fashionably for an 11 year old. Harry liked what the clothes he wore, but at this moment he also knew he stuck out like a sore thumb. The jacket, whilst being very protective in case of a fight, was something he knew was rarely worn outside of China mainly due to the protectiveness the Chinese felt towards the Fireballs. If anyone knew anything about this then seeing a young child wearing it would draw attention, so he quickly took it off. He took Sirius's words to heart after all, it only made sense to stay anonymous until reaching the castle, and as one of the places Sirius and Harry were almost caught was Hong Kong, the jacket could identify him.

Deciding the most important thing was to get out of view, he strode towards the train past a family of redheads.

"Are you sure Harry Potter isn't here mum?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Slowly turning, he saw a young girl looking pleadingly to her mother.

"I doubt it sweetheart"

The girl did not look happy at all with that, and Harry decided he hadn't been made. Clearly just a girl who was a fan of the story.

Who wouldn't be though? A 1 year old boy who managed to defeat a Dark Lord, only to be stolen by the man who had betrayed his parents. Some of the books written about him had made their way abroad, and the tales of Harry defying his captor and escaping to help rid the world of evil and combat his evil Godfathers ways always helped give Sirius and Harry a laugh. The same could not be said for the ones where Sirius and Harry were both the bad guys.

Making his way onto the train, he wondered what he would be up against at school. Would people believe him? Would they think he was an aspiring dark wizard? Would they believe him when he told them Sirius was innocent? He doubted it very much, but he still had to try. Whilst the story books told them that people held Sirius responsible for the events of that Halloween, they didn't know much about what was happening in England. He'd need to know how England had changed from the country they had fled from ten years previously.

Sitting down in an empty compartment, his mind was on overdrive as he panicked. This was too much. He had no idea how his knowledge of magic compared to the other prospective first years. He would have to fight against the people who wished to send his Godfather to prison for crimes he didn't commit. He knew very little about the situation in his new home. He had been flung into a situation for which he hadn't prepared at all.

'One problem at a time pup', he heard Sirius voice say in his head. He always said that when things got tough. 'No point worrying about tomorrow when there's fights to be had today'.

One day at a time. He'd worry about the rest of the stuff when they came. For now, all he had to do was get to school safely

* * *

His mother annoyed him greatly. They were always late because of her. There wasn't time to find a nice empty compartment so he could finish reading the Potions textbook in peace. He'd be shocked if he wasn't sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories that evening, and hadn't heard good things about those in the house who fell behind in Potions. For some reason the Head of that House apparently took it as a personal insult if one of his Snakes was failing his class.

Hopping onto the train and opening the door to the first compartment he got to that wasn't filled with chatter or giggles, he saw that a blond boy with a healthy tan was the only occupant.

"Do you mind?"

Harry looked at the door, and saw the slightly taller boy staring back at him. The way he held himself showed he came from privilege, so a pureblood family was the bet with the shortest odds. He could take him, if push came to shove.

"Go ahead".

The train whistled as the other boy sat down across from him and pulled out a book. The train pulled away from the station, and after a minute it became clear that it would just be the two of them in that compartment today. Realising that the part of the journey most likely to end in chaos had ended, he relaxed a little. No chance of being dragged into the DMLE whilst the train's moving after all. Swinging his legs onto the bench, with his back to the window and closed his eyes. International Portkeys took it out of him.

"You alright?", the other boy spoke up. This blond boy had an odd vibe about him.

"Just relaxing".

"OK".

* * *

Harry only got about five minutes of relaxation before the door opened for a second time.

"Zabini, there you are." Harry had shot back to his alert state as soon as he heard the door open, and was staring at this new boy and his friends eyeing them up. The blond with the slicked back hair was clearly not a threat, but the two behind him looked like they could throw a punch. They were about the same height as him, so he assumed they were first years so it was unlikely they could harm him magically.

"Malfoy, were you looking for me?"

"Of course. Who is this?". The blond whose name appeared to be Malfoy pointed at Harry whilst Blaise shrugged.

"He didn't say, we've just got on with our own things".

"Well then, who are you?", Malfoy said turning to Harry. Harry pondered this quickly. Should he tell the truth? Use one of the aliases? Everyone would know who he was soon enough. Harry decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Michael Barnes" he said sharply.

"I don't know of the Barnes family", Malfoy said with a sneer. This boy clearly wasn't one of the proper sort, unworthy of the company of the scion to the Malfoy line.

"I'd be surprised if you did, seen as I have only recently come into the country", gesturing to the seats. Seeing an opportunity, he decided to see what information he could get from this boy. He clearly thought a lot of himself, maybe it was justified.

"Oh, so where are you from then?", the boy now sat across from him said. A boy from abroad coming to Hogwarts was bound to be interesting.

"Well, I have just come from Italy actually, Mr...", Harry said hoping for proper introductions to the other two boys. He also didn't think it would be that bad to give that information away, seen as based on past form Sirius would be in a different continent by now. Especially as these boys had no reason to suspect him of anything.

"My apologies", the blond said. "I am Draco Malfoy, these two are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and this is Blaise Zabini".

"Italy? My family hail from Italy as well, but we're from an area outside of Milan".

Zabini seemed quite pleased to hear from someone else who had been to the place of which he held a fondness for, and the two boys became locked in a conversation on the merits of the country. Harry had never been to Milan, but had been in Rome for a week before the time in Palermo. It was his first time in the country though, so didn't have that much information to draw on and maintaining a conversation whilst trying to appear knowledgeable was hard. He didn't want to have to tell these boys too much about his life, so tried to make it sound as if he'd been in Italy a while, as opposed to a month. Luckily, Harry was accomplished at talking his way around people, a vital skill if you wanted to be able to pull revenge pranks on a Marauder.

Before not very long at all Malfoy was bored and wanted to the centre of attention again. He wasn't used to observing conversations.

"So is the Barnes family pureblooded?", he interjected into a natural lull in the exchange.

'Ahh, that explains a lot' thought Harry to himself.

"Excuse me? Why do you ask?", hoping to wind the boy up, Harry was looking forward to this. Suddenly the desire for information was replaced with a desire to show up this idiot.

"Just wondering if you deserve to be here. I don't think they should let the other sort in you know. They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, I imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families"

"That's daft. If you don't train all wizards, then they are liable to accidentally do magic among the muggles and break the Statute of Secrecy". Harry had far better arguments to go against the boy's racism, but he knew it would be better to start off small. He hated bigots like this, Sirius had told him all about the war and the damage they'd done. Their views were destructive. Hopefully, this boy was only like this because of his upbringing.

"That's why we have obliviators. Hogwarts should only be for the worthy".

"The worthy? Everyone with magic should have the opportunity to learn and become strong. In fact, a study from Germany in the 50s showed that on average Muggleborns have higher Emrys scores than Purebloods".

"That can't be true".

"Are you calling me a liar?". Harry stared down this boy. "If you want, I can find it for you when we reach school. It's important to be correctly informed".

Malfoy was looking at this boy like he was on fire. How could he sit here and say that to him? He had to be a blood traitor, as he was too well informed to be a mudblood.

"Let's go guys, I don't have to sit here and listen to this blood traitor spout this crap" he said standing up.

As Malfoy and his minions went to leave, Zabini was conflicted. Up until his mother's most recent acquisition, his step-fathers had told him similar things about what being a pureblood meant. But the last had thought differently. Power was what mattered, not blood. Whether you got that power through hard work, your family or your allies was no concern in your own lifetime, but it's the ones who obtain power off their own backs who will be remembered by history. Clearly this boy thought more like his most recent step-father. He also liked Pizza. Not enough wizards liked Pizza.

"Well? Coming Zabini?".

"I'm fine here thanks, I need to finish this book".

A look of shock flew over Malfoy's face before it quickly turned into his trademark sneer. He stormed from the room, followed by his lackeys before the door slammed shut.

"I think that went quite well", Harry said with a grin plastered over his face.

The other boy couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that true? What you said about that study?" he asked after he finished chuckling.

"Yes. Grindelwald did quite a lot of research in an attempt to prove his own viewpoint. Unfortunately for him he did the opposite, and then attempted to supress that knowledge. After he fell, a lot of things like that came out and there was almost no opposition to prevent them being published. I learnt from a young age that someone's heritage has no bearing on how good at magic they are, and how there's no way to tell whether someone is a pureblood or not without asking them, and so all of the purist's arguments are rubbish. Most other places around the world don't have the same devotion to blood purity that seems to be prevalent in Britain. Obviously the current political system means people like Malfoy's father are very important, but their beliefs are absolute hogwash. It's purely down to fear. They fear usurpation. The muggles have had true democracy for nearly a century and we're still run by a landed gentry. They fear losing that power".

"I've never heard anyone talk about it like that. I spent most of my early life being told how much being a pureblood mattered, but I never really cared that much." What the boy was saying made sense to Blaise, but he wasn't sure why he cared so much about it. He was only a first year, and he wasn't even from this country. "It will be interesting to see how Malfoy acts at school now".

"What do you mean by that?"

"Malfoy is obviously going to be in Slytherin, and I expect I will be too. He might be annoyed by my snub".

"I wouldn't worry about it, I have a feeling he'll be too worried about me to do anything serious to anyone else", Harry said.

Harry wasn't lying. If Malfoy was the son of a Death Eater, or at the least a sympathiser as he suspected, then as soon as his identity was revealed Draco would be pretty focused on him.

* * *

The two boys settled down into a slightly less heated conversation, mainly focused on the different foods of Italy, to Blaise's enjoyment. It was about another hour before they were interrupted again.

"Hello, I don't suppose you've seen a toad anywhere. Neville here has lost his", a bushy haired girl said quite loudly, interrupting the two boys.

"No, we haven't", Blaise said firmly. "It won't be in any of the compartments, the doors are always closed. I'd look in the hallway".

"Maybe try a prefect?", Harry said with little confidence. He knew that Hogwarts had prefects, but had no idea if you were able to find them on the train. Hopefully he hadn't made himself look silly. Most of Sirius's stories about prefects revolved around annoying them, not asking them for help.

"Good idea!", the bushy haired one grinned before running down the hall dragging a smaller boy behind her.

"We'd better get changed, we should be at Hogwarts soon", Blaise said.

"Ahh, I don't actually have anything to change into", Harry said nervously. This is probably going to be a problem. Possibly the next one to worry about. "I was serious when I said I'd _just_ come from Italy".

"Oh, I could lend you some. I'll want them back as soon as possible, but I do have two. You wouldn't want to get detention before you were sorted".

"For some reason, I think my Godfather would be quite proud if I did".

* * *

After being hustled from the train platform and towards the boats with the other first years, Harry lost track of Blaise. 'Oh well, not like I won't see him around' he thought and got into an empty boat. He was joined by the bushy-haired girl and the small boy from before.

"That's not proper uniform", she stated quite authoritatively. "You shouldn't be wearing jeans, or that t-shirt".

"I am aware of that".

"You'll get in trouble".

"I am aware of that".

Apparently that wasn't the response she was looking for, as she let out a huff of exasperation and then stared at the boy called Neville as he tried to suppress a giggle.

"Did you find your toad?", Harry asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from his inappropriate attire.

"Oh yes, a Prefect helped us. Thanks for the suggestion", Neville replied.

"No worries". Harry looked out at the lake and wondered if there was any rules against swimming in it. He liked swimming, and even though this lake was surely teeming with wild creatures he thought it would probably be alright. It is a school after all. The bushy-haired girl started talking quite rapidly with Neville about how much work she'd done over the summer in preparation for coming to Hogwarts, and Harry was slightly worried until he saw the other boys face and realised he probably wouldn't be the only one who hadn't read a single one of the books.

As the boats drifted along and under a stone arch, the gasps coming from the students as the castle finally drifted into view were quite audible. The sight surprised Harry. He thought Sirius was joking when he said the building was a breathtaking sight, but he wasn't wrong. Some of the towers looked as though they would fall off at any second, but Harry knew the immense amount of magic locked up in the stone meant they never would. Even when Sirius was trying to convince him, he never really believed he'd be able to see the place his parents had met. The place they'd grown up. The place his father had his skin died green for a week after a prank on Moony backfired. Maybe he could have that normal childhood, even with his own aggravating circumstances. He certainly envied some of the children he met on his travels for the stability in their lives, even though he loved seeing new places all the time. Going on adventures with his Godfather. As he saw the castle, he realised Sirius was right. He did have to come here. He wished he hadn't been so stubborn so he could have had a proper goodbye.

As they left the boats and started the walk up to the Castle, he couldn't stop staring at it. He didn't notice the rather large gentleman who had helped them with the boats searching through the children for the one with unruly black hair, the one they didn't really expect to show up, and fight back a sob when he realised he wouldn't be at Hogwarts that year. "Poor Harry", he mumbled.

Harry was brought out of his daze by Blaise tapping on his shoulder. "Deaf or something Michael, I've been calling your name since we were at the dock".

'Crap, really need to pay attention. If I say I'm Michael Barnes, I must be Michael Barnes. Those are the rules. Not that big a deal though, won't be long until I'm outed if what Sirius said was true', Harry thought to himself.

"Sorry, was just thinking about how beautiful the castle is".

"It's really something isn't it".

They reached a door to the castle, and there stood a rather stern looking lady. "There you are Professor. All safe 'n sound", the large man told her.

"What about..."

"No, sorry".

She turned and beckoned the children to follow her, not wanting to speak until she'd settled her emotions again. She knew that there was little chance of him arriving, but the fact his name had remained on the ledger on the Headmaster's office meant he was at least still alive. Lily's boy deserved better.

She showed them into entrance hall, and then addressed them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy-Headmistress. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room".

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Luckily, Harry was near the back of the bunch of first years and she didn't notice his incomplete uniform before she went on to the Great Hall without them. That would have been a tough question to answer. As they all waited for her to return, Harry started wondering about his big reveal. Would they even be expecting him? He decided he would just wing it and see what happened. The rest of the first years were animatedly discussing how they would be sorted, and it seemed none of them had a better idea than he did. It seems all of the grown-ups liked pranking their children, not just Sirius.

A few screams were heard as some ghosts floated through, but Harry paid them little attention. He had seen worse. It was very little time at all before Professor McGonagall returned for them, and brought them through to the Great Hall where the rest of the students were sitting. Harry guessed that around two hundred and fifty were already seated at the four house tables, he had expected more for some reason. He looked up at the ceiling, and it was as beautiful as Sirius had told him. There was something about being able to see the night sky that brought back memories of Beijing.

He was immediately brought out of his reminiscing by the hat McGonagall had placed on a stool at the front of the hall. Before any of the first years could say anything, it started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry couldn't stop grinning as the hall exploded with applause. A singing hat! What a prank! The founders must have been marvellous people to come up with something as daft as that. No wonder Sirius and the rest of the parents left them uninformed on how they'd be sorted.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

After the hat was perched on her head for a few seconds before exclaiming "HUFFLEPUFF", Harry started thinking of the possibilities for his first Hogwarts prank. Susan Bones was next up, and before the hat could proclaim her to be a "HUFFLEPUFF" as well Blaise tapped him on the shoulder.

"They missed you out!" he whispered.

"Err, don't worry about it. You'll understand in a few minutes. I do have to apologise though".

Blaise had no clue what that meant, and after getting a sharp stare from the Deputy Headmistress for talking he decided not to respond.

The sorting continued on. The bushy-haired girl from the boat turned out to be called Hermione Granger, and was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR". A little of a surprise, the amount she talked about her work made Harry peg her as a Ravenclaw. Neville, the boy who lost the toad, turned out to be a Longbottom and "GRYFFINDOR" too. Sirius had told Harry about the Longbottoms, they had fought with him in the war. Maybe Neville could be a good friend, or maybe he'd think the worst of him. Malfoy, as predicted was sent to "SLYTHERIN" almost before the hat was placed on his head.

McGonagall got to Sally Ann Perks who became a "RAVENCLAW" before pausing at the next name. Should she read it? No, he wasn't here. It would only cause the people who knew him anguish to hear that reminder of his absence. She called out Dean Thomas's name, and he walked nervously up to the chair like the students preceding him.

Harry was surprised to hear his name wasn't called, but then realised it would make his plan go even better.

One of the red-heads, named Ron Weasley, was sent to "GRYFFINDOR" before Blaise was called up. The hat sat on his head for a few seconds before exclaiming to the room "SLYTHERIN", as Harry had suspected. His short chat with Blaise showed he did have ambition, but he also wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been declared a Ravenclaw.

McGonagall had reached the end of the list, and so went to grab the hat as the rest of the room started talking amongst themselves, but before she could she heard a child say in a cool and commanding tone, "I do believe you have missed my name Professor".

The room was in silence almost as soon as he finished that sentence. She turned to face him as he flicked his wand into his hand and tapped himself on the head. The Glamour which changed his features slowly faded, and James's signature black unruly hair and Lily's vivid green eyes were staring back at her. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Harry Potter should be on there somewhere".

After more than a few seconds of awkward silence in the hall, Harry turned to the Gryffindor table and said with a grin, "What?".

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Some stories of Harry's pre-Hogwarts experiences I expect to tell in flashback. I know a lot of people want to know certain things about stories before they start reading them, such as relationships, whether Harry is dark, independent etc, is Dumbledore manipulative. I don't particularly want to let people know these things as I think they need to be organic as I write them, but I will say a Harry brought up by Sirius will have no problems with the ladies. Please review, and inform me of any errors I may have made.

Emrys Scores are a measure of magical potential. I saw the term in the story 'Death's Pride' by Paladeus and liked it. A very good story, I recommend it.

Once again, some parts of this chapter were quoted directly from Philosopher's Stone, and they definitely aren't mine, so please don't sue me Warner Bros.


	3. Conflicts

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd buy myself a yacht. I don't have a yacht.

* * *

Albus had not been looking forward to this day. Normally he spent the entire summer yearning for the children to return and fill the halls of the castle with life once more, but not this year. This year it would only serve as a reminder of his own failures.

He'd failed to protect the Potters. He'd failed to protect Harry.

He often wondered if anything would have been different had he himself rushed to Godric's Hollow when his instruments told him the wards around the Potter property had failed. He hadn't been doing anything, but he still sent Hagrid, not wanting to return to the scene of his greatest shame. Hagrid was a great friend, and Albus trusted him absolutely, but he was lucky Black had not decided to rid the scene of any witnesses. He remembered the moment Hagrid had returned to him in absolute clarity to this day.

He had looked up from the papers on his desk to see his friend enter, empty handed. "Where's Harry Hagrid?", he'd asked his friend.

"Black wouldn't give 'im up".

Those five words had caused Dumbledore more grief than any other since. Black had taken Harry and disappeared. Hagrid had told Dumbledore exactly what he had witnessed in Godric's Hollow. How he'd arrived at the house to see the door ajar, walked through the entrance to see the body of James Potter lying lifeless in front of him. How Sirius had come down the stairs with Harry in his arms, the boys blood on his shirt. How the man had switched between grief, guilt, determination and unease in seconds. The message Black had asked him to convey to the leader of the fight against the Death Eaters.

How could Black claim innocence when the only way Voldemort could have gotten through the Fidelius was with the secret? When he had kidnapped the boy he'd given a death sentence to? Albus was known for his belief in second chances, his belief in letting someone make amends, but this he could not find in himself to forgive. James had taken Sirius in when he was thrown out of his own home. He'd been his friend for ten years, and then Sirius betrays him to the man who desired nothing more than to kill his son. James had even made Black the Godson to his child. No, Albus could not forgive this.

Hagrid had not taken the news well. After firstly wanting to break every bone in the traitors body, he had broken down, apologising profusely. But Albus knew that Hagrid was not to blame. Sirius was a talented duelist, if the body count he'd piled up in the fight against the Death Eaters had been any indication. He'd certainly done his job as spy well. Only Alastor had killed more in battle, so no-one had suspected him. Hagrid could not have fought Sirius and survived.

In the following years he'd done his best to aid in Black's capture, but he'd had other priorities. Every time news came through of Black slipping through their fingers once more, he had thought about joining the hunt himself. Thought of trying to do something to deem himself worthy of forgiveness, to rid himself of the guilt he felt. Every day Black raised Harry was a day too long, especially with his suspicions of Voldemort's fate.

He had gone to Godric's Hollow after Hagrid had reported to him, and what he found there shocked him greatly. He'd known through his monitoring of the wards that only James and Lily had died, but to see evidence that a third killing curse had been used only to bounce off the toddler shocked him greatly. The ambient magic left in the house seemed to suggest that the prophecy had been true. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, and ended up destroying himself. But there was more dark magic there. Magic that Albus had not recognised. Magic he learnt that the Department of Mysteries could not even seem to decipher. This coupled with Riddle's boasts of coming closer to immortality than any before him made Dumbledore worry that the prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. If Harry was the only one who could defeat a resurgent Dark Lord, then if he were raised to believe in him then the world would be doomed.

Therefore, the day an 11 year old Harry Potter should have started to attend Hogwarts reminded Albus Dumbledore far too much of a failure which doomed the world, leaving him unable to enjoy something he normally cherished.

He barely paid attention as the children filed into the hall, sitting at their tables. He hadn't noticed the new crop of students come through the sides until the hat started singing, and was too busy in his own thoughts to listen to this years creation. Children were sent to each of the great Houses and it was when Albus was about to get to his feet to say a few words to commence the feast, that something truly shocked him for the first time in many years.

Harry was here! But how?

* * *

He hadn't expected people rolling in the aisles, but he'd definitely hoped for a better reaction than more stunned silence. 'Tough crowd', Harry thought to himself.

"Mr Potter". Harry looked over, and saw the Headmaster had been the first to compose himself. He then simply gestured to the hat sitting on the stool. Realising what was being implied, Harry walked over to the ancient artefact and popped it onto his head.

"Difficult, very difficult", he heard a voice in his head say. "You have plans for the future, aims and ambitions that would suggest Slytherin to be a suitable place for you. But the plans are bold, and would require great courage to see through. You know the history of our Houses and how you will be perceived through entering each, and are perhaps more worried about that than any other student I have sorted".

'No kidding, every kid in this hall probably thinks I was raised by a bigot and traitor, Slytherin wouldn't help at all!"

The voice he assumed was the hat seemed to chuckle at that. At least something appreciated his humour. "No, it wouldn't. You would do anything for your friends and allies, and the knowledge you have in certain areas would definitely make some of the Ravenclaw's jealous. You show attributes of all the houses, but that is not uncommon at all. Most of the more promising students that I come to rest atop would fit nicely in any of the houses. However, in my opinion you will do best in GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word of their short mental conversation appeared to be broadcast to the hall, as this broke the students out of their silence and into heated whispers. Taking the hat from his head and handing it to Professor McGonagall, who also seemed to have woken from her stupor if the appraising eye she was giving him was anything to go bye. Nodding, he turned and walked towards the table of his housemates, to the end where most of the first years appeared to be sitting. Deciding he would ignore the apprehension shown by most of the students in the hall, and the fact that he was the only student whose sorting failed to get a round of applause, he kept his head held high and sat across from Neville Longbottom.

The Headmaster had gotten to his feet. He was smiling, but Harry could see in his eyes that he was just like the others, flummoxed and filled with uncertainty. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!". Albus had planned his odd speech, knowing he had a reputation to uphold at the very least, but his heart was not in it. His mind was focused on something else entirely.

The food arrived, and Harry dug in. The hall was filled with the sounds of conversations starting and the rustle of plates being prepared, but the few students surrounding Harry looked as if they were waiting for a bomb to go off.

Things were worse than Harry thought they would be. He was focusing all his attention on his plate so no-one could see how much this was affecting him. He was just a new first year, just like them. Why couldn't they see it? Things couldn't carry on like this, surely? Deciding to take the initiative, he looked to the boy opposite him who looked about to soil himself.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you on the way to school Neville, I hope you can understand why I wouldn't want anyone to know who I was".

The boy looked up at him, although clearly afraid to look him in the eye.

"My godfather told me stories about your parents when I was younger. He said that your mother was named my godmother. Maybe if things had turned out differently, we would have grown up together."

The boy looked even worse after this. Seeing the boy act like this felt like a punch to the gut. He had to hold it together. He had 7 years to prove them wrong, to show they'd grown up believing a lie. He was not a Death Eater.

"Are you really Harry Potter?", a voice from down the table said. Someone had found the courage to speak.

"Yes, I am", turning to the red-head, Ron Weasley.

"Is it true you were kidnapped by a Death Eater?"

"No, it isn't".

"Where have you been then?"

"Running".

* * *

McGonagall sat in her chair at the high table, unable to eat. He was here. He was the spitting image of James, except for those eyes. He had Lily's eyes. As she watched him sit and play with his food, not truly joining in with the conversations that had finally sparked up around him, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was safe.

But that grin. The grin he'd had after he'd given her the fright of her life. She'd didn't understand why he'd come to Hogwarts in disguise, but that grin was all Sirius. It was the grin that spread over his face whenever she'd caught him in one of his pranks. He may have been his parent's son, but he was clearly Black's boy too. She was worried.

"Minerva, we are going to need to talk to Mr Potter", Albus said quietly so only she could hear. "If he could help us find Sirius..."

"I will ask him to stay behind when we send the others up"

* * *

It had become less tense at the Gryffindor table. Whilst the other first years couldn't be said to have warmed up to the boy to which they'd heard about all their lives, they'd settled down enough to start their conversations and fill their stomachs.

Harry, despite not having eaten anything substantial all day, didn't feel hungry. The questions of his history had ceased when he had refused to tell them anything. He didn't feel comfortable talking to people about something so personal, when none of them seemed to trust him. The fact that the more that people knew about his own history, the more danger Sirius would be in weighed heavily in his mind. He prayed that Sirius went somewhere new, otherwise if he slipped or if he trusted the wrong person with the wrong story, he couldn't bare to think about what could happen.

After eating a couple of bites of a cheesecake, he noticed the Headmaster stood to talk to them once more. "Now we are all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes moved to the red-headed twins sitting up the table from Harry with that remark.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed, but that final remark only made Harry curious. That sounded like something he wanted to have a look at.

"And now, before we head to bed, let us sing the school song!".

This, also had to be an elaborate prank. With every student singing the words to a different tune, for two minutes the hall sounded like a madhouse. Harry couldn't understand why he was the only one who seemed to be utterly flabbergasted with these turn of events. Maybe he was the odd one, for thinking that everyone else was a little odd.

After the twins, that had to be a part of the Weasley family with that hair, finished almost a minute after everyone else due to their deciding a funeral dirge would be the most appropriate tune to sing along to, Dumbledore was the person in the hall who applauded the loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" If Dumbledore could honestly have that reaction to the mess the previous five minutes had been, he was the oddest of the lot.

Before Harry could get up to follow the Prefects to the Gryffindor common room, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Mr Potter, the Headmaster would like a word in his office. Please follow me", Professor McGonagall said quite a bit more loudly than Harry would preferred. The rest of the first years had turned around, and this definitely would not help his reputation. He shrugged at them, then turned to follow his Head of House from the hall.

Walking quietly, Harry was surveying his surroundings the entire way there. He could tell it would take him quite a while to remember the routes through this castle, it was almost like a maze. The moving staircases wouldn't help either.

The pair got to a large statue of a gargoyle that sat at the end of the corridor. "Chocolate frogs", the stern woman said to the statue, prompting it to stand up and move aside. Harry whistled.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Nothing ma'am, that's just an impressive bit of magic."

She smiled. "Yes, I agree".

Walking up the stairs, and through the office door, Harry saw the grandfatherly man sitting behind an ornate desk. He was looking at Harry with less apprehension than everyone else he had met so far.

"Harry, I have to say that I am very happy to see you. I was a good friend of your parents, and I honestly must say I was afraid that I would never see you again".

Taking the seat in front of the desk that McGonagall ushered him into, before she took a seat at the back of the room, Harry tried to settle himself for the inevitable interrogation.

"Thank you sir. You have Sirius to thank for that". No point beating around the bush, the quicker they realised the truth of the situation, the better.

"What do you mean?".

"Sirius tricked me into coming, I didn't feel it was necessary".

Albus had no idea what to say to this. The theory to which he thought had the most merit was that Harry had managed to escape and made his way to Hogwarts in disguise in order to throw his captor off the scent. He hadn't expected this.

"So, Sirius sent you?".

"Yes. Says a lot about him that it took an elaborate prank to get me here".

'Things never change' McGonagall thought to herself. She had taken the events of that Halloween quite hard, as two of her favourite students were dead and another the betrayer to which they had fallen. She had liked Sirius, despite having to punish him regularly, and at the time was shocked to hear of what he had done.

"Well now you are here, I am sure you will enjoy it. Harry, you know I need you to tell me where he is?".

The boy had looked quite congenial when he first came in, but the look that spread over his face at the last question was very different indeed.

"I will never betray my Godfather. I know full well what you would do with him if I were to give up his location".

"He doesn't deserve your loyalty Harry, not after what he has done to you. Ple-"

"You know nothing of what he has done to me", Harry interrupted the elder man with a bark. "Everything that he has done has been to protect me".

Albus had not expected a confrontation over this. He expected to receive a boy who would willingly give up his parents betrayer, help right a wrong that had been waiting for ten years. Harry was not that child. Black had clearly lied and manipulated the boy into believing falsehoods.

"Harry, he is the reason your parents are dead. He has lied to you". In the softest tone he could, Albus tried to calm the boy down.

"You are wrong. Sirius did not betray my parents".

This was going nowhere. Sirius was not stupid, his evasion of capture for a decade showed that. He needed the information immediately, before he could flee again. He hated to use his Legilimency on his charges, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince Harry today. You can't undo years of brainwashing in a conversation. Wordlessly casting the spell that would let him into the boys mind he...

Albus slumped back in his chair, his head reverberating as if he had banged it against a gong.

"That was impolite Albus".

He looked up at the boy who had stood from his chair, and saw a look of hatred on his face.

"Sirius told me many stories about you Albus. About you leading the fight against the Death Eaters, about you doing everything in your power to keep my family safe, about you being a great man. I see he was wrong!".

McGonagall was shocked. She had been working at the school for 35 years now, and never had she heard any student talk to a teacher like that. She also had no idea what could have prompted such a reaction from the boy.

"How could you-"

"That is none of your concern", Harry interrupted the man once more. He turned to his Head of House, "I believe we are done here, would you please escort me back to my dormitory".

"We are not finished Harry", Albus said, he too rising to his feet, deciding to show the boy why he was considered one of the most powerful wizards in the world. "You must tell me where to find him. He must be held accountable for his crimes. I _will_ protect you from him, and I _will_ see justice done, like I have tried to for the last ten years", he said with as much authority as he could muster.

"You tried to protect me?". Harry was furious now. "So it wasn't on your orders that I have spent my entire life running from people who either want to kill or capture me? It wasn't on your orders an incompetent Auror almost cut off my arm?" He raised his sleeves, showing the long white scar that appeared to wrap around his upper arm. "I was six years old Albus, and it wasn't you who saved my life! It was Sirius who saved me! Sirius who risked his life time and time again breaking into hospitals to try and keep me alive! Every pain, every hurt I can remember is because of you! Why couldn't you just leave us alone!", he shouted at the Headmaster with tears falling from his eyes. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone!"

With that, he turned and ran from the room, leaving two speechless teachers in his wake.

* * *

He couldn't have stayed in that room any longer, not without completely breaking down. He had got so worked up, even though he knew what had been coming. He had planned on being calm, and telling him that he was mistaken. Wormtail was the traitor, not Sirius. What he didn't expect was to have to fight off a mental invasion from his Headmaster on the first day of schooling. He didn't expect to have to justify himself to the man that had chased them for so long, and he didn't expect to hate him.

How could a man everyone revered as the 'leader of the light' do such a thing to him? Try and invade his mind? Even Sirius, a man who had every reason to hate him due to being chased around the world, still looked up to the man. But Harry could never respect someone who had tried that. He could tell it wasn't going to be a look at the surface either, the probe he felt enter his mind was the kind that would have rooted through his mind until it found what it wanted and tore it out. He had never faced an attack from that apart from in his instruction, and he felt physically sick that it was by the hand of the man now tasked with his protection.

He had learnt a great deal on his travels, but in Harry's own opinion he had learnt the most about himself and the nature of morality in Tibet. They had stayed in Tibet for quite a lot longer than they stayed anywhere else, mainly due to how difficult it was to find the magical regions there. They were quite lucky in that respect. They had been taken in by a group of wizards, and discovered that a lot of the traditions of Tibetan Buddhism and been taken from Tibetan wizarding culture, and now for the Tibetan wizards the two were quite intermingled.

He and Sirius both embraced the culture they had found. The limited knowledge of Yoga they had picked up in India helped them greatly in taking in the ways of Tibetan meditation, and through this the pair had picked up Occlumency barriers which were among the strongest in the world. Harry was not aware of this though. He knew that his meditation and the training he underwent in Tibet would stop unwanted entrance into his mind, but he had no idea the way he learnt was different to the way it was learnt anywhere else in the world. The wizards in Tibet were among the few they had divulged their secrets too, and even though he expected he would never see them again, he was truly thankful for the friendship and respect they had been shown there. They hadn't heard the story of Harry Potter, but they had sympathised with their plight. Who wouldn't pity the man who was framed for a crime that repugnant?

He needed to meditate now. He needed to calm himself. He needed to sleep, it had been a long day.

Finally stopping, he looked back and saw that no-one had followed him. Even though he needed McGonagall to show him the way to the common room, he did not want to have to argue anymore. He had never had to fight his corner like that before. He'd gotten in plenty of arguments and fights before, but never had anyone questioned everything he held as the fundamental truths in his life. No-one had questioned Sirius's actions to his face before. It had hurt. The knowledge that everyone else is wrong, isn't as comforting as you'd expect.

Suddenly, he had a brainwave. The paintings could tell him where the common room was. 'One problem at a time pup'. Everything else could wait until tomorrow. Turning to the nearest one, and seeing a portrait of a medieval knight with an oversized sword perched atop an overweight pony, he asked "Could you please tell me where to find the Gryffindor common room? I was never told it's location and I'd quite like to go to bed."

"Tell you? I'll show you!"

The knight in the painting reared the pony onto it's hind legs, before getting it to start galloping from frame to frame. Harry was quite thankful, as he jogged along with him, that the pony was as fat as it was. If the knight had been riding a proper horse, he'd never have been able to keep up.

After the mad portrait had led him up to the 7th floor, he suddenly stopped when he got into a painting depicting a woman in a pink silk dress, that he again would have to describe as being rather overweight. "This rapscallion did not know where his abode lay, I have delivered him unto you with as much haste as I could muster", the knight said, with a flamboyant exuberance that made Harry wonder if all magical paintings were certifiably insane, or was it a case by case basis. He was leaning towards the former at this moment in time.

"Alright deary, got lost on the way up did you?"

"Erm, something like that. Can you let me in?"

"Do you know the password?"

Nothing was going right today. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Could you possibly let me in anyway? I would really not like to spend my first night in Hogwarts sleeping in the corridors". Harry had experience in charming older women into giving him treats and such like, but trying out the baby-face routine on a painting was another first for him.

"Ooh, I really shouldn't, but I suppose it can't hurt to bend the rules this once. The password for now is Caput Draconis, but I might change it soon. Keep all you young 'uns on your toes", she said with a smile and a wink.

'Thank god for that', Harry thought as he walked through the entrance that appeared from behind the painting into the Gryffindor common room. The round room was filled with furniture perfect for relaxing on, and also filled with many of the older students. Looking round, seeing no-one he recognised he decided to go up to the two red-headed twins he'd noticed before, and tapped them both on the shoulder.

"What have we here Fred?".

"An ickle firstie wanting to talk to us?".

"Erm, yeah. Which is my room?", Harry replied, suddenly regretting his decision.

"His room he asks?"

"He does ask, George".

"Why do you think he needs us to tell him, oh dear brother of mine?"

"I do believe it's because he was too busy being in trouble to learn for himself", the one Harry thought was called Fred asked, with a smile that showed he respected Harry far too much for being dragged to the Headmaster's office within a couple of hours of arriving at school.

"Well, if I wasn't in trouble before, I probably am now". Harry liked these two. They were cheeky, but didn't seem mean-spirited in the slightest. They reminded him of Sirius, his prankster side at least.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?"

"I kinda shouted at the Headmaster".

There was quite a long pause, and both of the twins seemed shocked. "You kinda shouted at the Headmaster?" they said together in perfect unison. This exclamation drew the attention of the boy that was sitting next to them.

"Shouted at the Headmaster? Hey, you're Harry Potter!", the boy with dreadlocks quickly spoke up.

"Well, he was being quite rude", Harry deadpanned.

After a few short seconds of silence, all four boys broke into laughter. "You're alright Harry Potter" one of the twins said after they'd all calmed down. "Definitely not the aspiring murderer of muggles everywhere I was led to believe you'd be."

"I'm glad at least one person thinks that".

"It'll get better", Lee said to him. "People will realise that if you were really as evil as all those stories say you wouldn't have ended up in the dungeons with the rest of the snakes, and once they hang around with you for a while they'll probably realise you're just a normal kid like them. You'll probably find the kids from pureblood families take a while to adjust as they grew up with those stories".

"We'll try and help you out, as long as you promise not to pull anymore pranks as naff as the one you tried earlier".

"Naff?".

"Yeah, the moments after revealing yourself as the long-lost defeater of You-Know-Who who promptly vanished are not a good time to try and get a laugh".

"I'll bear that in mind for all future revelations"

"Up those stairs, first door on the right Harry", Fred said with a smile, "but I want to hear the story of Harry Potter and the Ill-advised Argument tomorrow!"

"I'll see what I can do", Harry replied before turning and walking up the staircase. He didn't get very far though, before the stairs flattened out and he slid all the way to the bottom.

In between laughs from the three older boys, Harry could make out "Oh sorry Harry, the _other_ those stairs".

* * *

A/N: First day at school is over, and Harry has just about survived. Some direct quotes from Philosophers Stone, and I claim zero ownership of them. Hope people liked the first hint of Harry's travels. I am planning on giving it to you in dribs and drabs, and although I don't want Harry to have super powers, he will have a few 'advantages'. That, and "Clear your mind!" Occlumency has such obvious parallels with Buddhist meditation I just couldn't resist. I will admit that pretty much all my information is coming from Wikipedia though, so don't be too offended if I completely misrepresent something.


	4. Beginnings

Disclaimer: You search for the one who owns Harry Potter? This is not the author who you're looking for. Move along.

* * *

"Harry, you need to wake up. You're going to miss breakfast!"

With a jolt, he was up and looking around. It took him a couple of seconds to remember where he was. Hogwarts. He fell back down to his pillow, and then looked at the boy who had woken him.

"Thanks Neville, I'm not used to getting up this early". He smiled at the boy, who still looked incredibly nervous to be talking to him. "I'll be down in a minute".

As the other boy rushed off, seemingly pleased to be able to get out of there, Harry realised things could be worse. He could have been left to sleep in, and without anyone to wake him he would probably have missed most of his classes that day. Sirius always got up before him, and was normally the one to wake him. He was a pretty deep sleeper, but had been conditioned to wake quickly when he heard someone call his name.

He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then dug into his trunk to find some appropriate clothes. He would have to wear his black jeans again, as they were the closest he had to appropriate trousers, but he did have a white shirt that would work quite well. He still had the robes Blaise lent him, and realised he'd have to sort out obtaining all the things he was missing quite quickly. That would mean talking to McGonagall. That was not something to look forward to.

Hurdling down the stairs and out of the portrait hole, praying the Headmaster wouldn't be at breakfast, he headed to the Great Hall. Before the entrance, he paused to look in, holding his breath, and saw that his prayers had been answered. No Headmaster. McGonagall was sitting at the head table though, tucking into some eggs with the paper. 'Best get this over with', he thought to himself.

Quickly walking up the middle of the hall, trying not to attract attention to himself, he went up to the teachers that were sitting there. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall", he said quite nervously. He had no idea how she would react to him, after the heated argument she had witnessed last night.

"What is it Mr Potter?", she said quite testily, not looking up.

"Well, as I only came into the country yesterday morning, I didn't have any time to buy any of the supplies I'd need for school. I had to borrow these robes from a boy on the train who had a spare set. I was just wondering, how should I go about obtaining everything? I accept that I should probably be punished for not being suitably prepared". After last night, Harry definitely thought 'meek' was the way to go.

"You have none of the things on the list?". She didn't know why she was shocked, after Harry's stern defence of Black the previous night she must have assumed he'd have provided these things for him. Obviously, he wasn't as good a guardian as the boy claimed him to be.

"Well, I don't actually know what's on the list ma'am. I might have some of the items?"

Sighing, McGonagall began to recite the list from memory. She had been dealing with these kinds of problems for long enough after all. "Three sets of work robes, a wizard hat, a pair of protective gloves, a winter cloak, your first year text books, a pewter cauldron of standard size 2, some glass or crystal phials, a set of brass scales, a telescope set, and of course your wand".

"Oh, that's all. Phew, I was worried for a minute".

"So you don't have a problem then?"

"Well, I'll need some work robes, and some shirts and trousers unless you want me to carry on wearing these jeans. I don't have many books on me, but the ones I do have might be on the first year book list. I don't have a telescope, but I do have everything you need to make basic potions even if the equipment isn't exactly as specified".

"And a wand?", she said. The boy seemed prepared enough, even if he didn't know it.

"Obviously".

"Well then, I guess we'll have to owl order the things you are missing. I'll write you a note so you can have access to the school scholarship funds for students with monetary issues and-"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I am fine for money".

"Are you sure, this will come to a few galleons?".

"My father left me plenty Professor".

When she gasped, Harry winced as he realised that he had made a pretty big error.

"You've been able to access your vaults?". This explained so much, such as how successful they'd been at evading the authorities. They had assumed they had no money to buy their way abroad, and had been stealing to make their way. She couldn't figure out how though. The Goblins had agreed to remove both Black and Harry's permissions to the Potter and Black vaults, and they wouldn't have lied to the Ministry. They understood how serious a matter it was. However, Minerva was not going to get any answers out of Harry.

"Can I please have a list of all the things I need, a list of the places I should order from and access to an owl", he said with a stony look now on his face.

"Harry, pl-"

"Just don't, you know what I'm going to say and I don't want to have another argument".

She looked at the boy and frowned. How could they have failed him so much? For him to be so distrustful of the people who cared for him. She handed over what he wanted, and he quickly left to go sit down for breakfast.

She thought back to last night, and how foolish Albus had been. As soon as Harry had slammed the door on the way out of the office, she had rounded on her old friend. "What the hell just happened Albus? He was talking, admittedly quite defensively, but then he just snapped?"

"I, may have tried to read his mind", the man said wearily. "In my defence, time was of the essence" he said quickly as the look on her face changed to anger.

"Read his mind? You used Legilimency on a student! How dare you! No wonder he got so angry!".

"But Minerva, he would never have known! I would have been able to dismiss him, find Black, and finally put that man in the prison he deserves!".

"Well in your impatience you must have been quite careless for him to notice what you were doing!"

"That's just it, he didn't just feel me! He blocked me! I've never encountered anything like it! Even Voldemort's barriers weren't so strong! How could this be".

With that, Professor McGonagall knew that not only had the Headmaster truly alienated the son of two of their close friends, he had antagonised a boy that clearly had talent and dedication to a known dark wizard. She was truly worried.

She decided there and then, that she would help Harry. She would show him there were others he could trust, others he could turn to. She owed it to Lily to try and help her son avoid a life of evil.

* * *

As Harry walked through the halls, he could see people pointing and whispering about him. They would go out of there way to have a look at the famous child, but fall over themselves to look like they hadn't been whenever he looked their way. His classes weren't going much better. The general distrust the rest of the students had towards him was replicated by most of the teachers. They had lived through the war after all.

History of Magic and Herbology on his first day of studies were not something that would excite a young boy about his future education. The ghost Professor Binns ignored Harry like he ignored all of his students, lecturing without pause. Harry could barely keep his eyes open as he drawled on in his monotonous tone, and Harry noticed that only Hermione was taking notes by the end. The Herbology class was better, but not by much. Finding out they wouldn't start dealing with anything dangerous for another couple of years made him wonder why protective gloves were so essential to be put on every first year's equipment list. He'd had a whole day's worth of lessons at a school for magic, and hadn't had to get his wand out once.

His next day wasn't much better. Defence Against the Dark Arts sounded fantastic when he saw it on his timetable, but after five minutes he could tell he wouldn't be learning anything useful. After the stuttering Professor Quirrell had told the class he'd recieved his turban from an African Prince for geting rid of a zombie, and then paling when asked to go into detail by Seamus, he'd set them book work. That coupled with more book work in another dose of Herbology left Harry throughly bored by the whole state of affairs. He thought he'd come here to learn magic, not brush up on his reading skills.

He headed back to his room before dinner, and found the school things he'd ordered had finally arrived. The only first year text book he already had with him was the defence text written by Quentin Trimble, so he'd ordered the rest, and found them sitting on his bed along with his new clothes and telescope. He had neglected to buy a pointed hat, as he thought they looked ridiculous. Not even the thought of alienating his housemates more by losing points could convince him to wear one. He quickly changed, and headed down to the Hall, hoping to find Blaise to return the robes he'd been lent on the train.

Getting to the hall, he saw Blaise sitting with the other Slytherin first years tucking into a chicken breast. "Hey Blaise", he said as he made his way over, and the cold look the boy gave him in return surprised him.

"Potter".

"I just wanted to return the robes you lent me yesterday, and apologise for lying to you on the train. I hope you can underst-"

"Thank you", the boy said, interrupting him and snatching the robes out of his hands.

"Ok, wel-"

"Goodbye Potter".

Trying to suppress how hurt he felt at the way the boy was treating him, he turned and left the hall, trying to ignore the laughs that clearly came from Malfoy.

Why was he so mad at him? He'd had to lie about his name, and hide his appearance. They'd got on quite well on the train, so why was he acting like that now.

He walked to Gryffindor tower as fast as he could, shouted the password at the Fat Lady before she could ask for it, almost ran through the common room, jumped onto his bed and closed his curtains before he let himself start crying.

It wasn't fair. He had loved living with Sirius. Wherever they were they'd always had fun. His opinion had always been asked for, he'd learnt so much and he was always treated well. Then he'd been forced to come here, when he'd made it clear he didn't want to, and it was horrible. No-one wanted to talk to him, everyone treated him like a criminal. The only people who had been nice to him were those older boys on the first evening, but they weren't in his classes and just because they were the only ones who didn't seem to hate him didn't mean they wanted to hang around with him. This was the only thing Sirius had ever done wrong to him, and the realisation that his guardian had truly hurt him stung deeper than any slight he'd had so far.

* * *

Neville Longbottom hadn't expected to come up to his room to find Harry Potter crying in his bed. Standing at the doorway, he didn't know what to do. His Gran had told him about Harry Potter. She'd not been friends with his parents, but she'd met them once or twice. He knew that they'd been killed by Voldemort before somehow the dark wizard had been killed whilst trying to kill Harry. Harry had then been kidnapped by the traitor Black, the one who'd told Voldemort where to find them, and then had disappeared for a decade. He'd seen stories in the Prophet a couple of times over the years that told stories about how they'd cornered Black in some foreign country, only for him to escape from them.

He also knew what it meant for Black to be a Death Eater. He was Bellatrix Lestrange's cousin after all. But for some reason the other stories about Harry he'd read whilst growing up didn't match with what he was seeing now. What he'd seen over the last couple of days. He hadn't spoke much at all since he'd apologised to Neville at the Entrance feast, and he had seemed to have meant it. He wasn't some evil devotee to the Dark Lord he'd destroyed. He was just a kid. He was alone. He knew the feeling.

"Harry".

The sobbing stopped straight away.

"Are you alright?"

There was quite a long pause, before the boy hidden in his bed replied, "No".

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He heard a deep intake of breath. "Not particularly". Harry was steadying himself. Even if he felt like crap, he wasn't going to give any of them the satisfaction of letting them know.

"Yesterday, you said you knew some stories about my parents", Neville finally decided to say after another long pause.

Harry opened his curtains and swung his legs off his bed, and saw Neville sitting on his bed, the one next to his, facing him.

"Yeah, why?"

The look he saw in the boys eyes told him everything.

"Oh god Neville, I didn't know. I'm sorry". No wonder the boy looked distraught yesterday when he talked about that. "I wouldn't have said anything if I'd known".

"It's ok. They aren't, it's just", he sighed. "I don't really want to talk about that".

"Of course, I'm sorry".

"I just thought, if your Godfather had been friends with them before he, you know, turned, maybe the stories you know are different to mine. My Gran told me they cared for me, that they were brave and how they fought You-Know-Who, but never anything specific".

Harry could forgive Neville for not believing in Sirius. He knew exactly what Neville was feeling. He'd grown up knowing his parents were gone, wanting to know everything about them.

So Harry told Neville the story about Frank saving James's life on a raid for the Order. He told Neville what the Order was, when he didn't understand the first story. He told Neville about the time Alice and Frank had duelled Voldemort to a stalemate before escaping. He told Neville about the time Sirius had to take Frank home, as he'd gotten blind drunk celebrating the fact that he'd just discovered he was going to be a father. He told Neville about the time a week later that Lily had to get Sirius, James and Frank home as they'd all got blind drunk celebrating the fact that James had just found out he was going to be a father. Harry told many stories, and talked for about an hour, and Neville had never felt so proud.

When Harry couldn't think of any more stories to tell, the two boys just sat in silence for a little while. Finally, Harry spoke up again. "Thank you".

"What for?"

"For getting my mind off of things. For helping me remember why I'm here, why I'm still here. He sent me here because my parents would want me to be here, and I shouldn't wallow in my own self pity if I want them to be proud. I have to be strong, for them", Harry said. This conversation had truly helped him realise what was important, and it wasn't what a bunch of children thought.

"Harry, I don't understand something. Why did Black tell you all of this?", Neville was nervous. Whenever anyone asked Harry about his past he'd quickly withdrawn into his shell, and there was a rumour going around that he'd attacked the Headmaster for trying to talk to him about Black.

"You mean, if he loved Voldemort so much", Neville winced at the name, "why tell me about how great everyone who fought him was. It's simple. He didn't. He wasn't a Death Eater. Sirius Black never betrayed my family. He was framed. He knew nobody would believe him, so he ran. He ran so he could protect me. He told me all this, because I have to know my enemy Neville".

Neville was shocked. Harry's eyes had never left his through their entire conversation, and the look in Harry's eyes wasn't deceit, it was determination. He meant every word.

"Do you know who it really was?".

"I do".

"Who?"

"Have you heard of Peter Pettigrew?"

Neville gasped.

* * *

The Head of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee was not having a good day. He'd picked up the morning's Prophet on the way into work, and the headline on the front page was not one he'd ever wanted to see.

HARRY POTTER ATTENDS HOGWARTS!

The story that followed span an intricate tale of disguises, surprises and a reminder that questions remained over where the boys loyalties lay after a decade on the run with a known terrorist.

A known terrorist. That was a joke.

Pettigrew had never suspected Black would return. Not after the first year anyway. For the first year he was sure that he'd wake up with Black standing over his bed ready to take his vengeance. But time had passed and Peter had got on with his life. He'd begun to hope that if someone killed Sirius he would have gotten away scott free, so he gave the ministry all the information he could about him. His Animagus form, his habits, hell he'd even told them his favourite brand of underwear.

But now Harry was back in England, and Sirius would have told him the truth. Harry would know what he'd done, where his loyalties had fallen at the end of the war. What was on his forearm. Peter had joined with Voldemort when it was clear he would win, as he just wanted to live. He did not enjoy earning the Mark, but he had earned it.

He'd gotten a job in the Ministry, and worked his way up. He could get favours from Dumbledore, and as only Bellatrix had known about his defection there were no former Death Eaters to deal with. To be the Head of a Ministry Sub-department was an excellent job, and he'd be damned if he let a child take it away from him. However, he'd be a fool not to plan for the worst. If Dumbledore ever decided to believe the boy, his life would be over.

* * *

"Damn it!". Harry shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was him. Damn it! They'll never believe me over a god-damn Department head! It was bad enough when we thought he'd just be considered a fucking war hero!"

Harry was pacing around the room in a fury, and Neville didn't want to say anything. What can you say at a time like this? Suddenly, Harry stopped pacing and jumped onto his bed, crossing his legs. He placed his hands on his knees, closed his eyes, and sat in silence for about two minutes. Just as Neville was about to get up to leave, as what Harry was doing was quite weird, Harry spoke up.

"I guess it's a good thing I never got round to telling Dumbledore that the real traitor was Pettigrew then".

Neville turned around, and Harry hadn't moved from his position.

"Why didn't you tell him? If anyone could help you it's Dumbledore, everyone knows he's the most powerful wizard in the country"

"Well, I was planning on it, but I got quite angry when he didn't believe me and ended up shouting at him. If I'd been fully rested I probably would have been able to stay calm and tell him about Pettigrew. But he wouldn't have believed me, told me that I'd been brainwashed by a Death Eater spy before likely telling Pettigrew he was being blamed by a mad child. Anything could happen then. Pettigrew could go on a mass media campaign to discredit me and Sirius, he could fake his death making it look like Sirius murdered him, anything".

Neville gulped. This was some really heavy stuff. He'd always known his parents fought for good, but the way Harry was talking so calmly about such horrible things made him nervous. He still didn't know if he believed him. His story made sense. But then again, the only part of the 'Sirius Black's a traitor' story that didn't make sense was that Harry was, well, nice. He was bloody weird, but he was polite and nice.

Harry let out a deep breath, uncrossed his legs and looked up at Neville. "Again, thank you Neville. I could have made an awful mistake without that information. I'm going to go to bed now, see you tomorrow", he said before closing his curtains.

Yep, definitely a bit weird.

* * *

The next morning, Harry felt refreshed. He wasn't going to let the fact people didn't trust him get him down, he was going to plough through regardless and make the people who cared about him proud. Sirius was fine where he was, and he was safe at Hogwarts, so he was in no urgent hurry to clear his Godfather's name. If he tried to do things too quickly, he might even make things worse. It was clear the first thing he needed was information. If something as big as Wormtail being promoted to being the Head of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee was unknown to him and Sirius, what else did they not know. He had to find out what had happened in the last ten years. He had to research.

He'd got used to his new sleep schedule, and was now out of the tower before any of his dorm mates had even woken up. He walked as quick as he could down to the Great Hall, made himself a basic bacon sandwich out of the toast and meat provided and dashed to the library whilst eating it. He now had 45 minutes before Transfiguration and he was going to use it.

"Excuse me, Madam Pince"

"What is it?", the head Librarian responded without taking her nose from the book she was reading.

"Does Hogwarts have a collection of old Daily Prophet's? Or a book with them in? Or-"

"On the right, 7th rack are the Daily Prophet omnibuses"

"Thank you very much Madam Pince" he said with a grin, before dashing off. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

A/N: Not my best chapter, but I wanted to get it up.

As JK Rowling's monetary system always seemed quite inconsistent to me, I'm ignoring anything to do with monetary valuations from Canon and saying that a Galleon is worth around £25/$38, a Sickle £1.50/$2.25 and a Knut 5p/¢8 (as of March 2013). For example, 7 Galleons for a new wand now makes it a substantial purchase, and the trade in second hand wands now make sense. This is just what makes most sense to me.

Hope people like my characterisation of Harry. I see him as being quite strong and defensive due to the way he was brought up, but he is only 11 and only human, and it's natural to not be able to deal with the situation he's been thrust into. I think 'only human' is something I'm gonna keep coming back to.

In response to one reviewer, Harry and Sirius will not be hooking up. Sirius is basically Harry's adoptive father, and I'd quite like to keep this a bit more accessible than almost-incest.


	5. Exertions

Disclaimer: I gave up all claim to owning Harry Potter the moment I woke up from the dream I had that one time where I was JK Rowling. Shame too, I looked damn good in a dress.

* * *

Harry had read a good 6 months worth of Daily Prophet's before he looked up at the clock and realised he was twenty minutes late for Transfiguration. Dashing through the corridors to the classroom, his attempt to sneak in failed miserably.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Potter".

"Sorry Professor, I was in the Library and I lost track of time an-".

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr Potter, and if you are ever late for one of my classes again it will be a detention".

Harry slinked over to the only empty seat in the classroom, next to a Ravenclaw he didn't know. "We have to copy all the notes from the board, and then get to work on changing the match into the needle", the boy said to him.

Harry was excited. Not about the notes, but the fact that he was finally going to use his wand in a class. Things were looking up indeed!

Writing as quickly as he could to try and catch up with the rest of the class, he finished his notes about the same time as the other slower writers. Only Granger had started getting anywhere with her match, it looked a lot shinier than normal. 'I guess my time with Sirius was better spent than everyone else then', he thought to himself.

Flicking his wand out of the holster on his wrist, he caught it and focused on the match. With a flick of his wrist it was back in it's holster, and Harry had his hand raised.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"I'm done Professor".

"Then start on the spell work, you need to try and focus on turning that match into a needle"

"I've done that too Professor".

She turned around to see Harry sitting with his arms folded, in front of what was definitely a needle. She wasn't the only one. Hermione Granger looked positively envious. The Ravenclaw sitting next to Harry was looking at him quite suspiciously, curious about how he'd only gotten a brief glimpse at Harry's wand. Professor McGonagall walked over to his desk, picked up his attempt and could feel it was definitely metal rather than silver wood. It was basic, but it was the perfect transfiguration. "Harry, was this your first attempt?"

"Oh no, of course not. I doubt anyone could do that on their first try. My godfather showed me how when I first got my wand".

"When did you get your wand Mr Potter?"

"Around two years ago".

Minerva was, once again, rendered speechless by this boy. She didn't know which would have been more astounding, the boy completing a basic transfiguration at the first time of asking or the boy starting to control his magic at the age of 9. Both were unheard of. On top of that, he had no idea how phenomenal his early start was. She suspected that the boy would turn out to be a prodigy with a wand in his hand. Luckily for the self-esteem of the students around him, the notes she could see in his book were not up to the same level. Despite of this, she couldn't just set him book work until the others caught up, he would just become disillusioned with her class. She had to make him love her subject, as much as his father did. Maybe it would help him trust her, help bring him back to the light.

"I have to say Mr Potter, that this is fine work. Five points to Gryffindor. For the rest of the class I would like you to try and turn it back, and then try and embellish the needle slightly. Make it longer or sharper, widen the hole in the end, that sort of thing", she paused for a second. "Your father was one of the best I have taught at Transfiguration Harry, he would be very proud of you".

She had never seen a child smile like that before.

* * *

After the class was dismissed, Harry found himself walking next to Hermione Granger.

"How come you got your wand two years ago? It's illegal to get your wand before you are of school age", she said whilst looking at him demandingly.

"In Britain", he responded.

"What?".

"It is illegal to purchase a wand before you are of age to attend Hogwarts, _in Britain_", he said calmly. He had a feeling that this girl would be very fun to wind up. She clearly liked rules too much.

"I know that, so how did you get one early? It isn't fair?".

"Firstly, I didn't get it in Britain. Secondly, I didn't _purchase_ my wand", he said with a grin before leaving the confused and exasperated girl in his wake.

Yes, very fun.

* * *

The following couple of days went quite quickly for Harry. Whenever he wasn't in class or in bed, he was in the Library researching the events of the past ten years. He read about the trials in the wake of the war, and of the Death Eaters that were either acquitted or imprisoned. He didn't understand the 'Imperius defense'. Why would Voldemort bother marking people who he was enslaving to work for him? In Harry's opinion, if you had a mark it should have simply been life imprisonment. That's all the evidence you really need. But then again, maybe the Ministry never asked anyone forcefully what you had to do to get the mark. When Sirius caught Jugson in Cairo after he botched an assassination attempt on Harry, the pair had learnt quite a bit about what it took to get far enough into Voldemort's employ to be worthy of the Mark, along with quite a few other bits of information he was sure the Dark Lord would not have wanted to get out.

Harry read about what happened to Neville's parents, and understood completely why he hadn't wanted to talk about it. Harry wasn't sure who had it worse. Harry's parents were gone completely and he could never see them again, but Neville's weren't really living either. He was reminded of what was taken from him daily, as the reminder was ever present with them not really gone.

Harry read about developments in the Ministry, or rather the lack of them. Nothing had really changed. If anything, some of the laws that had been passed were things that Voldemort would have endorsed heartily. How could they have won the war and then not changed the things that led it to be? Especially with the 'leader of the light' Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of the premier magical school. Things should be better.

These revelations were shocking to Harry. He had never really understood why the country of his birth was in such poor favour outside it's borders until now. During his travels, many people would treat him quite coldly simply after hearing his accent. Not everyone, but a lot of people simply didn't want to deal with the British. He could see now that it wasn't just suspicions over their civil war, it was suspicions over the fabric of their society. The worst thing was, Harry agreed with them. Britain deserved this treatment.

Friday morning snuck up on him, and before he knew it his first Potions lesson had rolled around. Double Potions, with the Slytherins. This was not going to be easy, especially after reading the names of the people who had been marked that walked free.

Just like Professor Flitwick had done in their first Charms class, Snape began his lesson with a roll call. Just like Professor Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our very own, fugitive".

It was a good thing Harry had spent his morning meditating in his bed rather than reading about Death Eaters, as he was acutely aware the man was looking for a reaction. Remaining calm, and blocking out the sniggers from the Slytherins, he merely replied "Present".

After finishing with the rest of the names the man who was draped in black flowing robes began speaking in barely more than a whisper, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The obviously pre-prepared speech was over, and in the short seconds of silence that followed Snape surveyed his class.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry knew a little about potions, but expecting him to have memorised the textbook was a bit much.

"I don't know, sir", he said as respectfully as he could. He couldn't tell if the sneer that erupted on Snape's face was from joy or disgust.

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything", he said ignoring Hermione's raised hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me  
a bezoar?".

"Where would I look? That cupboard over there", he said pointing at the store cupboard, "or perhaps an Apothecary?".

A few people on the Gryffindor side of the room giggled, but stopped as soon as Snape started at them.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter", he said with a sneer that definitely wasn't one of joy. "What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This one he did know.

"There isn't any, they are the same plant. It's also referred to as aconite, Fu Zi, or by many other names. It's a rather ubiquitous poison, or medicine".

This clearly was not something Snape wished to hear. "Excellent Mr Potter, although I would have hoped your knowledge would stretch further than poisons, but what can we expect". With a sneer that showed Snape looked very happy with himself for thinking of that jibe, the class was rendered silent. Every other teacher had skirted around the issue that had plagued the school in it's first few days, but Snape had come out and used the insinuation as an insult. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were holding their breath, hoping to bear witness to another teacher-student shouting match as everyone in the school, had heard the rumours of Harry cursing the Headmaster and burning all his possessions. None of them believed that, but they had all still heard it.

None of the students really knew what to think about Harry. The Slytherins had all been told growing up about how Sirius Black was a spy fighting against Dumbledore and the Ministry in the last war, but a few had overheard stories of Draco's confrontation with Potter on the train. Most suspected he was trying to trick the rest of the school into trusting him, especially once they heard of Potters fight with the Headmaster. A few of the Gryffindors also thought he was trying to trick them, as he had to be a Dark Wizard. That he'd spent most of his time in the Library, like a Ravenclaw, and barely spoke to them didn't exactly endear him to them.

However, they were all to be bitterly disappointed as Harry merely shrugged. "Are we learning about wolfsbane today then sir? Should I write that down?".

Snape scowled, turned on his feet and revealed the recipe on the board for a simple boil removing potion. "Get to it".

Harry quickly and quietly got to work, ignoring the stares from the rest of his classmates. Whilst he'd stayed calm and hadn't got angry this time, somehow not having an argument seemed to cause as much suspicion as fighting would have. Looking up at the instructions on the board, he compared it to the one in his book. There were a few alterations, most he suspected due to the cost of procuring some ingredients for classes of this size, so he decided to go with the recipe on the board. The porcupine quills would do basically the same job as echidna quills after all, except making the potion a little more volatile. Still simple enough. As he prepared his ingredients he couldn't help feel that if he was a potions teacher he'd spend the first couple of lessons teaching the correct techniques for cutting herbs or crushing insects, rather than just throwing them in the deep end and seeing who could swim.

Whilst Harry's potion was going well, the same could not be said Neville. Sitting next to Harry, a pupil the teacher clearly hated, meant Snape was hovering over their table for the majority of the lesson. This made Neville very, very nervous. His hands were shaking, and the recipe was getting muddled in his brain. Just as he was about to add the porcupine quills to his cauldron, Harry's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Not yet. Take it off the boil first, you don't want to melt your cauldron", the boy said with a grin "although I can't say enough for giving him a nasty mess to clean up".

"Interfering with another's workspace Potter, that's five more points from Gryffindor".

"Sorry Professor, I just wanted to prevent a nasty accident from occurring. Next time I see another student make a mistake that could cause them a great amount of pain, I'll be sure to let it happen", Harry replied without looking up.

"Again Potter, ten points for your cheek".

Neville couldn't believe it. Harry had lost twenty five points in one lesson and didn't even care. A few of the Gryffindors were grumbling about it, but most were grumbling about Snape. How can you lose points for helping someone?

As Snape walked away, Harry turned to him. "You just need to calm down Neville, what's the worst that could happen if you make a mistake?".

"A great amount of pain?".

"Well yeah, but still. No use worrying about it".

The rest of the class finished without event, and as the rest of the students were leaving, Harry dawdled a little. He couldn't deal with this for three hours every Friday morning.

"Excuse me Professor", he said, walking up to his desk as the last student left the room.

"What do you want Potter?", the man spat out venomously.

"I get the impression you don't like me Severus", Harry said calmly, and continued without giving Snape the chance to interrupt. "Well, I don't really like you either. That's fine though, you aren't paid to like your students. You're paid to teach them. I very much want to learn, and I'm sure you very much want to continue teaching with as little pain as possible. So here's what's going to happen. You are going to leave me alone. I'm going to leave you alone. I'll continue doing my work, and you'll give it the grade it deserves. In exchange, I won't tell the entire school what you've got on your left forearm and I won't tell them exactly what you had to do to get it. As your little insults in class have shown, everyone will believe me when I explain precisely what you had to do to prove yourself worthy of Voldemort's brand. After all, they _think_ I was raised by the most notorious of all the Death Eaters. Before you object just ask yourself, is what I'm asking really that much? Treat me like any other student, and everything continues on nicely for both of us".

As the boy stared at him expectantly, Severus Snape was sitting stunned, with his mouth ajar. How dare that insolent little brat try and blackmail him? He'd have him expelled, he'd have him-

He realised that he couldn't. Dumbledore would never expel him for this, and then every single one of the brats would know what he'd done. He couldn't teach like that, and he couldn't leave either. He knew what would happen to him if he left the castle. The boy had him over a barrel, and the little shit knew it. So much like his father, so much like Black. He'd hated that boy from the moment when he announced himself to the castle, so much like his arrogant fool of a father. But his hatred for the boy, for his father, for Black, was still overcome by what he'd vowed. He'd vowed to protect Lily Evans child. It was just typical that the child made his blood boil.

"Fine".

"Excellent". Snape did not appreciate the gloating smile that appeared on the boys face. As he turned and walked away, Snape wondered what was going through the Sorting Hat's mind when he put Potter in Gryffindor. That boy was as Slytherin as they come. Although, Black had hid in Gryffindor and that had worked excellently for him. He'd have to keep an eye on Potter.

* * *

Harry felt rather pleased with himself. He didn't care if Snape had changed allegiances before the end of the war, and he didn't care why Dumbledore thought it was acceptable to have a Death Eater in the castle, all he knew was that he'd won that round. He'd probably made Snape hate him even more, but as long as he left him alone he didn't really care about that either.

As he had the afternoon off, he wandered down to the lake. He'd been so busy all week with his research, he'd barely had any time to just wind down and relax. He hadn't finished going through all of the Prophets he wanted to look at yet, but he could afford to spend his afternoon doing something more fun. He reached the side of the lake, and started to walk away from where most of the students were sitting. It was still a reasonably nice day, especially for early September, with the sun beating down overhead. Harry made up his mind, he would go for a swim.

He found a small arrangement of rocks that made up a small cliff that hung over the lake, and thought this would be the best spot. He took off his jacket and his trousers, and folded them neatly before placing his shoes and socks next to them. He thought about taking off his holsters, but Sirius had told him to never let himself become unarmed so he decided against it. They were vaguely waterproof anyway. He stood next to the edge, and in one swift movement dived in.

He really did love swimming. He felt at home in the water. That was another reason he had liked the holiday home they were squatting in whilst they stayed in Palermo, they had a pool. That pool was definitely a lot warmer than this lake though. He cut through the small waves like an expert, and by the time he stopped to think he'd got quite far out. He could still see the small crop of rocks he'd left his clothes on, but it was quite a way off. Suddenly remembering Sirius's story of what lived in the lake, he decided not to see what lurked in the depths, and started making his way back to shore. One reason he loved swimming was that it kept him in good shape. It was better exercise than running, and was definitely more fun. Harry wasn't exactly muscle-bound, but he was healthy. From the look of his classmates, he'd say he was probably the healthiest in his year. He liked Neville, but the boy could definitely stand to lose a few pounds. He didn't really understand it himself, he'd always known how important being fit was. If you couldn't outrun the person trying to catch you, you were in deep trouble. Then again, he doubted Neville ever had anyone trying to catch him.

As he came close to the shore, he heard a big booming voice cry out "What are yer doing in there?! You'll catch yerselves a death of a cold!".

"It's fine! Really!", Harry shouted as he scooped himself out of the lake. Quickly shaking himself off, he threw on his shirt before the rather large gentleman who helped them with the boats got over to his rocks. "I've been in worse".

"Harry! What were yer doing in there! There's all sorts of nasty beasties in the lake", he said whilst Harry pulled on his trousers. "Come, let's get over to my house and put you in front of the fire".

Harry tried to argue, but the large man basically dragged him across to his hut, before placing him rather brutishly in front of the fire. "Seriously, I'm fine. I enjoy swimming, and it really wasn't that cold today".

"Well, it can't hurt to have nice cuppa and a cake can it", the large man said with a smile. "Oh, I should say. My name's Hagrid".

"Hagrid? My godfather told me stories about you, you fought together in the war". He'd failed to mention how big he was. Though, at the mention of Sirius, Hagrid's face darkened noticeably. "He said you came to try and rescue me from my parent's house".

"Yeah, that were me alright. I'm sorry I couldn't save yer Harry".

"Don't be. I know nobody believes me, hell you won't believe me, but Sirius always cared for me. He didn't raise me to be evil, or love Voldemort or anything. He made me eat my vegetables and play outside, which is why you found me swimming in the lake! Sirius told me about the day he rescued me, and he said that you were just looking out for me. He said he hoped you didn't get in any trouble for what he did".

Hagrid was stumped. He was looking down at a boy who clearly meant every word he was saying.

"I didn't get in no trouble, Dumbledore didn't blame me. Great man, Dumbledore. No, I blamed myself a bit once I'd heard what Black'd done, but he kept telling me it wasn't my fault. Did Black really say that about me?"

Taking a sip from the cup of tea he'd been passed, Harry relaxed into the large armchair he was sitting in. "Yeah, he said he couldn't have done it any other way, but he hoped no-one blamed you. I'm glad no-one blamed you too".

"Wow. What a puzzle". Black didn't make much sense to Hagrid, he never had.

"Eventually, you won't think of it as one", Harry replied, again not being in the mood to really get into it. It seemed almost every conversation he was having was about his Godfather, and he wondered when they'd stop. He was pretty resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to change people's opinions for a while. Grabbing a teacake, he took a bite. "Hagrid, I hate to be rude, but these are a tad overdone", he tentatively put across whilst checking he hadn't chipped a tooth.

"Oh sorry bout that", he grabbed one himself. "Dunno, taste fine to me".

"Not all of us have as big teeth as you though", he replied with a grin.

The pair settled into a conversation about the last week of school & how crazy Harry was for swimming in the lake. Harry finally agreed that he wouldn't go swimming in the winter months, despite Harry's objections. He also realised that perhaps a lake that was filled with Grindylows, Merpeople and a Giant Squid wasn't the best place to practise his breast stroke anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lisbon, a fair headed man walked calmly into the magical district, through the gate in a pub garden that no-one else seemed able to see. He walked to the nearest Owl Office, and said one of the few phrases he'd remembered in Portugese, "Você tem os jornais ingleses?".

The man handed him the most recent Daily Prophet without looking up, and took the man's money before getting back to his own Newspaper.

"Muito obrigado", he said before quickly taking everything on the front page in. His smile widened as he read the headline, and got wider still as he read the rest of the story.

With the knowledge that his Godson had arrived at school safely, Sirius Black apparated from the shop back to the hotel where his belongings were already packed. Now he could get out of Europe again.

* * *

A/N: First week done! Harry has butted heads with pretty much everyone now, and come out of it pretty well. It was tough, but he got through it. As I've said before, any direct quotes from Philosophers Stone are definitely not my property.

In response to one reviewer, I think Peter would get away with having a mark simply because no-one would expect it of him and no-one would ask to see his arms. It's quite easy to get away with wearing long sleeves all the time in Magical Britain.

Regarding foreign languages, I am just using Google Translate so please don't take offense if I butcher your language. I think I'm going to write pieces of foreign languages in English if it is a long conversation with vital information to the plot and indicate it as such, and write in the language if it isn't that important ie Sirius asking for a paper.

A big thank you to everyone who has read so far, and especially to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, followed or added my story to a community. You guys make me feel bad when I spend a day reading someone else's story and not doing any writing.


	6. Flights

Disclaimer: Generic attempt at making disclaimer regarding correct ownership of Harry Potter humourous.

* * *

When Harry saw the notice in the common room that announced the first years Flying lessons would be starting that Thursday, Harry was very excited. He'd not been on a broom for ages! Harry had never had his own broom, as there was never any need for it, but whenever he got the chance he could be found flying around. Sirius told him that he'd got Harry his first toy broom for his first birthday, and that he'd been flying like a natural ever since. He wasn't particularly bothered about first years not being allowed on the Quidditch team, he'd simply try out next year. His father had been a top Chaser for the Gryffindor team, and his grandfather a beater, and Harry wanted to carry on the family legacy.

The next couple of days, the only thing on the lips of the first years was brooms. Seamus made it sound like he'd grown up on a broom, and Ron talked about the time he almost collided with a muggle hang glider on his brothers old broom. It wasn't all excitement though. Neville had apparently never been let on a broom before, his Grandmother too concerned with his safety, and Hermione was annoying all of them by randomly quoting tips on flying she'd gotten from a multitude of books. Harry thought that reading a book on flying wouldn't help, but everyone had their own ways.

The morning of the lesson, Harry was very excited. He hadn't got very far into his research, and the prospect of how long it would take to get up to date on his own was beginning to worry him, but he'd be getting back on a broom that afternoon.

While Neville was untying a package from the leg of a barn owl, Harry was reading the morning's paper. He'd decided that if he was going to be scouring the old ones for information, he might as well start reading the new editions as well, so he bought a subscription to the Daily Prophet. He didn't notice the small altercation that occurred between Malfoy, Neville and Professor McGonagall as he was engrossed in a story about the recent heist at Gringotts. While this story hadn't contained any new information, and merely more speculation on the case, it was still fascinating. Even though it was reported that nothing had actually been taken, this was the first time anyone had successfully broken into a Gringotts branch since an unknown dark wizard used the cover of the fall of Germany in 1918 to get away with a sackful of priceless Goblin artifacts. He'd been caught two days later though, and whoever had broken into Gringotts London was still at large 6 weeks later. Remarkable. From Harry's experience with Goblins, the fact that nothing had been stolen would not result in them relaxing in finding the criminal, their honour had been questioned. Whoever it was, they were good. Harry was incredibly curious about what the thief had been trying to find.

Harry's classes that day went incredibly slowly as he waited for the clock to hit half past three, and signal the start of the flying lesson. When the time finally came, he had to stop himself from skipping down to the area where Madam Hooch and the Slytherins who would be learning with them were waiting. "What are you waiting for?", Hooch barked at the oncoming Gryffindors, "Stand by a broom!"

Harry quickly walked over to one that looked in reasonable condition. He'd been warned about the shoddy state of the school brooms. "Stick your right hand out over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

Harry's was one of the few brooms that did what it was told. Looking around, he saw only Malfoy and Seamus holding their brooms. He wasn't entirely sure whether to blame the brooms or the riders for the rest of the class's predicament. After the majority of the class had caught up, Hooch went on to tell them the correct way to sit on a broom. Harry was getting itchy, the waiting was killing him. He knew broom's would jump to his hand if asked, he knew how to sit on it. The look on Malfoy's face was quite funny though when he was told he'd been doing it wrong for years, and brought out snickers from the students in both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly." Well, it was better than nothing. "On my whistle, three, two..."

Before Hooch could finish her count, and before Harry could jump into the air, he saw Neville shoot into the air from the other end of the line. She shouted after him, but Harry had seen this before and could tell what was coming. That didn't mean he didn't wince at the crunch he heard, after Neville fell off his broom from twenty feet in the air. Hooch rushed to his side, and Harry heard her mutter about a "broken wrist". She turned to the class and shouted at the rest of them "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Malfoy managed to hold in his laughter until Neville and Madam Hooch were out of earshot, but barely. "Did you see his face, the great lump". This started a great deal of bickering between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, but it stopped when Malfoy cried out "Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him".

Harry wasn't going to put up with this. "Give it here, Malfoy" he said coldly, and suddenly the whole class were looking at the pair.

"Sticking up for the squib, Potter. I don't think I will. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about, up a tree?", the blond boy said with a sneer that reminded him of Snape.

Harry went to grab him, but Malfoy snatched his arm back and jumped onto a broom. He flew upwards quickly, level to the top of the nearest Oak and shouted down "Come and get it then Potter".

Ignoring Hermione's screams of protest, he grabbed the nearest broom and hurtled towards Malfoy like a rocket. He heard the screams from the girls below, and broke out into a smile. 'Let's give them something to scream about', he thought to himself. He didn't deviate his course, and shuddered to a stop a foot away from Malfoy's position.

"Give that back, and maybe I'll decide not to knock you off your broom".

Malfoy paled, and then shot off himself. He realised Potter would probably knock him off, and he didn't want to be carried crying to the Hospital Wing like that wimp Longbottom.

Harry gave chace though, and Malfoy very quickly came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to outrun Potter on these rubbish school brooms. If this was at the Manor, and he had his Comet Two Sixty, Potter wouldn't stand a chance. Malfoy braked suddenly and Harry overshot him. Whilst Harry was turning around, he heard Malfoy shout "If you want it so bad, catch!".

He saw the glittering red orb fly out of Malfoy's hands towards the castle, and shot towards it. He pushed the decrepit broom as fast as he could, ignoring the closely approaching castle walls, reached out a hand and plucked the falling orb out of the air. He couldn't congratulate himself yet though, as he was seconds away from crashing through a window! Spinning the broom around, he tried to force it in the other direction, and he managed to slow the broom to a point where he stopped inches away from that same window, before hurtling off again.

Getting back to the rest of the class he hopped off his broom, tossing what he now recognised as a Remembrall from one hand to the other, greatly appreciating the look of awe on his roommates faces before he heard something that broke him out of his gleeful stupor.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall was marching towards them. As he turned to face her, he glimpsed a smug look on Malfoy's face. Trying to think of an excuse, he stood with his mouth opening and closing as she got over to him.

"In all my years at Hogwarts, never have I seen anything like that! Nearly crashing through my classroom window, you could have been killed!"

Coming up with nothing, he merely handed her the Remembrall and followed as she turned on her heel, muttering as she went. Not entirely sure whether he should be taking Hooch's initial threat to have them expelled seriously, he wondered how bad his punishment would be.

Left to his thoughts, the short walk came to a halt in front of the Charm's classroom. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick. May I borrow Wood for a minute?"

A burly fifth year came through the door, and looked as confused as Harry felt.

"I heard that the try-outs didn't go so well Oliver", McGonagall said to the boy, who immediately looked distraught.

"I was trying to forget them, no-one anywhere near as good as Charlie. We don't stand a chance this year", he said looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"Cheer up, I've found you a seeker Oliver".

Harry looked up. "You're joking!", the pair said in unison.

"Not in the slightest, the boy is a natural. He caught this", she held up the Rememberall, "after a fifty foot dive at top speed on a school broom, stopping a foot away from my classroom window. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it".

Wood looked like Christmas had come early, and Harry was almost hopping on the spot in joy. "You want me to be the Seeker? For the Gryffindor Quidditch team?". He could barely believe it.

"Want you? We need you! I haven't been able to look Severus in the face since our last loss. I need that cup back Wood, seven years is far too long for those bruisers to keep it", she said passionately. She turned to Harry, "We better win it Potter, or I'll change my mind about punishing you".

"Yes Maam, I'll work for it everyday. Thank you so much!", he fought the urge to hug her. Turning to Wood, "Who else is on the team? When do we practise? You're the captain? Where do you play? I don't have a broom, I don't have to use the schools do I? I've had my eye on...".

McGonagall turned and left the younger boy to interrogate her captain, thinking to herself that this was an excellent idea.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed, smiling to himself, thinking about how brilliant his day had been. He'd got to go on a broom again, shown up that smarmy bigot Malfoy, and become the youngest member of a House Quidditch team for a century! Hogwarts wasn't so bad after all!

As he was meditating on these happy thoughts, he heard the door open and the rest of his roommates rush though. "Bloody hell Harry, that was amazing!", Seamus exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us you were so good at flying!"

Looking at the boys, he saw impressed looks on Seamus and Dean's faces, and a confused one on Ron's. 'Neville must still be in the Hospital Wing'.

"You never asked", Harry replied. "I think this is the first time you've actually spoken to me".

"Well, still, that was so cool!" Dean shouted back. "I know I've never seen anyone actually ride a broom before, but it was still really impressive. And they way you scared the crap out of Malfoy, brilliant! That idiot's had that coming since we got here, always strutting about like he owns the place".

"Yeah! Did you get in much trouble Harry?", Seamus said. "If McGonagall's given you detention, I'll go and talk to her. Tell her that you were only sticking up for Neville! Us Gryffindors have got to stick together against those bloody snakes!".

"Why did you stick up for Neville? I mean, you've barely spoken to any of us. You heard Hooch, you could have been expelled!", Ron finally said. "I thought you'd love Malfoy anyway, he's always going on about blood and-"

"Don't you ever say that!", Harry jumped up. "Don't you ever compare me to him! I hate him, and everything he and his family stand for! I stuck up for Neville, because no-one should have to be picked on like that!".

"But, but"

"But nothing! I don't care what stories you've heard about me. They aren't true. Voldemort murdered my parents, and tried to murder me. Why would I ever support him. I'm not a Death Eater!".

The other boys were stunned into silence. Harry let out a breath, and sat down on his bed again. "I didn't get punished for helping Neville. McGonagall made me the Gryffindor Seeker, but don't tell anyone. Wood wants it to be a secret".

The boys were now doubly stunned. Finally, Ron said "That's, that's, amazing! You'll be brilliant! We'll beat the Slytherins for sure now you're on the team! My brother Charlie was the seeker until last year, but they never managed to win the cup because the Slytherins kept fouling him, but you're so small they won't be able to foul you so easily! The way you caught Neville's Rememberall! Amazing! I don't believe it, you must be the youngest seeker in, well ages!".

"A century", Harry said with a wide smile. "Youngest seeker in a century. McGonagall said she'll only punish me if we don't win the House Cup, so we've got no choice other than to win. I really don't want that detention".

As the night went on, and the boys stayed up late talking about Quidditch, Harry was even more happy about today. Not only had he been made Seeker, it seemed the boys in his dorm were finally able to look past the stories about him and see him as just another roommate.

* * *

Setting down her cup of tea, she finally got to the point she'd been wanting to make their entire conversation. "So Albus, I wanted to ask you something".

He had suspected as much.

"I'd like you to relax the rules for the Quidditch teams, give a first year permission to play".

"Really? That's quite unusual Minerva. That rule has been in place for a long time. Why do you ask?".

"The only good seeker prospect in my house is a first year, and I know you agree with me that your old house has gone far too long without winning the cup".

Albus did agree. He always tried to be impartial in his dealings as Headmaster, and he succeeded in that, but the part of him that still felt house pride loved to see the Gryffindors win. It brought back excellent memories of his own school-days.

"Hmm, I don't want to be seen as favoring Gryffindor Minerva. Even if, between you and me, I do enjoy seeing that trophy draped in red and gold. Which of your first years is so good that you want to bend the rules? Perhaps young Mr Weasley has some of his brother's skills?"

She paused.

"It's Harry". Albus looked nonplussed. "He is excellent Albus", she continued quickly, "He was fighting with Malfoy's boy over another student's possession, a Rememberall, and Malfoy threw it at the castle. Potter caught it after a fifty foot dive at top speed! On our brooms! He was a foot away from crashing through the window into my class, but he managed to turn almost in place. It's some of the best flying I've ever seen Albus, and you should have seen his face when I told him I wanted him to be the seeker".

Albus was stuck in deep thought. Should he let the boy play? In the week since their confrontation, Albus had been thinking of a way to get some information out of the boy, to get him to turn to the light. Maybe he finally had some leverage.

"Perhaps, if Mr Potter were to be a bit more cooperative with-"

"No Albus, don't say that. He would hate you for that. I don't care how happy he was when I told him, he would pick his Godfather over the team every time you asked. Take my advice, let him play. You need to endear yourself to him, to make him forget your mistakes. From what I've seen and heard of him in class, his family is everything to him. The way he works at his transfiguration, just because it was his father's favourite subject. Filius tells me similar stories of his work in Charms, and you know that was Lily's forte. You know his father and grandfather were both on the team, give him another link. If you're going to get him away from Black, it will be through his true family".

'She's right', he thought to himself. He too had heard of Potter's excellence with a wand, his studiousness. Not as glowing a report came from Severus however, but it did seem he wished to apply himself.

"You are right, of course. I will relax the rules. Maybe tell him how hard you fought me on this, I feel it may be too late for me to change his opinion of me, but I don't think the same is true for you Minerva".

"Oh, thank you Albus. You won't regret this".

"Give him permission to buy a broomstick too, he won't be able to catch a thing on our old Shooting Stars"

* * *

Down in the dungeons, someone else was thinking over the events of today, unable to unravel the enigma that was Harry Potter.

Why did he do it?

It didn't make much sense. Everyone in Slytherin knew about the Malfoy's personal politics, and Potter's just had to match up with them after the way he was brought up. Maybe Black hated Draco's father for getting off, while he'd had to run.

Blaise was especially infuriated about the train journey. He'd liked Michael Barnes, but it had all been an act. He'd been tricked by Potter, and made to look stupid in front of his housemates. He hated being made to look foolish, like a child. He had enough of that growing up. Malfoy had forgiven him for siding with Potter that day, but he definitely hadn't forgotten.

But something about the whole thing didn't make sense. Why attempt to make him look like an idiot in the first place, & then get upset when he was spurned? Why try and fight Malfoy at all? Why was he in Gryffindor?

No, this didn't make sense, and Blaise was determined to figure it out.

* * *

Harry was especially upbeat for the next couple of days, and very few people knew why. Harry had spent an afternoon in the library with Wood with a copy of 'Which Broomstick?' and argued over the merits of all the latest brooms. Once Wood found out he could probably afford the Nimbus 2000 though, all arguments stopped. Harry did not mind the expense at all, and was incredibly excited for his broom to get here so he could start practising with the team.

He was digging into his breakfast the following Friday morning, when a rather large package was dropped onto his lap by six large screech owls. He almost squealed with glee. He looked up to the teacher's table, and saw Professor McGonagall smiling at him. He looked down the table to see Oliver and Ron looking at the package positively ravenously. He swallowed the rest of his breakfast in one large gulp, grabbed his package and ran from the hall. However, he found his way to the stairs blocked by Malfoy and his goons.

"That's a broomstick Potter", the boy said with an unrestrained look of glee on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, first years aren't allowed their own brooms".

"Ahh, Malfoy. I'm sorry, but I am actually allowed my own broom. It seems the teachers were so impressed with my flying last week that they decided to help cultivate my obviously prodigious talent and gave me permission to buy my own broom. In fact, you could even hold the opinion that it is entirely due to you I get to have my own Nimbus", Harry replied as smugly as he could, taking great joy as Malfoy's face fell. "You have my utmost gratitude".

"You think you're so great Pott-"

"Yes, I do. Better than scum like you anyway", he replied curtly before barging his way past the angry trio. He carried on up the stairs, and after a minute was accosted by another person he would rather not speak to.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules!", Hermione said quite angrily. "Oh I forgot, they don't seem to apply to you".

Before Harry could respond she was off. "Bloody hell, she needs to lighten up".

* * *

After Harry had made his way through a Potions lesson with Snape, who was fulfilling their deal nicely not saying a word to him all lesson, he headed down to the Quidditch pitch with his broom. Their practise wasn't due to start for another couple of hours, but Harry wanted to break in his broom before he had to prove why he was good enough for the team. He changed into some of the gear in the Gryffindor locker, and walked out onto the pitch. It was an impressive sight. While not being the biggest of stadiums, it was definitely one of the nicest he'd seen. The tall and sturdy stands held the seats, capable of fitting in far more spectators than those who attended the school. He guessed that it was one stand for each of the houses, and another for any adults that wanted to come watch. He jumped on his new broom, and soared to the top of the goalposts, their golden sheen glittering in the sunshine.

Harry had been lucky enough to see a few professional games of Quidditch whilst they had been on the run. He'd seen the Patonga Proudsticks win the All-Africa Cup in 1988 in a close fought tie against the Gimbi Giant-Slayers. He'd seen the Osaka Owls crush the Toyohashi Tengu so brutally when he was in Japan, that the losers had burnt their broomsticks afterwards. He'd even managed to watch the Welsh lose to the Egyptians in a World-Cup Qualifying game the previous year, and that had been one of the most exciting matches he'd ever seen. To get a chance to take part in something like this, was mind-boggling to Harry.

He flew slowly around the edge of the stadium, just looking, trying to take in as many details as he could. Harry had never actually played Seeker before, whenever he'd managed to get a pick-up game in with some local kids in any of the countries he'd visited it'd always just been chasers and keepers. Due to this, he was a bit nervous of the snitch hiding somewhere in the stands where he couldn't find it, making him look silly in front of his team-mates.

Starting to speed up, he decided to try the acceleration out. It was very good. He crossed the pitch in a matter of seconds, and then continued out of the stadium, the air flowing through his hair feeling fantastic. He braked suddenly when he was over the centre of the lake, and almost threw himself off his own broom. He'd need to get used to that braking, maybe from a short height rather than forty feet above water. Turning around, he flew back to the castle and up over the Astronomy tower he visited every Wednesday at midnight. Luckily no-one was there right now except a couple of snogging seventh years, so he whistled a cat-call and sped off towards the stadium again before they saw him.

This was freedom. Freedom he hadn't been used to since he'd come to Hogwarts, where he was told when to do everything and where he had to be almost every second of the day. He'd spend all day up in the air if he could.

He carried down testing his broom, spinning, braking, & speeding around until he heard someone call "POTTER! COME ON DOWN!".

He saw the rest of the team standing by the locker room, so he shot down to them like a rocket, and hopped off his broom right next to them. Standing next a startled Wood, with a massive smile on his face, he said "Hello, I'm Harry".

"Bloody hell Harry, McGonagall wasn't kidding when she told me about you".

"What's he doing here?", said a girl whose name Harry didn't know.

"Harry Potter here is our new Seeker", Wood said with a massive smile. "Harry, these are your team-mates. Fred and George Weasley, the Beaters", the two boys bowed extravagently, "Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet, the Chasers". The girls merely stood there in shock.

"But he's a first year, and, well, you know", Alicia finally said.

Harry sighed. "Professor McGonagall got him special permission from the Headmaster", Wood said firmly.

"And Harry's alright!", one of the Weasley's chirped up.

"I am. Really", Harry said with a pair of excellent puppy dog eyes, "Definitely not an undercover Slytherin or anything".

The twins laughed, and the girls seemed to warm up to him. Harry turned to the twins, "You never told me you were the Gryffindor beaters. Good job though, I probably wouldn't have believed you", he said before pinching one of their biceps, "You're a bit scrawny".

The rest of the team burst out laughing, and even the twins grinned. "Oh we'll get you for that Potter".

"I'd like to see you try".

The team got up into the air and started to practise, and Oliver Wood entered the locker room afterwards feeling incredibly confident about the team's prospects in the Cup that year.

* * *

A/N: Everything Quidditch! Don't think Harry's problems are over just because he got on the team though.


	7. Fights

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that if I don't inform you all that JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, she gets my soul and my first born child. I don't make the rules.

* * *

Maybe it was the fact that the Professors were starting to give them more homework, maybe it was that he spent three of his evenings every week out on the Quidditch pitch, maybe it was that he had only recently got through the stacks of Daily Prophets and was still left with some questions, but Harry could barely believe how quickly his first two months at Hogwarts had gone. His classes had carried on similarly to how they had begun. Everything which didn't include wandwork bored him, and everything that did he either already knew or came quite easily to him. His practises with the Quidditch team left their captain euphoric every time they left the field, and Harry had bonded with Oliver over love of the game. Harry often went with him when they tried to spy on the other teams practise, and Harry's suggestion of better physical conditioning had gone down excellently with the fifth year. It hadn't gone down so well with the other members of the team when Harry and Oliver dragged them out of bed on a Saturday morning, but when they started to feel the benefits on the broom they grudgingly came round.

His roommates behaviours towards him had changed, but so had the rest of the schools. Once the term had settled down it seemed that Harry was no longer the main topic of conversation, as apart from the rumour about his dust-up with the Headmaster he was acting like just another first year. His roommates however no longer ignored him, but were quite nice to him. At first Harry suspected it was just because of him telling them the secret of his position on the team, but as time wore on he could tell they were warming up to him as a person. This didn't stop Ron sneaking him odd looks every time Harry had to speak to a Slytherin, but Harry believed he could wear that boy down too.

Therefore when Harry awoke on the morning of October 31st, the sadness he felt wasn't due to his continued ostracism from the school but something entirely related to the date.

Harry had no memories of what had happened on that particular Halloween, but the holiday had never been a cheerful one when they were on the run. He'd grown up knowing it was the anniversary of his parent's death, and Sirius had always used the day to tell him stories of his parents lives. It was hard to grieve for someone when you can't remember them being in your life, but Harry did. Harry woke up that Halloween morning missing his Godfather more than any other day since he'd arrived at the school.

The smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the halls and the teachers putting up the decorations for the feast that evening were whipping the other children up into a frenzy of excitement, but not Harry. He trudged down to the Great Hall for Breakfast with his roommates like he did every day, but he wasn't really paying attention to anything they were saying. He sat down, and absent mindedly piled his plate with food like he did every day, and started to eat. The other children were all animatedly discussing the feast that evening, but Harry just stared at his plate.

"You ok Harry?".

"It's Halloween Neville".

The look the two exchanged showed that they both completely understood what Harry meant.

The pair finished their breakfast, and made the short walk to their Charms class. Professor Flitwick vibrantly exclaimed to them that he had decided to start teaching them to make objects fly today, and the class were incredibly excited. After a short lecture on the charm they'd be practising that day, they got to work in pairs. Harry was working with Neville, and surprisingly Ron was working with Hermione. Harry had noticed that Hermione didn't seem to like him very much, but that was nothing compared to what he saw between her and Ron. They were regularly found arguing in the Common room, mainly about classwork. Hermione wanting to do it, and Ron wanting to avoid it.

Once they got to work, Ron wasn't having much luck. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-GAR-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long".

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!". Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!".

Harry noticed Neville paying particular attention to Hermione's demonstration, and lent over and whispered. "She's right, but she's forgotten the most important part".

Neville looked up, eager for all the help he could get. He wasn't very good at Charms. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the flicks and the words are important, but what's more important is your will. You have to make your magic do what you want, make that feather float".

"What do you mean?".

"Erm, have you ever been to a duel Neville, or seen a wizards fight? They fire so many spells, so quickly. How often do you think they do a spell that doesn't work because they've swished when they should have flicked, or they haven't twisted their wand through enough of an angle? I'd say it never happens. The best wizards don't have to even say the words of the spell, so they can't be that important really. We need them now, because it helps get it right, but in the long run the most important thing is that you need to know that when you do this spell it's going to do exactly what you tell it".

Neville wasn't particularly enthused by that, but he'd give it a go. "Wingardium Leviosa". His feather shifted a little, but not by much.

"What did you think was going to happen when you did that spell Neville?", Harry said with a bit of a smile.

"I wasn't particularly sure, to be honest".

"That's your problem. You saw it move, but it didn't float because you weren't confident. You're not asking that feather to wobble, you're telling it to get it's stinking butt up in the air! What are you doing when you say that spell?"

"I'm making it float".

"That's more like it, try again"

"Wingardium Leviosa!". The feather flicked up and rested still at their eye line. Harry smacked the boy on the back.

"Way to go Neville".

"Yes, good job Mr Longbottom", the voice of their Professor came from behind them. "Good job indeed".

Harry looked up and saw the rest of the class looking at the two of them. He grinned sheepishly. "Trying to take my job Mr Potter? I'd recommend less talk about the stinking butts of feathers if you ever decide to become a teacher", the small man enquired light-heartedly.

"Only trying to help Sir", Harry replied before Flitwick asked the class to get back to the work.

Neville turned to Harry, "Where did you learn all this? You do everything so easily, and, well..."

"You dont? It's just hard work Neville. No-one really understands magic completely, and all over the world people think different things, but I think the Chinese have it right. With a well-tuned wand and enough work, anyone can become as powerful as the Headmaster". Harry flicked his wand out of it's holster and turned it to the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa". The feather once again lifted into the air, but then Harry floated it over so it rested above his hand, before it turned so the tip rested an inch above the centre of his palm while it stood vertically, slowly rotating on it's axis. "If you believe you can do it, then there's nothing that can stop you".

* * *

Filius Flitwick was stood at the front of his class, and watched as the first years poured out of the classroom. He couldn't help but think to himself that he had never had a student like Harry Potter. He truly boggled the mind. He'd listened closely throughout the class as the boy had discussed the nature of magic with his partner, whilst the two took it in turns to practise the charm. Filius had never seen such a thing in his classroom before. Whilst he had to put out fires and keep supplying replacement feathers to the rest of his first years, not only had Potter shown he could perform the charm with ease, he had helped Longbottom do it too. Filius hated to judge his students harshly, but before today that particular boy seemed to show almost no skill for charms at all. Today he had hurtled to the top of the class.

What the Potter boy said about magic was also incredibly enlightening, but totally unexpected. If he ever took part in discussions about magic, he normally had to sit and hold back anger as he heard ill-informed pureblood bigots talk about how their ancestry made their magic stronger and how the strength of magic was diluted when they bred with 'lesser beings'. Frankly, he would have expected that to come from Potter's mouth too based on him being raised by the traitor Black. But it seemed Harry's travels had imparted him with a knowledge of magic that was very different to that of his peers and nearly all wizards in Britain. What Harry said made sense, but he'd never heard it said that way before. One afternoon he might invite Mr Potter to tea to discuss this. Why couldn't he have been one of his Claws.

Lily Evans had been a fine student and a lovely woman. He would have welcomed her taking a Mastery in Charms under his tutelage with open arms, but the war put paid to that idea. Despite the respect he had for her, he could envisage himself becoming even more enamoured with her son.

* * *

As the children left the classroom, Ron stormed up to Harry and Neville. "Eurgh, why couldn't I have sat with you guys? Hermione is an absolute nightmare! It's no wonder no-one can stand her!".

Before Harry could respond, someone barged past them, knocking Neville into Ron. Harry saw it that it was Hermione, and saw that she was crying. "I think she heard you".

"So?", said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must have noticed she's got no friends".

Before Harry could reply, Ron had left to talk to Seamus and Dean. Neville, wanting to change the subject to something slightly less awkward, said "Harry, I was wondering. Why do you never keep your wand out? And what's with that flicky thing you do?", whilst trying to emulate the move he often saw him doing.

"Oh, you mean this?", Harry flicked his wrist and his wand popped from his holster into his hand. "I keep my wand in a holster on my forearm, and I flick my wrist to get it out".

"Cool. Why do you never just leave it out in class though? You never get it out until you need to cast a spell, and then you put it back as soon as you're done".

"If it's in my holster, then no-one can disarm me, or summon my wand".

"Don't you think that's a bit, paranoid?".

"It's ok to be paranoid, if there are people out to get you".

Neville's eyes were drawn to the wand in Harry's hand, having never really had a chance to look at it before, and he saw that it was very different to the wand currently sitting in his back pocket. "Harry, where did you get that? I've never seen a wand like that before".

Harry looked to his wand, and admired it. His wand was his most precious possession. "That's not an easy question to answer".

Harry's wand was a deep red, with black streaks running over it's smooth surface. The portion that rested in his palm, looked like it was the perfect ergonomic fit for his hand, while the end tapered gently down to the tip. It was about 11 inches long, and it rested perfectly in Harry's hand. It was perfect for him.

"Well, who made it for you then? Ollivander?", Neville asked.

Harry smiled at Neville, "I made it".

Harry had told Neville some pretty shocking things, but as Neville's expression of complete astonishment showed, this was probably the most shocking. "No way".

"Yep", Harry smiled. "What about your wand Neville?".

Neville was still staring at Harry's wand after that latest bombshell, and it took a couple of seconds before he even realised he'd been asked a question. "My wand? It is my Dad's old wand". Neville said with a smile, but he held a sad look in his eye. He was happy to be able to share this with his father, but he wished more than anything that it could be different.

Harry's face fell. 'Shit', he thought to himself. 'Should I say anything?'. Plucking up his courage as they were walking through the halls to Transfiguration, he took the plunge.

"I don't really know how to say this Neville, so please don't get mad. I know a little bit about wands, and well, I know about what happened to your parents". Neville shrunk back. "Sorry, but, just because that wand suited your dad doesn't mean it will suit you, and also, even if it did, it won't work for you very well because it's allegiance lies with your dad still".

Neville looked distraught. Every time someone mentioned his parents he could see them in his mind, lying in those hospital beds. Not knowing who he was. Those blank faces. He looked up at Harry, and saw something he didn't see in most people's faces when they talked about them. It wasn't pity, it was understanding. He couldn't have had this conversation with anyone but Harry, he realised.

"It's allegiance?".

"Well, wand's are kinda weird. In some ways they have their own magic, and in some ways they don't. We're linked with our wands, we're their masters. No wand can respond to your own magic the way that a linked wand can. That wand is still linked to your Dad, so you won't be able to get your magic through it easily at all. I think that's why you've been struggling in class".

Neville took his wand out of his back pocket, and stared at it. This was a link to his father, the father he wished he'd been able to grow up with. Everyone told him such great things about him, and he'd thought maybe with this he could live up to that. "What should I do?".

"That's up to you Neville really. You could get another one, or you could keep it. You have been doing magic in class, I mean, you floated that feather pretty good right?"

Neville thought hard. "I think, I should get a new wand. I can keep this too, but I need a wand for me".

"That sounds like a good plan Neville", Harry said smiling softly.

Neville then had an idea. "If you really made your own wand, would you help me make one for myself?"

"Definitely".

* * *

The day passed as most others did, but the two boys knew that something had changed between them. Something told Harry that he didn't need to worry about why Neville was hanging out with him anymore. It wasn't just because he was the seeker, it was because he truly saw him as a friend. Apart from Sirius, he'd never got that impression from anyone before.

Hermione didn't turn up to Transfiguration, and nobody saw her all afternoon either. When they were all headed down to the Halloween feast, Harry managed to overhear Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown talking about Hermione crying in the bathroom and wanting to be left alone. Harry felt pretty bad for the girl. Ron was right earlier, she didn't seem to have any proper friends and Harry could empathise with her position. Although, she didn't seem to like him that much, so there wasn't much he could do about it. He was thinking about this as he entered the Great Hall, and even though he still wasn't in the mood for celebrating that day he had to admit that the decorations were staggering. Flocks of bats were swarming above their heads, and there were giant pumpkins dotted about the hall. Cobwebs covered the hall's floor and there was a spooky ambient music floating into their ears. It was impressive.

As they sat down, a feast quite like the entrance banquet appeared on the table, except this had far more holiday appropriate food items. The Headmaster had invited them to start eating, but before Harry could take his first bite of a juicy steak the doors of the hall flew open with a bang.

Professor Quirrel had ran into the hall, terror apparent on his face. He reached the staff table, and the whole hall heard him cry out "Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know".

As Harry pondered how such a cowardly and inept man was allowed to teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts, the man fainted, and the hall erupted into noise. Harry could see the rest of the teachers looking amongst either in shock, and his classmates screaming. He was worried, it would be foolish not to be. Trolls were very stupid, but as they could grow up to 12 feet tall, weighed a ton and were mildly resistant to magic they could do a lot of damage. However, he wasn't about to start screaming like a little girl. Ron looked quite silly in his state of panic.

Dumbledore got to his feet, and used his wand to create a sound like a cannon being fired. It shocked the hall into silence. "Prefects, lead your Houses to their dormitories immediately!".

As the hall was emptying, Harry had a terrifying thought. He barged through the crowd and grabbed Lavender by the arm, spinning her round. "Which bathroom was Hermione in?"

"Third floor by the Trophy Room, oh no she doesn't, wait where are you going?".

Harry had turned and left before Lavender had finished her sentence. He was up the stairs, and walking bristly towards the trophy room. He didn't know where the girls bathroom was exactly, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Someone needed to tell her to get back to the tower, and the prefects and teachers were all busy. As Harry was turning a corner he noticed Snape and quickly ducked back behind the wall. What was he doing on the third floor? Shouldn't he be down in the dungeons looking for the troll? Deciding it didn't particularly matter, he carried on his way, but stopped when a repugnant odour reached his nostrils. Then, he heard a scream. A girls scream. 'Crap'.

He burst into a run, flicking his wand into his hand as he went. He followed his nose, and the sound of screaming until he reached the bathroom he was told Hermione would be in. Unfortunately, she was not alone. The twelve foot tall, lumpy headed troll was swinging a club around and destroying the bathroom. Harry was about to cast a spell, before he realised that he didn't know any that could help. He may have been doing well in class, but Sirius hadn't taught him any battle magic yet as he wasn't developed enough to use it. Realising that the longer he waited the more danger Hermione would be in, he made his move.

"Over here you big stinking idiot!", he yelled. The troll stopped swinging it's club, which Harry then notices was about as big as he was, and turned to face him. He picked up a portion of the sink and threw it at the troll, "Take that!".

The porcelain bounced off the trolls face, and for a second Harry thought the lumbering beast hadn't even noticed before the troll screwed it's face up and roared. It started waddling towards Harry, raising it's club above its head and swung at him.

It was too slow though, as Harry dashed towards the beast and slid through its open legs. He was near Hermione now, and could see she was cowering in the corner. He looked back towards the troll, and saw it picking it's club off the ground, and the immense crater the clubs impact had created on the bathroom floor. He gulped nervously, if that had hit him he'd have been turned into jam. Harry quickly moved away from Hermione, and knelt down to grab the knife hidden in the holster on his right leg. Sirius had made him carry this knife since he was 7 years old, and Harry wasn't about to let attending school change that. The goblin made steel flashed in his hand as he buried it up to the hilt in the back of the Troll's calf.

A howl rang out around the room, and Harry ducked as the troll swung it's club around the back of him, narrowly missing Harry's head. He pulled out his weapon and rolled back and away from the troll. He'd hurt it, but he'd also managed to make it very angry. Luckily, Harry was again the other side of the room from Hermione, and with the troll firmly focused on him she had a clear shot to the exit of the room. "Hermione! Run!" he shouted, but he saw that she was paralysed with fear. The troll was charging across the shattered bathroom towards him again, and Harry managed to roll to the side at the last minute before the troll ran into the wall. It was momentarily stunned, and that moment was all Harry needed. He jumped onto it's back, and managed to grab ahold of it's neck with his left arm. The troll tried to reach him, to pull him off, but it couldn't. Before Harry could get settled it started to spin and shake, but Harry's grip held firm.

Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off the fight since she'd heard Harry's voice. She had been so scared when the troll's club had destroyed the cubicle she'd been in, but she had never expected Harry Potter to come to her rescue. The boy annoyed her so much, and she'd made her feelings clearly known, berating him for his lack of care for the rules. He seemed to do whatever he wanted, and he was never punished. He even admitted breaking the law, and he didn't even care! She'd heard from the girls in her room about Harry, about the rumours of his childhood, and it was no wonder everyone seemed to bend over backwards for him. Raised by a criminal to hate people like her, and now all the teachers were trying to help him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. It wasn't fair.

But now that boy was clinging to the back of a troll with a knife in his hand, and he'd come to save her. She'd watched as he'd stabbed the troll in the leg, and realised he was here to help her when she'd heard his shout. She'd tried to move, tried to run, but her legs had failed. The look in his eye when he realised she wasn't going to be able to save herself was a little frightening, but she wasn't worried about herself right now. She was worried about him.

She watched as he firmed his grip to the troll. She watched as he readied the knife in his hand. She couldn't look away as he brought it around and slit the troll's throat open.

The beast fell to it's knees, ceasing it's attempts to remove Harry from it's back to paw at the blood flowing from it's throat. Harry fell off, his knife clattering to the floor beside him, as he heard the gasps and wheezes coming from the creature. He'd killed it. It collapsed to the floor, it's blood slowly pooling around it. He felt nauseous, but he managed to stop himself from retching. He couldn't really believe it. He grabbed his knife, a gift from a goblin Sirius had saved in Istanbul, wiped it on his robes and turned to face Hermione. The fear in her eyes was plain to see.

Gently, he walked over to her. "Hermione, it's ok. It can't hurt you now".

As he reached her, he put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped and pulled him into a hug. As she cried into his shirt, he returned it.

* * *

As Professor McGonagall got to the third floor, panicking for her charges, she heard the roar of the troll. She ran as fast as she could towards the source of the noise. Percy Weasley had come to her and said that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were missing, and that one of the first year girls said that Harry had gone to get her as she was crying in the toilets. She hadn't expected the troll to be up on the third floor, but that roar could only come from a troll. Suddenly, the roaring stopped. She sped up, and bumped into Quirrell and Snape. Nothing needed to be said, and they all carried on towards where the sounds had come from.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw as she entered the bathroom. The cubicles and sinks were destroyed, and debris littered the room. There were huge dents in the floor and the wall. There was a troll lying face down on the bathroom floor which was clearly dead. But the most shocking sight was the blood. There was splatter across the entirety of one of the walls, and the floor was nearly covered in a pool. Quirrell ran to a toilet and retched. She then saw two of her lions in the corner, holding each other, one needing comfort and one providing it.

Harry turned around, and McGonagall saw the blood on his face. He didn't look in any pain though, and one look at the knife in his hand made her realise that he had done this. "What have you done?".

Suddenly, the look of anguish on the boys face turned to one of stone. "What had to be done".

Her shock then changed to rage. "What were you thinking of? You are lucky you weren't killed! Why weren't you in your dormitory!"

He got to his feet, never once removing his eyes from hers, and pulling Hermione up he coldly said, "If you wish to punish me for saving Hermione's life so be it, but I will be taking her back to her dormitory now". Never letting the girl out of his arms, he helped her walk past the teachers who were stunned into shock.

As Minerva tried to process this, Snape had knelt down and examined the troll. "It's throat has been cut. You saw that knife. It wasn't a butter knife from the Hall, it was a god-damn Goblin blade. We can't have a first-year walking around with a weapon like that!".

"I know that Severus!" she snapped. "How the hell could he have done this? He's eleven for Merlin's sake".

Snape didn't have an answer, and the pair were left with only the sounds of Quirrell retching in the toilet to accompany their thoughts.

* * *

The pair walked through the corridors in silence, before Hermione finally said "Why?".

"No-one had remembered you, and you didn't know. Someone needed to come find you, so I did".

"No, why did you kill it?"

Harry stopped for a second. "Sometimes we have no other choice, I couldn't stop it from hurting us any other way".

They carried on walking, before Hermione asked "How do you feel?".

"A bit sick, but I'll be fine. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted", she replied. "I'm sorry for being rude to you".

"I deserved it. I'm sorry for trying to wind you up all the time".

"You were winding me up?!"

Harry started laughing, and smiled at Hermione. He was glad to see her give a faint smile back, and gave her a squeeze. "We'll be fine".

They got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and stepping through into the Common Room he saw the rest of his house partaking in the remnants of the feast. No-one heard them come in over all the noise, and as Harry realised that he had quite a bit of blood on him, it was a good thing. That would be bound to start a whole bunch of rumours off. The first year girls were sat quite close to the entrance though, and Harry made his way over to them. "Would you take care of Hermione please, she's had a bit of a fright".

The four girls turned and gaped at the pair of them. "What happened?", a girl Harry knew to be called Sophie asked them.

"Whose blood is that?", Lavender squealed.

"Harry saved me from the troll", Hermione said with a smile, thinking that explained everything.

The four girls squealed in unison, grabbed Hermione from Harry's arms and dragged her up the stairs to her dorm for an interrogation.

Finally, as Harry was allowing himself to calm down, the nausea he'd forced down earlier returned. He ran up to his dorm and into their bathroom and dry-heaved into the toilet. Once he'd settled himself down, he walked back into his room to see Neville sitting waiting for him. "What happened? I saw you run off from everyone as we were coming back, and now you're covered in blood. What happened?"

Harry fell onto his bed, and started taking his blood soaked robes off. "To cut a long story short, I killed the troll".

"You killed the troll?" Neville shouted.

Harry heard footsteps on the stairs outside their room shuffle off, and suddenly realised that rumours of him killing trolls probably wouldn't help his reputation much.

* * *

Albus was sitting with his head in his hands. His four Head's of Houses were surrounding him, looking about as good as he felt.

"Well?", Professor Sprout finally exclaimed. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Frankly Pomona, I have absolutely no idea".

* * *

A/N: Think I might have earned that M rating there. Again, any quotes from Philosopher's Stone are entirely that, and I have no claim on their invention.

I hope everyone caught the mention of Harry having holsters in plural a couple of chapters ago, and were wondering where that piece of foreshadowing would rear it's head. Otherwise, the whole "Harry carries a weapon he can actually use to protect himself" twist might have seemed to be coming out of left field. First real bit of action to be written as well, so I hope you like it.


	8. Catches

Disclaimer: You want the truth? You can't handle the truth? You sure? Ok, if you insist, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I know right, mind blowing.

* * *

"What do you mean you have no idea? He should be expelled!"

"For what Pomona", Flitwick shouted. "Saving a fellow student! You saw that bathroom, if Potter hadn't been there then we would be probably giving terrible news to Miss Granger's parents".

"Yes, I saw that bathroom Filius, I saw the liberal coating of blood the boy managed to apply to the entire place! He's a danger to fellow students!"

"He should not be allowed to walk the halls with that kind of weapon on his person Headmaster", Snape said jumping in to the conversation for the first time. "What happens if it is a fellow student he catches attacking another, and decides to defend them".

"You seem to forget Severus", Flitwick said rounding on him, "that every resident of this castle carries a weapon capable of dealing that amount of damage out with far greater ease. If what you tell me is correct, and that was a goblin forged blade, then he will not willingly give it up, especially now he has it to thank for saving the life of one of his friends".

"They weren't friends", Professor McGonagall said quietly. She'd stayed out of the argument that had been raging for a short while, seeking solace in her own thoughts.

The others looked at her. "What do you mean Minerva?", Dumbledore asked her.

"They didn't get on very well from what I could tell. They bickered all the time, and not in a way you expect between friends. I got the impression that Harry didn't mind her, but that she greatly disliked him. Probably due to what everyone in this castle suspects about him".

"What everyone in this castle suspects is correct!" Pomona shouted. "No normal child could take on a troll in that manner, Black has clearly raised him to follow in his footsteps".

"Yes, but what footsteps are they Pomona?", McGonagall retorted. "He saved a girl with which he lacked any sort of positive relationship, a girl whose parents are muggles. Those are the actions of James Potter, the actions of the Sirius Black I thought I knew!"

"What are you saying Minerva?"

"I'm saying I will not punish him. If you wish to go over my head Albus so be it, but I refuse to punish him".

"What a surprise. If one of my Slytherins had gutted a mountain troll you'd be calling for their head", Snape said with a sneer.

"No Severus, not all of us are as biased as you are!", she snapped back.

"STOP THIS!", Albus had stood up and shouted. "How does arguing amongst ourselves help anything? If that is your decision Minerva, I support it like I support every decision each of you has on House matters. However, I will ask you all to keep an eye on Mr Potter. This type of behavior cannot be encouraged. Now, we should be talking about how and why a fully grown Mountain Troll managed to not only get into the castle but came into contact with one of our students before we could remove it. This can never happen again!".

Three of the four Professors left the office shortly, after a rather fruitless discussion, none feeling particularly happy with the outcome of tonight's discussions.

"You know as well as I do that Quirinus let it in. I found him in the corridor with the dog, he claimed he was there to help protect it in case the troll was a diversion, but I know he was lying. Damn dog bit me as well".

"I know what you suspect of him Severus, but I cannot act without evidence".

"If you suspected anything you should not have given him the job! He cannot have been the most qualified applicant, the majority of the children remember him being the Muggle Studies teacher for Merlin's sake!"

"Believe it or not Severus, he was the only applicant and there was no reason I could give to the board for turning him down".

"Something needs to be done Albus".

"Believe me, I know. I'm doing everything I can. Now, I suspect you have to check in on your house and send them to their beds. I think the festivities should have settled down by now", the Headmaster said, clearly trying to dismiss the potions master. Snape turned, clearly still angry, and with his cloak billowing behind him.

The headmaster stayed at his desk for the remainder of the evening, pondering the mysteries that were Quirinus Quirrell and Harry Potter and what could possibly be done about them.

* * *

"Weasley! Not you, the other one! Go get Potter, now!", McGonagall shouted from the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Tapping her foot to indicate her impatience, Percy ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Not many students were left in the common room by this time, and McGonagall could see the party was winding down without need for her interference.

Percy came down the stairs after very little time, and Harry followed after. He'd had time to have a shower and change into clean clothes, and was towelling his hair as he walked down the stairs. He saw Professor McGonagall and stiffened, bracing himself for the inevitable punishment he was about to recieve.

"Outside Potter", and she turned and left the Common Room. Harry got a few stares and whispers due to this, but followed after her.

"Firstly, I want to impress upon how incredibly lucky you are to still be alive Mr Potter. Not many 11 year olds could take on a fully grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale let alone deal with it in the manner that you did. Secondly, I want you to know that not everyone is as appreciative of what you have done as I am. I had to have arguments with some other members of the staff to keep you in this school, so do not take what I am saying lightly. You are not to carry that knife with you again. It is to be locked in your trunk for the remainder of the year, and it is not to be brought back to Hogwarts next year. If I find that you have disobeyed me in any way, expulsion will be the least of your worries. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor, but-"

"Thirdly, you will never do anything like this ever again. We, the staff, are to deal with problems in the school, not you".

"Ok, but-"

"You may have ten points for Gryffindor, for your sheer dumb luck, now go to bed before I change my mind", the Professor said as she shoved him through the portrait. Harry was a bit dumbstruck as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom again, but he decided that it could have been much worse.

* * *

For the first time since his first week of school, Harry had to be woken up in the morning. He ached all over, and everyone else sitting near him at breakfast could see he was quite grouchy. They were all a little on edge. None were talking. Harry did not mind at all.

He wasn't the last down to breakfast though, and the first year Gryffindor girls came into the hall en masse whilst Harry was tucking into some toast. As Hermione sat down next to him, he said without looking up "Ron, apologise to Hermione".

"What do you...", Ron trailed off as Harry's neck snapped up and he locked eyes with the red-haired boy.

"You were quite rude, and she deserves an apology".

"Err, sorry Hermione", Ron said quite timidly, utterly cowed by Harry's glare.

"Thank you Ronald", she said with a smile directed towards Harry.

Harry looked up at the faces surrounding him. He realised then, that most of his peers had clearly reverted back to being distrustful of him, but the difference from before was that now they were also afraid of him. He looked around the room, and he saw other faces immediately avert their gaze when he looked round. He had not wanted this to happen. He just hoped his performance in the upcoming initial Quidditch game would be enough to put things back to the way they were.

* * *

After they finished their Potions class, Harry and Neville went for a walk into the grounds. The frost that had covered the grass that morning, but that was no indication that it was a pleasant day as it was still bitterly cold. They walked around the lake, and reached the rocks that Harry had once used as a springboard for his swims in the lake. Harry sat down in the cross legged pose Neville had often seen him occupying. "If I'm going to show you how I made my wand, I'm going to have to show you how to get more in touch with your own magic and the magic around you".

Neville sat down in a similar pose, and looked up attentively at him. He clearly wanted some information.

"Well, around two and a half years ago Sirius and I were in Cameroon. We found the Magical area in Douala, and we ended up staying there for quite a while. It was a pretty good place to hide as Douala is basically the capital of Magical West Africa, so there was a lot of traffic through there, and no-one looked twice at a man and child that looked like locals. Our glamours were very convincing, and Sirius spoke pretty good French, so we thought that we'd be able to stay there worry free for a long time. After about a week though, we were approached in the lobby of the hotel we were staying in by a man who saw through our glamours completely. Luckily for us, Sebastian Nkoulou wasn't a bounty hunter or law enforcement. He was just curious about us. Anyway, we talked and over time became friends and ended up staying with him. I saw him make the wands, and he let me help him with some things. Eventually, he wanted to help me make my own wand, and everything I'll tell you I learnt from him".

Neville was enthralled. He never admitted it to Harry, but he had read some of the books that had been written about him when he was younger. He wasn't one of the people who believed them, he knew they were fiction. But here Harry was, telling him a story that sounded almost too unbelievable to actually be true. If he didn't already know about Harry's globe trotting journey evading capture, he'd have thought he was being tricked.

"The most important thing he told me was that any Wandsmith has a connection to the wands they make. Ollivander could use any of the wands he sells, not as well as their true master mind, but he could use them better than any other. This is due to the way wands are made. The more magic that is used in the creation of wands, the more the wands react to that magic. That's why Wandsmiths try and avoid all use of magic when they create their wands, but some has to be used. That's fine for making wands for an unknown customer, but when you are making a wand for someone specifically, things are different. For an off the shelf wand, which is what most people use, the wand chooses a wizard with compatible magic. For what we're going to do, we're going to make the wand to be an extension and focus of our own magic specifically. It's harder, but it provides better results. Most people don't bother. You can get a perfectly good match without it, and one way involves a few Galleons and half an hour in a shop and this way is a lot more effort".

"How long will it take?"

"Depends. We have access to wood and magical creatures in the forest, so that should be fine. I'd hope we'd be done by Easter, but you never know. Anyway, it turns out the meditation techniques I learned in Tibet are quite useful to us, so that's the first thing we're gonna do".

"What about the forest? We can't go in the forest, it's Forbidden".

Harry grinned. "I guess we'll have to break a few rules then".

"I don't particularly see how learning to meditate will help me make a wand", Neville said, after paling at the thought of going in the Forest. He was worried, but he wasn't about to back out now.

"You will, eventually. It's a long time since I got shown this, so bear with me. What you have to do, is just try and put everything out of your mind. That's the first step, and it's harder than it sounds. Once you've got to that point, I'll show you the next bit. One step at a time".

So, the pair sat by the side of the lake all afternoon. Clearing your mind turned out to be quite hard for Neville, especially with Harry shouting his name at random intervals and occasionally poking him. Despite Harry's reassurances, Neville wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get this.

* * *

After dinner the two walked up to the Common Room, and plopped down onto one of the sofas by the fire. They weren't sitting there long before Harry noticed Hermione sitting at one of the tables with parchment and books sprawled around her.

"Hermione, have you been doing homework all afternoon".

"Of course I have, where have you been?".

"We've been by the lake, freezing our butts off", Neville said sharply. He was still quite cold from their afternoon activities, and needed to warm up.

"Relaxing. Hermione, we have all weekend to do that work, you need to chill out", Harry interjected. He needed to find another place to hang out, Neville didn't seem to like his spot by the lake.

"No I don't. Once I've done this potions essay I need to do some more reading for Transfiguration and-"

"We weren't set any reading for Transfiguration, were we?" Neville said, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"We weren't set any, but how else am I meant to catch up with you?", Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Catch up with me? You do realise that school isn't a competition, and even if it were you'd be winning. You're at the top of the class in nearly everything. I'm only as good as I am in Charms and Transfiguration because I've done most of it before. I'm pretty sure that once we're learning spells I can't already perform you'll catch me up".

Hermione still didn't look pleased. "I thought you'd be on my side, you spend all your time in the library, even if you aren't doing any work".

"That wasn't school work, that was, a side-project".

"Oooh, can I help?"

Harry sighed. He might as well tell her. It did look like no-one except for Neville and Hermione were going to be willing to talk to him for a couple of weeks. "I was researching everything that happened since my Godfather and I fled the country. If I want to prove him innocent, I needed to know who is in positions of power and who could help me. I have pretty much finished now, so there's nothing to really help with".

"Prove him innocent?"

"What people believe about me and my godfather is a lie. He didn't betray my parents, and he wasn't a spy for Voldemort".

Hermione didn't really know what to say to that, but before she could think of anything the rest of Hermione's roommates came through the entrance to the Common Room, saw the two of them talking and immediately started giggling before running up to their room. Harry gave Hermione a quizzical stare, before finally asking "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing!", she said far too quickly. "Well, I told them how you saved me from the troll. And what you did to the troll. And how you argued with Professor McGonagall. And what you said on the walk back"

"So, everything then?"

"Pretty much. But now they think you're my knight in shining armour and keep going on about how romantic it all is. Honestly!", she said exasperatedly.

"Hermione, please go upstairs and gossip like a normal 12 year old girl. I really don't mind. I'd much prefer everyone thought me to be a knight in shining armour than what they currently think".

"What's that?"

"Murdering psychopath mainly", Neville chimed in.

"Please", Harry said again, giving Hermione the puppy dog eyes. She blushed, then gathered her things and went upstairs.

"What's all that about?", Neville asked. "Why would you want people gossiping about you?"

"I know what it's like to not have any proper friends Neville. I wouldn't trade Sirius for anything, but I did wish for more friends when I was growing up. I could see that she didn't really get on with her roommates, and I've given them something to bond over. It also doesn't hurt that Lavender's a massive gossip and the more she talks about how wonderful I am the more the rest of the school will start to think it. I need some good PR Neville".

Neville shrugged. "No-one has ever needed good PR like you do".

* * *

The next week went by, and it seemed to Harry that all the good work he'd done to bring up his reputation by being normal had been undone. He was back to cautious looks and distrustful whispers. But he hoped that he'd change that, at least within his house, that afternoon with the first Quidditch match of the year. Somehow, the fact that he was the Seeker was still by and large unknown. Due to the fact he was known for spending loads of the time in the library, no-one really questioned his disappearances around practise time, and Wood had gone all out in trying to protect the secret. A few people had been let in on it, and guarded the practises so as not to let any spys in to watch. It had gone reasonably well, and sitting eating a hearty breakfast he could hear plenty of people talking about who the elusive Gryffindor seeker could be.

"Aren't you nervous?" Neville whispered to him. Harry wanted to sit with the team and discuss plays, but Wood said he wasn't allowed so he was sitting with his roommates.

"Not really. What's the worst that could happen, everyone starts to hate me?", he said around a mouthful of bacon sandwich.

"You'll be great Harry", Ron said before being shushed by the rest of his roommates. Harry hadn't talked to his other roommates much since the Troll incident, but today they were firmly on his side.

"You'll be great at what?", Parvati said sitting down next to Ron. The girls were probably the only people apart from Neville whose opinion of him hadn't cooled, but that's because their opinion of him went the other way.

"Never mind. Excited for the game today?"

"You bet! I can't wait to see who the Seeker is, it must be someone really good if they've kept it secret like this".

Seamus snorted milk out his nose from laughing, and then the rest of the boys burst out laughing at that.

"I best be off then", Harry said after they'd calmed down. He wanted to get to the changing rooms early.

"Where are you going at this time? The game will be starting soon".

Standing up, he gave Parvati a wink and said "It's a secret", before he turned on his heel and left the hall.

Parvati pondered that remark for a second before she shook it from her head. 'No way'.

* * *

"Alright, hello. Is this on? Ok, marvellous. Only a short while until the start of the first Quidditch match of the season, and we have a good one today Ladies and Gentleman. On the cards is the grudge match to rival all grudge matches. Will the boys in Green be able to make this a record breaking 8th year in a row that they get their hands on the cup, or will the Lions of Gryffindor be able to start their campaign off with a win? I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say we're hoping for the latter".

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor. Anyway, most of the talk before this game has been on the mystery player starting at Seeker for the Gryffindors. An odd move, and as someone who actually knows who it is, I can say you'll be very shocked indeed when you find out their identity. No, shush, I'm not telling yet. You'll have to wait. Wait, I think the teams are ready to come out. Ok, here come the Slytherins. We have Flint! Shabes! Pucey! Bole! Derrick! Bletchley! Aaaand Higgs!"

"The Slytherins are flying around their ground, and I have to say they look quite confident. Oh, here come the Gryffindors! We have Johnson! Spinnet! Bell! Weasley! Weasley! Wood! Aaaaaaaaand Potter!"

"That's right, Harry Potter starts at Seeker for the Gryffindors. He's the youngest Seeker in the Hogwarts league for a century. Now, I know what you're all thinking, how is a first year allowed to play in the League? Well, my sources tell me that the rule is only in place for students personal safety and Mr Potters prodigious talent on a broomstick is such that his own safety isn't really in question. Now that shock is out of the way, we are in for a treat of a game here today. Wood and Flint are currently shaking hands. I have to respect Oliver, if I'd been fouled in the manner he was in this match last season I wouldn't want to touch the brute who did it with my broomstick let alone shake his hand".

"JORDAN! Stay impartial!"

"Yes Maam, my apologies. Madam Hooch looks ready to release the Balls, and we're off. The Quaffle is immediately taken by Johnson of Gryffindor, an excellent Chaser and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor. And there's a neat pass to Spinnet, and back to Johnson, and over to Bell and, no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Flint has it and he's charging down the pitch, about to shoot- wait, excellent move by Potter who flies right in front of him putting him off his shot resulting in an easy save for Wood. Marvellous flying there by the Gryffindor Seeker. Now Bell has the ball, and, almost hit by a bludger but Weasley saves her from a nasty hit. I can't tell which Weasley it was from up here, but good play. Spinnet has the Quaffle, and a fake shot then a pass to Johnson, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

"Excellent team play from the Gryffindors there, looks like Wood's ploy of keeping their practises locked off might turn out to be an excellent idea. Potter is circling the pitch looking for the Snitch, nothing yet it seems but Higgs is on his tail. Pucey has the Quaffle now, passes to Shabes, oh he drops it straight into the hands of Bell, she's clear through and SCORE! Thats 20-0 to the Lions now. Slytherin are going to need to play a lot better than this.

"Flint has the Quaffle, and oof, that's a close call as he just dodges a bludger. Another! He's through on goal, no he's not, Spinnet's in the way. He passes to Pucey. Great save from Wood, and the Quaffle's back with Spinnet. With Johnson. With Spinnet. With Bell. Quickfire passing from the Gryffindor Chasers, what's Potter doing? He's shot in front of the Slytherin Keeper, and the ball goes through the hoops while Bletchley is distracted! 30-0 and from the looks of Gryffindors team play it seems Slytherin's hopes are firmly on Higgs shoulders, as he circles the pitch above. Seems he's stopped following Potter. Not surprising, Potter is riding a Nimbus 2000. Excellent broom, same broom Benjy Williams is flying for Puddlemere at the moment to great success".

"Flint has the Quaffle now, now Pucey. Ouch! Nailed with a bludger, direct hit from Weasley but the ball stays in the hands of Slytherin and Shabes, he flies up the field! Slytherin Score! Never mind Oliver, can't catch them all. That's 30-10 to Gryffindor now, wait, has Potter seen the Snitch. He's diving, Higgs is following behind but he won't catch him! Could this be one of the shortest game's we've seen in recent years? He's... FOUL! Horrendous foul by Flint as he barges into the Gryffindor Seeker, nearly knocking him from his broom. Disgraceful play!"

"JORDAN!"

"What, it was!"

* * *

Harry had lost sight of the Snitch, but he didn't care at that moment. He was having the time of his life. They were much better than the Slytherins, and the snakes were rattled. The chasers were a well oiled machine, the Weasleys were controlling the Bludgers, Wood was having an excellent game between the sticks and Harry was all over the pitch getting more involved than the rest of the school seekers did. The cheers that were coming from three of the four stands were electrifying to him, and he felt it was only a matter of time until he saw the Snitch again. This time, he wouldn't be stopped.

It was twenty minutes later, and the score was 110-40 before he saw it again. Fluttering above the top of the Hufflepuff stand, he shot at it. Still accelerating, he reached the stand and he could hear the gasps and screams as he saw the Snitch fly off towards the centre of the pitch. He turned on the spot, and shot off after it, hot in pursuit. He could see Higgs coming towards the Snitch from the opposite direction now, they were both set on a collision course. Harry could see the look of determination in the other boys eyes, but he could also see that he wasn't going to beat Harry to it. His own broom was quicker. He held his course.

* * *

"Higgs has seen the Snitch too, they are both coming at it at speed. Are they going to crash... Ouch! That looks nasty. Both the Seekers have plowed into each other, luckily they weren't that high off the pitch as both have fallen off their brooms. Wait, Potter has gotten to his feet, he's not that hurt it seems... HE'S LIFTED HIS HAND INTO THE AIR, HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 260 POINTS TO SLYTHERINS 40, GRYFFINDOR WIN! What a fantastic game of Quidditch! The team are by his side, and they're caught up in the moment. Great to see such comradery from the Gryffindors. Potter's waving off Madam Pomfrey, makes sense, Higgs hasn't got up yet. They're all back on their brooms, and flying over to the Gryffindor fans to celebrate. It's going to be quite the party in the Gryffindor common room tonight I can tell. An exciting end to an excellent game of Quidditch, let's hope Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw in a couple of weeks will be as good!"

* * *

Back in the locker room, Wood looked close to tears. "That was amazing guys, best game I've ever played in. Harry, god, that dedication".

"Shut up Oliver, it was nothing, it just looked bad".

"What happened then Harry?", Fred asked.

"Well, I stretched to catch the snitch before the crash, and kind of punched Higgs in the face a second later with my outstretched hand. I flipped off the front of my broom and fell, and landed on top of Higgs. He softened the fall!"

The two beaters looked at each other, before falling to the floor in hysteria. Harry looked down at them laughing, and started to get changed. Just as Harry took his shirt over his head, he heard Fred shout out "Harry? Is that a tattoo!".

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. Any quotes from Philosophers Stone aren't mine at all.

A few people have said in reviews it doesn't make sense for the Philosophers Stones protections to be there if Dumbledore hadn't known Harry was coming. I'm not writing a 'Manipulative Dumbledore' story, even if there will be conflicts between him and the other main characters, and as such I will explain the Stone stuff when we get to it.


	9. Holidays

Disclaimer: All right, but apart from the sanitation, the medicine, education, wine, public order, irrigation, roads, the fresh-water system, public health, and undisputed ownership of Harry Potter, what has JK Rowling ever done for us?

* * *

Harry pulled his shirt back down again. "No, definitely not, probably just a bit of mud".

The twins looked at each other, nodded, and promptly tackled Harry to the floor. "Nooo, gerroff me", Harry screamed as they pinned him down and removed his shirt. "Yep, that's definitely a tattoo Fred".

"It certainly is George".

Wood leaned over the three of them, and saw the string of 7 strange runes he didn't recognise running down the side of Harrys ribs. They were small, covering about 4 inches, and very ornate. They also had a faint glow, but that might just be a sheen in the light. "Wow".

Harry managed to squirm free of the twins, then sank down on a bench with his head in his hands. "You have to promise not to tell anyone".

"Why not, I mean, they're pretty cool. You're probably a bit young for them, but the girls will love it", Fred said with a wink.

"No! You can't tell!"

"Why?"

Harry sighed. "About six months ago I was in Japan, and we met this guy who had been studying for a Mastery in Runes. His big idea was whether it was possible to apply runic enchantments to living beings, and he'd been experimenting with animals and doing quite well. When he told me about this, I let him... try on me. This tattoo means I don't need glasses anymore".

The other boys were shocked. "You don't wear glasses".

"I did, until 6 months ago", Harry replied.

"Well, that's even cooler. I don't see why that means you can't tell anyone", George said after a short pause.

"I didn't think of it either, until Sirius punished me for doing it without asking him. I'm using magic to change my body. If anyone found out, they could report me and even though it isn't specifically against the rules, the IAQ would be sure to update them so I couldn't play Quidditch anymore".

Wood suddenly understood Harry's reticence. All potions or spells that were deemed to be 'performance enhancing' were banned by the International Association of Quidditch, and the amount the list of banned magic grew each year showed Harry's fears to be true. Once someone was reported for utilising this kind of magic in a match, it would instantly be banned, and he'd lose his star seeker! "If you two tell anyone about this, I will personally beat you to death with your own bats! No-one else can know!", the captain shouted at his players.

"Ok, ok. Our lips are sealed, we won't tell a soul", Fred said. "Weasley honour".

"Is it like the runes you'd find on a pair of specs then?", George asked. He was studying runes, and up until this moment thought the subject quite stuffy.

"It's based on them, but rather than the Ancient Saxon Runes we study at Hogwarts it's written in Kanji, the Japanese system. He said it took him 2 years to figure out how to apply them to skin and another 6 months to figure out a string that would work. The only reason he went with a cure for eyesight for his first experiments was that it was quite easy to find blind pigs to test on".

"I'm not sure whether to be fascinated or disgusted".

"I was the same at first, but it's turned out great. I hated wearing glasses, and even though it bloody hurt it's not too much of a price to pay. I don't think he's going to publish his research for a long time either, he said he wanted to reach the limits of his own imagination before he let anyone else try and build on his work, so hopefully I won't be forced to stop playing. I don't mind now because I'm not technically breaking any rules, but I wouldn't hide it if it did get banned. I really didn't think about that when I got it done, mainly because I never thought I'd get to play Quidditch properly".

George thought for a second, then said "People don't have to know they're magical. You could tell them they're plain old muggle tats".

Harry winced. "I'd really rather not risk it".

"Did you get in trouble then, if you did it without asking permission?", Oliver asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'd never seen him that mad before", Harry said with a cheeky grin, "I worked out quite a while ago that it's better to ask forgiveness than permission with him though".

The twins laughed. "I wish our mum was like that, both options are equally bad with her!".

* * *

The weeks passed, and soon the Christmas holidays were upon them. As Harry watched most of his fellow students making their way to the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express and to their homes, he thought about how his last month had gone. He'd received a hero's welcome upon entering the Gryffindor Tower after the Quidditch match, and had an excellent evening at the party. His housemates had loved hearing his own account of catching the snitch, laughing almost as much as Fred and George had upon hearing it. It seemed that he was now in good graces with all of his own house, it was tough to dislike their star seeker. Harry was a little annoyed with how fickle everyone was. One minute they thought he was a danger to them all, the next everyone wanted to be his friend. He liked people being friendly with him, but he was always suspicious of how sincere they were being.

The other houses were different. The Slytherins had nearly all moved to hatred, as he had embarrassed their Quidditch team quite convincingly. The win they achieved had put them in the driving seat for the Quidditch cup, and put them to first place in the House cup. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws neither showed him the adulation he got from the more Quidditch mad Gryffindors, nor the hatred of some of the Slytherins, but more of a middle ground. This suited Harry just fine.

His sessions with Neville had carried on, and they were going well. Neville was able to clear his mind very well, and able to ignore Harry's prodding, both verbal and physical. If Harry had been able to perform Legilimency he would have considered training Neville in that aspect of the meditation, but he could not. Neville was going home for Christmas, and Harry thought that he'd be able to move on to showing Neville how to get in touch with his own magics.

But now, it was the Christmas holidays, and he was feeling a bit more somber. Christmas's had been tough on the run, but Sirius had always made them special. He didn't know what to expect from a Christmas spent at Hogwarts, with only a few of the Professors and a handful of children left in the Castle. Two weeks where the number of inhabitants in the Castle dropped from around 300 to around 30.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Harry's head, and his thoughts moved to happier ones. He basically had free reign of the Castle for two weeks, he could go exploring, maybe find some of the hidden passageways. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Harry awoke on Christmas morning as early as he always did nowadays. He'd adapted to the school's schedule, and instead of staying in bed til mid morning like he used to he was normally found up bright and early. He was up earlier than Ron, the only other boy in his dorm who had stayed. In fact, Harry and the four Weasleys were the only Gryffindors who had stayed for Christmas. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself, before he threw a pillow at the red-headed boy, shouted "Merry Christmas!" and started to dig in to his small pile of presents.

Neville had got him a book called 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts', along with a note that said 'I hope this is useful for your research'. Harry grinned. It was a nice that at least one person believed him. Everyone may have been more friendly to him, but he knew everyone still thought of Sirius Black as a traitor and terrorist. Even Hermione, the person he spent the most amount of time with after Neville, seemed like she was unsure at best. Hermione had got him a box of Chocolate Frogs for Christmas, which Harry looked forward to devouring. He unwrapped a present from Oliver which contained a small book called 'Beyond the Snitch', which seemed to be full of Quidditch plays for Seekers. Harry chuckled, knowing full well that Oliver would expect him to have memorised them all by the time of their next practise.

He only had one gift left, a card. He opened it to see a scrawled out note which said 'Harry, look up at Breakfast, Hagrid'. He had no idea what it meant, but wondered why Hagrid was getting him a present. He had gone and spoken to him over a cup of tea a few times in the last term, mainly because Hagrid was just a genuinely friendly person and the only adult he felt genuinely treated him like just a kid. Professor McGonagall was always nice to him, but he always felt it was a little forced, and the only other Professor he'd had a conversation with was Dumbledore and that hadn't gone so well. Harry did like Hagrid, and now wished he'd gotten him something.

He was not surprised at all to see that he had received nothing from Sirius. He knew full well that coming to school meant that he was never going to hear from Sirius again, not unless his name was cleared. Even if his Godfather was stupid enough to send him something, it wouldn't get through customs. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood.

Ron had finished opening his presents, so Harry simply asked him "Breakfast?". Nodding in response, the two of them headed to the common room where they found the other three Weasleys scuffling over a jumper. Once it ended up over Percy's head, they headed down to an empty Great Hall where they quickly sat at the Gryffindor table and tucked into the breakfast that appeared in front of them. They didn't get much, apparently the House Elves in the kitchen wanted them to fully appreciate the Christmas dinner they were cooking for later.

Harry had just about finished when a beautiful white owl floated down to him, carrying a note. He opened it and saw that it read 'Saw him in Diagon Alley and thought of you, Merry Christmas, Hagrid'.

It took a couple of seconds to process, but then he broke out in a massive smile. She was gorgeous, possibly the prettiest owl he'd seen. He stroked her glossy feathers which were as white as fresh snow, and she turned her head and hooted at him. Picking up a piece of bacon, he let her eat it from the palm of his hand. "Aren't you pretty? Do you have a name?". A short hoot was given in response. "Oh, then I'm going to have to think of one that suits a majestic bird like you".

In Harry's mind, a trip to Diagon Alley to buy Hagrid a Christmas Present was now his biggest priority.

* * *

Harry didn't see Hagrid until later that day at Christmas dinner, which occurred after a lovely day spent getting to know his new pet. He decided to name her Hedwig, after a German witch who was famed for crushing a local rebellion and also being extraordinarily beautiful. He thought it suited her perfectly. When he did see Hagrid in the Great Hall sitting at the new small round table that seemed to have been installed just for the day he ran over and gave his leg a big hug. "She's brilliant. Thank you so much".

"No problem Harry, as I said I saw her an' thought she'd be perfect fer yeh".

Harry released his leg, and sat down next to him at the Table. There were very few people here for dinner. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick were here, as well as Professor Sinastra who taught Astronomy and a Professor he didn't know but was sure taught Arithmancy. A handful of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws from the higher years had stayed for the Holidays, and there was only one Slytherin left. A first year that Harry knew quite well, Blaise Zabini.

Harry had quickly gotten over Blaise's snub from earlier in the year, and had put the boy out of his mind almost completely. It annoyed him that someone he had been getting along with would change his opinion of him based on rumours, but he didn't really care about him. Harry just ignored him, like he ignored nearly all of the Slytherins.

The dinner was excellent, and he was glad that he'd saved himself for it. Great big Turkeys, piles of potatoes, mounds of sprouts, it had everything a good Christmas dinner needed. He had great conversations with the Weasleys about Quidditch, and with Hagrid about the big man's favourite topic: monsters. As the dinner was winding down, and after the crackers had been pulled, Harry plucked up his courage.

"Professor McGonagall, are Students who stay over Christmas allowed to leave the Castle?"

"Not normally Harry, why do you ask?", she replied kindly. The red wine she'd sampled with her dinner always put her in a good mood.

"Hagrid got me a brilliant Christmas gift, and I didn't get him anything. It's too late to owl order anything, and I feel bad about it".

"Oh Harry, 's no bother", Hagrid said waving his hand. The wine he'd gulped down had put him in a pleasant mood as well.

"No, I insist Hagrid".

"Hmm, sorry Harry. I believe since you have elected to stay we can't let you leave the grounds without an escort".

Suddenly, Professor Flitwick chimed in. "I have business I need to take care of at Gringotts in a few days, I could take Harry along with me. That is, if that's ok with you?", he said looking at Harry.

"That sounds brilliant, thank you Professor", Harry said beaming.

Flitwick returned the smile. "It's no bother at all young man".

* * *

Dinner was over shortly after that, and Harry was heading for his dorm to relax before he was stopped abruptly in the Entrance Hall.

"You weren't trying to trick me, were you?"

Harry turned to see Blaise looking at him curiously. "You weren't lying?"

"The only thing I lied about was my name", Harry responded, not really sure where this was going.

"I just thought, all that stuff you said must have been to make me look stupid in front of Malfoy, to mess me up".

"No, that's me, that's what I believe".

"Yeah, I see that now. Only thing that makes sense. No supremacist would hang around with Granger, or that half-giant gameskeeper. Sorry I was rude to you".

Harry shook his head. "Do you wanna start fresh?", he asked the Slytherin.

Blaise smiled almost imperceptibly, "Hello, I'm Blaise Zabini", he said reaching out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you", grabbing the other boys hand and shaking it firmly. "What now?".

"Dunno, it's not that late. Have you checked out that forbidden corridor yet?"

"Actually, no. I've kept meaning to, but it always slips my mind".

"Really? We all had a look in out first week, we thought everyone had seen it by now", Blaise said incredulously.

The pair started climbing the stairs. "Is it good then?", Harry asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe".

Keeping an eye out for Filch and his feline accomplice, the pair headed up to the third floor. They weren't particularly worried about being caught, as everyone in the Castle had either headed back to their Common Rooms to doze off the amount of food in their bellies, or were back in the Teachers Lounge having a nightcap. They got to the locked door unimpeded, and Blaise drew his wand. "Alohomora", he whispered, and the lock clicked open. "Go on, you need to see this".

Harry opened the door an inch and peered in. It was dark in the corridor, and he couldn't see anything. Opening the door a little wider, flicking his wand out he said "Lumos". Suddenly, he could see why Blaise wanted him to come up here. A Cerberus was lying at the end of the corridor, with two of it's great heads snoozing whilst the other was butting them, glaring at Harry. The snoozing heads woke up, and the beast got to it's feet. Harry realised this was a fully grown beast, as it must have been 10 feet tall. All three heads were now glaring their teeth at Harry, and he could see that each of those Heads could probably bite him in half. Just as the beast leaped to attack him, Harry pulled his head back behind the door and slammed it shut.

"Wow", Harry said as he heard the dog growling from the other side of the door. "I guess it's pretty obvious why we're not allowed down here then".

* * *

"Guys! You won't believe it!".

"What is it Harry?", George replied as he saw the first year hurry through the entrance to the common room. He and his twin were playing a game of Exploding Snap by the fire, whilst their brothers were upstairs in their rooms.

"The third floor corridor, you've got to come see!"

"See what, that big three headed dog? I thought everyone went to have a look in the first week", Fred replied.

"Damn it! Why am I the last to find out?"

* * *

Albus had just left his remaining staff members in the staff room to their drinks, and was now in his office pondering the decision he'd made. Was it the right one?

He had no real right to keep it, but could he trust the boy with it. He'd observed Harry this last term, and he'd settled into the school marvellously. When interacting with his peers he seemed friendly, charismatic and confident. He was an excellent flier, and reports from his classes were on the whole glowing. Saving young Miss Grangers life on Halloween seemed to imply a lack of bigotry that he would have expected in the boy.

However, the manner in which he saved Miss Granger troubled him more than he let on. There was brutality in the boy, and he appeared to have a large Machiavellian streak. The fact he had spectacular ability was also something that could be read as suspicious. Those shields were no trifle. The last child who he observed this mixture of traits in went on to plunge the country into civil war, and the parallels he saw between Potter and Riddle were not easily dismissed.

No, he would not return the cloak. He had witnessed first hand the devastation that can be caused by someone who wields a Deathly Hallow, and to provide Harry with access to one may cause great harm. He hated to go back on the promise he made to James, but he could not return his family heirloom just yet.

Now that this quandary was over for the time being, he could go back to focusing on things of more importance. He needed evidence to remove Quirrell from the school, evidence he just didn't have. He was sure the defences for the Stone would do their job, but it would be better if they never needed to be tested.

It was one of his few strokes of luck this year that Harry seemed to dislike his Defence teacher. Albus had no idea if Harry could contact Black, but if he were to discover the identity of Quirrell's collaborator to be who he suspected it to be, that information would be deadly in the hands of his former Order member. He was very thankful indeed that those two had not struck up a partnership.

* * *

"Are you alone?"

He turned and looked to the woman who had spoken. "For tonight", he replied before finishing his drink. "Same again", he told the bartender.

The woman sat down besides him. "And another", she added. "Not a good night to be alone for you English".

He turned to look at the woman who was accosting him. She was very attractive, clearly a local and dressed to impress. "What makes you think I'm English?"

"Your accent gives it away. Is this hotel bar really where you want to spend your Christmas?"

"I can't be where I want to be, so I am here. They serve scotch, so my needs for tonight are met".

"All of them?"

"I see. I'm flattered, but the answer is no. Maybe another lonely Englishman will be more receptive", he said before turning back to his new drink. As she got up and walked away, he briefly wondered if he'd made the right decision. He quickly brushed that thought aside, before paying his bill and heading back to his room. It wasn't safe to pick up random girls in bars anymore, he learnt from his mistake in Bangkok. It takes a certain dedication from a bounty hunter to try and make the capture after sleeping with you, but he wouldn't be risking it again.

Deciding tonight was a good a night as any to leave Hong Kong he packed his things whilst pondering where he should head next. Settling on a return to Shanghai he apparated from his hotel room with his belongings, wondering whether his Godson was having a better Christmas than he was, a few seconds before his door was broken down by the local Aurors.

* * *

Today was the day Professor Flitwick was going to take him to Diagon Alley, and so Harry was up early eating his breakfast in the Great Hall with that mornings Daily Prophet in front of him. He had just finished reading an article on another near miss in the hunt for Sirius Black when his diminutive Charms Professor tapped him on the shoulder. "Ready to go Mr Potter?"

"Yes Professor", he said quickly standing up.

The pair left the hall and as they got through the main gates of the Entrance Hall and onto the school grounds, Flitwick asked him "Is that Dragon hide Harry?"

Smiling, Harry replied "Yes Professor, Chinese Fireball".

"Please Harry, today we are outside of school so you may call me Filius. You do not see much Fireball hide about these days, that jacket must be worth quite a few Galleons".

"The Chinese try and prevent any Fireball products from leaving the country. We didn't exactly go through customs when we left China".

Flitwick paused for a second before responding. "I suppose not. I have to admit Harry, most of us are incredibly curious about your past but we very rarely hear you talk about it".

"I haven't told you anything you couldn't figure out for yourself. This is pretty obviously a Fireball jacket, and people have seen me wear it before. Chinese export laws are not kept secret, and you know just as well as I do that my Godfather was spotted in Hong Kong last week and so revealing that I had previously spent time in China is hardly shocking news. You rarely hear me talk about it, because I have little desire to spend every waking moment in arguments about it. Please can we talk about something else".

"Of course", Flitwick said in reply, but could not think of anything else to talk about. Harry's response was not one he'd experienced from the boy before. In his class he was always bright and enthusiastic, but right then he saw Harry's walls come up just as Minerva had described. Frankly, the change in temperament in the boy was a little shocking. They reached the edge of the grounds and he asked, "Have you ever Side-Along Apparated before Harry?".

"Many times".

He held out his arm for his charge to hold, and as he grabbed on he popped them both to the steps of Gringotts. "Now, do you want to get Hagrid's gift before or after we go to Gringotts?".

Harry thought for a second, before saying "I'd like to look for the gift first, if you don't mind Professor".

"Filius, Harry. That is fine, now lead on".

They looked around a few stores, and when they were in Flourish and Blotts Harry asked his Professor, "Is this the biggest book shop in England Professor?"

"Yes Harry, there is another in Hogsmeade but it's selection is not as expansive as this store's".

"But there are no translations here. I mean, they don't even have any of Huygen's work on Magical Theory. I'd hoped that Waffling's book was just for our first year, as it's awfully outdated, but no Huygens? All modern debate is based off his work! And Scamander's fine, but there is no work on creatures from experts who work with them unless it's domestic. I mean, I doubt Scamander even saw a Nundu!"

"It may seem strange to you Harry, but Britain is quite insulated. There has been almost no Magical immigration since the 30s because of the wars, and before that it wasn't much better. If people do leave the country for longer than a short holiday, they rarely return. It isn't the ideal state of affairs, but it's how it is".

Shaking his head Harry said, "We're being left behind".

"That may be true Harry".

Finally deciding on a book about the magical creatures of Greece that seemed good, they left the store. Harry looked around at the stores as they walked back up to Gringotts. They were all quaint independent shops, rather than some of the larger multi purpose stores he'd seen in his travels. It seemed people liked to have a niche and stick to it. One shop sold magical luggage. Another cauldrons. And it seemed this was the only place with magical shops in Britain.

"How many wizards are there in Britain Prof- Filius?".

"Well, I would say there were around 5,000 of us Harry".

"You're joking. That's around one wizard for every 12,000 Muggles. That's about a quarter of what it should be!"

"We lost a lot of people in the wars Harry. Whether it was Grindelwald or Voldemort, both took out a vast chunk of the young population. Most families only have one or two children, and as it is tough to get a job at the Ministry without connections a lot of the muggleborn children look for work abroad or in the muggle world".

"Someone needs to do something about it".

Flitwick never could get a read on Harry. Every conversation he had with the boy surprised him. "Yes, I agree", he said whilst thinking that very few 11 year olds were worried about problems with population growth.

As they entered the bank, Harry gazed around at the marble hall. Goblin tellers were busy writing in their ledgers and examining goods, and there wasn't a queue at all. Flitwick asked him to wait in the foyer, and as Flitwick walked up to the counter Harry had an idea. He walked up to the counter too, and too a different Goblin he said "_Please would you t__ake me to the Potter account manager"_ in flawless Gobbledegook.

_"Very well". _The goblin hopped off his chair as his Charms teacher stared open mouthed at him. "Gobbledegook Harry?"

With a grin he replied, "I'm full of surprises" before following his Goblin guide into an office.

He sat down at the desk of a Goblin who was clearly more senior than the tellers and said _"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance Mister"_, he paused for a moment to check the name on the Goblin's desk, _"Bogrod"_.

_"Mr Potter I presume. Surprising to see you here, asking about this account, seen as your access to it has been restricted"._

_"I'm sorry, my Gobbledegook isn't as good as I would hope it to be, may we continue in English?"_

"Of course Mr Potter. I was just saying I am surprised to hear you inquiring after an account from which you are barred", Bogrok responded in English.

"Ahh yes, it was very courteous of you to agree to the Ministry's demands. It's been a while since Gringotts has blocked access to an account without criminal charges being proven".

"Mr Black was tried and convicted in absentia".

"And yet, I too was blocked from accessing my funds. Interesting".

The goblin sighed. "Mr Potter, please stop. We both know you circumvented the Ministry's block by moving your trust vault to Taipei, and have been able to get access to and remove a large proportion of the gold from your family's vault. Let's cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"I know I cannot access the Potter vault, but I was wondering if Gringotts could provide me with a statement as to how much is remaining in the main vault. I'm curious about my family's affairs".

A grin appeared on the Goblin's face. "Our agreement with the ministry does not prevent us from giving you financial advice Mr Potter", and slid over a piece of paper. As Harry read, the Goblin told him the basic gist. "This trust vault scheme you cooked up with Gornuk whilst clever, was not what Charlus intended it to be used for. He set the refill limit at such a level in case of emergencies, and he certainly did not intend for the entire 5,000 to be removed annually. 40,000 Galleons in total has been moved to the trust vault in Taipei, and as I assume you have spent all of that on your travels, there is only 8,000 Galleons in liquid holdings left in your main family vault".

Harry frowned. He knew they'd burnt through a lot of money while they had been gone, but he had no idea it was this much. Living on the run was very expensive at points, but they should have tried not to spend so much.

"I doubt I could get any material goods in the vault appraised?"

"No, that would probably violate our agreement with the Ministry".

"And the properties?"

"The cottage in Godric's Hollow was claimed by the Ministry as a public landmark, so the deed passed to them. I'm sure you know that your Grandparents house was burnt down in the war, but you do still own the land on which it was built even if it is currently just fallow land. The land is reasonably valuable, four acres in Lincolnshire, but you'd have to sell it to make any money from it".

"But I can't sell it due to the restrictions on my vault".

"I'm sorry Mr Potter".

"It's not your fault my families affairs are in such disarray Bogrod. Well, now that I am back in England we should start trying to fix things", Harry said with a sense of determination.

"Whilst I would love to see Gold flowing through your families vault once again Mr Potter, I'm not sure what we can do to boost your fortune whilst the Ministry's blocks are still in place".

Harry thought for a moment, before asking the Goblin. "I have a business proposal for Gringotts".

* * *

A/N: This chapter I found quite hard to write, as it's a tad bitty and a lot of it is setting up things for the future that I hope will come good.

Just to make it clear, italics in this chapter mean they were talking in Gobbledegook.

I've always enjoyed the stories where everyone's had a look at the forbidden corridor. It's a cliche, but there is no better way to get people to do something than to tell them they can't.

I don't want this story to be 'Harry is actually the richest person in the world', as that's a bit boring. In my world, the Potters were a rich family who used to operate a successful business, but the war, death of most family members and their international escapades have resulted in a massive decline in their fortunes. Harry has quite a bit of money he can't get at yet, but not so much that it would mean he wouldn't have to work. The Goblins just want to make money, so they were perfectly happy getting some acclaim from the Ministry by removing the access privileges from people they knew wouldn't be visiting the London Branch whilst continuing to collect transaction fees from the money moving to the trust vault. The only side the Goblins are on, is their own.


	10. Dragons

Disclaimer: Do I still need to say it? I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

"So, what's up with that Cerberus on the third floor?".

Hagrid choked on his cup of tea. Wiping up some of the piping hot liquid, he turned to Harry and said "how do yeh know 'bout that then?".

Harry had come to give Hagrid his Christmas present, and they'd spent the afternoon talking about various things until prompted by a lull in the conversation Harry brought up the three-headed dog. He had a feeling Hagrid wouldn't get him in trouble for knowing about it.

"Oh come on Hagrid, everyone's been to have a look. What I want to know is why you'd keep it in the castle. I mean, surely it would much prefer living in the forest?".

Hagrid frowned. "Aye, it would. But Fluffy's got a job to do".

"Fluffy! A job?", Harry exclaimed.

With a wince, Hagrid realised he'd said too much. "I can't talk 'bout it".

"I bet it's guarding something", Harry said and with a look at Hagrid's face he knew he was correct. "Aha! It is, isn't it?".

"I can't talk 'bout it!".

"Ok, ok, we won't talk about it".

There was an awkward pause, and both of them sipped their tea.

"Oh come on Hagrid!", Harry said, almost bouncing in his seat. This had caught his interest.

"I'm not sayin' anything. Yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel so-"

"Nicolas Flamel! The alchemist! It's the Philosopher's Stone isn't it? That's what the dog's guarding!".

Hagrid put his head in his hands, before getting up and walking over to his liquor cabinet. He was going to need something stronger.

* * *

Harry didn't get much else out of Hagrid, but he didn't really mind. His curiosity had been satisfied. He didn't have any intention to try and steal the stone, even if it was the most valuable object on the planet, and if Dumbledore wanted to keep it in the school that was his business.

The time until the rest of the school returned from Christmas break went very quickly, as Harry spent his time thinking of plans to prove Sirius's innocence. However, he couldn't think of anything. The problem was they had absolutely no proof. As Sirius had already been tried and convicted in absentia, he couldn't return to England without immediately being sent to Azkaban. Somehow Harry needed to convince the authorities to investigate the Head of the Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee, which wasn't going to happen. He'd been putting the problem off, but he couldn't any longer and now he was absolutely stuck. It wasn't a good feeling.

* * *

"Ok, I think we can move on".

"FINALLY!"

The day after everyone returned to Hogwarts, Harry and Neville were sitting on their beds practising the meditation techniques. Neville was very eager to start doing something that wasn't just sitting still.

"Have you got your wand? Good. What I want you to do is just do a Lighting charm, like this, Lumos". The tip of Harry's wand lit up, and Neville copied him. "OK, now keep your wand lit and go into the meditation. Try and keep your ears open".

Neville did what he was told. Closing his eyes, he slowed his breathing and put everything out of his mind. He sat in peace for a few seconds, and his wand remained alight but was a little dimmer than before.

"Ok, that's good. Now dispell it".

"Nox".

Neville's eyes opened in shock. "What was that?".

Harry smile grew as wide as it could. "You felt it? Brilliant! It's amazing isn't it?".

"There was like a small shockwave, but it was comfortable, and then my whole body felt a little different. Not less, just different".

"That's your magic. It's imperceptible normally, but when you're in that state it's easier to feel. When you used the counterspell, the shock you felt was you harnessing a little more of your magic to tell your wand to turn off, and then you felt different because you were no longer harnessing your magic at all. Try again, but light your wand when you're in the trance".

Neville tried again. This made the hours he'd spent meditating worth it, no wonder Harry wanted to show him this. He still didn't understand how it would help him make a wand. It took him a lot longer to clear his mind, as he was quite excited, but once he did he whispered "Lumos".

This time, the feeling was a lot clearer. It was almost indescribable. He could feel the power swell inside him, and then the small trickle leaving him through his wand. Opening his eyes, he saw the tip of his wand was lit. He smiled at Harry. "This is amazing".

"Magic is amazing. People don't really appreciate how amazing it is, they just take it for granted, and that's why no-one really understands it. Everyone has their own ideas on magic, where it comes from, what it is, but nobody understands it completely. I don't think we'll ever stop learning new things about magic, even in a thousand years".

Neville closed his eyes, and cast the spell again and again, whilst Harry talked. He took in what his friend was saying whilst rejoicing in the power he felt ebb and flow within him.

"Current thinking is that magic is an energy, and when we cast spells we shape that energy with our intent. Wands are important because they are used as a focus to get the magic out of our bodies and shaped the way we want. You can do things without a wand, but it's not particularly efficient".

"This is really cool and all Harry, but how does it help me make a wand?", Neville asked , still enthralled with this new experience.

"We'll get there. You've got that down pretty well, so try it with a different spell. Pick whatever you want".

Neville thought for a second, then decided on "Wingardium Leviosa". He felt that same swell, but the trickle of power leaving his wand felt stronger this time. He released the spell and the pillow he was floating fell to the floor. He focused on a book the other side of the room, cast the spell again, and felt the trickle turn into more of a stream. "It feels different to the Lumos, and I can feel it's harder to do".

"Yeah! Exactly! That difference you feel is your intent shaping the magic differently, and lifting a book takes more of your energy than creating a light".

Neville had a thought. "If I just need to will my magic to do what I want it to, why bother with spells at all?".

"Now that's an interesting question. No-one is really sure why this is the case, but it is possible to quantify our intent. When I intend to light my wand, I'm doing exactly the same thing as when you intend to light your wand. Our individual magic is different, but what we intend to happen is the same. The spells are kinda, forcing us to have that specific intent. I'm not the best person to ask, I don't really understand it myself", Harry said scratching his chin.

"Our individual magic is different?", Neville asked. He decided he was going to stick to the basics rather than worry about stuff nobody else could understand either.

"Yeah, grab my hand", Harry said holding out his hand. Neville grasped it, and then felt a surge come from Harry. He immediately let go.

"What was that?"

Harry was breathing deeply. "My magic. It feels different to how yours does?".

"Yeah, it's similar but somehow less comfortable. What did you do?"

"The end goal of all this sitting around feeling your magic is to be able to feel your energy when it's just sitting there and push it out of your body. It's really draining, but it's what we need to do to imprint ourselves on our wands. I just pushed my magic out, so you could feel mine", Harry said after catching his breath.

"But you said intent shaped our magic?", Neville asked.

"I wasn't intending anything, I was just letting it go", Harry replied as he grabbed a pair of chocolate frogs from his trunk. Throwing one to Neville, he said "You're doing really well. Won't take long until you can do that too, then we can go try and find some wood".

* * *

Unfortunately, it was taking longer than Harry expected, mainly due to the boys having very little time to spare. They were being set essay after essay from their teachers, and Harry had Quidditch practises too. They'd finally graduated up to wand work in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Harry was not particularly excited as they were learning things as basic as the Leg Locker jinx. Quirrell wasn't a good instructor either.

It was the day before Harry's next Quidditch that Neville was finally able to replicate Harry's trick of pushing raw magic out of his body, so they decided to wait until after the game to start on with the wood. Whilst being useful for very little else, it was a neat trick and Neville was incredibly proud of himself when he finally mastered it. Even if he needed a nap after every time he did it.

Neville was sitting in the stands with Hermione watching the Gryffindor team play Hufflepuff. Whilst he wasn't as close with her as he was with Harry, she was probably the person he spent the most time with after his best friend. Most of the time together was spent studying and working on their rather large piles of homework, and Neville secretly thought he had a pretty good deal going. Harry was the best in their year with his wand in his hand, and Hermione was the best with a quill, so if help was needed it was easy to come by. His confidence had increased a lot since the start of the year, but he wasn't ashamed to ask for help when he needed it. It didn't hurt that both of his friends came to him for help in Herbology, so they each had their forte.

Hermione's experience at Hogwarts had improved greatly after the incident at Halloween. Whilst she had loved learning about magic from the day they stepped into the hall, she was still lonely. But after that night she'd found two friends in Harry and Neville who didn't mind talking about their school work, and through them had become more confident in herself and become better friends with her roommates. Things had gotten a lot better.

However, the pair weren't sitting in the stands long before they and their housemates erupted in cheers. Harry had fallen into a spectacular dive and as the older Hufflepuff was struggling to keep up, caught the snitch with relative ease. They almost heard Lee Jordan shouting how he'd never seen a snitch caught so quickly but the din coming from the Gryffindor students was deafening. They watched as the players flew to the ground to celebrate with each other, each ecstatic with their performance. 170-0 was a score not often repeated.

The party that evening was even more exuberant than the one that followed the first win of the season. Harry barely got to sit down all night, everyone wanted to talk to him about the match. Unfortunately for Harry, for him it seemed quite routine and after the twentieth time he'd been asked to recount it he was quite bored. He'd simply seen it early on, and managed to dive onto it without any real pressure from the Hufflepuffs. Not as exciting to be a part of as it might have been to watch.

It wasn't until the party was wearing down that he finally managed to talk to Neville. "So, you want to try for the wood tomorrow?"

Trying not to show how excited he was Neville replied, "Of course! I don't have any homework due for at least a week, so I'm free all day".

"Good, it'll probably take all day, so be ready to head into the Forest immediately after an early breakfast".

"What do you mean 'head into the forest', Harry?". Harry hadn't noticed Hermione sitting next to Neville. She was looking at him with a disapproving stare.

"Erm, we're going to be spending the day in the Forbidden Forest tomorrow. Please don't tell anyone", he said with his patented puppy god eyes. It didn't work.

"How can you do this! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble, we just got into the lead and you want us to lose it again!"

"We'll only lose points if we're caught, and we don't plan on being caught. We'll be fine!"

"Why do you even need to go into the forest? It's forbidden for a reason, it's dangerous!", Hermione said, with a note of concern in her voice. She didn't want her two best friends eaten by werewolves after all.

"Well, we need to cut down a tree, and the forest has a lot of trees", Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you need to cut down a tree?".

"We need to get some wood".

"Why do you need to get some wood?", Hermione almost shouted, getting quite exasperated.

"I'm showing Neville how to make a wand".

"WHAT!".

* * *

The next morning, Harry was thinking that he should have offered to show Hermione what he had been showing Neville. She had been quite upset when she learned that Neville was being shown something so fascinating, and Harry's protests regarding her perfectly functioning wand fell on deaf ears. She had felt quite excluded, and her running off before he had a chance to apologise had put a dampener on the atmosphere the next morning.

The two boys had managed to get into the forest without any trouble, mainly by getting up earlier than Filch, and were now sitting just inside the edge of the forest. Harry had started explaining.

"Ok, now there's lots of different types of trees here it seems, so we should definitely find one that fits. As you know, you can make wands out of pretty much any wood, but some are better fits than others. We're going to have to check the trees to see if they are a good fit for you".

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, you can push your magic now, so it shouldn't be hard to pull on other's magics a bit, just enough to feel it. You'll just have to touch the tree and focus on the reverse. Luckily it isn't as draining".

"I thought you said we shouldn't use magic in making wands?".

"Yeah, but there isn't really another way without making a wand from every tree in the forest and going by trial and error".

"Ok, let's try go".

So, Neville got up and touched both his palms to the tree. He slowed his breathing, closed his eyes and tried to get into the meditative state Harry had spent so long showing him. Once he'd got over his nervousness and excitement, he was ready, and started trying to pull the magic in from the tree, to feel it. He was trying for a while, but nothing was coming, until suddenly he felt a shock. Quickly pulling his palms off the tree, he turned to Harry, who was smiling. "Did it feel right?"

"I dunno, what does it feel like if it's right?"

"You'll know when you feel it".

They spent about three hours trying the trees, each one giving off a similar shock, and Neville was getting frustrated. It didn't matter to him that Harry had joined in, and he wasn't finding a compatible tree either. He'd almost given up on ever finding a wood that work before he felt something different off his latest attempt. Rather than the shock of the magic he'd got from the rest, he felt a creep of warmth. It felt familiar. "This is the one".

"Fantastic", Harry shouted. He had joined in Neville testing the trees, as he thought he could make a spare wand whilst Neville made his, but couldn't find anything that fit. "Wait here, I'll be a minute".

Neville watched as Harry ran back to the edge of the woods. They hadn't got that far from the edge, so Harry hadn't been gone very long when he returned with a large axe. "I think Hagrid won't mind us borrowing this".

"Why do we need that?", Neville asked nervously.

"How else are we going to get the wood from it?".

Suddenly Neville realised what it meant when Harry said that they had to do things without magic, and sighed. "I'm suppose there's a particular reason we can't use magic to cut it down".

"Probably, but this is how I did it in Cameroon, and do you know any spells that can cut down a tree anyway?"

Sighing, Neville took the axe from Harry's hands and got to work. "I suppose I'm quite lucky that this is a Silver Birch, not a massive Oak tree", he said to Harry. "Otherwise I'd be here for weeks trying to cut it down".

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it Neville".

The Silver Birch Neville was hacking at wasn't the oldest of trees, and so was only just over a foot thick. Despite it being a reasonably small tree, Neville wasn't in brilliant shape and so it wasn't until quite a while after lunchtime that the tree finally fell. Neville was tired, and grumpy about the fact that Harry had refused to help him. "You have to do it yourself Neville, by cutting it down you are making yourself dominant to it, making you its master. If I help you, you aren't doing that". Harry's excuses didn't help.

After he had felled the tree, Harry had Neville cut the branches off, and into chunks. After a lot of work, Neville had four pieces of lumber that were of a size from which a wand could be carved. As they left the forest to walk back, each boy carrying some, they didn't notice two of their teachers heading into the forest a way down from them.

* * *

"I'm telling you Neville, he'll definitely have something".

It had been a week since Harry and Neville's first trip into the woods, and they were struggling with the wood carving. Harry's goblin knife whilst sharp, wasn't built for carving and so they were heading down to Hagrid's cabin to see if he could help them.

Knocking on the door, Harry was surprised to hear Hagrid call out "Who is it?" before letting them in, quickly shutting the door behind them. Hagrid seemed nervous, and his hut was very hot.

"Hagrid, we were wondering if you have a wood carving knife?", Harry asked politely.

Before Hagrid could respond, Neville exclaimed "What's that?", pointing at the fire.

Harry peered over, and his eyes went wide. He jumped up and made sure the curtains were fully closed, and that no-one could see in. "Hagrid, where did you get a Dragon egg from?".

"Won it. Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game of cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest", he said.

"Of course he was glad to be rid of it Hagrid, it's illegal! You could get a massive fine, hundreds of Galleons", Neville said, trying not to shout. "You've got to get rid of it!".

"Are you joking? He can't get rid of it!", Harry exclaimed. "He's got to raise it, I mean I wouldn't keep it here as it'd burn your house down, but in the Forest there's plenty of room for a Dragon. I bet all that talk about how you can't domesticate them is rubbish too, they're really clever".

Hagrid looked pleased. "I've always wanted a Dragon. I've bin doin' some readin'. Gotta keep the egg in the fire, cause their mothers breathe on em see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here, how ter recognise diff'rent eggs, what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them".

Harry looked very excited. Neville looked very nervous.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Harry could think of little else than the Dragon about to hatch on the school grounds. They'd told Hermione, and she expressed the same concerns as Neville, but neither stood a chance before Harry's intense excitement. One morning at Breakfast, Hedwig brought a note from Hagrid on which there were only two words written. 'It's hatching'.

Harry nearly started skipping down to Hagrid's hut right then, but realised he had Herbology. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, he decided to wait to tell his friends until after their class when they could go down.

When told to put down their trowels by Professor Sprout, Harry pulled his friends down to Hagrid's hut. Knocking on the door, a flushed Hagrid greeted them. "It's nearly out".

All three rushed in at that. Neville and Hermione may have thought it was a bad idea to keep the Dragon, but they were definitely not going to miss out on the experience of seeing one hatch. Harry made sure all the curtains were firmly shut. He may have been paranoid, but you don't spend the first 10 years of your life on the run without picking up some habits, and not wanting to be seen was natural to him.

Lying on the table, the egg was rocking too and fro. Coloured the deepest black, the egg was a truly beautiful thing to gaze upon. Cracks started forming on the surface, spreading quickly, before suddenly it burst open and the baby dragon rolled out. Baby dragons were not yet the majestic creatures they would grow up to be. A very skinny body, coupled with very large thin wings sprouting from it's front legs showed it was not in proportion yet. It's long snout had very wide nostrils, and the ridges and spikes along it's back showed where this breed got it's name.

"Isn't he beautiful?", Hagrid murmured as he moved to stroke the beasts head. The dragon snapped at him, baring it's fangs.

"How fast do Norwegian Ridgeback's grow, exactly?", Hermione asked, but before Hagrid could answer Harry spoke up.

"That doesn't matter, the forest is big enough for a dragon", he said waving away Hermione's objections before moving onto the more important topic. "Hagrid, what are you doing? You can't stroke it! It's a dragon not a kitten.".

"He's jus' so adorable", Hagrid said dreamily. His eyes hadn't left the baby dragon once since its hatching.

"But you don't want him biting people or burning stuff down. If he does something bad you have to give it a small smack, if it does something good give him a treat. Simple behavioural psychology. You can't act like Hagrid, you have to act like mummy dragon. Otherwise, it'll act out and attack people. He just tried to bite you, he has to know that's wrong".

Hagrid looked downcast, but he also understood where Harry was coming from. He flicked the dragon on it's head, with very little force, and the Dragon bared it's teeth at him again. Another flick, and this time the Dragon looked suitably cowed. With a smile, Hagrid then gave him the bucket of blood and brandy he'd prepared. As the Dragon dived in, the four smiled at each other.

"Hagrid, I honestly believe that you're going to be the first person to teach a Dragon to behave properly", Harry said with a smile.

"I still don't think you can keep it in here Hagrid", Neville said. "You're bound to get caught".

"Aye, yer right Nev. I'm gonna make a clearing a way into the woods and keep him out there. As long as he's on a chain the centaurs shouldn' mind too much. No-one goes in the wood except me, so I'll be fine.

The three Gryffindors looked at each other, and silently agreed amongst themselves, before Harry spoke up. "Hagrid, if you ever need any help, you can always ask us".

Hagrid beamed at them. "Yer good kids, you three".

The four of them sat and watched the Dragon guzzle down it's meal, before it started exploring the cabin. "I've decided to call him Norbert", Hagrid finally said.

"Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback. Alliterative, brilliant", Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, we probably should be getting to Charms, so we'll be off".

They got to their feet, and just as they were about to open the door, Harry heard something he hadn't heard in many years, something that brought him to a complete standstill. A sibilant hiss came from the mouth of Norbert that Harry clearly recognised as _"More food!". _

'Uh-oh', he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: We're nearly at the end of the first year! A couple of things were lifted directly from the pages of Philosopher's Stone, and as such I claim no ownership of them. Hope people are liking the changes from canon. My updating rate may slow down soon, as it's coming up to exam season, but I'm still going to try and update at least once a week. With the wand stuff, I'm trying to talk about my interpretation of how magic works in universe, but not have it be a massive info dump. I hope people are liking that aspect of the story, but it will soon be fading into the background.


	11. Unicorns

Disclaimer: Ssssssiisssissssssisissssisi sisisisssisisissssssss ssss. That means 'I don't own Harry Potter' in Parseltongue.

* * *

"What's wrong?".

Harry's mind was racing as he stood by the door. Should he tell them? What would they think?

"Harry?", Hermione asked quietly, concern etched on her face.

Harry turned and looked at his three friends. "Norbert just asked for some more food".

"What are you talking about?"

"He asked in Parseltongue".

It took a few seconds, but his friends realised what Harry was saying, and a look of shock spread across their faces.

"Harry, are you a Parselmouth?", Neville asked warily.

"Please don't tell anyone. If this got out...", Harry said, and his friends could hear the fear in his voice. Fear of a return to a school that only talked of Harry's evilness, fear of a return to the isolation of his early days. Fear of abandonment.

"We won't tell anyone Harry", Hermione said. "We know you. Just because you're a Parselmouth doesn't mean you're going to follow in Slytherin's footsteps or anything".

Neville nodded, but still looked a little disturbed. "I won't tell anyone".

Hagrid had a look of disbelief on his face, but he didn't care about the connotations of Harry's talent. "You can talk to Norbert? Can you tell him that Mummy loves him?"

* * *

The days passed, and as Hogwarts moved wholeheartedly into Spring. The days were warm and long, and Harry and Neville spent a lot of their time in Hagrid's hut. They would have preferred sitting by the lake, when after Harry's last incident involving knives, they decided a more private locale was better suited to carve the wands.

"Just make it feel right in your hand", was Harry's only instruction to Neville on this part of the process. When Neville looked at him blankly after five minutes of staring at the chunk of wood, he sighed and said "When I did it I made it kinda pole shaped first, then whittled it down carefully until it had the right length to it, and then worked on the shaping of the shaft".

This was not a quick process. Neville wanted to get it right, so he was being very careful with the wood. He did not care about the extra bits of wood he'd chopped down, they were there in case of horrible accidents and he did not want there to be any horrible accidents.

Sometimes Hermione joined them, and sometimes Hagrid was there with a cup of tea. Norbert was very rarely there after the first few days as Hagrid had moved him into the woods. After the three children had lectured him on how important it was that he not be seen with him, he'd moved Norbert in the dead of night to a clearing in the woods in which he'd tied the young Dragon up. Enough rope so he could freely move about, but he wouldn't be running into any students with it on. The rope was only for when Hagrid wasn't with him though, and those periods of time weren't long at all, and his attempts at convincing the Dragon to behave were largely successful. Norbert was still quite aggressive, but he'd seemed to have learned that if he wanted feeding he shouldn't bite people.

Despite Hagrid's high hopes, Harry wasn't able to enter into vast dialogues with the young Dragon. It was only a few weeks old, and the extent of it's vocabulary seemed to be the two words 'more' and 'food'. Hermione had done a lot of reading, and it seemed no-one had ever tried to find out if Parseltongue was spoken by any beasts other than snakes. As it seemed there were only a handful of known Parselmouths in British history, it didn't seem implausible that none of them had shown a desire to be a Dragon Tamer. She was very excited about the prospect of the new discoveries Harry could make about the way the species thought, and had already spoken up about a desire to take Harry to the London Zoo to see if any of the lizards there could be spoken to as well.

Harry was pretty excited to learn that he could understand Norbert, but his worries over the connotations to his talent were still at the forefront of his mind. Sirius's reaction to finding a six year old Harry lying on his belly conversing with a Cobra whilst they were in Mumbai was not entirely positive after all. After the initial shock had worn off, he told Harry what people thought of when they saw someone talking to a snake. He told him how quite a few Dark Wizards through history had showcased that talent, and how another one had pretended in an attempt to seem more awe-inspiring, and that he shouldn't flaunt it around others.

To a six year old, it was strange to hear that some people would hate him for something that he had no control over. Whilst he knew Sirius still loved him despite of it and that was never in doubt, that conversation had shaped his outlook on life quite substantially. To hate someone for a reason like that, it was wrong.

Harry had tried speaking to Norbert, and he'd noticed that the Dragon had seemed more attentive when Harry spoke to him in Parseltongue, but it was the same as talking to a baby. They seemed to be listening, but how much did they really understand?

"I just realised you never told me what your wand was made from?".

The three friends were sitting at the table, and Neville's question brought Harry's attention away from his thoughts and back to reality. Neville was working on his wand, and by Harry's estimation it was nearly done. Hermione was doing some extra reading for Transfiguration, but she was now looking expectantly at Harry also. She'd noticed Harry's oddly coloured wand in class before now as well.

"Mr Nkoulou told me it was called Mbel in Cameroon, but if you asked someone here they'd say it was African Padauk. Took me a week to cut it down, but it was worth it".

He'd thought about it a lot before, but he was very happy with his wand. It was certainly pleasant to look at, with it's deep red hue and the dark lines from the grain of the wood flowing over it. He wasn't a person who gloated, but he was immensely proud of what he'd made in his wand.

"What about the core?", Hermione asked. "Mine's Dragon Heartstring" she said with a smile.

"A crest feather from a Griffin", Harry replied. "That was tough to get".

Suddenly Neville had a realisation. Harry made him get the wood all by himself, what if he...

"Harry, what do we have to do with the cores? I'm not going to have to fight a Griffin, am I?".

"Oh no. Well, you could if you wanted to, but I don't think that'd be an advisable course of action. Griffins are pretty vicious if someone tries to fight them?"

"Then how did you get a feather! You've been telling me all this stuff about how you've got to dominate the bits, show you're the master, how our actions have intent and that shapes the magic behind this all and-"

Harry interrupted him before Neville started to hyperventilate. "Neville, calm down. I didn't fight a Griffin, and you don't need to fight anything. While the whole fighting and dominating thing is an option, it's not the only one. If you wanted to have a Dragon's Heartstring like Hermione, then killing the Dragon yourself and harvesting it yourself would be your only option, but that's not what I think you want to do".

"Wait, so you're saying that my wand isn't very powerful because I didn't make it myself", Hermione said in a huff. "I'll have you know my wand is very good!"

"I'm not saying that at all! Your wand is great, and if Ollivander didn't make good wands no-one would go to him! It's just that what me and Neville are trying to do is different. Can you just let me explain?", he looked at the pair of them, and they nodded. "Good. Neville, your wand isn't just your servant, it's your partner, so if your core element is freely given to you then that elicits a connection between you and it similar to the one we made with the wood".

"I decided I wanted to use a Griffin crest feather as a Griffin is on the Potter crest and as they are powerful creatures, so Sirius and I travelled to Persia and set out to find a herd. They keep to themselves, so it took us a couple of weeks, but we did find them. It was pretty terrifying, but for a month I went to them every day just to sit near them and bring them food. It took a while but once they accepted I wasn't a threat I gained their trust, and eventually the pride leader gifted me a feather from it's crest. I think that we should do a similar thing with one of the creatures that live in the forest for your wand".

Neville and Hermione sat in silence while they processed this. "You make it sound so easy", Neville said after while.

"It wasn't, not at all. Lot of sitting on my bum waiting, got kinda tedious. But it was worth it".

"What's going to be so different about Neville's wand then? About your wand?", Hermione finally asked.

"Would you lend Hermione your wand Neville, just for a second?", he asked and Neville handed it over. "Try casting a spell Hermione".

She said "Lumos", and the wand lit up, but it was quite dim. "It's not the same as my wand. My wand feels more comfortable, this is harder to use".

Harry nodded, then said "Try mine". He got his wand from his holster and went to hand his wand to Hermione, hesitating slightly as he passed it over. He didn't like the sight of it in her hand.

She said "Lumos" once more, but this time no light came out. Before she could fully react, Harry and snatched it back from her.

"This is mine. Wholly and completely. For anyone else, this is but a stick, but to me it's everything", he said with his face returning to the calm expression he had earlier. "The spells you cast with your wand can be just as strong as the one's I cast with mine, but another could use your wand if necessary. That's just the way it was made. Only I can use this".

Neville looked entranced, but Hermione wasn't happy with this. "It's not fair. Why didn't... why couldn't I do this too?"

Harry suddenly realised he had been being quite insensitive. He'd already realised that Hermione had been feeling excluded due to the boys project. "We'd started before we properly became friends Hermione, and your wand is great for you already. Neville's, isn't a good match for him. He needs this, and you don't. I'm truly sorry for hurting your feelings, but we really didn't mean to".

Hermione got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to finish this book in the Library, see you at dinner", she said quickly before bolting out the door.

"I'm such an idiot", Harry said to Neville. "I don't want to upset her, but it seems like nothing I say can fix this".

Neville didn't really know what to say about this, so changed the topic back to a more comfortable one. "What creature that lives in the woods would be best for my wand, do you think?".

Harry sighed, understanding the desire to change topics. "I talked to Hagrid, and he told me about some that live in there. What do you think about Unicorns?"

The smile on Neville's face showed he was happy with that.

* * *

The next day Harry and Neville were eating Breakfast, and Hermione hadn't joined them. Despite another fabulously prepared meal, Harry was still upset with himself for the way he was handling his friends. He tried to console himself with the thought that he'd never had to deal with these kind of things before. He didn't make too many friends on the road, and whenever he made friends he'd never known them long enough for something to happen which made them mad at him. This was all new to him.

He was brought out of his stupor by Hedwig coming down to his table. "Hello girl, what've you got for me", he said stroking his feathered friend. He was about to offer her some bacon from his plate, but she had already started feeding on it. Shrugging it off, he opened the letter to find some correspondence from Gringotts.

"Harry, why has Gringotts written to you in Gobbledegook?", Neville asked, peering down at the strange script from over Harry's shoulder.

"You show a little aptitude and suddenly you're a linguist", he muttered under his breath. "Sirius taught me a little Gobbledegook to help in dealings with Goblins, but I'm not that good at it. I can say hello, goodbye, ask to see my account manager and tell them I'd prefer to carry on the rest of the conversation in English. You know, just enough so it looks like I've made the effort but not so much that I could actually carry on a conversation in it. I definitely can't read Gobbledegook. I bet they've done this on purpose, to try and take me down a peg, those cunning bastards".

Neville stifled a chuckle. "What are you going to do then? That letter might be important".

"Pray Professor Flitwick can read this I think, come on", he said getting up and beckoning for his friend to follow him to the Staff table.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick".

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Gringotts have sent me a letter and, well, I can't read it", he said bashfully.

"Let's have a look. Aha, so you can speak it but you can't read it. Serves you right for showing off!", the diminutive Professor said with a laugh. "Luckily for you, I can read this for you. Says here that the construction on your project has commenced, everything is on schedule and reminding you what will happen if you don't hold up your end of the deal. What is this about Mr Potter?"

"Don't worry about it Professor", Harry replied, taking the letter back. "Thanks for the help", he called over his shoulder as he and Neville scurried away.

"What was that all about Harry? What project? What construction?", Neville asked in a hurried whisper.

"Oh, erm, I don't really want to say until it's done. It might all fall through, and... Oh hi Blaise", Harry said, thankful for the interruption. He didn't really want to talk about his deal with Gringotts with anyone, as it was a massive gamble and he'd look ridiculous if it didn't come off.

"Hey Harry, what were you talking to Flitwick about?"

"Oh, Gringotts sent me my post in Gobbledegook so I needed a translation".

Blaise laughed. "Let me guess, you said the stock phrases every polite wizard learns and they want to take you down a peg. That happened to one of my old step-dads. Goblin sense of humour is a bit weird, but I bet that messing with you like this is the height of hilarity to them".

"What are you talking to scarhead for Zabini?", Harry heard the distinctive drawl of Draco call from around the corner and looked up to see the boy, backed by his muscle, strutting over to them.

"Such a blood traitor you are Potter, what would Uncle Sirius say when he saw that the only people who can stand to be around you are a squib and a mudblood!", Draco said, spitting the words out like venom.

Neville and Blaise barely saw it happen, but the next thing they knew Harry had pinned Draco to the wall. His left hand wrapped around the boys throat, his wand pressed against Draco's temple. The Slytherin's face paled as his feet dangled a couple of inches from the ground.

"Let's make this clear Draco", Harry hissed through bared teeth. "If you ever say that word again, I will ensure it is your last".

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall was storming down the hall, so Harry let go. Malfoy crumpled to the ground, panting for air.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"He attacked him Professor!", Crabbe shouted quickly.

"We didn't do nothing!", Goyle added promptly. "And he threatened him too!"

"They're lying! Malfoy called me a squib, and Hermione a, a", Neville stumbled over the horrible term, "a mudblood Professor. Harry was provoked!"

"I do not care what Mr Malfoy said, you cannot attack another student like that Harry! I expect far better from my Gryffindors! You will serve a detention, and 20 points from Gryffindor! Now apologise to Mr Malfoy for your brutish behaviour!".

"No".

Professor McGonagall was startled by this response. Harry stared at her defiantly, as a few people were drifting into the corridor to watch this confrontation.

"He deserved it, he deserves worse for saying that. I will not apologise for standing up against that bigot, or any other".

Professor McGonagalls lip quivered with fury. Never had a student spoken to her like that, especially a student whose actions she had defended time and time again. "That will be a week's worth of detentions, and 50 points from Gryffindor. I suggest you return to your dormitory immediately".

Harry sheathed his wand, and walked off past the group of students watching him, almost salivating at the idea of this gossip.

"What about Malfoy?", McGonagall heard and she turned to see Neville looking at her impatiently. "What's his punishment?"

"I didn't do anything Professor", Malfoy said, now back on his feet. "Potter is just crazy!"

She looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were nodding with great enthusiasm. Neville turned to ask Blaise to back him up, but the boy had vanished. Looking at his head of house, Neville could see that she wasn't going to punish the Slytherins. "Thanks for your support Professor", he spat out before storming off back to the tower.

McGonagall felt like putting her head in her hands, but instead she shooed away the crowd and headed back to her office. How could Potter be so disrespectful? Had she been wrong to support him all this time? Maybe Pomona had been right, maybe he was dangerous.

* * *

Harry's detentions passed without much fanfare. He simply had to do work in McGonagall's classroom for a couple of hours every evening while she lectured him on appropriate behaviour and respect for authority. Harry didn't say a word the entire time.

The end of term was fast approaching, and that meant exams were coming. Harry had fully explained the final step in making the wand to Neville, and Hagrid had agreed to help them find the unicorn herd. Neville really wanted to be able to use the wand in his exams, so one evening in early May they headed out into the forest.

"It should be just up 'ere", Hagrid said to the pair in a whisper. "Try not to startle 'em"

They'd passed Norbert's clearing about half an hour prior, so they were deep in the woods now, and the thick tree cover was creating a twilight effect as the sun set. This only added to the beauty when the herd finally came into view. They stopped in place and simply watched them for a few minutes.

"Beau'iful, aren' they?", Hagrid whispered. He was right. Harry had never seen a purer white in his life, it was like the beasts repelled dirt. If there had been freshly laid snow on the ground, the Unicorns would have made it look filthy. This was a full herd of Unicorns though, and there were some younger ones. Their brilliant golden sheen was no less majestic though, and the way their fur glistened in the sun was one of the few sights comparable to seeing a Unicorn fully grown.

"Come on Neville, we need to introduce ourselves", Harry said quietly. They pushed through the bush they were sitting behind, and sat quietly in view of the Unicorns. They were at least ten metres away, and they had seen the pair, but they didn't flee.

"I'm going back to check on Norbert, I'll be back in 'bout an hour, stay 'ere you two", they heard Hagrid whisper to them before he got up and walked away.

They had sat quietly for about ten minutes just watching the creatures in front of them interact with each other before Neville spoke up. "Thank you".

"What?", Harry said under his breath.

"This is amazing. Everything you've shown me, it's all amazing. I never dreamt I'd be able to do things like this, make my own wand, sit with a Unicorn herd. I'll never be able to thank you enough".

With a smile, Harry turned his gaze away from the Unicorns to his friend. "You're my best friend Neville, you'll never have to thank me for anything".

Suddenly, Neville was startled by one of the foals nuzzling his hand.

"Wow, I thought we'd have to come out a few times before they would approach us. Obviously Unicorns are nicer than Griffins", Harry joked, as he watched his friend stroke the foals mane. "Now we just need the adults to trust us, hopefully when they see we're nice to the foals they'll come over".

The herd leader was the Unicorn Harry had his eye on for Neville's wand. It's horn was a good 3 feet long, and it stood a head higher than the rest of the Unicorns. It was in the peak of it's life, and was obviously powerful. Harry had already explained that the more powerful a creature's magic was, the better the wand core that could be made from it. It's why you never heard of a Flobberworm body part making it's way into a wand. Unicorns were not violent creatures, but were intensely magical beast. Once that herd leader was willing to let Neville take a hair from his mane, Neville would be on track to making a very good wand.

"How is Unicorn hair normally harvested for wand cores Harry?", Neville asked without taking his gaze from the foal he was stroking.

"I think the Masters of the field try and do this, but the lesser craftsmen who buy parts from poachers probably use hairs that were taken by force. I think our way is better".

"Definitely, you'd have to be truly evil to think about hurting something as beautiful as this", Neville said with a dream like quality to his voice, like he was barely paying attention to the conversation.

"Psst". Harry turned and saw Hagrid waving at them.

"Come on Neville, we've got to go back to the Castle. We can come back tomorrow".

With a sad expression written on his face, Neville slowly got up. "Goodbye, we'll see you soon".

* * *

They did go back the next day, and the day after. Harry was unsure how long their luck would hold, after all they were breaking the rules by going into the forest, but it seemed that with Hagrid on their side no-one else was really checking.

The fourth day of attempts was a Saturday, and so they got up very early to spend the entire day with the herd. This time upon finding them all four of the foals came up to them immediately, loving the interaction they had with the boys. This time however, one of the elder unicorns followed them. Harry estimated this was the grandmother of the herd, not in charge but still respected by the others. So far only the golden foals had approached the boys, so this was a sign of the progress they had made.

Walking to Neville, the elderly Unicorn seemed to lock eyes with the boy. Neville didn't look away, but he wasn't staring down the Unicorn either. He tried to show the respect he felt, the admiration of the beasts, and after a few seconds the Unicorn bowed it's head and rapped it's horn on Neville's shoulder.

This seemed to be a sign, and the rest of the Unicorns followed. Harry was very glad they were seeing Neville as the leader of the pair, he'd tried to show that and it seemed to be working. All of the Unicorns were milling around the boys now, letting them stroke their manes. By the look on Neville's face you would think he had gone to heaven, and Harry was as ecstatic as his friend. Harry had lived through a lot, and seen plenty of magic, but this was the most magical moment of his life.

Suddenly, the leader of the herd whinnied. He hadn't let the boys pet him yet, staying a few feet away from the boys acting aloof. The other unicorns turned to look at him, then he sped off into the forest. The others followed him, and Harry's heart fell, until he saw one of the foals trying to show Neville that he should follow.

"Come on", his friend called out and started to run.

They must have ran for hours, trying to keep up with the herd. Each foal would run with them for a while, before dashing ahead to be replaced by another. It was like playing a game. The elder Unicorns must have been in on it too, as whenever they felt like they couldn't walk another step they stopped to graze. Finally, after the sun had reached it's peak the leader stopped their run for the final time.

Harry and Neville were each sitting on the ground panting as the leader approached them. Neville quickly got to his feet, and locked eyes with this unicorn as he had done before with the elder of the herd. He tried to portray his respect for the beast as he had done before, but a different sort of respect. This was the respect he had for the protector, for the one who looked out for his family. A respect that came with understanding, as Neville would do anything to help the herd too.

Suddenly, the Unicorn reared up onto it's hind legs, and Neville winced. He must have come up short, he must have been deemed a threat, he must have-

He felt the Unicorn's horn on his shoulder as before, then on his other shoulder. He opened his eyes to see him trot over to Harry, where he too tapped his shoulders.

"I think we've been accepted Neville", Harry said, bursting with pride.

They spent the rest of the day with the Unicorns, but now it wasn't being seen as a test. Now, it was just time spent as a herd. No more running, as the creatures took pity on the clearly exhausted boys, but the foals were still full of energy and wanted to play, so they did.

By the early evening, Neville finally felt up to trying his luck. He walked over to the leader of the Unicorns, and patted the side of his head. Looking at him directly in the eyes, he simply said "May I have a hair from your mane?".

The Unicorn's look returned to the one he gave Neville earlier in the day, like he was testing the boys resolve, before he quickly turned his head and presented his mane to him. Neville carefully stroked the mane, before sharply pulling a long hair from near the top. "Thank you", he said as he stroked the spot where the hair came away, attempting to sooth any discomfort. "Thank you so much".

He turned to Harry with a massive smile, "I did it!".

"Yes you did, I knew you would. Lets say our goodbyes and head back to the Castle, it's getting late. We can finish everything tomorrow".

Before the pair could do anything though, a green spell flew through the air, narrowly missing the leader of the herd. He let off a mighty whinny, and suddenly the herd was stampeding away. A Unicorn pushed at the boys, who were standing in shock for a moment, before they snapped to their senses and started to run too.

"What the hell was that!", Neville screamed.

"Keep running!", Harry screamed back, all too aware of what exactly that had been. The killing curse.

Not daring to look over his shoulder, hoping that this wasn't another assassination attempt, hoping they were just in the wrong place in the wrong time, Harry kept running. He ran through bushes, over logs, but he couldn't keep up with the herd. They weren't playing now, they were running for their lives and were slowly creeping away from them.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry and Neville fell to the floor as the green spell flew over their heads, only to collide with the elderly Unicorn from the start of the day. Neville cried out in aguish, but Harry hauled him to his feet and pulled him along, starting to run again.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a cloaked, hooded figure stop by the corpse of the Unicorn. The figure knelt, Harry's pace slowed almost involuntarily, and he saw the figure pull out a knife and gut the Unicorn. He saw the figure press his face to the wound, he was drinking the blood!

"NOOOOOOO!"

Neville screamed out, and went to run towards the scene, but Harry grabbed him. "We have to get out of here!"

"No! We have to help her!"

Before they could argue more, they heard hooves behind them galloping, the ping of a drawstring being loosed, the whoosh of air as something passed over their heads at speed, and then something jumped clear over the pair of them.

The figure in the cloak seemed to disperse into smoke, which sped away, and their saviour turned to face them. It was not a Unicorn but a Centaur, with long white hair and a palomino body.

"Are you hurt?", he asked, pulling the boys to their feet.

Before Harry could respond, Neville had gone. He was kneeling by the body of the Unicorn, silently weeping. "It's not fair. Why would someone do this?"

"It is always the innocent who are most hurt by evil", the Centaur said with notes of sadness and contemplation in his voice. "Quickly, we must away. You foals have no place here at this time".

"We have to help her".

"Neville, she's gone. She's dead".

Neville turned to look at Harry, with tears running down his face. "Why?"

"It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," the Centaur replied "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something compltely pure to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry looked to the face of the Centaur who had saved them, and saw the same look of anguish on it's face as was written on Neville's and his own.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," the Centaur agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else, something that will bring you back to full strength and power, something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

A switch flicked in Harry's brain, and a sudden realisation hit him.

"Voldemort"

* * *

A/N: A few more direct quotes, and as usual they aren't mine.

I'm sure we are all wondering how the annual climactic event will unfold for Harry, so check back soon for the details. I really enjoyed writing Neville in this chapter. For me, his love of Herbology is indicative of a love of nature and the only reason he never threw himself into Care of Magical Creatures with the same fervour was his nervousness over Hagrid's dangerous beasts.


	12. Stones

Disclaimer: If anyone tries to claim that I own Harry Potter, I'll burn their face off with the power of love!

* * *

"What the hell happened to you two?".

"Not now Hermione, just, not now".

The two boys had walked into a largely empty common room, Harry helping Neville over the threshold. Neville looked distant, but the cuts and the dirt covering the two boys were far more noticeable. Moving quickly to the stairs to avoid the looks of bewilderment from his housemates, Harry dropped Neville on his bed.

"What's going on Harry?", Neville asked after they'd changed into their pyjamas. "What...", he started asking another question, but couldn't finish as he tried to stop a sob escaping as he took the Unicorn hairs from his pocket.

"Erm, I don't know how much I should tell you Neville. When I was about two or three we were in Egypt, and well, Sirius found out that Voldemort probably survived. It's always been in the back of our minds that he could come back, and well, it looks like he has found a way. I also, found out why that Cerberus is up on the third floor... Dumbledore is hiding Flamel's Philosophers Stone in the school. Voldemort wants it so he can come back".

"So that was You-Know-Who?".

"I think so".

A long pause followed this. "You know how suspicious it is that you know all this stuff Harry? It's one thing that you know all this foreign magical thinking, and that you're really good in class, but knowing You-Know-Who's alive is something else. I mean, you came back this year. Came back from what most people think is ten years of being trained by his secret right hand man, and now he's trying to steal something from the castle, and you say it can bring him back to life".

"I know how everyone will see it Neville, I'm not stupid", he snapped back. "I know all this stuff because I want to stop him, stop everything he stands for!".

"Do you? You tell me your godfather's innocent, and one of his friends was the real betrayer, but what have you done about it! You could have told the Aurors! Or Dumbledore! But you're too busy picking fights, trying to prove you're not a Death Eater! Maybe you've just been lying to me this whole time! Maybe you are with him, and you only came to Hogwarts to help him come back!"

Suddenly, Neville found himself lying on his back with a sudden pain in his jaw, Harry standing over him with his fists clenched. "Take that back!", he spat through clenched teeth, anger radiating off him. "I am not a fucking Death Eater, and neither is Sirius! Take it back!".

Looking up at Harry, seeing the resentment on his face at what had been said to him, Neville realised he had been taking his anger out on the wrong person. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it". He got up, and leant against his bed. "It's just, not fair".

Harry sighed, and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I hit you. I'm angry at him too Neville".

"How can I use this now?", he asked picking up the Unicorn hairs from where they'd dropped onto his bed. "I couldn't help him protect his herd. I said I would and I couldn't".

"What could you have done Neville, jump in front of his spell? You're not responsible for what he did, and you can't blame yourself. You have to use them, so you can become strong and help people in the future. You honour them through their use, and he wouldn't have given you them if he didn't feel you were worthy".

They sat in silence while Neville thought. "Ok", he said, "I'll honour them".

"Good, we'll finish your wand tomorrow".

"What are you going to do about Voldemort and the Stone?".

"I have no idea. I can't tell Dumbledore about tonight, because he either won't believe me or he'll think I'm part of it. The fact that he hasn't stolen it yet must mean something, so maybe he just can't get in. Maybe, he can't get past Fluffy?"

"Maybe".

* * *

The next morning the two boys woke up so late it was in fact the afternoon. They ached all over, and didn't end up leaving their dorm until past 3 o'clock. When they got down, they found a very irate Hermione waiting in the common room, surrounded by revision.

"So, are you going to tell me now or is it still a bad time? You know you've got a black eye Neville, and you don't look much better Harry. You've been up in your room all morning, and you were god knows where all day yesterday. Don't tell me you've been revising for the exams, because I know you haven't".

"Hermione, we'll tell you. Can we get some food first, and maybe go somewhere a bit more private?"

So, after a brief stop by the Great Hall for a late lunch, they headed to an empty classroom and told Hermione everything. About their regular trips to the Unicorn herd, and about the events of the previous night. Once they'd finished, she leapt up and hugged Harry tightly.

"You could have been killed!"

"Unfortunately almost being killed is a regular occurrence to me. It's not a good Wednesday if someone doesn't try to off me", Harry joked, but it only made Hermione squeeze tighter.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you. My wand is brilliant, and I wouldn't want to go in the forest anyway, it's so creepy".

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I'm sorry we didn't include you. It wasn't fair. Now, do you want to watch while we try and finish Neville's wand?"

She nodded whilst wiping her eyes, and the boys got everything they needed out. The wooden wand Neville had finished carving, the Unicorn hairs and Harry's goblin steel knife.

"Ok, first thing's first, are you completely happy with the weight and feel of your wand?", Harry asked. "Once we start, you can't change it".

Neville picked it up and swished it around. It was a little longer than his father's wand, at around 13 inches, and held a bit more weight in the grip. It sat nicely in his hand. Looking at the pale white wood, he was very happy with the smooth finish he'd carved the tip to. "Yes, I'm happy with this".

"Alright then, we're going to take the Unicorn hair and wrap it around the stem of the wand. Once that's done, you're going to cut your hand open like this", Harry said whilst mimicking dragging his knife across his palm, "and quickly grab the wand. Then, force your magic out like we did when we were meditating, but when it finds the magic of the hair and the wood you've got to force them together with your blood. It's like your healing it and making it whole, making it a part of you, all at the same time".

"That's a bit vague", Hermione said. "Does Ollivander make his wands like this?"

"I doubt it. I'd imagine he uses spells that do a similar job, but this is the way I was shown. I thought it seemed vague as well, but it worked. Once you start, the magic of the wand kind of pulls you along. That's how it felt to me".

"Okay then, let's get started", Neville spoke up.

He carefully took the longest hair he'd cut from the Unicorn's mane and slowly wrapped it around the shaft of his wand until it neatly sat spiralling around the wood. He took a deep breath before grabbing Harry's knife, and quickly cutting across his palm. He heard Hermione suck in a breath, and the line he'd scored into his skin started to ooze claret. He quickly grabbed his wand, and did what Harry had told him, pushed out his magic. For a couple of seconds nothing happened, and he wondered if he had done it wrong until he felt a draw on his magic similar to how he felt when testing the trees. It was different to the trees though, he could feel that taste of magic in there because of the wood of the wand but it had different overtones to it, which must have been coming from the Unicorn hair. He kept on pushing his magic, trying to think of what Harry had told him to feel, but it had gone from his mind. He just knew he had to keep giving. Suddenly, he noticed a flash of light, and then everything faded to a black.

He woke up when Harry slapped him across the face. Startling, he got up. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, you were only out for about a minute. Give me your hand".

Neville looked bewildered, so Harry just grabbed his arm and wrapped a strip of cloth around Neville's hand, bandaging it up. "Should be fine, you only made a very small cut. You won't need to see Madam Pomfrey".

"Did it work?", Neville almost shouted, and Harry responded with a grin.

"Why don't you tell us?"

Neville saw his wand in Hermione's hands, having picked it up when Neville passed out. She handed it to him, and Neville felt the connection straight away. He looked at it, and saw it was different now. There were two spirals of colour almost etched into the pale wood, one a silvery white and one a deep scarlet. He knew right now that all the months effort had been worth it. This was a wand that was his, a wand he could use with ease, a wand with which he could prove himself.

"It's brilliant isn't it?", Harry said beaming from ear to ear. "Give it a go!"

Saying the first words that came into his head, "Wingardium Leviosa", he felt the rush of his magic being opened up, and barely noticed Harry's shoes floating into the air, carrying his friend with them. As Harry collapsed to the ground, Neville turned to Hermione and said "You know what, I think I might pass Transfiguration now".

* * *

The exam period passed, and as far as Harry could tell Fluffy was remaining vigilant in his watch over the stone. Harry thought he did well enough, he possibly could have done with more time to revise for History of Magic, but apart from that he was pleased with his efforts. Neville's new wand had given him a new lease of life. He'd dived into everything with a new confidence, and showed that he had the potential to be an incredibly talented wizard. Before he'd needed help to master his Charms and Transfigurations, but now they seemed to be second nature. Seeing his friend do so well and be so happy made Harry very pleased, but he couldn't put the thoughts of that night in the forest out of his mind.

Harry, Neville and Hermione were spending the afternoon after their last exam relaxing with Hagrid and Norbert. Now 6 weeks old, Norbert was still a bit too young to engage in conversation but he had learnt a new word, 'fire'. Harry was rough housing with the exuberant dragon, which had grown from the size of a Jack Russell Terrier to one of a fully grown Golden Retriever. Careful not to get anywhere near it's jaws, he was leading the Dragon on a chase while his friends laughed.

Out of nowhere, a thought popped into Harry's head.

"Hagrid, who was it that you won Norbert from?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

"How did you win him?"

"Well, we started talkin' an' I told him I was gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after, an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon. An' then, I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks. Let's see, yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"You told him about Fluffy?", Harry exclaimed.

"Well, yeah I did. Turns out it ain' that big a secret and I'm proud of him. Anyway, I told him there's a trick to lookin' after any animal. Take Fluffy, play him a bit o' music and he goes right to sleep".

Hagrid suddenly realised what he'd said, and panicked. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey, where're yeh going?"

Harry had stormed out of the clearing, and Neville and Hermione followed quickly after him. "What was that all about Harry?", Hermione asked.

"I have to tell Dumbledore the protections have been compromised", Harry said not slowing down.

"But, what if he doesn't believe you? What if he thinks you're in on it?", Neville blurted out, feeling just as worried as Harry was.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I can't sit back and do nothing".

The three of them marched through the corridors of the school, and quickly reached the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office. "Let us in", Harry snapped at the statue.

Nothing happened.

"Let us in!", he shouted again.

"What are you three doing?". Harry looked up and saw Professor McGonagall walking towards them with a stern look on her face.

"I need to see the Headmaster", Harry said quickly. "And the gargoyle won't let me in".

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, but whatever you need to speak to him about will have to wait. He left for Geneva this morning for an ICW summit. He should be back tomorrow".

Harry's face paled.

"Professor. Someone is going to try and steal the Philosophers Stone-"

"What! How did you learn about this?", she interrupted him by saying.

"That doesn't matter, you have to get Professor Dumbledore back now"

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. "Rest assured, when the Headmaster returns we will be having a conversation on how you found out about this".

Harry let out a breath of exasperation, and turned on the spot, heading off to the Common Room.

"He'll wait until it's night, less chance of getting caught on the way to the passage. I think it's safe to assume that whoever gave Norbert to Hagrid was working for him. I won't let him. I don't care that no-one believes me, no-one trusts me. I won't let him come back. I'm going to go tonight and steal it first".

* * *

Night came, and Neville and Hermione had convinced Harry to let them help him. The first time they'd come down to the common room, Harry had sent them to go get changed out of their school robes and into something they could run and fight in. He was wearing the clothes he'd worn on the journey to Hogwarts, clothes he knew he could move about in and would offer him a bit of protection, with his Dragon hide jacket the most important part of his impromptu body armour. Once he approved of their attire, they set off out of the Common Room.

Skulking through the corridors, they saw Mrs Norris sitting at the foot of the first set of stairs.

"What are we going to do? If she sees us, she'll go get Filch", Hermione whispered nervously.

Harry flicked his wand out, and around the corner they were hiding behind pointed it at the caretakers cat and said "Petrificus Totalus".

The cats muscles seized up, and it fell to the floor rigidly. "She won't be getting Flich for a while", Harry whispered and then set off down the stairs, not noticing the shocked look on Hermione's face.

When they finally got to the entrance to Fluffy's lair, they discovered the door was already unlocked with the faint tones of music coming from behind the door.

"We're too late. What should we do?", Neville whispered urgently.

"There's no point going to the teachers, they won't believe us. We're going to have to go and stop him ourselves".

Steeling himself, he opened the door and saw a harp which had been spelled to play by itself resting by the door. He looked over and saw an open trapdoor, to which the gigantic Cerberus lay next to deep in sleep.

"Come on", he whispered, then ran and jumped into the hole.

* * *

Meanwhile in Geneva, Albus Dumbledore was incredibly worried. He was rushing to find an International Portkey when the device in his robes spelled to alert him whenever someone passed through the wards around the trapdoor went off for the second time that night. Then quickly after, a third and fourth time.

This trip had been a mistake. He had heard about the dead unicorns, and hoped it meant Voldemort was not strong enough to make an attempt on the Stone while he'd been away, but he had clearly been wrong.

A fatal flaw in the protections he had set up had been exposed that night. Whilst Fluffy was mainly there to scare the children away from the true entrance to the gauntlet they had set up, he also served a more important purpose as a distraction. The beast was so dangerous, it's thundering snoozes would be enough to make a wizard want to jump through the trapdoor without checking for the alert wards spelled in place, and it had done that job marvellously. After all, he was now aware of the intruders.

No, the main problem was that while the other protections would stall and wear down any other wizard the main defence was Albus Dumbledore. He was meant to quickly respond to any intruders who got past Fluffy, and seen as he was now an International Portkey and a couple of Apparitions away from protecting the Stone, he was going to have to hope that his work with the Mirror was up to scratch. That, and hope that the three extra intruders were Minerva, Severus and Filius and not comrades of the Dark Lord.

Now he just had to get a Portkey to London. Right now, he despised those treaties he'd helped sign into law restricting International Portkey creation. Normally, he'd try and flaunt them, but not even his reputation could survive breaking international law within the ICW headquarters.

* * *

The trio walked into a chamber so dark they couldn't see anything, until light suddenly flooded it. They'd already managed to pass a trap made from Devils Snare thanks to Neville's knowledge of Herbology, and a room filled with flying keys thanks to Harry's skill on a broom, but now it seemed they had to pass a giant Wizards Chess set.

"I wish I'd known about all these bloody traps before we came down", Harry muttered to himself.

"Do either of you know how to play Chess?", Neville asked hesitantly. Both Hermione and Harry responded in the negative, and Neville sighed. "What are we going to do here?"

"Well, it's Wizards Chess, and those have some pretty big swords on them", Harry said questioningly. "Voldemort had to have got past them without playing or they'd be all smashed up wouldn't they? Can we see how he did it?"

"Maybe he sneaked past them? Made himself invisible or something?", Neville said.

"Yeah, but we don't know any spells that can make us invisible", Hermione replied exasperatedly.

Harry started to grin then. "But we might be able to stop them from seeing us. How bright do you think you could make your Lumos's?"

"I don't know, why?", Hermione asked.

"If we can blind them, they won't see us sneak past".

"I reckon I can do it", Neville said getting his wand ready. "With this beauty, definitely".

"Okay then, three, two, one, LUMOS!"

The three of them lit up their wands, and at first they were just as normal but then they started to glow brighter and brighter. Harry pumped more and more of his magic into the spell, until the light was blindingly bright.

"GO!", he shouted and they ran round the edge of the board. The pieces came to life, and charged where they'd been standing before but the children had already moved and by the time they'd reached the door there was nothing the sentient chess pieces could do.

Slamming it shut from the other side, Harry sank to his knees.

"Harry, that was brilliant!", Hermione squealed. "How did you get it to go so bright? Mine was nowhere near yours!".

Between heavy breaths Harry replied "Just put a lot of magic into it. Tired me out a bit".

He was preparing to have a bit of a rest, when he noticed what else was in this room with them. A troll even larger than the one he'd tackled was lying on the floor with a broken neck, giving off an ungodly stench.

"Maybe we should move on", he said, holding his nose in a vain attempt to protect himself from the stink.

* * *

Albus marched up the path from the gates of Hogwarts. Bloody bureaucrats in Geneva had delayed him plenty, and now he had to walk the rest of the way to the Castle because of the anti-Apparition wards. Maybe some changes could be made to them, allowing the Headmaster access. That would be a good idea, but first he had to get to the Stone

* * *

"There's only one mouthful in there, how did Voldemort get past the flames?"

"I don't know Harry, but unless you've got a better idea you're going to need to drink this", Hermione said in the bossy tone of voice that so endeared her to her fellow students.

Harry sighed. "Is there enough of that one to get you both back out?", he asked pointing at the vial containing the potion in Hermione's other hand.

"Yes, I think so".

"Fine, I'm going to go through here, you two need to try and get back and get word to someone. Maybe McGonagall will listen when you tell her I'm attempting to steal the stone".

"I'm not going to tell her that! I'll tell her you're trying to save it", Neville exclaimed.

"What are you going to do Harry?", Hermione said.

"Hey, if he couldn't kill me when I was one year old, what could he possibly do to me now?", Harry tried to joke. Just as he finished Hermione threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight into a hug.

"I'm going to be fine, now go!", he said, urging his friends to drink up.

Once they'd passed safely through the flames headed back to the school, Harry finished the vial in his hand and walked through the black flames in front of him.

What he saw in front of him shocked him greatly.

* * *

"Professor Quirrell!"

"Expecting someone else, Potter", his Defence Teacher said to him completely devoid of the stutter he'd taught with the last year.

"Honestly, I was expecting Voldemort. Clearly, he sent his flunky to get the Stone".

Anger shot across Quirrell's face, and he flicked his wand at Harry who was suddenly immobilized by thick rope wrapping across him tightly.

"Flunky? I, who assist my master when everyone else has abandoned him. No, I am no flunky. I am his right hand, his second, his most trusted servant. Now, be quiet whilst I examine the mirror. Behave, and I will kill you quickly", he said before another flick of the wand sealed Harry's lips together.

Staring hungrily at the Mirror, he said "I see myself presenting the Stone to my Master, but how do I get it. It must be here in this room, there are no other doors. This is a real test, unlike the ones before".

As Quirrell was talking to himself, Harry was struggling to get free, but try as he might he could not get the ropes off. His eyes flickered around the room, trying to find something that would help him escape, but there was nothing in the bare room except for the mirror and his Professor.

"Should I smash it? Or would that damage the stone?"

Suddenly, a raspy sibilant voice spoke up from somewhere and said "Use the boy".

The voice sent a shiver of terror down Harry's spine, but before he could think the ropes were gone, his lips were unsealed and Quirrell was grabbing his hair and throwing him towards the mirror.

"Tell me what you see boy!"

He got to his feet before the mirror, and looked into it's depths. This was no ordinary mirror, Harry thought straight away, as his reflection winked at him. His mirror image then pulled a purple stone from a pocket within his jacket, gestured to it, then placed it back in the pocket. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he felt something heavy drop into his actual pocket.

He had the stone!

"Well?", said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage.

"I see myself, pissing on Voldemort's corpse. Seems this time he stayed dead".

Quirrell slapped Harry with the back of his hand, and he fell to the floor. "You dare-"

Quirrell's rebuke was interrupted by the raspy voice again. "Let me speak to him, face to face", it said.

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough, for this".

Harry hadn't moved from where he'd fallen to after Quirrell's slap, and now found himself unable. Quirrell slowly unwrapped his turban, and after the last piece of cloth fell from his head, turned on the spot.

The sight that greeted Harry from the back of Quirrell's head was horrifying. There was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"You see what I have become", Voldemort spoke. "A wraith, only to be given form when possessing another. That will change however, once you give me what's in your pocket".

Suddenly, Harry jumped up, his wand coming into his hand. "Never".

"SEIZE HIM", the wraith screamed as Harry ran for the flames behind him. He didn't make it far though, before a curse from Quirrell snapped one of his legs beneath him. Screaming in pain, he fell over and Quirrell pounced on him, wrapping his hands around Harry's neck to throttle him. He tried to scramble away, but then Quirrell took his hands off and Harry could hear he was howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot! My hands!"

His hands were burnt and blistering before his eyes. Harry was shocked into a stupor, before he heard Voldemort cry out, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Quirrell went for his wand, but before he could raise it Harry had dived at him, his hands around his Professors neck. The man fell to the floor with pain, and Harry was upon him, choking the life out of him as the skin beneath his fingers burnt to a crisp.

"HARRY!"

His Headmaster was standing behind the flames, before he turned back to Quirrell to see the wraith that was Voldemort free from the corpse of his Professor, before it flew at him, sending everything to black.

* * *

Harry returned to consciousness with a jolt, and saw that he was no longer sitting atop his former Defence teacher. He was in a bed in the Hospital wing, and the Headmaster was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Ahh, Harry. It seems that you are stronger than Madam Pomfrey would estimate. She thought you would be out for a couple of days".

"Professor, the Stone-"

"Is quite safe. I have to admit, I am quite shocked by today's proceedings. I did not expect to find you down there defending the Stone".

"What did you expect to find me doing down there Professor".

Harry had sat up in his bed, and looked around the room. He was wearing a Hospital gown, and his belongings seemed to be sitting on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean anything by that".

"Sure. Are Neville and Hermione alright?"

"Yes, yes. They are quite well. I found them with a rather pungent troll, and they explained how you three had gone to protect the Stone from Voldemort. What they did not explain is how you knew the Stone needed protecting at all".

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to enter the room and to fuss over Harry's broken leg. She gave him a pain potion, before hurrying out of the room muttering about foolish students.

"Did you know about Neville and I going into the woods?".

"No, I did not".

"I showed Neville how to make his own wand. We found the Unicorn herd in the forest, and after getting to know them Neville convinced the herd leader to donate some hairs. While we were with them, Voldemort ambushed and killed one of them to drink its blood. We escaped, thanks to Firenze, so that's how I knew about Voldemort. As for the Stone, Hagrid told me".

Dumbledore was rarely shocked, but he was at this moment. "You showed young Mr Longbottom how to make his own wand?"

"Yes, I made mine as well. I learnt more than how to gut a troll on my travels Headmaster".

"May I look?", the Headmaster said, shrugging off the barb Harry threw at him. Harry nodded, and so Dumbledore picked up Harry's wand which sat atop his belongings. Handling it delicately, he said "Yes, a beautiful creation. I can feel the magic within it, but I guess I could not use it. I suspect you used the old African method. Much more personal, much more work though. This is truly amazing Harry, you should be proud".

"I am. So, what happens now? You hide the Stone again somewhere else, and Voldemort tries to steal it again?"

A look of melancholy spread over the Headmasters face at this. "I do not know Harry. I doubt I could protect it any better than I had done this time, and yet Voldemort was mere moments away from retrieving it. I will have to talk to Nicholas about it, but I suspect he will ask me to destroy it. He has had a long life, and he and Perenelle have had little contact with the outside world for over 80 years".

"Good".

"Good Harry? I will be very sad to see a dear friend of mine pass".

"No-one needs to live forever, and if it helps prevent him returning then it is completely a good thing".

"Maybe", Albus sighed. "May I ask you a question Harry?"

"Of course".

"You do not seem very phased by the knowledge that Voldemort is out there and looking to return".

"Oh, well I guess it's because I've always known he'd be trying to come back", Harry replied to what he internally noted wasn't actually a question.

Albus looked at Harry with a look that said he would like more information.

"Well, Sirius found out how he stayed alive whilst we were in Cairo, so we knew he was still around".

The look on the Headmaster's face then painted a very interesting picture. "You didn't know, you don't know how he did it!"

"Harry, you must tell me. How did you find this out? How did he do it?", Albus said whilst getting to his feet.

"Must I? Why should I trust you?"

"Trust me? I've spent my entire life fighting against Dark Wizards Harry. I have dedicated my life to stopping their ways from becoming dominant!", Dumbledore said with a note of anger in his voice.

"Then you've done a crappy job! Voldemort may be a wraith, Grindelwald may be dead, but Muggleborns have less rights now than at the end of the war. Muggleborns have to leave the country to find work. Less wizards are being born every year! Voldemort may have been stopped, but we lost the war! Only 20 Death Eaters got sentences in Azkaban, and one got let out for naming names! You know as well as I do that Voldemort had at least 100 British wands at his command, and more mercenaries and foreign sympathisers. Why should I trust you, when you presided over a Wizengamot that acquitted murderers and rapists in exchange for a bag of gold. I only know one man who has spent his entire life fighting against Dark Wizards, and his name isn't Albus Dumbledore, it's Sirius Black! So tell me why I should trust you with this, when you don't even trust me!"

During Harry's rant, Dumbledore had returned to his seat and he had his head in his hands. "I don't know what I can say to convince you Harry, but all I want is to stop him and his like. I know my own failings all too well Harry, they haunt me constantly. But I need to know this. Please, please just tell me".

"If you want me to tell you this, you're going to need to do something for me".

"What do you need me to do?", Albus asked, almost desperately.

"I need you to trust me. I need you to go fetch Remus Lupin. Tell him that I have had an awful accident, whatever story you're going to drum up about Quirrell, and you think it would be a good idea if a friend of his fathers were here to comfort me. Take him, and fetch Peter Pettigrew. Tell him the same thing. Do not take no for an answer. They both need to come. After that, I just need you to trust me".

* * *

A/N: Aha! Cliffhanger! A few quotes from Philosophers Stone, and again I'm saying they belong to Rowling.

I sent Dumbledore to the ICW, because before we learn about apparition it makes sense for him to be stuck in London. Now it seems like a plot hole. I hope people like what I did with the Stone's protections. I didn't want to just have them the same as canon, but I also don't see a reason why they would have been changed. I've said before that I didn't want to write a story where Dumbledore gambles the resurrection of a Dark Lord on the talents of a few 11 year olds, so I've done it like this.

I've spent the day writing this instead of revising for my very important and difficult exams, so it'd be nice if you reviewed and made me feel like it was time well spent. Or to tell me that I should spend more than 5 hours on writing and editing a chapter because this one sucks. Either way.


	13. Rats

Disclaimer: Blah blah JK Rowling blah blah full ownership

* * *

"Morning Abigail".

"Morning Mr Pettigrew. I left a coffee and today's Prophet on your desk for you".

Peter smiled at his new assistant. A transfer over from the Obliviators front desk, she was much better than his previous. "Thank you very much. Any business come up overnight?"

"Nothing major".

With a nod, he walked into his office and sat down behind his desk. Putting his feet up, he cracked open the paper to the sports section and started to read about the Cannons latest defeat. Mornings were never very busy, and he'd fallen back into his routine after the shock in September. Nothing had come of it, so he'd put it out of his mind.

Five minutes later, he heard a knock at his door. "Mr Pettigrew, the Chief Warlock's here to see you", Abigail said with an odd look on her face as she peered into his office.

Standing up, he called out "Send him in then", and smoothed down his robes. It had been a while since he'd seen his old headmaster.

Dumbledore walked calmly through the door, and was followed by Remus Lupin who looked decidedly more worried.

"Peter, how are you this fine day?", the Headmaster started off the conversation.

"I'm fine, how are you? Remus?"

Before Dumbledore could reply, Remus exclaimed "Harry's been hurt Pete! The Defence teacher had a mental break and tried to kill him! We've got to go!"

"What!"

"I would have said it with a bit more calm, but Remus is right. I'm afraid it seems Quirinus never truly recovered from the events of his sabbatical, and in a moment of madness tried to murder poor Mr Potter. I'm not entirely sure why he thought Harry coming to ask about the grade of his Defence exam was an attempt on his life, but think that he did. Regardless, I think it would be a good idea if when Harry wakes he is with people who care about him and I can think of no-one better than the best friends of his father", Dumbledore spoke serenely. "I fetched Remus first as I knew he'd still be at his home and then came straight here".

'Oh crap', Peter thought to himself. 'How do I get out of this?'

"We've got to go Pete!", Remus said clearly very impatient to see the son of his best friend.

"I can't just leave Remus, they need me here in the Office!"

Remus gave Peter a withering look, before saying "Really? They can't last an hour without you? We haven't seen Harry in the ten years since that bastard stole him, and you're going to pass up the first chance we get. Fuck that". With a flourish, he grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him from the office. "Sorry, Abigail is it? Tell anyone who calls that Peter has taken the morning off for some personal business. Thank you".

Whilst he was being dragged down the corridors to the atrium by Remus, with Dumbledore following behind, Peter's mind was in overdrive. He was being forced to face this now. There was no reasonable excuse he could give Remus that would get him out of seeing James' son. What was going to happen when Harry saw him? What had Sirius told him? If he'd told him anything, why hadn't he said something already? Maybe he didn't know anything?

His life, whilst rich and fulfilling, was built on weak foundations. Only three people knew about his desertion. One was dead, one was in Azkaban and one was on the run abroad, already convicted of the crime he had committed. But, did Sirius even know about his desertion? If he did, why had he not come forward already?

All Peter knew was that one way or another by the end of this day he would finally have some answers. Whether he'd be free to go back to his cushy ministry job, or whether he'd have to copy his old friend and flee the country would be decided by today's events. In some ways, it was a soothing thought.

All he had to do was keep an exit route free and get to his emergency cache without being caught and he'd be home free.

* * *

"Harry, Harry".

Feigning sleep, Harry fluttered his eyes awake and looked up around the room. Dumbledore had held up his end it seemed. Sitting in the chair next to his bed was an unfamiliar man with mousey brown hair and an unkempt suit. Standing next to the Headmaster was a man with a decidedly more expensive suit and quite pale skin who was clearly on edge. The eyes which darted all around the room told Harry that.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?"

Dumbledore frowned. Harry had made very clear that he was to play along, and only then would Harry tell him the secret of Voldemort's survival. "You're in the Hospital wing Harry, you had an accident".

Harry turned to look at the man sitting next to him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Remus, and this is Peter. We were both very good friends with your father. Professor Dumbledore thought it would be nice if we paid you a visit whilst you were recovering".

"Remus Lupin? Peter Pettigrew? You can't be, Sirius told me you were dead!"

Anger flashed across the face of Remus Lupin, and he jumped to his feet. "That son of a bitch!" he yelled, and started pacing across the room.

Harry continued, ignoring the mutterings of the man and the shocked looks on the faces of the other two adults. "He told me you were dead, why did he lie? Why would he lie to me?"

Peter couldn't believe his luck. He was going to get away with it. Black hadn't told the boy a thing, just tried to turn him against all of his old friends. He could almost skip for joy.

"Because he is a bad man Harry", he said walking over towards Harry's bed. "He sold your parents out to Voldemort".

Harry swung his legs out from under the covers so they were dangling from the edge of the bed, the splint on his right shin clearly visible.

"I really believed him. Everyone keeps telling me how awful he is, how he's evil and I always stuck up for him. He was never mean to me, he loved me. But if he lied about you, what else could he lie about? I don't know what to think anymore".

Standing next to the bed, Peter put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's ok, we're all here for you".

Harry looked over to the other men. Dumbledore was watching the pair's interaction with a look of intense curiosity on his face, and Remus was pacing back and forth trying to calm his anger down. Looking up into the eyes of Peter Pettigrew, he spat out "Fuck you, rat".

Harry's movements were so quick you could barely see them. With a jab of his wrist he punched Pettigrew cleanly in the throat, then dived for the goblin made knife he had hid under his pillow. Before the other two adults in the room could make a move for their wands Harry had his knife placed under the throat of the traitor, while he wheezed for breath.

"Ok, if everyone stays calm and does exactly what I tell them, then everyone gets to leave alive".

* * *

"What are you doing Harry!", Albus shouted, his wand pointed at the young boy. "Let him go!".

"Put your wands on the ground. Both of you".

Harry was trying to stay calm, but this was a massive gamble. The plan could work, but it was decidedly more likely to fail. Unfortunately, this was the best he could think of.

"Harry, put the knife down. This doesn't need to go any further".

"PUT THEM ON THE GROUND!"

"Ok, ok", Remus said. He'd had his wand out & pointed at his best friend's son, but now he was slowly crouching and placing it on the ground. What could have prompted this? Maybe Black blamed Peter for his crime, maybe this was revenge? "You don't need to hurt anyone Harry. Everyone here cares for you. Please, just let Peter go".

"You too Dumbledore".

Albus started to think. Harry was not presenting a large target to hit, holding Peter in front of himself, and so he was not confident of being able to hit him with a stunner. If he attacked Harry and missed, the boy might fulfil his threat. If he tried to kill Peter now with that knife, he couldn't guarantee Peter's survival. Blood replenishment potions can only do so much. With these thoughts, he decided that he should try and talk Harry down, so he too slowly placed his wand on the floor.

"Ok, kick them over to me".

Both the wizards did this, and Harry kicked them under his bed.

"Good. Ok", Harry breathed deeply. "Today, we're going to clear my godfathers name. Wormtail here is the one who betrayed my parents. Wormtail was Voldemort's spy in the order. Wormtail is the one you should have been chasing".

"Harry, that isn't true. You've been lied to".

"We'll see. Wormtail, roll your sleeve up", Harry said, pressing the knife a little more firmly into the flesh of Peter's neck. "The left one. Do it".

Slowly, Peter moved to roll his sleeve up. What Harry saw astounded him. He saw nothing.

"I'm not the traitor Harry. I'm no Death Eater", Peter wheezed.

"You see Harry, Sirius lied to you", Dumbledore said quietly. "Now please, just let him go".

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Keeping the knife in his left hand pressed against Peter's neck, he moved his right down towards Peter's bare skin. "But..."

He felt it. It felt just like normal. It couldn't be. He was the traitor, he had to have the Dark Mark.

He scratched the skin with his nails, and noticed it left no marks.

"You think you're so fucking clever", Harry said with a snarl. He popped his wand into his hand, "Finite".

The glamour faded away.

Remus fell to the floor.

Dumbledore stared at the now visible brand on his friends arm.

"Petrificus Totalus"

The man in Harry's arms seized up, straight as a board, and Harry let him fall to the floor. He picked up the two wizards wands from under the bed, and threw them back to them. "Can one of you tie him up? That's the best I can do, and I don't know how long it will hold for. Also, go get the Aurors and tell them to bring Veritaserum. Might be an idea to get the Chief. This will probably cause a scandal".

It took a couple of seconds, but a steely look appeared on Dumbledore's face. With a wave of his wand a steel chair appeared in the centre of the room, then Pettigrew floated into the chair, before thick chains sprang up holding his now sleeping form in place. He then rounded on Harry.

"Was that really necessary? Why couldn't you have just told me this?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Albus was about to reply in the positive, but then he realised he would be lying. He would never have believed anything Harry said about Black, let alone an accusation against someone else from the Order. And if Harry had told him, he might have even mentioned it to Peter.

"No, I wouldn't have".

"That's why".

Albus turned his back to the boy, and then knelt by his friend. "Remus, I need you to go to Rufus Scrimgeour. Tell them I've taken a high profile member of the government prisoner as I believe them to be a Death Eater who escaped justice. Tell them we need to question them immediately, and to bring Veritaserum. Hurry".

Remus just looked up at him and said "I wanted to kill him, I..."

"Forgiveness for our sins begins with this Remus. We must do this now".

The two wizards locked eyes, then Remus jumped up and strode over to the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic".

Dumbledore turned back to their sleeping prisoner after Lupin had jumped through the fireplace. "I knew there was a spy in the order after Edgar Bones and his family were killed. They'd been in hiding since so many of his family had been targeted by Voldemort, and the only people who knew their location where the Order. Not even Amelia knew where they were staying, and she was a rising star in the Aurors at the time. No, I knew there was a spy. I couldn't tell who it was though. I didn't even suspect Sirius until the night your parents were killed. The only way that Voldemort could have found them was if the Secret Keeper told him, and Sirius was that Secret Keeper. I cast the charm myself. When he fled with you, I thought that cemented his guilt. How did Peter get round the charm?"

"Sirius told me that he'd had second thoughts. He thought he was going to be captured soon, and thought he wouldn't be able to hold up against torture so he asked my parents to change the Secret Keeper. He was too obvious he thought, so they would come for him. He didn't care about getting caught, as long as he wasn't able to give the location. So my mum recast the charm and made Peter the Secret Keeper. No-one would suspect they'd give the secret to the weakest of them".

"She did? Your mother was very talented Harry, very talented. I doubt anyone else could have replicated it so effectively. Such a shame. I am so sorry Harry. Truly, deeply sorry", Albus said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Merlin's arse! What the hell's going on here then!"

Remus had returned, along with what Harry assumed were the Aurors.

"Rufus, give me the Veritaserum", Dumbledore said to the man at the front of the group. He looked like the stereotypical battle-hardened wizard, walking with a limp and a mane of hair streaked with grey.

"Not before you tell me what's going on. Is that Pettigrew?", he said looking closer at the figure who was tied up. "With the mark!"

"Yes, now the Veritaserum. Now".

Handing over a small vial, slightly cowed by the elderly wizard, he peered around the room. "What happened to you then boy, he try and kill you?"

Harry didn't respond, he just watched as Dumbledore took the bottle and poured three drops into Pettigrew's mouth while he slept. He then waved his wand, and Peter woke up with a dazed look on his face.

"What is your name?".

"Peter Pettigrew".

"Are you a Death Eater?".

"No".

Albus's face hardened. "Were you a Death Eater?"

Peter looked like he was fighting against it, but eventually he opened his mouth and said "Yes".

"When did you join Voldemort?".

"February 3rd, 1980".

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper at the time of their death?"

It took a couple of seconds again, but Pettigrew finally said it. "Yes".

"Holy shit", Rufus said. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It means Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes he is convicted of, and that you've been chasing the wrong man around the world for the last ten years", Harry said triumphantly. He turned to Peter and said, "How did you earn your mark?"

Scrimgeour said "What?", but was interrupted by Pettigrew who started speaking, clearly against his will.

"The Dark Lord told me to give him a tribute, something that would prove my devotion to his cause. I snuck into James's parents home, stunned them in their sleep and burned their house down. The Dark Lord was pleased with me, but told me I hadn't been vicious enough. Travers took me to a muggle home, and I used the Cruciatus on them all before killing them. The Dark Lord gave me his mark that evening".

Everyone else in the room was stunned silent. While Harry was shaking with rage, one of the Auror team Scrimgeour brought with him asked quietly, "They had to earn the marks?".

"You killed my grandparents too?", Harry shouted. "You, you, bastard!".

He dived for the knife on his bed, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?"

Harry was lying on the floor, and all the adults in the room were staring at the lifeless body. "I mean, why stun him?", a young black Auror asked Dumbledore.

"The only reason we have Pettigrew in this position now is because Harry took him hostage at knifepoint. Better to stun him now, then to let him do something he would regret".

Rufus looked between Dumbledore who was levitating Harry back into his bed and Lupin who was staring at the prisoner with a murderous look in his eye, and saw that they weren't lying to him. "Merlin's beard, you think the boy would kill him?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what this means. Pettigrew's confession means we need to start criminal proceedings right away. As he clearly can't overcome Veritaserum I would take his claim about the mark at face value. Clearly, anyone who escaped justice by pleading that they took the mark under the Imperius curse was lying".

"Doesn't matter. Malfoy, Nott, Avery all those bastards got a full trial for all crimes committed and were found innocent. You can't try someone again for a crime they've already been found innocent for. Even so, they could always claim that only Pettigrew had to prove himself as he could have been an informant. Means nothing. All we can do is pump him full of the potion and see what other information we can get. This could be a gold mine, most of the bastards can resist the potions effects".

"What does this mean for Sirius?", Remus interjected, the first words he had spoken in quite a while.

"I guess Pettigrew confessing means he's innocent for all those murder accessory charges you gave evidence for Albus, but he still kidnapped the boy".

"He is Harry's godfather. James and Lily would have given him custody", Remus said. "Surely that means it's not kidnapping".

"That's for the Wizengamot to decide. Come on then. Shacklebolt, Dawlish, get him to the cells. I want a constant guard on him, we ain't losing him".

"He's an Animagus, a rat, don't forget", Remus said.

"We know, we'll get the cell warded. No idea what I'm going to tell Fudge, he's going to freak out. There was talk of him getting the big Accidents and Catastrophes job after Minas retired, now he's going on trial as the Death Eater who turned the Potters over and turned the country against Black. Prophet's going to have a field day".

The Aurors left the hospital wing after that, and Dumbledore put a hand on the shoulder of his old comrade. "That they will".

Remus started sobbing. "What have I done?".

* * *

HEAD OF MINISTRY DIVISION ARRESTED!

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT?

Yesterday morning a sequence of events unfolded that makes us question the entire narrative to the end of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's bid for power. In circumstances to which we here at the Prophet are not completely clear, Peter Pettigrew, the head of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee, was arrested personally by Rufus Scrimgeour, Chief Auror. No statement was been released by the Department of Law Enforcement to this time, but sources within the Department tell us that Pettigrew is accused of being a member of the Death Eaters, an accomplice to the murders of James and Lily Potter and the murders of many others, including Charlus and Dorea Potter.

We, here at the Prophet, know that Pettigrew was taken by Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore to Hogwarts on the morning of his arrest, along with one childhood friend Remus Lupin, to visit the bedside of young Harry Potter as he lay in the Hospital Wing. Rumours surrounding this set of injuries continue, with no-one at Hogwarts willing to tell us anything. Pettigrew was then escorted from Howarts by the Aurors to the high security cells in the Ministry of Magic.

Did Dumbledore know that Pettigrew was a Death Eater? Or did this information come to light through Harry Potter? Is this proof of the innocence of Sirius Black!

Sirius Black was convicted of the crimes levelled against Mr Pettigrew almost ten years ago, along with the charge of kidnapping Harry Potter. But sources inside Hogwarts tell us that Potter has been insisting his godfather is innocent of the crimes he was convicted of since his return to Britain last September. Does this mean that for ten years an innocent man has been chased around the world? Attempts to catch Britain's most wanted fugitive have been continuing all this time in cooperation with foreign authorities, but have they been wasting their time? Was Harry Potter not kidnapped by Black, but cared for by his rightful guardian all these years?

Pettigrew's arrest throws up many questions to be answered by the Ministry of Magic. How did a marked Death Eater manage to get such a respected position without being discovered? How much taxpayer gold has been wasted on a manhunt which may turn out to have been pointless? What does this mean for the future of the Boy Who Lived?

More on this story in the coming days.

* * *

When Harry walked into the Great Hall for Breakfast the next morning, the room went silent. Nearly all the students were engrossed in that mornings Daily Prophet, and seen as they all turned to look at him, Harry could guess what they were reading about.

Striding over to an empty seat by the first year Gryffindors, Harry sat down and started piling his plate with eggs.

His housemates looked at him expectantly, until not being able to take it any longer Seamus blurted out "Is it true?".

"Is what true?".

"This!", Seamus shouted waving the paper. "What's in the paper!".

"Well, let's see what it says", Harry said with a grin on his face. He took his time reading the front page article, and was about to turn to read the editorial on the matter when he looked at the crowd that had gathered around him, all of whom looked as though they were going to burst with anticipation.

"They missed out on the bit where Professor Quirrell tried to kill me, but other than that it's pretty accurate for a Prophet article".

The crowd around him were pretty gobsmacked, and before anyone could speak up, Harry continued.

"I don't know why you're so surprised though, I've always said that my Godfather is innocent".

He swallowed a mouthful of eggs, grabbed a copy of the paper and stood. "I guess you could say, I told you so", he said before making his way to the exit, leaving a rather contemplative Great Hall behind him.

* * *

A/N: A bit shorter than I'd have liked, but I think this is a good place to stop, especially as it's been a while since I've posted. Should be back to a more regular schedule now, as I have 4 months off for the summer.

I have a feeling some people are going to think my big action set-piece is a little unbelievable, as I worried about it when I wrote it, but if we can't have slightly unbelievable action set-pieces in fanfiction, where can we? Other than Michael Bay films?

Next time, I expect to have the trial of Peter Pettigrew, a whole load of reaction to the revelation that Sirius Black is innocent.


	14. Arrests

Disclaimer: I'd like to say I own Harry Potter, but I also like to say that I've never been involved in intellectual property theft, so I probably shouldn't lie.

* * *

There were many ways Cornelius Fudge could describe the day he was having. Pleasant was not one of them.

"What do you mean it's true?".

"That, sir. It is true. He confessed". Rufus did not particularly enjoy being chewed out by his boss, and now he was being chewed out by his boss's boss, in front of his boss. Getting in trouble for doing his job was not one of the reasons he pushed for this promotion.

"How the hell could this happen, and how the hell did the Prophet find out before me?", Fudge shouted at the two most powerful members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"We're not exactly sure sir", Amelia Bones said. "We were continuing our interrogation when you summoned us up here, but it seems that no-one knew about Pettigrew's involvement with You-Know-Who except Bellatrix Lestrange and You-Know-Who. Seems Black figured it out though. As for the press, most of the guys were in the office when we brought him in. Someone probably got a few galleons for the story. We tried getting hold of you yesterday sir, but..."

"This isn't my fault Amelia, I earn my holidays". The Minister paced around his office. "What should we do? If we don't handle this right, we could all lose our jobs".

Rufus stepped forward. "In my opinion, we already have everything we need to bring this in front of the Wizengamot. Hell, we could probably get him convicted today, but I want more time with him. This is the first confessed Death Eater we've caught that's blabbed under Veritaserum, and we're learning valuable information on how You-Know-Who waged the war and-"

"I don't care how he waged the war Rufus. We need to show that we're tough on crime, and that we can deal with our own messes. If he's finished confessing, get him down to the courtrooms!"

"It's not that simple", Amelia interjected. "I want to know what happened at Hogwarts before my Aurors got there. I want to know how a government official ended up tied to a chair in the Hogwarts infirmary. I want to know how Harry Potter knows more about this than I do. I want to bring him in, and Dumbledore. They've both got to be hiding something".

Scrimgeour couldn't believe his ears, but before he could say something Fudge spoke up. "That's probably a good idea. Dumbledore's been telling us all year that we can't talk to the boy about Black, now we can".

"What does Black matter now? We've got a man in custody confessing to the crimes we convicted him of! Black's clearly innocent! And now you want to bring in the Chief Warlock and the Boy-Who-Lived for questioning, like common criminals? If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have caught this son of a bitch!", Rufus said, almost shouting by the end.

"Rufus! You told me yourself you walked into the room and Pettigrew was stunned and tied to the chair! Albus Dumbledore is not the law, and we cannot allow private citizens to take matters into their own hands. It is our job to discover the perpetrators of crimes and arrest them. Go do your job".

"Amelia, are you sure this is wise? I mean, what will the Prophet say?", Fudge said, having finally sat down behind his desk.

"The law is the law Minister", Amelia Bones said with a tone of finality in her voice. "I mean to enforce it".

* * *

"Harry! Wait up!"

Neville ran from the Great Hall after his friend, and even though Harry did not wait up quickly caught up with him.

"Was it too much? I wanted to say something with panache, but not have it seem rehearsed", Harry said, continuing to limp towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Madam Pomfrey would probably shout at him for putting too much strain on his leg.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Back there, in the hall. Were people shocked?"

"Shocked! You just told them that the Professor that's been missing for two days tried to kill you, and that you were involved in the arrest of a Ministry official. Of course they were bloody shocked! I'm bloody shocked! What happened Harry! You go through those flames, Dumbledore runs past us with a look of terror on his face, comes back five minutes later with you floating behind him looking like you've been killed! They wouldn't let me and Hermione in to see you at all, wouldn't tell us what happened, for two days! I thought you were dead!"

Harry stopped and looked at his friend.

"I thought you were dead Harry, and you come on out here like it's nothing".

The pain on his friend's face was evident, and Harry didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Neville".

"Don't tell me you're sorry! Tell me what happened!"

"You can't tell anyone, Dumbledore made me promise to keep it a secret", Harry whispered, leaning in closer to his friend. Neville nodded, and Harry continued. "Quirrell had been helping Voldemort. He was behind the flames, trying to get the Stone. He couldn't though, because of the protections the Headmaster put in place, so he had me try and get it. Somehow, the Stone ended up in my pocket, then Quirrell took his turban off and Voldemort was sticking out the back of his head. He was possessing Quirrell. I tried to run, but they attacked me, broke my leg and tried to choke me. For some reason Quirrell couldn't touch me, his skin burnt, so I jumped on him and choked him. I, killed him. Then Dumbledore was there, and I woke up in the Hospital wing. I managed to blackmail him into getting Pettigrew to come visit, then I managed to reveal he was a Death Eater by holding him hostage".

Neville stared blankly at Harry for a couple of seconds, before he said "You're not normal Harry, your life isn't normal".

"True, but if it was then you wouldn't have anywhere near as much fun".

Harry continued off towards the tower, leaving Neville standing in the corridor. He shook his head. "He's bloody right", he muttered before chasing after his friend.

* * *

Harry got to the tower and discovered Hermione sitting waiting for him. After ten minutes of hugging, scolding, a little crying and more scolding they headed to Transfiguration. Harry had asked Madam Pomfrey if his leg would be better in time for the final Quidditch game of the season the following day, and she told him that she'd only give him the all clear if he could get through a day of classes. Despite having sat the Transfiguration exam, Professor McGonagall was not going to let them waste their time, and started discussing the work she was going to have them do over the summer.

Ten minutes into the class, she was interrupted.

"I really must protest Amelia", was heard from outside the classroom, along with a large amount of footsteps. The door to the classroom opened, and Harry turned to see the Headmaster enter along with Rufus Scrimgeour, one of the Aurors from the day before and a middle-aged woman Harry recognised from a picture in a past edition of the Daily Prophet as Amelia Bones.

"Hello Auntie!", Susan Bones shouted from across the class.

The elder Bones said "Not now Susan" at the same time as Professor McGonagall asked "What's the meaning of this?".

Locking eyes with Harry, the head of the DMLE said "Mr Potter, we just have some questions for you about what happened yesterday. Would you mind coming with us?"

Harry looked across to the Headmaster, who seemed quite angry. "I'd have thought you'd have got everything you needed from his confession".

"We haven't". She pointed at the door. "Please".

"I'd rather not".

"Come on Harry, it's better to play nice", Scrimgeour said, looking about as pleased with the situation as Dumbledore did.

The whole class was watching in silence as Harry came to a realisation. He looked Madam Bones in the eye.

"I think I'd like to see what happens if I don't".

Amelia sighed. "Harry Potter. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of a government official, for the assault of a government official and for aiding and abetting the fugitive Sirius Black. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be taken down and may be given in evidence".

The room broke out into pandemonium. Neville and Hermione both jumped up and started shouting at the Aurors. Some of the other students started shouting and screaming amongst themselves. McGonagall marched to the front of the room and started berating Amelia Bones along with Dumbledore.

Harry turned, and packed his book and notes into his bag. Picking it up, he tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Look after this will you?", he said and thrust the bag into her arms. Walking away, over to Scrimgeour, he flicked his wand into his hand and then flipped it around, handing it hilt first to the Chief Auror. "Be gentle gov'nur", he said in a mock London accent as Rufus took it and placed it in a pocket on the inside of his coat, and Harry presented his wrists to the older man. "I am wounded so".

* * *

Harry wasn't sitting in the small room long before Scrimgeour and Bones entered, both looking pretty angry. Amelia sat down and unrolled some parchment, placing it on the desk that separated her from Harry. She removed a quill from her pocket, gave it a tap with her wand and placed it tip down on the parchment where it stood upright.

"June 5th, 11am. Interrogation of Harry James Potter by Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour". As she spoke, the quill moved across the parchment scrawling down on the parchment what was said. She took Harry's knife from her pocket and placed it on the table. "Do you recognise this?"

Harry sat in silence.

"Professor Dumbledore told us that you used this knife to hold Peter Pettigrew hostage when he came to visit you two days ago. Is that true?"

Harry looked around the room.

"That's kidnapping, and assault, Harry. Both serious crimes. You'd do well to cooperate with us".

Harry didn't say a word.

"He may have been a Death Eater, and may have been responsible for the deaths of your family, but at the time he was still a Government official and what you did was not the right way to do things Harry. If you suspect someone of committing a crime, you inform the authorities. You don't put a knife to someone's throat".

The silence continued.

"If you don't answer my questions I can't help you".

Harry started looking at his fingernails.

"Fine. Where is Sirius Black?".

Harry looked up into Amelia's eyes, and a small grin appeared on his face.

"I think you know exactly where he is, and how he's evading capture".

Harry shrugged his eyebrows, looked around the room for a second, and finally said "Am I free to go yet?"

"Free to go? Oh no. I want some answers Harry".

"It's just I was wondering how you thought this was going to go. You get Pettigrew up in front of the Wizengamot, and we hear about all the nasty things he's done. The people who are dead because of him. Maybe we'll even get to hear about some other nasty Death Eaters, maybe even some who are sitting up on those big benches. We will hear about how he torched my grandparents home, how he served my parents up on a platter to Voldemort. Then when he's been sentenced, given life in Azkaban probably, maybe the kiss, you'll bring me up. We'll hear about how Harry Potter uncovered the truth about nasty Peter Pettigrew. How he struggled against the odds to bring justice to the man who destroyed his family. I don't think even the nasty Death Eaters who are sitting on those big benches are going to vote me guilty. So I was asking if you are ready to let me go now, or after you become a laughing stock Madam Bones. I'd advise you to do it now".

Throughout Harry's tirade Amelia sat and stared at him. When he finished, she continued. "Where is Sirius Black?"

"No matter what charges you come up with to try and scare me, I'm not going to tell you a thing about my godfather. Don't think I don't know that this is what it's all about".

"Where is Sirius Black?". This time it was almost a shout.

"I'd be more worried about begging him for forgiveness than finding him right now"

"Beg for forgiveness?", she said getting to her feet. "Two Aurors dead in India. One who'll never walk again after confronting you in Cambodia. Sirius Black may not have been a criminal when you left on your little jaunt around the world, but he is one now. So I'll ask again, where is Sirius Black".

"You'll have to forgive me, but you lost my sympathy when you lot stopped caring if we were brought back in chains or in body bags. 1000 Galleons alive, 500 dead was it? I'll save you the time. Even if I knew where to find Sirius, I wouldn't tell you a damn thing. Now, either charge me and throw me in a cell, or let me go".

Amelia opened her mouth to continue shouting at the boy, but the hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to look at Rufus, who shook his head at her, before she stormed out of the room.

Scrimgeour picked up the parchment and quill, put them in his pockets and went to follow his boss out the door when he stopped. "I used to be on the team that looked for you. I was on site when we confronted you in Lagos, and then again in Mumbai. I don't know if you remember Lagos, I think you would have been three years old then. We tried to corner the pair of you in the market of the magical district, and Black managed to hold us off long enough to get outside the anti-Apparition ward we'd set up and flee. I remember thinking at the time, why was he only using stunners? Didn't understand it. Mumbai started the same, cornered you in your hotel room, you managed to get out. Led us on a merry chase through the streets, Indians never let us back because of their obliviator bill, but again he was just using stunners. Until one of us clipped you with a cutter. I saw the blood, knew it was a bad one. And I saw him just, change. He went berserk. Two ended up dead, one of em blown to bits. Six more, including me, in the hospital. She'll never forgive him, not for being a cop-killer, but me, I understood. I thought he was a Death Eater & I thought he was a kidnapper, but I never doubted for a second that he loved you. That he'd do anything for you. I thought to myself, if that was me and my son had been hurt like that, I'd have done the same thing. Guess I'm just trying to say, sorry about all this. Bones is good, but she hates your godfather. She hates the fact that he's probably going to come home to the Ministry tripping over themselves to acquit him and a sizeable compensation package. I think she saw this as the last chance to catch him, to make having to go tell those families that their father wasn't coming home worth it".

He walked out the door, and Harry didn't know whether he should be feeling bad or not.

* * *

"How can you be so blasé about the whole thing? You were arrested during class!"

"They let me go didn't they?"

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the stands watching the final Quidditch match of the season, arguing. Harry was bitter because his short-lived incarceration meant Madam Pomfrey refused to give him the all clear to play in the game, and angry because part of him agreed with her. His leg still hurt, and all the walking he'd had to do to get to and from the Ministry had aggravated his injury. He was angry at Madam Bones for being so petty, but could also understand her position.

Hermione was just angry about Harry's continuing habit of getting into trouble.

His housemates seemed to be a little annoyed at him for getting arrested, but their ire was directed more towards the memory of Professor Quirrell. When Harry had told his team-mates that he wouldn't be able to play, Oliver had ranted and raved for five minutes about Quirrell clearly not being satisfied with ruining his Defence OWL and having to destroy his chance for the Quidditch Cup too.

So Harry was watching his team-mates on the field of battle getting flattened by the Ravenclaws, whilst arguing with one of his best friends about how he should be annoyed about getting arrested for reasons other than having to miss a Quidditch match.

"Even McGonagall was angry Harry, she even took points off Susan for chatting in class when it wasn't even her talking. It was Eloise and Sally!"

"I think as long as Hufflepuff lost the points it doesn't matter that much Hermione".

"It's the principle".

From over in the Teacher's stands, unaware that she was currently their topic of conversation, McGonagall was observing the two Gryffindors argument and considering the boy that seemed to evade assumptions.

The evening before, Dumbledore had summoned her and the other Heads of Houses into his office to explain everything. Harry's arrest had made it quite essential, as the rumours flying around the school were distracting every single class.

As she heard of the events the boy had took centre stage in over the past few days, her attitude had swung from angry, to shocked, to saddened, to aggrieved. Her dismissal of the boy's warning had almost resulted in his death and she was furious with herself. The entire year the boy had been getting into trouble, and he was many things but a liar he had never been. The room had been silent throughout Dumbledore's story, but when he told them that the charges the boy had been arrested for were correct, it erupted.

"I told you! I told you all he was a menace!", Sprout yelled.

"Albus, please tell me he didn't threaten to hurt Pettigrew", McGonagall said desperately. She did not want her colleague to be right, did not want to have to remove James and Lily's boy from the school.

"He did what he had to", Albus said. "I disagree with how he did it, but I understand it".

"Don't tell me you're buying this dragon dung in the papers about Black being innocent Albus", Pomona almost screamed. "The man's a killer".

"Buy it? Pomona, Pettigrew confessed in front of me. He had the Dark Mark on his arm. He told us that he had committed the crimes that Black was convicted of, under Auror grade Veritaserum. I believe that Sirius was framed ten years ago, and as the only person who could exonerate him was the real criminal, fled for his and his godsons safety. I believe it completely".

"You can't be serious. There was evidence back then, evidence you gave".

"That is something I will have on my conscience for the rest of my days. That I inadvertently helped destroy the life and reputation of a man I had considered a friend is one of my greatest mistakes. I could not have known any better, but it still weighs on me", Albus said, the sadness in his tone completely genuine.

"But, Potter is a menace".

"You see only what your prejudices tell you to see Pomona!", Flitwick shouted as he got to his feet. "If you could actually see through the cloud of suspicion that you've placed around the boy you could have realised this months ago! Harry has shown me a desire to help others, intrinsic loyalty to his friends, and a complete rejection in the belief of supremacy of blood. He may be quick to anger and prone to violence, but I could see he had a good heart since the first day I met him. He is not what you believe him to be!".

Minerva looked over at her colleague, who was passionately defending one of her charges, and wished she too could have seen past her prejudices and noticed this too. Filius was right, Harry had only ever tried to help.

She had thought about this ever since then. How could she have missed all the signs? Maybe the shock of seeing him standing over the corpse of a Mountain troll made her skip over the fact he was only there to save a girl whom before he was not friendly with in the slightest. Maybe the shock of seeing him threatening a fellow student made her gloss over his reasons for doing so.

No longer. She would regain his respect. At the beginning of the year she'd promised herself that she was going to try and get him to trust her, to come over to the light. Now she promised herself that she was going to try and be deserving of his trust.

* * *

Two days later, on a bright Monday morning, Harry waited patiently in the Great Hall for the teachers to start arriving for Breakfast. The hall was empty, with him being the sole occupant at that moment. Sitting on the Gryffindor benches, as close to the teachers table as he could be, he ate his meal in complete silence.

Professor Flitwick entered the hall and saw Harry sitting alone, completely unsurprised. He could deduce the boys reasons quite easily.

"Excuse me, Professor". Harry had ran straight to Flitwick's space on the table, and was there before his Charms Professor could even sit down. "Do you know if I'm going to be allowed to go to the trial?".

"I believe so Harry. It would only be right. The Headmaster will take you with him".

Harry burst out in a smile. "Fantastic", and he turned to leave, but Flitwick stopped him.

"Harry, I just wanted to say, I'm happy for you. What you did took great courage, but don't be afraid to seek help in the future. If you had told me, I would have listened".

The smile on Harry's face faded. "Thank you. Don't take this the wrong way sir, I do like you, but how can I ever be sure? I mean, my parents trusted Pettigrew. He was their best friend for ten years. They trusted him with their lives, and he broke that trust. If they couldn't trust their best friend with their lives, how could I trust anyone else to help avenge their death".

He walked away, out of the hall, leaving his Professor wondering how to get through to the boy who only truly trusted one person in the world.

* * *

Harry entered through the atrium of the Ministry this time, walking alongside the Headmaster, ignoring the flashes of photography and the questions from a blond haired reporter.

"Mr Dumbledore, how were you involved in the arrest of Mr Pettigrew? How was Mr Potter involved? Will Mr Potter be called as a witness today? Mr Potter, what sentence will you be pushing for? Does this revelation throw the Ministry's reputation to uphold the law into doubt?"

The pair entered the lifts, and as the reporter went to join them Dumbledore closed the doors in front of her. "We seem to be quite full here Miss Skeeter, why don't you get the next one?".

They lowered down through the floor, and as Skeeter faded out of sight the Headmaster said "The best thing you can do with reporters Harry is ignore them. The Prophet has a habit of interpreting your words quite oddly in order to create the most elaborate story possible".

"Will I have to speak? I know they decided not to follow on those charges, but-"

"No, this is an open and shut case. A transcript of Pettigrew's confession will be sitting in front of each member, they'll read it and then we'll bring him in to give him a chance to plead. We'll then each vote, he will almost certainly be found guilty and then he will be sent off to Azkaban where he will spend the remainder of his days. We might even be back at school in time for lunch".

They continued the rest of the way to the courtroom in silence. Harry didn't know why, but he wasn't as confident as the Headmaster about everything. Maybe it was growing up with bad things happening all the time, always having to watch round every corner, but this was something so monumentally good he couldn't help but think it was about to all go wrong.

They weren't the first ones into the room. Harry looked and saw that there was about fifty people sitting in the audience and there was not much space left, and the benches that held the members of the Wizengamot were nearly full too. "Harry, could you sit down over there please? Can you stay put until I come and collect you too? You will be alright on your own for a short while?"

Harry nodded, and as Dumbledore headed to take his seat in the centre of the Wizengamot bench, Harry took his own seat. He looked around at the people that were here to see this. There were two women crying in the front row, one who looked to be around sixty and the other Harry guessed as being in her mid-thirties. They were holding on to each other for comfort. No-one else seemed sad, everyone else seemed angry. Talking amongst themselves, but the tone of the mutterings conveyed impatience, disbelief, horror. Sitting at the back of the audience, in the corner of the room, Harry managed to avoid being noticed which suited him well. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wouldn't know what to say.

He looked over at the members of the Wizengamot. Sirius had never taught him about the intricacies of the Wizengamot, so Harry had read about it the day prior to prepare himself. On one side sat the Ministry seats, where each head of Department had one seat. One stood out, wearing a robe that completely disguised him. Harry suspected this to be the head of the Department of Mysteries. On the other side sat the hereditary seats, where the head of the old houses sat. He'd discovered that the Potter and Black families had seats, but they'd been empty since his grandfather and Sirius's grandfather has passed away respectively. There was one more empty seat on this side, the Gambol seat, but as the last Gambol had died recently without an heir the Wizengamot was currently in the process of reassigning the seat to another family. There had always been fifteen seats held by the old families, and families had died out before. Emrys, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, all ancient houses that died off and had their seats replaced.

Harry looked at the people sitting on this bench, and thought to himself that he'd never seen so many old people in one place. The youngest member had to be at least sixty, with most looking like they were on death's door. A woman Harry recognised from the paper as Griselda Marchbanks looked as though she was going to keel over at any time.

Dumbledore sat in the middle of the two benches, in a place reserved for the Chief Warlock. Harry read that this grand title meant that he was in charge of maintaining order in the chamber, and starting proceedings. The Dumbledore's were not one of the old families, and the Headmaster was currently the only member of the body with a seat due to him possessing a First Class Order of Merlin. Historically, if someone was recognised with that honour they were given a seat at the Wizengamot and Dumbledore was the only holder of that honour who was still alive.

While Harry had been thinking, the room had filled up and proceedings looked ready to begin. The Minister took his seat, and then Dumbledore stood up and spoke, his voice magically amplified. "I call this session of the Wizengamot, on this day the seventh of June in the nineteen hundredth and ninety second year, to order".

The room fell to silence quickly.

"We are hear to pass judgement in the case of Peter Pettigrew. Let us begin. Madam Bones, will you present the Ministry's case".

Amelia stood up from the seat she was entitled to as head of the DMLE, and began to speak. "Peter Pettigrew is charged with committing the murder of Charlus Potter & Dorea Potter, the murder and torture of at this time 4 unknown muggles, to being an accessory to the murder of James Potter & Lily Potter, to being an accessory to the murder and torture of Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones, Catherine Bones, Sophia Bones and Thomas Bones, and to being an accessory to the attempted murder of Harry Potter. Whilst in custody, Peter Pettigrew confessed to all these crimes. The details are in the cases resting in front of you".

While she spoke, the room was silent except for the sobs of the two women at the front. Harry could hear Amelia's voice harden as she went through the list of charges, and falter slightly at the names of her niece and nephew. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to fight against people who are on the same side as him. Bones should be thankful that her family is getting justice, but she was fighting against Sirius instead.

As the members of the Wizengamot read the papers in front of them, the mutterings in the room started again. Harry tried to tune it out, tried to read the faces of the people who would be passing judgement, making a decision that would affect his life incredibly.

They all came to an end, and after exchanging glances with the other members Dumbledore stood and announced to the room, "Bring in the accused!".

The doors opened, and everyone else in the room got to their feet in order to get a better look. Accompanied by an Auror on either side, Pettigrew was restrained by chains on his hands and feet. He took slow plodding steps forward, looking distraught. He got to the chair in the centre of the room, was forced into it by the Aurors and then locked into place. The room was aloud with talk now, and Dumbledore had to once again resort to magical amplification. "Quiet! Quiet! Peter Pettigrew, do you understand the charges with which you are accused?"

He didn't look up. "Yes".

"How do you plead?".

"Guilty".

The room once again erupted into noise. People were hurling abuse at him, the two women in the front row were screaming in anguish, and Harry sat in shock. He was going to jail. Sirius would be free.

"Quiet! If the audience cannot remain quiet then they will be thrown out! Quiet! Mr Pettigrew, do you have anything to say in defence of your actions?".

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I didn't have a choice. He was going to win, I could see it, we didn't stand a chance against him. I didn't want to die. If I hadn't joined with him, I would have been killed. I'm sorry". He turned around. "Jennifer, Mother, I love you both. Please forgive me".

Suddenly, Harry realised who the two women in the front row had to be. The ring Wormtail was wearing sprang into view. The two women were Mrs Pettigrew, elder and younger. His mother and his wife. He didn't know he had a wife.

"The Wizengamot will now vote"

Each member then raised their wand, and a light flashed on the end of their wands. All the lights were red, except for two which were white.

"Two abstentions, nineteen say guilty. Peter Pettigrew, you are found guilty of all charges against you. What sentence does the Ministry recommend?"

Amelia Bones stood again. "Mr Pettigrew has been charged with a multitude of heinous crimes. However, in comparison to some offenders from the period his charges seem slight. Also, his service to the Ministry over the last ten years should be taken into account. Therefore we recommend a life sentence in Azkaban with the possibility of parole in twenty years".

"Does the Wizengamot accept the recommendation?".

All the Wizengamot raised their wands again, and with the exception of two who coloured theirs white all the lights turned green.

"The Wizengamot accepts. Peter Pettigrew, I sentence you to life imprisonment in Azkaban. We will revisit your case in twenty years to see whether you have appropriately atoned for your crimes. Your actions cut short the lives of many wonderful people. I hope you spend your time considering the damage you have done to our society. Take him away".

The room watched as Pettigrew was unlocked from the chair and dragged away by the two Aurors who accompanied him in. As he was being dragged, his eyes never left his wife's. He was shouting, professing his love whilst she was being held back by another in Auror's robes. Eventually, she left the room along with Pettigrew's mother, both distraught.

"Any other business?", Dumbledore said.

"What about Sirius Black?", a man in the audience shouted out, and many others in the room shouted out their agreement.

"Quiet! I agree that today's events bring questions to light about the conviction of Sirius Black ten years ago. What is the Ministry's recommendation?"

Amelia Bones went to stand, but Fudge beat her to it. "The Ministry is committed to upholding justice for all it's citizens and we recognise that justice may not have been done in the case of Sirius Black. As this new evidence has come to light, we recommend a retrial in the case of Sirius Black. We urge that he turn himself in to the Ministry so that we may proceed in uncovering the truth in as complete a manner as possible".

The man in the audience who shouted out earlier stood up. "How about we get on with it right now?", he shouted as he brought his wand to his face. The short blond hair on his head lengthened and darkened, stubble erupted across his jaw, & his nose sharpened. He threw his arms out and shouted, "This is me, turning myself in!".

Harry got to his feet. "Sirius!"

* * *

A/N: Let it never be said that I dislike a cliffhanger!

I made some small changes from canon to the way the Wizengamot operates in this, mainly based on logistics on my assumption of population size. I've actually sat down and worked out who each and every member is, along with some thoughts on staffing levels inside the ministry as well. It's probably not very interesting, but when I'm done with this whole story I'll put it up somewhere. I mainly think on how a country with a population of around 5000 is economically viable, especially when it looks like around half of them work for the government. Oh well.


	15. Acquittals

Disclaimer: JK Rowling invented Harry Potter and all that it entails. She gets the money, not me

* * *

Sirius Black wished he was drunk. He'd not had a drink since Boxing Day, after reading in the papers how he'd nearly been caught in Hong Kong the day before. He missed it. His subconscious instincts may have served him well, but if he'd waited a couple of seconds to get out of that hotel room he'd have been captured by the Chinese. That would have been very bad. So, he had made the decision to quit drink. If his hunters were becoming more bold again, now that Harry had returned to England, he needed his wits about him.

So that explains why Sirius Black was sitting at the back of an Irish themed bar in the magical district of Jarkarta, drinking from a tall glass of Coke whilst wishing there was some whiskey mixed in.

The reason for the Irish bar, was the hope he could overhear some information on Harry. It was the beginning of June, and Sirius knew that meant the school year was nearly finishing and a massive part of him regretted ever sending Harry off to school. Where would Harry go for the summer? James was an only child, so Harry had no Aunts or Uncles to look after him on that side of the family. Lily may have mentioned a Sister before, but were they really going to send him to live with muggles who hadn't had contact with their world for over ten years?

Sirius was worrying about his decision now, maybe it had been too rash.

He definitely couldn't go and get him. If the Aurors had any brains they'd put every single man they had on Platform 9 and ¾ hoping he'd show up to get the boy, so that was out.

All he could do, was hope Harry would be safe and happy. That's all he ever did now.

Ever since Harry left for England, Sirius's life had felt empty. He was still running, but the main reason he had to run was gone. He had taken a couple of menial jobs here and there in the muggle world, pretending to be a backpacker, but he had very little to do with his time except think.

And tonight he was tired of thinking, so he was going to head back to his room and sleep. There were only locals in this bar tonight anyway, and as he didn't speak the language he wasn't going to get any information from listening in on their conversations.

He got up from his chair, and went to leave the bar when something caught his eye. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet, from two days prior. The headline said "Head of Ministry Division arrested! Sirius Black innocent?".

He grabbed the paper from the table where it was sitting, and devoured the front page article and then the editorial. "Oh Harry, you brilliant boy!", he muttered under his breath before running fell pelt out of the bar and down the street.

Jakarta was a large city, one of the largest in the world, and it's magical district was comparably large. Many travellers came through, and tourism was a thriving trade. So unlike Diagon Alley, it contained a shop dedicated to international travel. This is where Sirius ran to, and this is the shop whose door Sirius knocked on for five minutes until it was opened.

"I need a Portkey to England, or as close as you can get me!"

"Bodoh Ingriss! It is midnight!", the grouchy shopkeeper shouted at him.

"One hundred Galleons!"

The look on the shopkeepers face changed with that. "Come", he said, beckoning Sirius into his shop.

"London, you wait two days. Marseille, go now", he said pointing at the rack of portkeys in his shop, speaking in broken English.

"I'll take the Marseille one then", and he went to get the gold from his bag, but was stopped.

"One hundred fifty Galleons!"

"Fine, take it", Sirius sighed, not caring that he was paying about ten times too much. He needed to get back to England as soon as he could. He threw the coins down on the table, grabbed the Portkey and felt the pull as he was lifted off by the magic, starting his journey back to his wards side.

* * *

After spending the night making his way through France and across the Channel, Sirius managed to get to London with relative ease. He discovered why when he picked up a copy of the Prophet in the Leaky Cauldron. It seems law enforcement was more concerned with the high profile trial of Peter Pettigrew that would be starting in two hours time. Suddenly, a side of Sirius that had lain dormant for far too long resurfaced: the prankster. And so, he got to work.

His glamours would need reenforcing, it would ruin things somewhat if they were to fail early.

He'd need to enter at just the right time, so he would be just another face in the crowd.

He'd need to hope Moody wouldn't be there, with that damn eye of his.

All in all, he'd need far too many things to go perfectly for it to be called a good plan, but he didn't care. It'd work.

So he managed to get into the Ministry. Sometimes he actually despaired with the ineptitude displayed by the British government. All he had to do was give over a wand he obtained abroad to get past security and he was inside. He wondered how they ever managed to beat Voldemort, when things like were like this.

Everything was going well. No-one noticed him before the trial started, as he read the morning's paper and kept to himself. No-one noticed him during the trial, as Wormtail commanded all their attention. At first he was surprised to see that he'd married, but after a little thought it wasn't so surprising. Wormtail had got to live his life, do all the things he'd robbed from Lily and James. If the wife didn't know, he pitied her poor judgement.

He watched Wormtail dragged out, off to Azkaban, where he deserved to be and suddenly realised that it was over. He could stop running. He'd known before, but now he realised. It was almost an overwhelming thought, until he remembered why he was here.

"What about Sirius Black?", he shouted, and was happy to hear others in the room shout out in agreement. But he held his breath, waiting to hear what he'd dreamt of for the last ten years.

"The Ministry is committed to upholding justice for all it's citizens and we recognise that justice may not have been done in the case of Sirius Black. As this new evidence has come to light, we recommend a retrial in the case of Sirius Black. We urge that he turn himself in to the Ministry so that we may proceed in uncovering the truth in as complete a manner as possible".

He stood. "How about we get on with it right now?", he shouted and flicked his wand into his hand. He dispelled the glamour that hid his true identity from the world, and held his arms out wide. He relished this feeling. James had once called him a showman, and he was right. "This is me, turning myself in!"

He heard a familiar voice call his name behind him, and almost couldn't believe his sight when he turned around.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore considered himself to be an intelligent man. He'd done well at school, he had a good mind for magical theory, and in general the decisions he made were well informed and largely successful. When he looked around at the way the rest of the room was reacting to Sirius's unveiling, he was certain his opinion was justified.

Despite having spent the last hour debating on how Sirius Black was innocent of the crimes he committed, and in general supporting efforts to clear his name, the way the audience reacted to his sudden appearance was not of joy and welcoming, but fear.

The people sitting next to him were jumping over each other to get as much distance between themselves and the 'mass murderer'. They were screaming.

The Aurors in the room reacted as they would when seeing any criminal. They all had their wands directed at the fugitive, and were shouting for him to stand down.

The Wizengamot were not much better. Most had fallen from their chairs and were hiding behind the benches. Amelia Bones and Barty Crouch both were joining the Aurors in having their wands pointed at Black. The mysterious head of the Department of Mysteries hadn't moved an inch.

Albus thought to himself that only one other person in the room was having an intelligent reaction to Black's presence, and that was Harry.

Ignoring the Aurors screaming at his godfather, Harry was hurdling over the benches towards him. Sirius had turned, and still had his arms outstretched, so when Harry jumped into his arms he was primely placed to deliver the boy a fierce hug.

"STAND DOWN! AURORS, DO NOT FIRE!", he bellowed, the Sonorus charm he had applied shaking the walls of the room.

The whole room then watched as the reunited pair ignored them, and simply hugged each other.

"I told you I'd see you again", they heard the older man whisper.

Harry left Sirius's arms, and a few people in the room could see he was a little teary. Surprising everyone, he then kicked his godfather extremely hard in the shin. "That's for tricking me into going to school".

"Ha! I deserved that"

"Sorry Mr Black", Albus then interrupted. "I hate to interrupt such a touching reunion, but there is still the small matter of you remaining a wanted fugitive to be dealt with, so if you would kindly place your wand on the floor and put your hands behind your head, we may proceed posthaste".

"I can do that", Sirius said with a smile. He didn't put his wand on the floor though, he handed it to Harry. "Look after this for me will you?". He put his hands behind his head, laced his fingers together, and then was tackled to the ground.

"Was that really necessary Auror Savage? He was being quite cooperative", Albus then shouted as the Auror proceeded to cuff Sirius.

"Take him to the holding cells!", Amelia shouted to her Aurors from her position on the top bench.

"Why Madam Bones? We're all here, lets get this over with now", Albus said, turning to face her.

"That's not how it's done Albus and you know it. I'm not going to let this scumbag get off with everything just because he's your friend!", she hissed at him in a whisper that the whole room still heard, and sucked in a gasp when they did. Immediately, Amelia regretted her words.

"I resent that implication Madam Bones", Dumbledore said, suddenly speaking in a tone that reminded the room that this was the wizard he defeated Grindelwald. "If Mr Black is found innocent it will be due to the overwhelming evidence that points us in that direction, not because of a friendship that has been suspended for over a decade. I would like an apology"

"My apologies Chief Warlock, I misspoke".

"That you did. Now, due to this fortuitous turn of events this whole issue may be settled and put behind us even quicker than we anticipated. As the evidence in and the result of Mr Pettigrew's trial play a very large part in the case against Mr Black, I move that we combine the two trials and continue now".

Albus raised his wand into the air and lit it green. He looked around the benches at his fellow Wizengamot members. Some were taking their time to decide. As the wands lit up, he realised it would be a close result.

"Twelve agree, nine disagree. The motion carries. Auror Savage, if you would seat Mr Black".

Savage did not look happy with this turn of events. He pushed Sirius from the audience area, and roughly shoved him into the seat in the middle of the courtroom. "Gawain Robards was my best friend and I will get you back for him, one day", he whispered into Sirius's ear while he was locking him into place.

"No you won't", Sirius said, looking straight forward.

"Oh yeah, why's that?".

"I'm better than you".

Harry stood in the front row of the audience, his heart fluttering. He couldn't keep himself from worrying. They were so close, but what if something went wrong.

He heard Dumbledore tell the Aurors to get back to their posts, to help with the audience. A lot had ran from the room when Sirius had revealed himself, and now it seemed there were more people trying to get back in than there were seats. He couldn't take his eyes off his godfather's back once, and after the Auror who was putting him in the chair had finished muttering to him, Sirius turned around and gave him a wink. Somehow, that small gesture released something in Harry. Everything was going to be ok.

"Madam Bones, you may begin".

Amelia stood, and with a voice as hard as the one she used when reading the charges against Pettigrew she said "Sirius Orion Black, you are charged with being an accessory to the murder and torture of Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones, Catherine Bones, Sophia Bones and Thomas Bones, being an accessory to the attempted murder of Harry Potter and the kidnapping of Harry Potter". She stood again, and her frustration was evident on her face.

"How do you plead?", Dumbledore asked Sirius.

"I would like to plead not guilty, thank you very much". A hint of joviality was present in Sirius's voice.

"Well then", Dumbledore said. "I believe that the evidence from earlier makes the first 6 charges quite clear, so let's vote on them now before we debate the final charge"

The exact same verdict was returned as for Pettigrew's trial, Humphrey Avery and Abraxas Malfoy abstaining while the remainder voted not guilty.

"What remains is the charge of kidnapping a minor. Do you have anything to say in your defence".

"He is my godson, and I was named in James and Lily's will as the person they wished Harry to be raised by if they were to pass on. I was fulfilling their wishes".

Cantankerus Nott got to his feet, and it took a while. He made Dumbledore look youthful. "As a convicted criminal", he eventually managed to stammer out, "you were not eligible to be the boy's legal guardian, despite the will of his parents. That makes you a kidnapper".

"I wasn't a convicted criminal", Sirius said with a grin on his face some would describe as ill-advised.

Newton Scamander didn't stand up, but he did shout out "Yes you were. We convicted you in 1981, nearly all of us were here that day. You were not, maybe that is why you are mistaken".

"I would argue that as I have just been found not guilty of those charges in a retrial, that I was never found guilty in the first place".

This did not go down well with the members of the Wizengamot. A few were shouting about the ridiculousness of it, when they were told to quieten down by Dumbledore, and Elphias Doge stood up. "Mr Black is actually correct. The verdict we gave today is retroactive, and so as it currently stands for the last ten years Mr Black has only been convicted of the kidnapping of Harry Potter".

"Then my point stands", Nott said. "He was a convicted criminal and could not fulfil the role of the boy's guardian".

"You're going senile Nott! You're saying that I am guilty of kidnapping Harry because at the time I had been convicted of kidnapping Harry. I can't be guilty of a crime because I've already been convicted for it!", Sirius shouted at the old man.

Some members of the Wizengamot did not take this very well. They had to be calmed down by Dumbledore who then said, "Mr Black, please refrain from insulting the members of the Wizengamot. I doubt it will help your case, and if you do it again I will have to charge you with breaching the conduct of the chambers. Disregarding the personal slights, Mr Black makes a good point. I believe we should now vote on this matter".

Harry held his breath as the wands starting going up. Dumbledore's went green straight away, as did Madam Longbottom's. Slowly more wands went up and eventually Harry fell to his seat in joy.

"Seven say guilty, fourteen say not guilty. Sirius Black, we find you innocent of all charges".

"About bloody time!", the Marauder screamed.

Harry was almost hopping for joy, and as the Auror went to unchain Sirius you couldn't stop himself from hopping the little fence in front of him that separated the audience from the prisoners and threw himself into another hug with Sirius. "I missed you so much".

"I missed you too little man. I'm so proud of you"

Dumbledore was standing up. "Unless there are any more dramatic revelations to be conducted, I think this would be a good time to finish. Hopefully by the time we reconvene the issues with the Black and Gambol seats will be resolved".

As the other members filed out from the chamber, through the doors behind their bench, Dumbledore walked down to Harry and Sirius. "I see your penchant for the dramatic hasn't left you Sirius", he said with a smile on his face, that quickly faded. "You should have come to me Sirius. You should have told me what had happened".

"No. I could not have risked it. I needed to protect Harry, to do what James asked me to do. I will never regret that decision", he said holding onto Harry a little tighter.

"What's done is done. Just know, I am sorry for my part in all this".

"I know. When does term finish?"

"Not for another week", Harry said. "The end of term feast is tomorrow though".

Sirius looked up from Harry to his old Headmaster. "Please can I take him for the rest of the day? I'll bring him back later on".

Albus looked at his old student, his old colleague and found he couldn't refuse him. "Floo to my office. I think there are some things we need to discuss as well".

Sirius said his thanks to Dumbledore, and then with one arm around Harry's shoulder he went to open the door that led from the courtroom chambers. "Ready?"

"I'm used to people staring at me now".

They opened the door, and the noise that enveloped them was cacophonous. There were four or five reporters there, and from their accents it was clear that it wasn't just the domestic press that had rushed to the courtroom. "Mr Black, what are your thoughts on today's events? How does it feel to be a free man again? What really happened on that Halloween?"

"QUIET!", Sirius bellowed and the rowdy hallway stopped to hear what he had to say. It seemed that all of the audience from the trial had stuck around to listen and catch a glimpse, their curiosity outweighing their fear at this point. "We will be making a full statement in the coming days, but I am ecstatic to be reunited with my godson. Harry's wellbeing is the only thing I care about, and I hope that you will help me in that regard and give us our privacy".

With a firm grip on Harry's shoulder, he pulled him through the crowd and to the elevators with little trouble. The crowd were curious, but still wary of the man they'd spent ten years deriding as the right hand man of Voldemort.

"Still alright Harry?".

"Yeah, it's fine. You were amazing in there!"

"Could you tell how scared I was?", Sirius said with a laugh in his voice. "I thought I was going to soil my trousers at one point".

"I don't want to hear about your incontinence problems Sirius, I've told you enough times".

"Cheeky sod!", Sirius said after a barking laugh echoed around the elevator. The smiles that were plastered on both of their faces would have told anyone able to see them, that this was the happiest each had been in months.

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out into an empty atrium. No reporters waiting to harass them, just a few officials going about their work. They were walking through to the floo, when Sirius heard someone shout his name.

"Sirius, please!"

Harry turned and saw Remus Lupin looking at them forlornly. "Please, let me talk-"

He saw his godfather flick his wand into his hand. "Remember what I said in Mumbai Remus. Don't make me keep my word".

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me".

"Stay away from us Remus. Stay away from Harry".

"Please, just let me talk. Padfoot-"

"NO!", Sirius shouted at the top of his voice, making passer bys turn and look at the confrontation. "You don't get to call me that, not after what you did. He nearly died Remus. I don't care whether you meant it, but you nearly killed him. Stay away from us, or I will kill you".

Grabbing Harry, they turned and marched to the floo, not looking back at the man who had sank to his knees, distraught with the mistakes he had made.

* * *

"So what is it you want to show me?"

Harry and Sirius were in Hogsmeade. They'd thought to come here, as in a choice between The Three Broomsticks and the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, Sirius would always pick the pub with a buxom blond behind the bar. However, before they got into the pub, Harry had started pulling his godfather along the road, describing a surprise he had for him.

"Well, at Christmas I went to Gringotts and they told me how we'd nearly emptied my account and that I couldn't get to any of my things in the vault, so the only money I had was the rest I had in my trunk. Then I remembered you saying we were going to need money if we were going to be able to make the world better and fight Voldemort and stuff, and how you hated your parents house and you'd like to burn it down. Then I remembered hearing some of the older girls in the common room complaining how there was nowhere nice to go on a date with someone on a Hogsmeade weekend, only a tea shop and the Three Broomsticks. Then I thought about when I was looking around Diagon Alley earlier that day there were no restaurants".

Harry spoke as they walked, and as he finished they stopped in front of a building Sirius didn't recognise from his time at Hogwarts. It was an odd shape, Sirius couldn't see exactly what shape it was. It looked like a bungalow, but it had a pitched roof with a very high slope. It was clearly new, as the rest of the village was at least a hundred years old. When Sirius thought about it, he didn't recognise the road they'd come up. A dirt track led back down next to the Owl Office, and this building sat behind it.

"So I asked Bogrok, the Goblin I was speaking to, if Gringotts would invest in us building a restaurant and house in Hogsmeade. They thought it was a good idea, a gap in the market, good prospects for profits", Harry said with a smile as he looked up at Sirius's shocked face. "But, if you don't like it... I dunno, it's stupid..."

"Harry, I love it. This is amazing, exactly what we need to get started again".

Harry beamed up at him. "Great. I had to give them forty percent, but now we've got somewhere to live and a way to make some money. It's done, but I forgot to ask them to include furnishings and the wards when we agreed a deal, so it's probably a little sparse".

"Probably?"

"This is the first time I've seen it".

Sirius looked at him incredulously. "You mean you haven't been sneaking out of school? We're going to have to fix that. Can we look inside?".

"I don't have the key yet, I have to go to Gringotts to pick it up".

"How about you let me sort it out over the next couple of days while you're at school, so it's ready to move into when you get off the train. Let's go get lunch".

So the pair went to the Three Broomsticks, and after giving Madam Rosmerta a shock they settled into a booth with a butterbeer and talked. Harry told Sirius about the building the goblins had designed for them, with it's open plan basement and living quarters in the loft. How it was built in the shape of a heptagon to take advantage of the number seven's mathematical properties. Sirius told Harry everything about the 9 months they'd been apart, from the close call in Hong Kong to reading the headline he'd been waiting for in Jakarta.

Harry told Sirius about his year. About how he'd made good friends in the shape of Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. He told him about the way he was distrusted by most of his fellow students and a handful of his teachers. He told him about getting onto the Quidditch Team, about his encounter with the troll. He told him about helping Neville make a wand like his, as his fathers wasn't a good match. He told him about encountering Voldemort's spirit in the forest, and then fighting Voldemort and Professor Quirrell in the third floor corridor.

Sirius had sat in silence while Harry spoke about his year, even though inside he was raging with anger. He'd sent him to Hogwarts, and he'd nearly sent him to his death.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sirius was shocked out of his thoughts, and realised they'd been sitting in silence for about a minute. His godson was looking at him with a face that showed how much his approval meant to him.

"No, of course not", he said whilst reaching around and wrapping his godson in a hug. "I'm mad at myself. You could have been killed, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you pup. You nearly died, and I wasn't there to help you".

The day had passed them by while they talked, and the sun had set so they started walking up to the Castle. Thoughts were passing through Sirius's head very quickly. He'd had a lot of information dumped on him just then.

"One other thing Sirius", Harry said as they made their way along the path. "The only way I could get Dumbledore to help me catch Wormtail was by promising to tell him how Voldemort stayed alive".

"I never told you how he did it Harry", Sirius said. He'd uncovered this information in Cairo when Harry was very young, and whilst he believed in being transparent with the boy there were lines that shouldn't be crossed.

"Yeah, he was pretty mad when I told him that. I think he was more forgiving because I only blackmailed him into doing something good. Just letting you know, as he'll probably ask you about it though".

"That's fine, I've got a few things to ask him too".

They walked through the Entrance Hall, and as dinner had already finished being served it was quite empty. Sirius ushered Harry off to the tower, after a final hug and a promise to be waiting on Platform 9 and ¾ when the end of term rolled around. After watching his ward go up the stairs he knew led to the Gryffindor common room, he turned and walked the path he knew from experience took him to the Headmaster's office. Every time he'd been there before, it was because he'd been in trouble. This time, Sirius couldn't help but feel the roles were slightly reversed.

"Come in Sirius"

Sitting down across from his old Headmaster, he thought about all the roles this man had played in his life. Teacher, colleague, soldier at arms, hunter. The respect was there still, but now there was a lot of anger mixed in.

"So, what's this I hear about the disembodied spirit of Voldemort trying to murder my Godson?".

Dumbledore visibly winced. "Yes, a truly distressing moment. What did Harry tell you?"

"I'm pretty sure he told me enough. How he discovered that you were hiding the Philosophers Stone here, because Flamel thought Voldemort was still around and trying to regain a body, and that he couldn't adequately protect it. How the spirit of Voldemort had been living on the back of an incompetent teacher's head for an entire year, and when he tried to warn the staff they didn't believe him. How he felt obliged to try and stop him by himself, and how he NEARLY DIED!". He shouted the last two words at the top of his voice, and slammed his fist down on the desk. "And it wasn't the first time, as he had to fight a fully grown mountain troll by himself at Halloween, and got in trouble for it! What the hell is going on here Albus! I only sent him, because I thought he'd be safer going to school then carrying on with me round the world for the rest of his life, but clearly I was wrong!"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but you have to understand that we were all a little wary of him. From what we suspected of you, to some of the attitude he has displayed at time-"

"Let's ignore how ridiculous that sounds for a second. Why the hell did you keep an artefact you knew Voldemort was hunting in a school? The only reason I can think of, is that you wanted it nearby at all times so you could leap to it's protection were it to be threatened. So where were you that night? Why did my godson have to put his life on the line?"

Dumbledore could see that Sirius Black was absolutely furious, and this was something he'd never seen in him before. He had been angry when Marlene McKinnon had been killed in the war. He had been angry when he heard of the deaths of Edgar Bones family, but this was more. This was an anger that he'd only ever seen in the eyes of parents whose children had been harmed. This was an anger you don't trifle with.

"I was in Geneva, the ICW had a conference"

"So a plan that comes down to you constantly being on hand, while you also hold two other jobs that require you to be away from the castle for long periods of time. Can you understand why I think that is a bloody stupid idea?"

"I am aware of my mistakes Sirius. Do not think that I am taking this lightly. I had no idea Voldemort had already breached the Castle's wards, and whilst I had my suspicions about Quirrell I could not remove him without evidence, of which there was none. I am just as angry with myself as you are at me".

"I really don't think you are Albus", Sirius said, the venom in his voice evident.

"Maybe you are right. There is something I must ask of you Sirius. Harry told me that somehow in your travels you discovered how Voldemort was able to remain alive, I need that information".

"I've thought on it, and I disagree", Sirius retorted quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"You do not need that information. Or maybe more accurately, I feel no inclination to share it with you. And do you want to know why? Your actions nearly let that monster regain his body, and without the intervention of my godson we would be at the beginning of another civil war. I think every other person who knew what Voldemort had done is either dead or locked up in Azkaban, so I don't want any Death Eaters finding out and then going out to try and revive their master. And probably my most important reason, within five minutes of meeting Harry you attacked him. You tried to crack open his mind and steal his secrets. I will protect that boy from anyone who means him harm, and you are going to need to prove to me that your name should not be on that list. I know what Voldemort did, and that is enough for now".

Dumbledore sat in his chair, shell-shocked. The look on Sirius's face as he'd walked through the door had told him he would not enjoy this meeting, but he had not expected it to be this brutal.

"I see. I have no excuse to give for my actions. I can only hope you can forgive my mistakes, the mistakes we've all made these last years. I know that we've all failed you both, but there has to be a place in your heart for forgiveness".

Sirius stood, and walked over to the Headmaster's fireplace. He picked up a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. After the flames burst into shades of green, he turned and said "Earn it" before vanishing into the fire.

Albus stood up, and walked over to the perch of the phoenix who had been his partner for so many years. "Why do you stay with me Fawkes, when I have caused so much pain", he said softly as he stroked the feathers of the bird, who then broke out into a beautiful, haunting song.

* * *

A/N: This was a tough one to write. Some people mentioned in reviews that Harry was unnecessarily argumentative with the Aurors. I agree completely. Harry and Sirius both have flaws, they're not perfect just as everyone else in this story isn't perfect.

Someone left an anonymous review that I'd have loved to respond to, but I'll have to say it here. You made a good point on areas of work that are rendered unnecessary in the Magical world, but you forgot private business. In this story, private business is an idea that I'm going to play with.


	16. Meetings

Disclaimer: I haven't, and won't, make any money from this, so Warner Brothers & Bloomsbury shouldn't start worrying about anything

* * *

Sirius stepped out of the floo, and onto the main floor of the Leaky Cauldron. He needed a place to stay, as there wasn't a chance in hell that he'd go back to his parents house. Striding over to the bar, he brought the barkeep out of his thoughts with the simple phrase, "excuse me, do you have any rooms available for this evening?".

The barkeep looked up at him, and recoiled in shock. "Sorry, Mr Black, not tonight, no thanks".

Maybe it was the evident fear on his face, but Sirius didn't believe him. He wasn't going to force himself on anyone though. "Ahh, never mind then. Have a good evening".

He couldn't help but notice the people staring at him as he went to leave. Some were curious, some were fearful, but there wasn't a pair of eyes in the bar that wasn't trained on him. It was unnerving.

Luckily, he'd thought to get some muggle money in Calais before he had made the journey over the Channel the previous morning, so he started looking for a hotel outside of Diagon Alley and quickly found one. Getting up to his room, he realised how much the events of the last couple of days had tired him out and promptly passed out on his bed.

The next morning he awoke as the light began to stream into his room, and with a renewed sense of vigour realised there were tasks placed in front of him other than 'survive the day' and 'don't get caught'.

First stop, the Ministry of Magic.

Apparating to the public entrance in Whitehall, Sirius rode the telephone booth down into the Atrium and quickly made his way to the Auror Office.

"Come to turn yourself in, murderer?".

Savage stood by the entrance, almost as if he'd been waiting for him to arrive.

"Oh goodness no, I'm just here to check on some issues regarding my full and complete pardon. I don't suppose you could be a dear and check if Bones is in her office?"

The scowl on Savage's face was beautiful to Sirius. For the past ten years the only person he'd had to wind up was a child, and it just wasn't the same as getting under the skin of an adult who hated him.

"She's in", the Auror said, clearly trying to convey the enormity of his hatred in the two words.

"Fabulous", Sirius replied before moving past the irate Auror, making sure to knock shoulders with him as he went. He knocked on the bold wooden doors that marked the threshold to the office of the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, and without waiting for a response walked in, and took a seat across the desk from Amelia Bones. "Are you busy?"

"Yes", she muttered angrily.

"Well, I'll try and be as quick as I can then. I had a few questions about how some of the paperwork behind my pardon was being handled. Specifically, has a notice been issued regarding the bounty on my head?"

"Not yet".

"Well, please get on with that. I'd hate to be walking down the street, minding my own business and find myself having to fend off a bounty hunter who was yet to hear that no money would be coming their way if they were to deliver my corpse to your desk. That would be terribly inconvenient". As Sirius spoke, he was leaning back in his chair projecting an air of nonchalance that was even more irritating to Amelia. "Another thing, have Gringotts been informed that my accounts should be unfrozen?"

"The decision on whether to release your finances to you has yet to be made".

"Then make it. Now", Sirius said without changing his body language in the slightest, but letting a hint of menace enter his voice.

"I'll get around to it".

The air of nonchalance was now gone completely. "You can do it now, or you can do it after I make a trip down the hall to file the paperwork claiming the Black seat on the Wizengamot, after I go upstairs and tell Fudge how obstructive you are being, and after I go tell the Prophet the exact same thing".

"You think you can come in here and threaten-"

"Yes", he interrupted. "I do. I have my own power in this game, and I will use it".

The pair each tried to stare the other down, and eventually Amelia looked away, penning a short note and sending it flying off out of her office.

"Happy?"

"Very. Thank you for your time. If anything else comes up, I will be sure to pop in". He got up from his chair, and was about to open the door when he stopped. "Actually, there was one more thing".

"What now!"

He turned and stared at her, the anger that she had given out now vividly reflected back at her. "Don't mess with my family. If you try what you pulled with Harry again, I will destroy you. Completely".

He was out the door before she had a chance to respond.

* * *

The unadorned stone of the office he was currently sitting in was a vast change in pace from the warm wood panelling of Madam Bones's office, but Sirius expected nothing less from the Goblins of Gringotts.

"Shall we get started then?"

He wasn't alone in the office, sitting with him were the Goblins in charge of the Potter and Black accounts, Bogrod and Ragdrig respectively. He looked over to Ragdrig who had posed the question, and nodded.

"Alright then, we'll start with the Black material and then move on to the Potter material. You'll be happy to know that we have removed the blocks both on Vaults 89 and 711 and we have the keys here. Of course, if you wish to move your personal money into the larger family vault we can do that for you now".

"Yes, move everything into 89".

"Certainly. Your vaults have remained stagnant over the last ten years, discounting the fees and taxes imposed on them by Gringotts and the Ministry, and now your liquid assets come to precisely 6,293 Galleons, 13 Sickles and 4 Knuts".

"Really? And how much did those fees and taxes come to?". Sirius was a little shocked. He had never been able to look at his parents books before, and their snobbish attitudes had led him to believe he would find a lot more money in their vaults.

"Since the date of their blockage your liquid wealth has reduced by 913 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 12 Knuts".

"I don't suppose you know how my families accounts got to be in such a rough state".

"We have no concrete evidence, but some of our forensic accountants believe your family was involved in financing You-Know-Who. This coupled with the fact that this account was supporting your mother until 1985, your grandfather until early last year and your uncle Cygnus until he passed a few months ago".

Sirius didn't really know what to say. He knew his family had supported Voldemort, but it wasn't pleasant to be reminded of the kinds of people he was forced to call his family.

"Alright then. What else is there?"

"You are now the owner of the property on Grimmauld Place. Your cousin Narcissa submitted a claim to the ministry, but your Great-Great-Grandfather Phineas Nigellus will clearly states the deed for the property must be passed on to the eldest male heir and none of the owners since has seen fit to change that. Along with some jewellery, the deed is all that remains in the vault".

"Alright, tell me about the Potter account".

Bogrod sat up straight, and went straight into a very similar speech. "The total wealth and property now comes to 4000 Galleons exactly in liquid assets, the deed to four acres of land in Lincolnshire on which previously sat the home of Charlus and Dorea Potter, half of the deed to the property in Hogsmeade, and a substantial quantity of material assets left behind by previous owners of the vault".

"Tell me what you agreed with my Godson regarding the Hogsmeade project".

"Mr Potter proposed to us a solid idea which we believed had the potential to bring in a profit for the bank, so we agreed to cover half of the costs for the land and construction of the property in Hogsmeade along with adding the accounting for the business to my personal workload. We invested 4000 Galleons in exchange for half of all profits in the future of the business. As far as Gringotts is concerned, we have upheld our end of the bargain. Construction is complete, and a sizable portion of land in Hogsmeade is now in the hands of the Potter family".

"Yet, the business remains unfurnished and unwarded, and as such unusable".

"Furnishing and warding was never part of our arrangement with Mr Potter", Bogrod said with a sly grin on his face. He was truly pleased with himself that he'd been able to reduce Gringotts expenditure with this slight piece of subterfuge.

"Yes, it truly is a shame. Due to the state of our own personal finances, I don't think I can justify the expense of warding and furnishing the property at this time, so I guess that it will just be sitting empty for the next two or three years".

Sirius left a pause of a couple of seconds to let that sink in to the Goblins mind. If they weren't going to use the building, then Gringotts would have just wasted 4000 Galleons.

"But if you were willing to give me half of your share in the business, I would be able to justify the expense".

The cogs were whirring in Bogrod's head.

"You wouldn't waste 4000 Galleons of your Godson's money, Black!".

"Harry is a child, and he entered into this deal without asking my advice. This will be a valuable lesson, it will teach him to be much more careful with his money and not to overstep his bounds".

Sirius was trying to portray a firm image, hoping the Goblin would fall for his bluff. He wasn't really going to let Harry throw away all that money, and he did think that it was an excellent idea, but he wanted to squeeze some Galleons out of the Goblins if he could.

"I can't give you half of our cut Black, but I would be willing to rearrange things so you, Mr Potter and Gringotts are equal partners in this. One third each".

Sirius smiled, and reached out to grasp the smaller hand of the Goblin. "Pleasure doing business with you Bogrod. I will be moving in to begin the decoration today, and money will begin to roll in within the month. I will be in touch in the coming days regarding the warding". Sirius stood and straightened out his jacket. "If I can have the keys, I will be off. But one final thing, a favour if I may ask one?"

"Yes, Mr Black?", Ragdrig asked him.

"I owe a goblin named Gornuk a debt. I would look upon it very kindly if he were to be involved in the future of my business interests".

"We'll see what we can do".

Sirius then shook both the Goblins hands again. "Let us hope this is the start of a new and fruitful relationship".

* * *

Neville had never seen Harry this happy. His friend literally whistled jaunty tunes as he'd walked around the castle in the last week. Now, on the train home from school, he was sitting on the bench with a smile beaming off his face. It was a nice thing to see. Too often this year, he'd notice Harry sitting reading a book, or doing some homework, with a frown on his face evidently not placed by the horrors of schooling. He'd tried not to show it, but this year had been a struggle at points. But now, it seemed that everything was going right for his friend and it put a smile on Neville's face too.

"So what do you think you'll get up to this summer Neville?", Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure", he responded to the other friend he was sharing his compartment with, "I'll probably spend a lot of time with my relatives, but they're all a lot older than me so sometimes it's not that fun".

"How much older?"

"Well, Uncle Algie is in his 60s, and he's the youngest".

"Oh, that's a shame. You don't have any cousins or anything?", Hermione asked.

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "The Weasleys may have a big family, but they're very different to everyone else. Most families only have one or two children, and that coupled with the war, well..."

Hermione frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or-"

"It's fine Hermione. What about you Harry, what are you going to be doing this summer?"

Harry had been looking out of the window, and he turned back to them with the smile he'd been wearing for the last week still covering his face. "Mainly stuff with the restaurant I think".

Harry had told Hermione and Neville about the restaurant a few days previously. While both had been a little miffed to have been kept in the dark about it, they were also very impressed.

"I've got to say Harry, you are very lucky that you managed to clear Sirius. I don't think any eleven year old could run a restaurant by himself".

"I gambled. What about you Hermione, doing anything nice this Summer?"

"We're going to Spain in August", Hermione said with a smile.

The rest of the journey passed quite quickly, and after promising to owl them both over the summer, the train had pulled into Kings Cross. Each grabbed their things, and walked out onto the platform.

"My parents will be waiting outside", Hermione said quickly, so she hugged the two boys and scampered off through the exit. Harry was not the only person excited to see their guardians.

Neville turned to Harry. "My Gran's over there, is Sirius not here yet?"

"He said he was going to be a little late, he didn't want to cause a scene", Harry replied. "I'll come say hello to your Gran".

Neville was about to ask if Harry really thought that was a good idea, when he noticed that his Gran was already stood behind him. "Hello Gran".

"Hello Madam Longbottom".

"Hello Neville. Mr Potter, I hear you have been corrupting my grandson". Augusta Longbottom was a stern lady, and Harry was a little intimidated.

With a nervous chuckle he replied, "I've tried my best".

Neville's Grandmother did not look pleased with that. "He also tells me that you got him a new wand, as his fathers wasn't good enough".

"He didn't get me a new wand Gran, he showed me how to make one", Neville interjected, but Augusta didn't look convinced. "Look".

He got his wand out from his pocket, and Neville's Gran inspected it while it sat in the palm of his hand. "I told you, everything is so much easier now. With dads wand it was like my magic was treacle, but now it feels like water, it just flows out".

Harry stood silently, feeling a great amount of trepidation watching these two interact. He could see Neville desperately wanted his Grandmothers approval, and he could see that his Grandmother was just overly protective. Harry just hoped that this protective streak wouldn't result in Neville's Gran trying to stop his friendship with Neville.

Just at that moment, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sirius smiling down at him. "You alright?"

Harry looked around, and could see that the few people still left on the platform were watching them quite intently. "Yeah, I'm great. Sirius, this is Neville and Madam Longbottom".

Sirius shook both of their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

"I must admit Mr Black, when Neville wrote and told me about his friendship with Harry, and his stories about you, I did not believe him. Frank had mentioned you before, told me that you were a good man. I am glad that he was right after all".

Sirius gave a soft smile. "Frank was a great man, a good friend. Alice as well. What happened to them, no-one could deserve it less. I am truly sorry".

Neville was looking at his feet, and Madam Longbottom's stern visage slipped for a second. "That means a lot, thank you".

"They tell me that we won the war, but after what we suffered I do not see how they can call it victory", Sirius said somberly. "But enough of this depressing talk. It was a pleasure to finally meet you both, and I'm sure we will see you again in the coming weeks, but Harry and I must be off. We have a busy day ahead of us".

"We do?", Harry said, surprised by this revelation.

"We do".

Harry was a little surprised by the firm look on his Godfather's face, but he said his goodbyes to Neville without a fuss. Once he'd promised to Owl his friend in the next couple of days, he grabbed his trunk and shrunk it down to fit in his pocket before Sirius apparated them both to the atrium of the Ministry.

"What are we doing here?", Harry asked.

"We're going to the Department of Mysteries", Sirius replied, and Harry suddenly understood.

Sirius had never misled him at all about who his parents were, how they died and why. Sirius knew they had gone into hiding because a prophecy had been made about their newborn son which meant Voldemort wished to see him dead. Harry knew this too, so when Sirius told him they were visiting the Department of Mysteries, he knew it was because they were going to finally find out the truth.

They walked to the lifts in silence, and took the lift down to the bottom-most floor. When they got out they were immediately stopped by a robed figure whose face was concealed.

"This area is not open to the public. What is your business?", the Unspeakable asked them. The voice it spoke with was very odd to Harry's ears. Harry could not figure out whether they were male or female, and guessed that their voice was being masked to prevent identification. Harry knew very little about the Unspeakables, mainly due to the incredible amounts of secrecy in place surrounding the Department, but he did know that no-one was supposed to know who they were. They never showed their faces in public, and clearly had their voices spelled to all sound alike.

"We are here about a prophecy", Sirius said calmly.

"I can not and will not divulge any information regarding ongoing Department of Mysteries research. Any speculation on business conducted within the Department is unsubstantiated-"

"Look, I know you lot like to have your secrets", Sirius interrupted, "but the Hall of Prophecy isn't one of them. I know it's here, along with most of the general population. Now, I know that there is one in there with my Godson's name on it, and I want to know what it says".

The Unspeakable paused for a second before responding. "There are many rumours about this Department. I can not confirm or deny any of them. The exit is behind you, have a good day".

Sirius stood there, visibly angry, before turning around and getting into the lift. Once Harry was inside and the doors were closed, he started ranting. "Sanctimonious pricks! Bloody ridiculous! No reason for all of their cloak and dagger bollocks except it makes them feel special! Typical Britain, no other country bothers with this crap just for a bloody research Department! Completely unreasonable".

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what some prophecy says about me Sirius", Harry said. "It wouldn't change anything".

Harry's interruption stopped Sirius's rant in it's tracks. "You're probably right. It's just, what's the point pretending that no-one knows what is going on down there, when loads of people do".

"I think if they told you the answer to that, they'd have to kill you", Harry said, trying to inject a bit of humour into the situation.

Sirius laughed. "Probably. Let's get home".

* * *

The pair reappeared outside their new home in Hogsmeade, and starting walking up the path towards it. "I hope you like what I've done with the place", Sirius said, as he opened the front door.

They walked into an entrance hall, and Harry immediately knew that Sirius had done a good job. The wood panelling on the floor was clean and bright, and the white walls made the room feel bright and welcoming. There was a counter before the door to the main room where the maitre de would stand to greet the guests, and there was a fireplace next to it to allow Floo access. They walked into the main room, and the first thing Harry noticed was that it was a lot bigger than it should have been. Expansion charms had clearly been used liberally. The walls in this room were painted white, just like in the entrance hall, and it had the same clean, simple feel. The shape of the room mirrored that of the outside of the building, a heptagon. Harry didn't count, but it looked as though you could fit around 50 people in at once.

Sirius started explaining what he'd done. "So, behind each wall is another room. One is the kitchen, one is the staircase for getting up and downstairs. One is the entrance hall we just came from, and the other four are private rooms. I've found a chef who's willing to come work for us. Francois Debuchy, was a sous-chef in Paris and wanted to run his own place. He's a squib and he's agreeable to using House Elfs for the rest of the staff until we can find some more trained people". They were walking through the room as Sirius spoke, and soon reached the room containing the stairs. "The basement will just be for storage, and upstairs is obviously our flat".

They climbed the spiral staircase which winded its way into the main room of their living space, and Harry was gobsmacked. The amount of magic on show was staggering. The space had been expanded, just like downstairs, but this time rather than having painted the sloping ceilings and walls they had been spelled to let you see outside. It wasn't like looking through a window, it was as if the walls weren't even there. The view was staggering. Harry could see across the village, all the way to the Castle. He could see someone was just leaving the Owl office, and that another was stumbling out of the Three Broomsticks.

"This is amazing Sirius".

"Thanks, but you should see your room".

Harry turned to one of the two walls that hadn't been spelled clear, and opened the door into what he knew was his own bedroom. A large bed dominated the centre of the room, with red and gold bedsheets demonstrating Sirius's projections on House pride. There were empty bookcases, a door leading into his own bathroom and even a broomstick rack. It was perfect. Harry turned and gave Sirius a hug.

"You do like it? I just wanted your first proper home to be perfect".

"It is, thank you Sirius".

Sirius looked down at the boy that defined his whole life. "This is a new beginning for us Harry. Things are going to be better. I don't doubt that we'll have our fair share of problems, but we'll get through it together".

"Together".

* * *

A/N: A shorter one here, and maybe not very action packed, but it's things that needed to be said for the future of the story. This is officially the end of first year, and as time goes by things will get more and more different from what you already know.

A note on Unspeakables: There is a section in the canon books where Arthur points out two people to Harry as Unspeakables. In this version of the world, he would not be able to do that. I've ramped up the amount of mystery inherent to the Department of Mysteries. Again, it will be a while until this becomes important, but I wanted to point that out now.


	17. Interviews

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's favourite toy, I'm merely borrowing him

* * *

"Are we ready to start?".

"Yeah, I think we are".

"Ok, we go live in three, two, one... Hello to everybody at home! This is Dominic Gudgeon, and I'm coming to you live from Hogsmeade for a special edition of the Wizarding Wireless Network News. In a few short moments an event you have all been clamouring for will begin, and that is the first public statements from none other than Sirius Black! Joining me, along with Mr Black is his godson Harry Potter, and an assortment of journalists who will be helping me in asking Mr Black some questions. I'd just like to start by asking, what made you call this press conference?".

Sirius shifted nervously on the bench he was sitting on. Two days ago, this had seemed like a much better idea. As he looked around the main room of their new restaurant, emptied to allow the people from the WWN to bring their cumbersome gear in and to give the journalists who wanted to attend a place to sit, he realised he should have done a lot more preparation. And possibly forced Harry to stay upstairs. He took a deep breath, and started speaking.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming. It means a lot that so many people want to help tell my small little story".

A short sprinkling of laughter came from the back of the dozen or so journalists that had come to take part in the event.

"Dominic, I called this press conference because I know the public has a lot of questions for me. I lot of ideas about me, most of which are false. I want to use the opportunity I've been given today to clarify the past, discuss the present and possibly talk a bit about what I hope the future holds for Harry and myself".

Dominic Gudgeon sat with a huge smile on his face, while a man held an object that resembled a small drum in front of him. A similar object was sitting in front of Sirius and Harry that they had been asked to aim their voices at. It was quite odd, but both were used to things being quite odd. "Ahh, quite so", the WWN's news anchor responded. "I'm sure everyone at home hopes to hear a great deal about all those topics. I suppose all of our friends here from various publications have many questions, but I believe the best way to start would be if you were to tell us your story first. The simple truth that everyone in Britain wants to know Mr Black, is what happened?"

"I wouldn't say it was especially simple, but I'll give it my best shot". Sirius coughed, and then grabbed Harry's hand, for reassurance. "As you know from the recent trials, the story that most of you believed to be true for almost eleven years is completely false. In l981, Vol... You-Know-Who had nearly taken control of our country. There were few Aurors remaining, and I was one of a small number of private citizens who believed that everything he stood for was wrong and was willing to fight back. He brought death and terror to our streets, and promised only chaos and a punishing rule were he to win. My best friends, James and Lily Potter received information that You-Know-Who was targeting them. They too had stood against him, and fought him enough times and survived to cause him embarrassment. They learned he meant to hunt them down and end the Potter line. He meant to murder them and their son. So they hid, using powerful magic. Using a long forgotten charm Chief Warlock Dumbledore had found, they hid the secret of their location within me. As long as I did not tell anyone where they were, they could not be found. I failed my friends then, completely and utterly, and I regret it with every breath I take".

The journalists were all leaning forward in their chairs, unconsciously trying not to miss a single syllable. Harry was looking across them, stone faced.

"I was scared. Terrified. I was nearly captured or killed by Death Eaters twice in the coming months, and I was terrified that I would give up their location under torture. In my heart, I want to tell you that I would die to protect my friends, but I know that people break. There is only so much pain anyone can withstand before they will tell the punisher exactly what they want. So I went to my best friends and begged them to replace me. I did not want to fail them. I was sure You-Know-Who had discovered the method by which we were hiding them, and he would think I was the obvious choice to hide the secret in. I asked them to recast the spell, move the secret into one of my other best friends, Peter. We had known Peter since we were eleven, he was like a brother to me. So, Lily recast the spell on the 30th of October. The next day, my best friends were dead. Despite my best intentions I had failed them".

Silence rang out in the room for a few seconds as Sirius collected himself. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be, but now he had started he couldn't stop.

"I went to Peter's house on the evening of Halloween to pick him up for a party we were to attend, and saw that it had been emptied. Nothing left, except a picture of us all together on Harry's first birthday. I knew then. I apparated to Godric's Hollow, but I was too late. I was about to leave to chase after Pettigrew, to kill him for what he' done, but then I heard Harry. I ran upstairs, and picked him up. I had no idea why or how, but it looked as if Voldemort had tried to kill Harry, failed, and as a result perished. At that moment, all I cared about was that at least he was safe. On the day he was born I made a promise to my best friend that I would look after his son if anything were to happen to him. I was damn sure going to keep it. I knew how it would look to the world, that it would be my word against Peters. Sirius Black, whose entire family seemed to be on the other side of the war, against Peter Pettigrew, whose mother Death Eaters would jovially kill for sport. I wouldn't be believed. So I ran. I took my godson, and I protected him like I promised I would".

He took his hand out of Harry's and wrapped it around his shoulder instead. "Like I always will".

The scratching of quills was the only sound that filled the room, until a female journalist said with a french accent, "What 'appened then?".

Sirius turned his head to the brunette in the second row, smiled and said "We haven't been introduced Miss..."

"Marie Papin, from La Voix Des Sorcières".

"A pleasure Miss Papin. I think if I told you everything that happened in the last decade today, it would dramatically cut into the profits I intend to make on my autobiography. A man does need a retirement plan after all. So I'm afraid I will be forced to limit myself to describing a few choice events", Sirius said. "Choose them wisely".

"Hello, Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet here, would you be willing to tell us your account of the Mumbai Massacre?".

Harry tightened in his seat, and Sirius sat up straight. "Is that a term that's been widely used in the last five years Miss Skeeter, or did you come up with that just now?"

"I wouldn't say it was widely used, but that was the headline the Prophet ran with when the bodies of Gawain Robards and Oliver Williamson were returned to Britain".

The short moments of silence that followed Rita's last statement were very different from the moments of silence that interrupted Sirius's earlier speech. Before they were due to the attendants wishing to respect the loss they had suffered, now it was because they were all flabbergasted. Everyone in the room hoped to broach that particular topic but all of them planned to ease into it, use a little tact. If they would have used a screwdriver to try and break into that particular safe, Rita had used a sledgehammer.

Sirius's eyes narrowed, and he started to speak with a far more menacing tone. "The first time British Aurors managed to find us it was in Lagos, Nigeria. There were three of them, and I managed to fight them off using non-lethal spellwork. Mainly stunners and disarmers. The next time they were a lot more prepared. Harry and I were staying in a muggle hotel, and I noticed something was wrong when the streets outside had been cleared. Not a soul in sight. You have to realise, about a thousand people passed by our window every hour on a normal day, so it was a pretty clear sign something was about to happen. I collected our things quickly, and just as I was about to open the door to leave, the door was blasted out and I was thrown to the side of the room. They didn't say 'Put your hands up and give us the child', they didn't say 'come quietly and no-one will get hurt'. They just blew out the door. I was a bit dazed, but not so bad that I didn't realise what happened to Harry was not the priority. It was clear the priority was ensuring Sirius Black did not leave Mumbai alive. So I summoned Harry to me, and jumped out the window. I cushioned the floor, and went to run, try and get out of the apparition ward. That was when the Indian Aurors stationed on the roof started firing on me, even though I had a child in my arms. Luckily, they weren't throwing anything more dangerous than stunners, so my shields held. I hadn't got out of the wards before I bumped into muggle traffic again. That slowed me down, until the British Aurors caught up and started to work on crowd control by attempting to curse me. The fire and explosions got rid of the muggles pretty quickly, but not before a few corpses were left lying about. At this point I was still running and shielding, but one of my assailants threw a cutter at me and it got through my shield. It hit Harry about two inches above his elbow. It managed to sever the bone completely, and his arm only remained attached by a portion of partially severed muscle and some skin. I dived into an alley, and started trying to heal him, but I knew I couldn't do anything there. He was bleeding too much, too quickly. I needed to get him to a hospital, but the Aurors were in my way. So, I cast a stasis charm on him in order to buy a few minutes and did the only thing I could do in order to ensure my godsons safety, I got them out of the way. I am truly sorry that Aurors Robards and Williamson died from their injuries, truly I am, but if what I did helped save Harry's life then I do not regret it. Some may say my actions were not justified, but I would say that you have not lived my life. When the person you care for most in the world is dying in your arms, then you may understand my choices better".

Rita looked barely phased by the tongue lashing Sirius had just given out. "You do realise that your statement contradicts the one given by the Ministry six years ago".

"I'm not particularly surprised. My account hardly paints a pretty picture of them does it?".

"How can we be sure that you are telling the truth here, and not merely trying to shift the blame for those mens deaths away from yourself?"

Harry stood up with a jolt, and pulled his shirt sleeve up. The thick strand of scar tissue that wrapped around his arm was clearly visible to everyone in the room. "You are not welcome on my property, Miss Skeeter. I think it would be best if you left, immediately".

As Dominic whispered to the audience at home, detailing the events they couldn't observe for themselves, Rita grabbed her things and left the building. Most of the other journalists were moved by the previous story, some in different directions. The French lady who identified herself as Marie had her hand over her mouth. An Indian man at the back was scribbling notes down at a furious pace, with anger written all over his face.

Sirius then spoke up, "Maybe we should have a short break. Olivie!". A house elf popped into being right in front of Sirius, wearing a floral dress, looking eager to please. "Please could you get our guests some drinks".

As the house elf worked it's way around the assorted journalists, and as Dominic Gudgeon started recapping what had already occurred, Harry and Sirius quickly went for the stairs to their flat. Falling down onto the sofa, Harry looked as exhausted as he normally did after a game of Quidditch.

"Are you ok Harry?".

"Are you?".

Sirius let out a laugh, but it was more due to the temporary relief of stress than from actual humour. "No, not really".

"I just didn't expect her to come here and accuse you of doing something wrong. She basically came out and called you a liar. This was meant to be our chance to tell our side", Harry exclaimed, visibly annoyed.

Just then Olivie appeared beside them, with two steaming cups, and said "Olivie has got all of the drinks for the guests, and brought you some tea Master Sirius"

"Thank you Olivie, that is much appreciated", Sirius said with a smile. "Good job".

The small house elf smiled, before popping away again, and the two quietly drank their tea. By the time they had finished, a lot of the stress had melted away. "This bit won't be so bad Harry, we'll talk about the restaurant, you'll tell everyone how fabulous I am and then they'll leave".

"Fabulous? I might have to tell them about the time in Manila I caught you-"

"I'd really rather you didn't. We do want people to come here after all", Sirius said with a grimace on his face, trying to block out that particular memory.

They walked back downstairs and retook their seats, trying to ignore the running commentary from the WWN. They got themselves comfortable and before they could say anything Gudgeon spoke up. "I'm sure you are eager to move away from the previous topic, but there are some final answers the listeners at home are clamouring for. Do you blame the Aurors and the Ministry for what happened to you in the last ten years, especially the injury Harry sustained?"

Sirius sighed. "The Aurors, it was their job to catch me. I cannot resent that. I do hold a lot of anger towards people who weren't in law enforcement, and who tried to hurt us. I cannot forgive them".

Dominic looked at Sirius like he wanted him to go into greater detail, but after a few seconds he realised that it was a lost cause. "Madam Bones, Head of the DMLE, displayed to all that she dislikes you at her trial, with most people speculating that is due to your actions in India. What do you think of that?".

Sirius took a deep breath, and tried to think of the most diplomatic answer he could. "I have a deep amount of respect for Madam Bones and the whole DMLE, who do a very difficult job in very difficult circumstances. I completely understand her point of view. If the roles were reversed, I would probably hold the same opinion. However, I hope we can put this aside and work together in the future".

A man in the back row stood up. "Phillip Völler, Die Woche. Does zis mean you intend to apply for a position in ze Aurors?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I mean that when I take my family's seat on the Wizengamot I hope we can put our pasts behind us and work together for the future of this country".

Gudgeon felt like he had a found a gold mine. An exclusive piece of news, heard first on the WWN. That bonus was as good as secured. "The Black seat has generally sat empty for the last five years due to your grandfather's failing health before his passing last year, and your uncle Cygnus was too ill to take the seat before he too passed a few months ago. By taking up the mantle of your family seat, do you mean to continue your families legacy of influence on British society?"

"Nothing about what I do, or who I am, is a continuance of my family's legacy. My family's legacy is that of bigotry, wastefulness and ruin. My grandfather helped vote in laws that marginalised large portions of this country, in an attempt to hoard wealth and power in the hands of a chosen few. People may not want to hear it, but the Britain I have returned to is not better than the Britain I left ten years ago. There are now less Muggleborns in positions of authority within the Ministry than there were in 1981. We have passed bills that make it almost impossible for people infected with Lycanthropy to find work, pushing most into criminality. We continue to deplete and attack the homes of our fellow magical creatures. We repealed many bills, so now we may freely beat and torture our house elfs, creatures who by their very nature crave kindness. When I left in 1981, Voldemort had just been defeated, but if he were still here today, he would look on Britain and smile! This is a country he would approve of. This is a country in decline. We stand on the precipice of destruction, only a few generations away from complete collapse. Our population was three times the size it is today a hundred years ago, and now we are actively discouraging it's expansion, and I hate to say my family has it's share of the blame for this. When I say I hope I can work with Madam Bones on the Wizengamot, it is because I hope I can convince everyone who sits on that body to help me in this endeavour. We need to turn our country around. I will not be continuing my family's legacy, I am starting a new one".

Dominic gulped. "Harry, your grandfather Charlus also sat on the Wizengamot. Do you think you will wish to serve on the Wizengamot when you turn seventeen? Would you continue your family's legacy?".

Harry smiled. "I have been lucky to have been able to see as much of the world as I have. I've seen the way different countries across the world operate, how they view magic, how they view themselves. I've seen things that I know in my heart to be truly wrong, and things that seem to be right. That means even I can see that some things are wrong right now. I am a first year at Hogwarts, and I am one of forty children in that class. Sirius tells me there were eighty in his, and one hundred and fifty in his fathers. Even I can see this is wrong. One of my best friends, Hermione Granger, is a muggleborn and I expect her to get the highest grades in our year. But she will struggle to get a job when she leaves school because of who her parents are. My mother was a muggleborn, and she died fighting a monster who wanted to murder her because of her parentage. If I can see what is wrong with the world, and I have a way to help make it right, how could I possibly refuse that? I will be sitting on those benches the day I turn seventeen, and I will continue the fight that my grandfather and father started. The fight for what is right".

"You are wise beyond your years, Mr Potter", the German reporter from before stated.

"I think my teachers might disagree with you Mr Völler", Harry replied, and got a few chuckles from the audience of journalists.

"We have one last thing to announce, then I think we will call this a day. For anyone who is familiar with Hogsmeade, I am sure you are curious about where we are".

"Indeed", Gudgeon interjected. "For the listeners at home, we are coming to you live from the mysterious new building that has sprouted up in the last few months, that a few of us have been spending quite a lot of time speculating about".

"Yes, I'm sure it has been the topic of a great deal of gossip, but today I can put that all to bed. I am very happy to announce the opening of a new restaurant in Hogsmeade, The Stag! The perfect place for a classy, romantic date or just for an excellent meal with friends. We have an excellent chef, Francois Debuchy, whose food I am truly excited for you to taste. We will be having an pre-opening party next Thursday to which our closest friends and some choice critics will be invited, and then opening night next Friday! Just send us an owl if you would like a reservation".

This was quite unexpected to the assembled crowd, so they did the best they could. "But", Dominic started off by saying, "this place has been in construction for months? How could you have put the plans into place while you have been on the run?".

"There is an excellent story behind that. It seems I have raised my godson to have an astute business mind as well as good morals, and he started this all by himself. He had the inspiration, raised the capital, and finalised plans and I do think he has performed absolutely marvellously. And I'm not just saying that because he gave me a job here!".

Harry smiled as all the eyes turned to him. "I just knew that when Sirius was found innocent, I didn't want him cooking for me anymore. Ten years of that was enough, so I thought what better way to get myself away from that horror than to own a restaurant".

More laughs rolled around the room. Sirius continued, "Yes, I admit that I am a terrible cook, but I will be banned from the kitchen during opening hours I assure you all".

"Well, that sounds, great! What an excellent story, and an excellent note to end things on. Be sure to book a table for what will undoubtably become the hottest ticket in Britain. I've been Dominic Gudgeon, and you've been listening to a special edition of the Wizarding Wireless Network News. Up next, the Witching Hour!".

* * *

It turned out that Gudgeon's prediction was right, and that The Stag had become the hottest ticket in town. Every table had been booked up for the next two weeks, and that wasn't the full extent of the success. Things were looking good. However, deciding who to invite to the opening night proved a challenge, especially once Sirius found out the Prophet's food critic would also be doing a piece on the particular people who had been invited. It was worse because Sirius was not the first to find this out, so he had been fending off owls from plenty of self-important bigwigs who wished to be seen at the 'social event of the year'. How Sirius had managed to throw an event his parents would have been jealous of, when he had spent his entire childhood despising said events, was beyond him.

All the bigwigs begging soon became irrelevant though once Sirius discovered the complexities of Harry's invite list. For some reason, Harry simply had to invite all of the other Gryffindors in his year, because he didn't want to insult anyone. He also had to invite the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they were the people he spent the most time with, after Neville and Hermione of course. It had been a while since Sirius had been a child, and as Harry was unable to maintain a friendship for longer than six months when he was younger, the nuances of teenage politics were a little mysterious to him. All he knew is that once he factored in the families of all these people he had very little space left in the restaurant. In fact, he only had enough space to invite a journalist from the Prophet and the WWN to review the food, their dates, and the last three people he could reasonably hope to call family.

So, it was the early evening and Sirius and Harry were waiting in the foyer for their first guests to arrive. Sirius had managed to get permission to make portkeys for all the guests from the Department of Magical Transport in exchange for a table the following week, so the guests would start appearing outside the open front doors any moment.

The first timed portkey arrived right on schedule, and Neville and his Gran spiralled into place. They were both wearing a rather exuberant set of dress robes, Neville in a deep red and Augusta in a bottle-green, and when Neville saw what Sirius and Harry were wearing he turned to his Gran and said "I told you this isn't what smart-casual meant!".

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I expect by the time everyone arrives we'll be looking underdressed rather than you looking overdressed".

Just then, Hermione and her Parents appeared next to Neville and his Gran, looking decidedly more nauseas from their journey than the previous arrivals. "That's not particularly pleasant, is it dear?", Hermione's Mum asked her daughter, and Hermione shook her head in response.

"Hello Hermione, Mr and Mrs Granger. I thought it would be a good idea if you sat with Neville and his Grandmother, is that ok?", Harry asked, trying to be as polite as possible. He was practicing for doing this every evening in the summer, until they had enough cash in the bank to hire a professional maitre d'. Both couples nodded, and Harry led them away into the restaurant, to their table.

Sirius was only standing alone for about half a minute before the next guests arrived, someone he hadn't seen in a long time. "Hello Andy".

Andromeda Tonks and her husband had arrived, too wearing slightly too showy clothes, and before Sirius knew what was happening Andromeda had strided over to him and slapped him across the face. "Ten years Sirius. Ten. Years. Not one letter. You let me believe you'd done all those horrible things for ten years, that my family...". She stopped her tirade and wrapped him in a tight hug that he immediately returned. "I thought..."

"I know, I'm an arsehole. I'm really sorry".

She let go and wiped a tear from her eye. "You bloody well better be!"

Sirius smiled, and reached out his hand to her companion. "Long time no see Ted, how are things?"

Shaking hands he replied. "Not bad. You know we've had people from the Prophet on our doorstep, wanting a quote about you?"

"I'm sorry. It'll all blow over soon enough. Was Dora busy?"

The pair shared an uneasy look. "She started training to be an Auror last September. She didn't want to come, said it would probably be bad for her career. She asked us not to as well, but we had to", Andromeda replied.

Sirius frowned. "Please don't let me come between you and your family Andy".

"Sirius, you are my family".

He gave her another hug, before saying. "Let's get you two sat down".

* * *

The rest of the guests arrived without much more trouble. A trend seemed to show itself, where the pureblood witches and wizards arrived in full dress robes, having made the same mistake as Neville and his Grandmother, and the muggle parents all feeling like they'd just finished riding a particularly turbulent rollercoaster. When the Weasley's arrived it was clear to see that Fred and George had received about half an hour's worth of shouting to make sure that they'd behave, and that Arthur and Molly were still a little uneasy in the presence of a man they had spent ten years reviling. A fact unfortunately shared by most of the adult witches and wizards in the room, and some of the children.

Eventually everyone was inside and seated. Harry had drawn the short straw, and so stood up to give a little speech. He tapped his glass in the centre of the room, and began to talk.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming, it means a lot. I know I may have not been the easiest person to get along with in the last year, but I don't think I could have hoped for a better group of people to help me get settled into life at Hogwarts. So, I just wanted to say, thank you for putting up with me, thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy your evening".

Harry took a seat at the table with Neville and Hermione's families, while Sirius sat with his cousin, and the House-elfs started popping in and out of the main room bringing the starters. Both of the families Harry were sitting with were looking at them with shock on their faces.

Hermione's dad asked first. "What are they?"

"Oh, they are our house-elves. They help Chef Debuchy in the kitchen and bring out the meals. They may look odd, but they're very friendly", Harry replied with a smile.

Neville asked, "How did you manage to get them to wear clothes?"

"It's quite easy really. Just give them the fabric and tell them to make clothes for themselves. It's a rather elegant solution, I'm surprised more people don't do it".

Neville and his Grandmother looked impressed by that, but the Grangers looked confused. "What do you mean, get them to wear clothes? Are they nudists or something?", Hermione's mother asked.

"Well, if you hand a house-elf clothes it means you are freeing them. So, they don't particularly like that".

"You mean you have slaves!", Hermione said, dropping her fork.

Harry grimaced. He should have anticipated this. "Ok, this may look bad, but it's not what you think. House-elfs are magical creatures that thrive off working. They love it. So they bond to a family and make it their life's work to care for them. Yes, some people take advantage of that, but here we aren't subjugating anyone".

Hermione's parents were shocked speechless, but Hermione wasn't. "No matter how you justify it to yourself Harry, you still have slaves. That is completely wrong".

Neville and his Gran looked at each other, a little confused about why the Grangers were so upset by this, but Harry continued. "It's like, we're making the best out of a bad situation. Maybe you'll understand more if I tell you how they came into being. It's awful, but just hear me out. Wizards have a nasty habit of breeding creatures to suit a purpose, or just to experiment. Chimeras, Manticores, Basilisks all started out this way, and so did House-elfs. It was an Ancient Egyptian Wizard who had decided his human slaves were too rebellious and stubborn, so he decided to make slaves that would not only do everything he asked them to, but love to. So, House-elfs were bred and became incredibly popular around the world, as four thousand years ago no-one had a problem with slavery. The population exploded, and they are now all over the world. So now, there are tens of thousands of beings that not only love to be slaves, they have to be. A house-elf's magic is sustained by the family it is bonded to, so if they are freed it hurts them. They generally fall into a great depression, and nearly all die after six months, either naturally or by their own hand. If someone were to create House-elfs today, it would be a terrible crime and they would be punished incredibly harshly, but we have inherited a problem and we have to do the best we can. I completely agree with you that it is horrible, but I'd rather have House-elfs here that I know are treated well rather than in another family that may abuse them".

Hermione didn't really know how to respond to that. "But, it's horrible. You still own them".

"For me, it's a technicality of the magic. When we got them the other week, we sat them all down and gave them orders that got rid of all the cruelty. We ordered them never to punish themselves. We ordered them to always tell us the truth, even if they think it will hurt our feelings. We ordered them to eat the same as we do, rather than the scraps. We ordered them to never work on a Sunday, so they have days off. We've given them a proper set of quarters in the basement, rather than having them sleep in a hole in the wall or a cupboard. We've told them that if they ever desire to leave for another family, maybe because they found another elf they have fallen in love with, they can do. We may have paid money for them, but they are not our slaves. They get room and board, they refused our offer of pay, and they can leave whenever they choose to. I see them as our servants, and I hope eventually my friends. And over the course of my life, I intend to help make the way we treat our house-elves here become the bare minimum required by the law, and to ban the sale of house-elves. We can't ban people from having house-elves because that would effectively equate itself to a genocide, as they would all perish, but we can do things to make their lives fairer and kinder. I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Granger that during one of your first experiences in the magical world you learn about something as horrible as this. While some have used magic as an excuse for cruelty and hate, there is also a deep amount of beauty and excellence in our world. I understand your point of view, and I'd understand if you would hate us for this, but we're just doing the best we can here".

Hermione was quiet, and her dad spoke up. "I can't say I like it, but I can understand. You just, don't expect things like this. When I found out my daughter was a witch, I just expected people turning into cats, and floating vases. You hope that with all this power you'd have no need for the evils we've seen in our world, like wars and things like that. I guess that was a little naïve".

Neville's Gran then spoke up. "I have to admit Harry, I didn't know that story. Where did you hear it?"

"Well, we spent a lot of time in Egypt whilst we were on the run, Alexandria specifically. The Library there is magnificent".

This perked Hermione up. "The Library of Alexandria! That was destroyed!"

Harry shook his head. "That's what they want you to think".

* * *

As Sirius fell down on the sofa next to Harry, he asked him "Do you think that went well?".

Harry nodded, but he was finding it hard to keep his head up. "Yeah. Everyone seemed to leave with a smile on their face. I was worried at the start, that Hermione wouldn't let the house-elf thing drop, but even though she wasn't happy we got past it".

Sirius nodded, but there wasn't a smile on his face. "You know, your mum reacted exactly the same way when she first found out about House-elfs. What she said about it, to me and your dad, really changed the way we thought about it. I can't help but think if I'd treated my old House-elf better, if my parents had, maybe he wouldn't turned into the bitter, insane little creature he was when I left home".

"What are you going to do about your old house?"

"I honestly don't know, but I do know that I don't want it. We have a home here that is lovely, you couldn't make me live in that dingy, depressing cave again, not even for a million Galleons", Sirius said, shuddering when he imagined the situation. "Anyway, off to bed. Tomorrow's probably going to be even more tiring than today".

"I'm not going to lie to you Sirius", Harry said while standing up. "I think I'm going to get bored of walking around and checking people are happy with their wine orders pretty quickly".

"You should have thought of that before you decided to build a restaurant then, you cheeky sod".

* * *

A/N: For anyone bored by the minutiae of restaurant management, you'll be happy to hear this is the last you'll really hear of it. I should have the kids on the train back to Hogwarts by the end of the next chapter.

I've said before that public perception is important in this story, so I would like to slip in a reminder: People lie. Any second hand information is only as reliable as the person telling it to you, and no-one is completely reliable.

House-elfs are talked about in different ways in different stories, but I thought it was important to establish a reason why the situation is the way it is. Hermione would not have been the first person to care about their welfare. Slavery was effectively banned in England (but not the whole empire) in 1772, and to say that no other child coming from the muggle world would have been appalled that large scale slavery was still in operation in the wizarding world is ridiculous. This felt like a good point to talk about it.

Even though the Blacks and the Potters have a seat on the Wizengamot, don't expect this story to devolve into politicking. It seemed daft that what we are told are old pureblood families wouldn't have a voice on this body, so I had to put them in. However, the whole factions/politics story has been done excellently in other stories, and I'm not interested in retreading that ground.


	18. Autographs

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of Robert Galbraith. Wait a second...

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh".

Sirius heard the scream coming from Harry's bedroom, and started laughing. When he saw his godson stagger out into the living room, covered from head to toe in glue and pink feathers his legs betrayed him, and he started rolling around on the floor.

"I hope you know I will get my revenge", Harry said. It was safe to say that he had been woken up in better ways.

Once Sirius had regained control of himself, he managed to get up and shout "Happy Birthday!".

"It'd be happier if I wasn't dressed as a parakeet".

* * *

A few hours later, once Sirius had cleaned Harry up, they apparated to Godrics Hollow. As they walked through the spindly avenues in silence, they came across the war memorial. Harry and Sirius watched as the obelisk transformed into the statue of two parents and their baby, with names of the dead circling the base.

As Harry looked up at the faces of his parents, the looks of love carved into the stone faces as they observed his own likeness, jealousy flared up in his belly. It wasn't fair.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, and they started walking to the graveyard. They passed tombstones with names he recognised until they reached the large white marble slab they'd come to see. Sirius read the names of his best friends etched into the stone, and the message underneath. 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'.

He looked down at Harry, and saw the tears staining his cheeks, and knew he'd have to speak first.

"Hello James, Lily. I...", Sirius's voice cracked and he felt a tear roll down his own cheek. "I miss you so much. I did my best, I kept him safe".

Harry grabbed Sirius and buried his face in his chest. Both were finding this to be tougher than they thought it would be, and both needed each others support.

Harry turned away, then knelt down by the grave and placed his right hand on the stone. "Hi Mum, Hi Dad. I turned twelve today, and I just wanted to say thank you. You gave up everything for me, and I promise I won't forget".

He stood up, and the pair walked away. Both were leaving the graveyard emotionally exhausted, but both felt like a weight had been lifted from their chests. That was something they both had to do, and they felt the better for it.

* * *

A few weeks later, Harry was waiting in Diagon Alley for Hermione and her parents. Hermione had told him in a letter she was going to be in London on that day, so Harry thought he'd go to buy his things with her.

So it was as he was tucking into his second mint choc chip cone from Fortescue's when he heard his friend's voice call his name from over his shoulder.

He turned and greeted his friend. "Hello Hermione, Mr and Mrs Granger".

"Please call me Helen", Hermione's mum replied with a smile on her face. "Is your father in there?", she asked while gesturing to the Ice Cream Parlour.

Harry's smile faded, but before he could say anything Hermione interjected. "Mum, remember I told you that Sirius is Harry's godfather".

Mrs Granger immediately realised the incredible faux pas she had committed, and began apologising profusely, but Harry stopped her. "It's fine, really. Sirius isn't here, he had some things he needed to do for the restaurant so I came on my own".

So the four of them started walking around Diagon Alley stocking up on the things they needed. Scribbulus Writing Implements for some more quills and inks, a brief stint of window shopping in Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry got the idea for Sirius's birthday present: a Holyhead Harpies jersey, before entering Gambol and Japes and spotting some familiar faces.

"Lee! Fred! George!"

"Hey Harry, how's it going?", Fred asked as George dug through a bin of loose fireworks.

Harry replied, "we're alright, just getting our supplies for Hogwarts".

He was about to launch into a discussion of Quidditch when Hermione grabbed his arm and said "We best get going, we need to get our books".

Harry shrugged, said goodbye to the three pranksters, and followed the Grangers to Flourish and Blotts where Harry immediately saw a large poster proclaiming the impending arrival of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"We can actually meet him!", Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Harry looked Hermione in the eye, and after a couple of seconds said "You knew this was today, didn't you?"

Hermione started shifting from foot to foot, which was a bit of a giveaway.

Harry sighed. "I don't mind waiting with you while you get your books signed".

Hermione squealed again, then ran into the shop to pick them all out. As Harry and Hermione's parents took a spot in the queue, they realised that they were stood behind the other Weasleys.

"Oh, hello Harry dear. Is Sirius here?", Mrs Weasley asked him as Mr Weasley immediately entered into a conversation with Hermione's parents about the purpose of the rubber duck.

"No, he had work to do so I came with Hermione".

"Oh, alright then", she replied before turning to join in with the adults discussion. Harry did not miss the small look of relief that quickly flitted over her face. It seems some of the nervousness Harry noticed at the restaurant's opening had not yet been alleviated.

Ron was talking to Hermione, so Harry turned to the other person in their group. "Hi, Ginny is it? You're starting Hogwarts this September aren't you? Excited?"

The youngest Weasley blushed scarlet, and nodded.

"So, who was it that wanted Lockhart to sign their books?", Harry asked, completely oblivious to the state Ginny was in.

"My mum, she fancies him", Ginny responded in a whisper, although she did find it very difficult.

At that point a photographer barged past them all quite rudely, shouting "Out of the way, Daily Prophet coming through".

Harry sighed, while Ron muttered under his breath "Who cares?".

"It can't be Harry Potter!".

Harry looked up and over to the front of the room, and there stood a man in forget-me-not blue robes and with the whitest teeth he had ever seen looking at him with joy on his face. Harry guessed that this must be Gilderoy Lockhart. People in the queue turned and watched as Lockhart jumped over his desk and grabbed Harry's arm to pull him to the front.

Harry smacked the older man's hand away from his own wrist. Lockhart turned and went to grab Harry again, but this time Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Stop it".

Lockhart leaned down so their faces were nearly touching. "Come on. Together, you and I are worth the front page".

"The problem there", Harry hissed at the older man, "is that I do not want to be on the front page. Leave me alone".

Lockhart frowned for a second, before he plastered on his trademark smile again and returned to the front of the room. "Young Harry is a bit shy, but this is still an extraordinary moment and the perfect time for me to make an announcement that I've been eager to share with you all!".

Harry turned to Ron. "Can you believe that? What a jerk!"

Ron looked bemused, but not completely sympathetic.

Lockhart was speaking over them. "When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present him now free of charge, he had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

At this point a store clerk thrust Lockhart's entire works into his arms, and a bulb flashed as his photo was taken.

Harry took a deep breath and then turned to Ginny. "When is your birthday Ginny?"

Ginny once again turned a deep shade of red, then muttered "It was last week".

"Brilliant. I'd already ordered my books, so you can have these. Happy Birthday! Excuse me, I have to go shout at that reporter".

He dropped the books in her cauldron and turned on the spot, marching off to the man with the camera. "Excuse me, what's your name?"

The man turned and a grin appeared on his face. "It's Paul MacKenzie. What do you think about Mr Lockhart becoming one of your new Professors Harry?"

"I'm not here to give you a quote. I'm here to tell you that when you write this story up to put in tomorrow's Prophet, don't mention me. If you do, then my godfather and I will never speak to the Daily Prophet again. Every announcement we have to make will be done with a different paper. Every time a new menu is released at our restaurant, you won't be invited to review it. Every interview we give will be with one of your rivals. And then when your editor asks us why this is the case, we can say 'blame Paul MacKenzie'. I think it would be pretty obvious what direction your career would then take. So, as far as tomorrows readers are concerned, I was not here and he did not mention my name. Are we clear?"

The grin had faded from the journalists face. "Crystal".

"Good".

He turned and walked back to the Grangers, all three with a shocked look on their face. "Harry, was that really necessary?", Mr Granger asked him. "You shouldn't mess with the press".

"He was trying to use my name to help shift his book. If I hadn't said anything, tomorrows paper would have pictures of me carrying all those books, implying that I approve of them and him. I've got to try and control what they print about me. It's bad enough that people have been writing children's books about me for the last ten years, half with me as some gallant hero and the other half as a villain and rising despot".

Mr and Mrs Granger looked a little out of their element, but before they could respond a huge clatter of metal hitting stone rang out from behind them, and they turned to see Mr Weasley involved in a fist fight with someone who had to be Draco Malfoy's father. The pandemonium only lasted a few seconds before Hagrid waded in and separated the pair. Harry ran over, half to get himself a better view and half to say hello to Hagrid. As he got there the elder Malfoy made a disparaging remark about the Weasley's before throwing a book into Ginny's cauldron and marching off.

As Hagrid was dusting off Mr Weasley's robes, Harry shouted "What happened?".

Mrs Weasley turned to Harry and replied furiously "My buffoon of a husband behaving like an idiot is what happened!".

"Malfoy's dad proved that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree", George said as the group left the shop, much to the thanks of a very flustered employee.

* * *

Harry got back home to find Sirius had already set up a table for them to eat dinner, and so sat down and proceeded to tell him about his day. After he finished, Harry asked "How was your day?".

"Alright I suppose. I spent most of it tinkering with the wards. Olivie told me that some strange house-elf has tried to break in a couple of times, but she has always threw him out before he did any damage. I made it so only our house-elves could get in".

"Wow. Do you know who he belongs to?".

"No idea. Probably just someone trying to vandalise the place, someone with a grudge. There must be plenty of them".

* * *

The next two weeks passed quite quickly and the day came when Harry would be setting off for another year at Hogwarts, despite a large part of him wishing it didn't have to be.

There were parts of Hogwarts that Harry enjoyed immensely, not least the friendships he had cultivated, but that didn't stop him from feeling that he preferred living with Sirius. He had known it and loved it for the first ten years of his life, and the summer had only reminded him how much he had loved it. He had a feeling of purpose when he helped out in the restaurant, as he was helping restore his own finances. He loved the tension that existed when the threat of a well-timed prank always hung over your head. He especially enjoyed the time Sirius spent with him in the evenings, practising some of the spells he would be learning in the coming year, along with a few extras. The fact that Sirius didn't intend on enforcing the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery in his home was also a major bonus.

So as Harry was finally packing his trunk for school, he couldn't help but wonder if things would be better if he didn't have to go at all. Of course, Sirius wasn't going to give him the opportunity. If he was going to send him to Hogwarts when they were running from the law, he was definitely going to send him off to school when they had settled down.

"Come on, you're going to be late!", he heard his godfather shout from the other room, just as he was closing the lid on his trunk.

Harry tapped his wand on the rune on the lid, shrinking it so it could fit in his pocket, and then walked into the main room where his godfather stood waiting. "Are you going to stun me and send me with a Portkey again?"

"Don't tempt me", Sirius said impatiently. "It's ten to eleven, we're going to be late".

"Only if you keep going on about how late we're going to be", Harry said as he walked down the stairs in front of Sirius. "Anyway, it's hardly a big deal. I could literally walk to school from here, it's silly to go all the way to London just to get the train back here again".

"It's tradition", Sirius replied as they strolled across the hall of the restaurant. "Taking the train to school with your friends is one of the best bits about going to Hogwarts".

"Really? The best bit of school happens before you get to school?"

"I was never a good student Harry", Sirius said as they opened the front door and stepped outside. Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder and then apparated them to Platform 9 and ¾. "We never got detentions for the pranks we pulled on the train, so I have to love it".

"You're such a great role model".

"You better believe it". Sirius knelt down. "Are you all right here? People are starting to stare and I don't really want to cause a scene".

Harry sighed. "People are always going to stare".

"We'll be yesterdays news soon enough", Sirius said, before kissing Harry on the forehead. "See you soon champ".

Sirius stood up, and apparated away.

Harry looked around and the only friends he could see were assorted Weasleys dashing through the barrier, looking very frantic. Deciding not to bother them in what was obviously a very stressful moment, Harry decided to get on the train and start looking for Neville.

However, he suddenly found himself unable to move.

As he started to fall backwards, he felt a weird sensation pass over his head and then the rest of his body, that he recognised instantly as somebody disillusioning him. He hit the ground with a thump, but he couldn't see if anyone had heard the noise.

He lay on the floor of the Platform completely rigid for two or three seconds at most before he felt a hand grasp his collar and start pulling him away. He tried to wriggle free, but was completely unable. Unable to see his attacker, Harry started to panic.

Finally, whoever it was who had attacked him finished dragging him, and Harry could see he was being hidden by the wall of the platform, behind a bin. His attacker then stood atop of Harry, one foot either side of his chest.

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts. This is a danger you must not face!".

* * *

"I've looked everywhere Neville and I'm telling you, Harry isn't on the train. I think we should tell a Prefect. I know Harry lives in Hogsmeade, but it's in the rules. Everyone has to come to school on the train. He might be in trouble".

* * *

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office when a rather beaten up owl flew through her window. Putting aside her preparations for the term, she unrolled the letter attached to it's foot.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_After completing my rounds of the train I discovered that one of the students was missing from the train. One of his friends has informed me that the missing student is Harry Potter. As he now lives in Hogsmeade I thought it best to check with you whether he has received special permission to return to school in a different manner, or whether he is simply being tardy._

_Katherine Moon, Head Girl_

"Special permission indeed", McGonagall snorted before she walked over to her fireplace. She through some Floo powder in, and then shouted "The Stag!"

She placed her head into the fire, and then waited until Sirius appeared in front of her.

"Hello Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sure you remember from your youth that every student must arrive at the school on the Hogwarts Express", she said, her voice at the height of exasperation. This interruption was definitely unwanted, she already had enough on her plate to deal with without this troublemaker adding more.

"Yes, I do. Your point being?", he replied, quite confused about this spontaneous quizzing.

"Well then why is Harry not on the train to school?".

"What are you talking about? I dropped him off at the platform this morning".

"Then why do I have a letter from the Head Girl telling me that he isn't on the train?"

"What!"

Sirius ran from the room and out of his old professors sight, and then the terrible realisation popped into her head.

* * *

When the Aurors arrived on Platform 9 and ¾ Sirius was already there. He span around as he heard the telltale pops, but when he saw who it was he lowered his wand.

"What are you doing Sirius?"

"I was trying to see if there were any Portkey signatures before you interrupted me!", he shouted.

Two more pops were heard, and Sirius turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall appear.

"Sirius, please, let the Aurors do their jobs", Dumbledore said as he walked towards him. "They will find him".

"Because they were so good at finding me weren't they!", he shouted back, but as he said it his anger turned to despair and all the fight fell out of him. "I should have stayed with him, I thought things were safer now, It's-"

He was cut off by Dumbledore, who grabbed him by the shoulders. "This is not your fault Sirius. The blame resides completely with the one who took him".

The three then stood together in silence as they watched the team of Aurors start to inspect the area. All of them moved about the platform weaving intricate spells of detection, and just as Sirius was about to start shouting at them he heard one call out, "There is something over here boss!"

Sirius was about to run forward, but Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder again and shook his head, so he was reduced to peering closely and trying to see what was going on. He then heard, "What the hell! Good job Shacklebolt. He's over here!"

Sirius saw a disillusionment dispelled, and the legs of his godson sticking out from behind a bin. This time Dumbledore didn't stop him from running. He barged past the Aurors and grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"Sirius, stop it! Too tight!"

"Don't you ever worry me like that again young man!"

The Auror that found Harry stepped forward. "Harry, my name is Kingsley. I'm sorry, but I have to ask, can you tell us what happened?"

Harry broke off the hug. "Yeah, ok. Sirius had just dropped me off and I was about to get on the train when this house-elf stunned and disillusioned me, then dragged me over here. Before it left it said that I couldn't go to Hogwarts because there was something dangerous there. It was weird, like it was doing this to protect me rather than hurt me".

Everyone was shocked by this, but Kingsley continued. "Could you describe the house-elf?"

"I didn't get a good look. It was definitely a boy, and it was wearing rags".

One of the other Aurors muttered "That narrows it down a lot", before he was kicked in the shin by one of his coworkers.

"I hate to say this, but we probably won't be able to find out who did this", Kingsley said. "But at least your safe now".

Sirius was about to start shouting at the Aurors, but Harry cut him off. "That's fine, it was probably just a prank. Can I just go to school?"

"Of course Harry, let's get going shall we?", Dumbledore said, once again cutting off Sirius.

"But-"

"I'm fine Sirius, really. Well, I need to go to the toilet pretty bad, but apart from that I'm fine", he said as he stood up. "I'll send an owl this evening".

Sirius nodded, and then Dumbledore and McGonagall disaparated with his godson in tow. He turned to the Aurors and said "You better find out who did this" before disapparating himself.

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore reappeared in the Great Hall. "Why don't you take a seat at the table Harry, everyone else should be arriving soon".

"I thought nobody could apparate within the school?"

"Yes, I decided to make a few changes to the wards of the school this summer after our incident with Professor Quirrell, and while I was doing it I decided it would be a good idea if the Headmaster could apparate within the school. A nice little benefit if you would".

"Oh, okay".

Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table while Dumbledore left the room, and found himself sitting alone in the hall. His mind couldn't get off what the house-elf had said to him. A danger he must not face. Was it just to throw him off the scent of a particularly mean-spirited prankster, or was it real? What danger could possibly be worse than the disembodied spirit of Voldemort anyway?

He was lost in his thoughts as the students starting drifting into the hall, but looked up as his fellow Gryffindors started sitting around him.

"Why weren't you on the train Harry?", Hermione said as soon as she sat down across from him. "Everyone has to come to school on the train, it's in the rules!".

"I'll tell you later".

"Hey Harry, apparently you weren't on the train", George shouted over from where he was sitting. "Wanted to break the record for the earliest ever detention!".

"I don't want to talk about it".

"Where were you Harry?".

Harry put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long feast.

* * *

A/N: Short, but it's been a while and I wanted to get something up. Hopefully the next one won't take as long to write.

Some lines pulled directly from Chamber of Secrets and Deathly Hallows.


	19. Bludgers

Disclaimer: To clarify, I am not a JK Rowling pseudonym. Don't start getting any ideas.

* * *

Every second of Harry's first day of classes was spent wishing intense bodily harm on that weird little House-elf.

It was bad enough having to go through it at all, but having his kidnapping be the subject of a front page article in the Prophet was rubbing salt into his wounds. He didn't know which was worse, the looks of pity he was getting from some or the people laughing at him. Harry Potter being subdued by a House-elf and hidden behind a bin for three hours was definitely newsworthy material, so he couldn't bring himself to be too mad at whichever Auror decided to supplement his pay packet by leaking that story, but not being able to walk around the castle without people giggling behind his back was ruining his mood.

It wasn't just the fellow students that seemed to be obsessed with the news story, as he couldn't escape Lockhart's attentions either.

It was on the walk down to his first class of the year, a double Herbology period, that he was first waylaid by the man he was starting to dislike even more than his previous Defence professor, which was saying a lot considering that Quirrell had attempted to murder him.

"Harry", he shouted as he ran up behind the group of Gryffindors who were walking to the Greenhouses. "Harry, I need a word. You all", he said gesturing to the others, "run along now".

Harry stopped, fearing the worst, as Lockhart rounded on him with an odd look on his face.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. My boy, I know I gave you a taste of the limelight back in Flourish and Blotts, but there are much better ways to make the front page".

Harry stood gobsmacked.

"Now there's nothing wrong with getting a bit of attention, but you're still young Harry. There's plenty of time for all that when you're older".

Harry shook his head. "I have to get to class sir".

"Of course, of course. Don't waste too much energy there though, you'll need it for our class later on", he said with a wink that made a little bile rise in Harry's stomach.

Harry ran back to the Gryffindors, who by now were waiting outside the Greenhouses. "What did Professor Lockhart want Harry?", Lavender asked with a hungry gleam in her eye. As Harry looked all the girls seemed to be eager for this information.

"To ensure that I'm completely aware how much of an insufferable prick he is".

Dean and Seamus both snorted with laughter as all the girls seemed to instantly become very angry with him.

"He's amazing!"

"Don't be so rude!"

* * *

Repotting Mandrakes was surprisingly fun and trying to turn beetles into buttons in Transfiguration was not particularly difficult after having mastered it over the summer, but it was Defence Against the Dark Arts that provided the most interesting experience of his first day.

Harry had just told a rather excitable first year named Colin Creevey that he'd be glad to take a picture with him, but the common room would be a much better locale than the queue for a class when he was ushered into the room. Seeing Hermione almost skipping down to the front of the class he grabbed Neville's arm and whispered "Back row, please".

As Lockhart gave an introductory speech all about himself, and then decided to give the class a quiz on the details of his personal life, Harry let his head fall and hit the table after the realisation that for a second year in a row he would not be learning much about Defensive magic.

He had read a few of Lockhart's books before getting to school, but stopped after the third time he found a description of an event that had clearly been embellished for literary effect. Sirius had been a little mad that a book with such obvious factual inaccuracies was going to be used to teach a course on Defence, but decided to get over it by showing Harry what he recalled learning in his second year of Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, not in any of Harry's worst fantasies could he have imagined a question on what his Professors favourite colour was.

So, bearing all of this in mind, Harry did the only thing he could. Subtle insults.

"Tut tut, hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And this one, Harry you have done very poorly. See me after class. But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions, good girl! In fact, full marks! Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so, to business"

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was beaming with pride. He shook his head as Lockhart went over to a covered cage and proceeded to wax lyrically about the dangers in the world and his role in teaching them to protect themselves. Harry may not have liked Lockhart, but he could not fault him as a showman. The Professor then whipped off the covering from the cage with a dramatic flourish, and shouted "freshly caught Cornish pixies!".

Harry rolled his eyes. Was this really the best Dumbledore could get to teach them?

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

As the pixies shot around the room, causing havoc and creating a blur of electric blue above their heads, Harry armed himself.

"Flipendo!", he shouted, causing the pixie which had started pulling Sophie's pigtails to be flung into the wall of the classroom. Harry then looked up at the right moment to see Lockhart shouting a spell, which failed, before having his wand snatched from his grasp and flung out the window.

"Screw this", Harry said and swept his things into his bag. He marched from the classroom, followed by Neville, a few short seconds before the bell which signalled the end of class rang.

"I'm not sure I can put up with him for a year Nev", Harry said. "You know what happened last year, what it means. I can't just waste a year learning about some pompous idiots favourite food".

"I can't believe it really", Neville responded. "I thought he'd be an amazing teacher after reading about all the things he had done".

"I'm not sure I believe he has done those things Neville".

* * *

The next few weeks passed, and things were going as normally as they ever did. Harry's time was filled with his various lessons, trips to see Hagrid and Norbert, Quidditch practises and writing letters to Sirius.

Soon it was Halloween, and the whole school seemed to have settled down into a steady rhythm. The small number of starstruck first-years had realised he was just a student like them, and no more stories in the paper about him meant people were starting to just get on with things rather than spend their time staring and gossiping about him.

But this year Halloween was worse for him. Ever since visiting his parents graves he'd been thinking a lot more about them and what they'd done for him. Every time he saw someone celebrate it just reminded him of what had been sacrificed.

So on the evening of the Halloween feast, Harry could be found in the now empty corridor on the third floor practising his defensive spells rather than at the feast, and that is precisely where he was found by Professor McGonagall.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the feast?".

Harry sighed. "I didn't really feel like celebrating today, and no-one ever comes in here even though Fluffy is gone", he replied. "Do I have to go back?".

"How long have you been in here?".

"I dunno, two hours maybe. Why?", Harry asked. Professor McGonagall was acting strangely.

"There's been an... incident", McGonagall said. "You need to get back to the common room, immediately".

* * *

_Dear Sirius_

_Somebody attacked Filch's cat yesterday during the Halloween feast, apparently it was petrified by some advanced Dark magic. They found her down in the dungeons, next to a message on the wall that said "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware". _

_The problem is that I wasn't at the feast, I was practising my magic in the abandoned corridor, and now I'm sure people think I did it. Or at the least, spreading rumours that I did it._

_I don't know what to do._

_Harry_

* * *

_Harry_

_You and I both know that people love scapegoats, and you make an easy one as your name is already well known. My advice would be to stop your evening practises. I know they are important, but if this happens again you need to be in a place where you have plenty of alibis. Once it becomes obvious that it isn't you, people will move on._

_You probably saw the paper, and how they're spinning it as an isolated incident using the mystery to scare people. I don't know whether that's the case or whether the Chamber is real, but in the end it probably doesn't matter much. _

_I thought you should know, this has happened before. It was while my father was at school. Two muggleborn students were petrified, and another was killed. They never technically caught the person who did it, but Hagrid was expelled that year. My father took great pleasure in telling me about that. I don't believe Hagrid would ever hurt anyone, but you should talk to him._

_Even though I truly hope not, I suspect this won't be the end of this. I will try and find some information for you._

_Good luck in your game this weekend, do me proud and smash those Slytherins!_

_Sirius_

* * *

"Hagrid, why were you expelled?"

Harry, Neville and Hermione were sitting in the clearing where Norbert was kept with Hagrid, who noticeably stiffened as Harry spoke.

"Isn't Norbert doin' well. He let loose his first flames the other day".

Harry interrupted him. "Hagrid, please. I'd rather hear your side than read it somewhere".

Hagrid's shoulders slumped. "I shoulda known, only a matter o' time really".

Hermione and Neville looked confusedly between Harry and Hagrid.

"I was a third year when all this happened las'. A prefect caught me raising Aragog, and they expelled me for it. Professor Dippet thought it was me that had been attacking those kids, but Dumbledore knew it weren't me. Helped get me this job, great man". Hagrid spoke with sadness at first, but his spirits raised at the end.

"Who was Aragog Hagrid?", Hermione asked.

"Oh, he was a great friend. Got 'im as a babe just after my dad died. He didn't attack no-one, misunderstood creature you see".

Neville then asked, "What was Aragog?".

Hagrid became a little sheepish with that question. "An Acromantula. But-".

"WHAT! Merlin's balls Hagrid!", Harry shouted. "How can you have had a pet Acromantula! They eat people!".

"Not Aragog! He would never! He still doesn't".

Harry put his head in his hands. "Please don't tell me you've still got him".

"He lives in the forest now", Hagrid said pointing east. "About a mile and a half that way. Him and his kids, 'bout thirty of em over there now".

Harry was a little exasperated by this new information. "Okay, ignoring how incredibly terrifying that is, what happened after you were expelled. Did the attacks stop?"

"Well yeah, but don't get any ideas. It weren't Aragog!".

Hermione chirped up then. "An Acromantula couldn't do that to Mrs Norris. Acromantula venom paralyses you, but then it liquefies your insides so they can eat you".

Harry stopped to think. Hagrid hadn't attacked anyone, but had been expelled for bringing an incredibly dangerous creature into the school. Hagrid was one of Harry's best friends, but he wasn't particularly sympathetic. Acromantulas do eat people after all. There clearly hadn't been any proof he was responsible for the attacks, otherwise he'd be in Azkaban rather than getting a job at the school. He'd been a patsy, taking the blame.

"Hagrid, if things go the way they did back when you were at school, and people start getting attacked, they're going to start looking at you again. Watching you. I think, we should start thinking about what we're going to do with Norbert".

Hagrid sat up straight. "What do yeh mean?".

"I know you've been able to keep a handle on him so far, but you can't forget that if anyone found out you were doing this you could spend the next ten years in prison. If people start thinking you're attacking students, they're going to follow you when you go into the forest everyday. You're going to get caught Hagrid".

"What if it's just someone with a grudge against Filch. No-one's been hurt yet", Hagrid said clearly a bit shaken.

"You don't write that message on the wall in blood, if all you're doing is attacking a cat".

Norbert was chewing on the carcass of a roast chicken as this exchange was going on. Neville and Hermione were sitting quietly. Both were slightly worried by Harry.

Hagrid lowered his head. "Yer right. But I can't just let him loose, he won't last in the forest on his own".

"Sirius could help us".

* * *

The next day came, and after classes had finished for the day the four could be found walking through the forest, with an excitable Norbert trotting along in front of them. The atmosphere was as subdued as you would expect, as none were particularly pleased with what they were doing.

"How much farther to the edge of the wards?", Hermione asked.

"We've been walking for a half hour now, so not far", Hagrid said in response, but the depressed drawl he said it in put a stop to any further conversation.

After another five minutes of walking Hagrid suddenly stopped. "Aye, I think this is far enough. I recognise this clearing. Sirius should be able to meet us here".

So the four sat down, started a fire, and waited. They didn't talk, just sat and watched Norbert play, occasionally joining in.

They weren't waiting long before they heard something rustling in the bushes, and turned to see a big black hound run into the clearing. It jumped onto it's hind legs, and as it did so, morphed back into the form of a man.

"Now, you know I love any excuse to go running as a dog, but what was so important it couldn't wait until Christmas and so secretive you couldn't write about it in a letter?"

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but couldn't think of the right way to phrase it, so settled with just pointing at the snoozing beast.

Sirius followed Harry's finger with his eyes, and stared at Norbert. His eyes then flicked back to Harry again. "You've got to be joking".

Harry shook his head, and Sirius went back to gaping at the dragon. "We spent an hour talking about the anti-goblin bias in your History of Magic class over the summer, but this managed to slip your mind?"

"It's Hagrid's secret, it wasn't mine to tell".

Sirius sighed, but with a smile on his face. "Alright then. So, why tell me now and why in the middle of the forest?".

Hagrid sucked back a sob, and turned away. Harry decided to tell the story. "With what's happening at school, we decided it probably isn't safe for Hagrid to be flaunting international Dragon breeding laws, so we need to send Norbert somewhere safe".

"You called him Norbert?".

"He looks like a Norbert".

"If you say so. What do you want me to do about it?", Sirius said.

Hagrid sniffled again. Harry continued on. "I thought you could make a Portkey and we could send him to the Hebridean Reserve".

Sirius stared at Norbert for a few seconds, then shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough".

Neville laughed, then covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry, it's just, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would".

"Believe me Neville, this isn't even close to the most illegal thing I've ever done. Although, I never did anything this illegal when I was 12, so I guess you have me beat in that respect".

Sirius flicked his wand into his hand, which Hermione and Neville noticed was exactly the same way Harry did, and transfigured a rock on the floor into a piece of fabric. With a jab at the fabric he then said "Portus", and the fabric flashed blue.

"We just need to get this on him somehow, and say the passphrase"

"I'll do it", Harry said taking the Portkey from Sirius. He went over to Norbert, who had woken up and was playing with Hagrid now. "_Claw_", Harry said in Parseltongue and Sirius stood in shock as he watched the Dragon place it's claw in Harry's hand while he tied the piece of fabric in a bow onto it. "_Good Norbert_".

"_Treat?_"

"_No treat, sorry. We have to say goodbye now Norbert, you're going to live with other Dragons now_".

"Can yeh tell him, that his mommy loves him. I love yer Norbert", Hagrid said with the tears now streaming down his face.

"_We love you Norbert_", Harry said, trying to fight off the emotion this moment was creating within him.

"_Bye?_", the Dragon hissed, not fully aware of what was going on.

"_Yeah, bye_", Harry said before turning to look at Sirius and nodding.

It took a couple of seconds before Sirius shook himself out of his shock, then he whispered "Firewhiskey" and Norbert flashed out of existence.

"Harry, that was, that is massive. Do you have any idea what this could mean?", Sirius said, still in awe of what he'd seen his Godson do.

"I've given it some thought", Harry said. Sirius was about to speak up again when Harry interrupted him. "Not now".

Taking the message, Sirius simply said "You better be getting back to school, and I better be getting home. Nice to see you again Hermione, Neville. Hagrid, if you ever need any help with anything, you can come to me". He gave Harry a quick hug, then apparated away, leaving four quite depressed individuals with a forty minute walk back to the castle.

* * *

"I still think it's Malfoy who's behind it Harry", Hermione said in the tone of voice that said she wasn't particularly pleased with him. Harry was walking to get changed for the first Quidditch match of the year, and arguing about the potential perpetrator of the attack on Mrs Norris wasn't the foremost thing on his mind.

"That's because he's the only person you know who hates muggleborns. There's probably loads of bigots in the upper years far more capable of doing something like this than Malfoy. And anyway, it's none of our business. The teachers can handle it. Can't we just do normal things like go to class and play Quidditch, rather than play detective".

* * *

"And we're near the start of the first match of the season, with Gryffindor against Slytherin. The Gryffindors are unchanged from last year, with a team that many argue were easily the best yet didn't win. I mean, am I the only person who doesn't think it was a coincidence that their seeker was arrested the day before the last game of the season".

"JORDAN! Please do not accuse the Ministry of interfering with a school Quidditch match!"

"Sorry Professor. Anyway, the Slytherins have a new Seeker in Draco Malfoy and are also all kitted out with the new Nimbus 2001 brooms. What a coincidence that is. Alright, sorry Professor, no more sarcasm. Ah! There's the whistle, and we are underway. Gryffindor take the quaffle first with Bell on the ball, to Spinnet, to Johnson, to Bell who goes up... oh a fantastic Porskoff ploy from Bell to Johnson who puts the ball past Bletchley and it is 10-0 to Gryffindor. Seems it takes more than just good brooms to win a game of Quidditch".

"Jordan, if you don't start being impartial I will replace you".

"Okay Professor, sorry. Slytherin's new Seeker Malfoy is circling the field, content to stay out of the way of play and hunt the Snitch, while Potter is having a bit of bother with a bludger. Wait a second, that bludger just swerved in the air! That balls been tampered with! It's chasing Potter around, and ignoring the other players. This is an outrage! The game should be paused while we replace the balls!".

"Jordan, you can't do that. The rules say that in order to postpone the game a team would need to forfeit. The ball can't have been tampered with, they're kept locked in Madam Hooch's office".

"Well, that's a load of rubbish Professor. Anyone can see that the bludger isn't acting correctly. If those are the rules then they need changing. This is just a cynical attempt at cheating from a Slytherin team scared of losing to a far superior outfit. No, I won't apologise!".

* * *

"After that break in play we've resumed and Slytherin have eighty points to Gryffindor's ten. With both of Gryffindors beaters busy trying to prevent the murder of their seeker, the Slytherin beaters have been able to stamp their dominace on the chasing game with ease. It seems though that Potter has told the Weasleys to attend to the chasing game, as he is speeding around the field at an incredible pace with no escorts, with that bludger once again on his tail as the twins provide excellent cover to the Gryffindor attacking move. He's really going at it, and now the Slytherin seeker has decided to change his searching pattern and tail Potter. They're both going very fast around the outskirts of the pitch. Oh! Gryffindor score a great goal there, it's now eighty to twenty. An abrupt change in pace and an excellently performed sloth roll there means our rogue bludger misses Potter entirely and shoots off in the wrong direction, wait, it's turned and is chasing Potter again. Sorry, but I think I speak for everyone in this ground when I say this game has been ruined by this and the rules have to be changed in time for the next game. Otherwise what's to stop this happening every time we play, as this cheating has proven to be so incredibly effective. Slytherin have scored another goal, so it is now ninety to twenty. I hate to say it, but with Gryffindor's seeker being forced to take evasive manoeuvres every second he is on the field it would take a mira- wait, what's he doing! He's shooting towards the Slytherin seeker! Maybe Potter's decided to play dirty-"

CRUNCH

"Ouch, I heard that from here. The bludger got him, broken arm, but he carries on towards Malfoy, who's dived out of the way, NO HE WAS GOING FOR THE SNITCH AND HE'S GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR WIN! Amazing play there from Potter, NO LOOK OUT!"

CRUNCH

"Somebody stop it! It's gonna kill him!"

* * *

"Owwww"

Harry awoke in a great amount of pain.

"Harry! Are you ok!", he heard someone say.

"No. It hurts. Who are you, you're all blurry".

He was trying to look around, but he couldn't make out anything. Everything was bright, and blurred.

"It's Katie. We're in the Hospital Wing, we're all here. You got hurt in the game, but you're going to be ok. Madam Pomfrey, he's awake, but he's talking funny".

"Like he's had too much Firewhiskey!".

Harry wondered what they were talking about, but not for long as he fell back into darkness.

* * *

Harry awoke again, and this time he looked around and could tell it was night. His eyes didn't hurt anymore, and things weren't blurry either. Then he realised his chest felt heavy, and looked at it. "YOU!"

"Harry Potter came back to school. Dobby warned Harry Potter about the great danger, Harry Potter should have gone home when he missed the train".

Harry couldn't find the strength to lift his arms, otherwise he'd throttle the little creature that was sitting cross legged on his chest.

"But Harry Potter came back to school, and so Dobby had to do this. Better to be nearly dead than to be dead Dobby thinks".

Harry decided to scream for assistance. "HELP! HELP!

"Oh no, no-one can hear Harry Potter, Dobby made sure of that. Dobby has to stay until Harry Potter promises to leave, so Harry Potter isn't in danger".

"What danger! What is so dangerous that you'd try and maim me to get me away from it! Is it the Chamber of Secrets?"

The dirty house-elf grabbed the lamp from the table next to Harry's bed and started beating himself with it, speaking in between the hits. "Dobby cannot say! But Harry Potter! Is too important! To die here!"

"Tell me what you know and I can help stop it! I'm not going to leave anyone to die".

"Harry Potter is too noble, but you must leave, you must..."

Dobby stopped speaking and looked at the door as both of them heard footsteps approaching. He turned back to Harry and moved his face right up to Harry's. "Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts!", before disappearing into thin air.

Before Harry had a chance to catch his breath the doors to the Hospital Wing flew open and Dumbledore came through. Harry was about to get the Headmaster's attention when he saw what he was doing. He was levitating a student in front of him, as stiff as a board. Professor McGonagall followed him through the door, and went straight into Madam Pomfrey's office.

Dumbledore lowered the body onto the end slowly, and then cast a few spells on it before sitting down. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came back into the room and rushed over to the bed, and the three started conversing in heated whispers.

Harry had to see, had to know. He hadn't wanted to get involved, but the House-elf had made it personal. He summoned all his strength, and managed to swing his legs off the bed. He grabbed the rails that went along the side of his bed, and managed to walk to the end of the bed. He steadied himself, and took a step, and fell flat on his face.

"Harry! What are you doing out of bed!", Madam Pomfrey scolded him as she picked him back up and put him back in bed. "You've had a serious brain injury, you need to heal!".

"Who is it, please".

Her expression softened. "It's Colin Creevey, he's been petrified".

"Oh", Harry said. "I liked him. He was always so excited. He kept asking me to pose for a picture, because I was in the books he read before he came. It was a little annoying, but he was just so amazed by magic. He just wanted to see everything. It's not fair".

"No it isn't", she responded, every hint of the scolding gone from her face. "I'm sorry Harry, we think he came up to visit you".

Harry's head fell back onto his pillow. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "Can you get Professor Dumbledore please?".

"He's a bit busy-"

"Yes Harry?". Dumbledore had walked over to his bedside.

"The House-elf from the train station was just here, before you came in", Harry said. A look of slight shock passed quickly over the Headmaster's face. "He said his name was Dobby, and that he was the one who charmed the bludger to attack me, so that I'd be so injured I'd be forced to go home. He said I'm too important to risk the danger that's here. I asked him if he meant the Chamber of Secrets, and he started hitting himself with the lamp. That's what he said on the train station too, that there was a danger at Hogwarts, and that was before any of this started. He knew it was going to happen, so he must have heard someone planning it. Whoever owns that House-elf is the one who is doing this".

All three of the teachers that were now standing around Harry's bed looked shocked, until Dumbledore spoke up. "That is quite likely. I wish that were enough to go on, but as was said on Platform 9 and ¾'s, too many families own House-elves. The ownership of one is not enough cause to search their home. It is a great clue Harry, but I am sorry to say it is not much use to us".

"What about the person who did it last time. It definitely wasn't Hagrid, and you know that. Who do you think opened it back in the forties?"

"Who do I think opened the Chamber last? Harry, I am almost certain it was Lord Voldemort".

* * *

A/N: I hate when people write long apologies as to why it took so long for them to update, so I'll just say it was hard to get something I was happy with here.

One response to a Guest review: I said back in Chapter 2 that in the English media, whilst Sirius was always portrayed as a villain, there were still the kids books with Harry as the titular hero. Whilst most people were suspicious of him, the type of people who would have revered him in canon due to this will still act towards him in a similar way.

I am a big boy, and I can take criticism. How else will I get better? Feel free to log in when you review so I can PM you about my opinions, or maybe even give you credit for a mistake I have made. I promise I won't be mad. Might be a little sad though if I get loads about how much I suck, but everyone has been very kind so far, which is honestly incredibly heart warming.


	20. Scars

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to tell bad jokes about JK Rowling's ownership of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"Minister! Minister, what comment do you have on reports of a student being attacked at Hogwarts?".

Internally, Cornelius Fudge grimaced, but he tried not to let it show. Being cornered on his way into the office by Rita Skeeter was not the way he wished to start his day.

"No comment", he said keeping up the brisk pace to the elevator, walking past Rita and her eagerly scribbling Quick-Quotes Quill. "And there won't be a comment, so go bother someone else".

Slamming the elevator door shut, he pressed the button to take him to the first floor and his office. When the elevator arrived at it's destination and opened it's doors he saw another face he wished he didn't have to.

"Ahh, Sirius. Good morning".

"Good morning Minister. I know I don't have an appointment, but there are a few things I'd quite like to discuss with you".

Cornelius looked down at his watch. "I don't know Sirius, I do have a lot on my plate today".

"I already talked to your assistant, lovely woman by the way, and she said you had half an hour free right now".

For the second time that morning, the Minister of Magic grimaced internally. "Is that so? Well, you best come in then".

He strode forcefully into his office, and sat down behind his desk. In his own mind, the desk was one of the best bits of the job. Solid oak, six foot across and four foot deep. It became firmly clear when you were sitting across the desk that you were talking to the most powerful man in the country, and he loved that imagery.

"I heard Harry pulled off quite the catch yesterday. I was speaking with Ludo last night about why they couldn't just pause the match, or swap out the dodgy bludger, and he gave me a very long answer of which I understood very little. I'm glad not to have his job".

Sirius sat down. "Harry has a habit of getting into scrapes and I doubt it's going to stop anytime soon. The only thing important to me is that he'll be walking out of the hospital wing this afternoon".

"Of course, of course. Have they discovered who tampered with the bludger? It was tampered with?".

"Albus floo'd me last night", Sirius said, needling his fingers together. "They think it was the same House-elf who kidnapped him on the Platform in September. I'm not happy Cornelius. I want to know who is attacking my family".

Steeling his features, Fudge responded in a steady tone. "I'm sure the Aurors are doing everything they can, you just have to be patient Sirius".

"I'm sure they are. But this isn't why I came to see you. I heard a rumour that you're bumping the Muggle Protection Act from the next Wizengamot meeting".

Fudge smiled. Political manoeuvring was his forte after all. "This seems like something we need to spend a lot of time on, and most of the next session will be spent on ratifying the new appointee to the Wizengamot".

"Really?", Sirius asked unfolding his fingers and reaching up to scratch his head. "In my mind, it is a no brainer. If you sell an unsuspecting muggle an artefact designed to injure them, surely you deserve a spell inside Azkaban. And I don't think I need to remind you that a muggleborn student was just attacked in Hogwarts in what seems to be a recreation of the attacks from sixty years ago. How can this take a lot of time to debate?"

"It is not that aspect of the bill which I've had members of the Wizengamot raise issues with to me, it's the measures that allow the Ministry to search their properties if they are accused of the crime. Some members say that it encroaches too far on the personal freedoms of ordinary witches and wizards. We also can't be seen to be taking advantage of tragedies such as this to push through legislation without debate. Besides, we'd have more time to debate this bill if you were to drop your objections to Crabbe's appointment".

Sirius sighed. "I've already said my piece on this. The reason that Mr Gambol died without any heirs to his seat is that the rest of his family were killed by Death Eaters in the war, and I will not support a family's candidacy to replace his seat when it means a man with the Dark Mark on his arm will be sitting on the bench next meeting. I don't care that he was found not guilty by the Wizengamot. The man's a dimwit besides, and the only argument anyone seems to have in his favour is that he's friends with the right people, has a bit of money to his name, and that no-one with the name of Crabbe has even married a half-blood in the last century! Which makes it even more depressing that we're bumping the Muggle Protection Act in order to confirm that this bumbling idiot will be deciding our laws!".

Sirius didn't mean to when he started talking, but his voice was raised considerably by the end of his rant. He took a breath, and could see the Minister was unimpressed.

He stood. "Tell Lucius that even if he gets his friend onto the Wizengamot he still doesn't have enough votes to block the Muggle Protection Act, so it will pass eventually. He should face reality and start selling some of the family heirlooms. Something tells me they might not be legal to own in a month of two".

He turned and left the room, leaving a throughly insulted Minister of Magic to stew behind his desk.

* * *

Harry spent the morning after Dobby's visit lying in bed thinking deeply on the puzzle that was the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore hadn't told him anything more about the Chamber of Secrets, except that he was dealing with the problem and that he should concentrate on his school work. Despite this however, Harry couldn't get his mind off the topic.

Colin Creevey had been hurt because he wanted to come and give him some grapes. Colin Creevey who Harry had taken a picture with for him to send to his father, but refused to sign it because that's not what friends do. He'd tried to be friendly with all the new Gryffindors, but Colin was the only one who actually seemed to like him, even if the daily requests for more pictures had started to wear thin after the first week. Colin wouldn't have been hurt if he hadn't been coming to visit him, and even though Harry knew it was irrational he still felt partly responsible, and he couldn't shake that feeling as hard as he tried.

Dumbledore had said that Voldemort had opened it the first time, but that just raised more questions. He'd never really considered it, but it was obvious that Voldemort had to have been a Hogwarts student, where else could he have gone? But if he opened the Chamber, why frame Hagrid and close it again? How did he get away with it? And what was the monster within, that can petrify you in such a manner, and kill the same way? He had heard of no beast that could do that.

"Harry, are you listening to me?".

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I was just thinking about... never mind".

The school nurse tutted loudly, then grabbed a few bottles filled with liquids that looked thoroughly unappetising from a shelf. "Well, as I was saying before you stopped paying attention, you are free to leave whenever you wish. Your ribs and arm are healed perfectly, and the fracture in your skull has closed up as nice as I could hope for, but I want you to continue drinking this potion for the next three days just to make sure. After every meal if you would. I will be telling Professor McGonagall you aren't to get on a broom for two weeks, and I am not willing to compromise on that so don't even bother trying to argue. If I had my way it'd be two months so take it and be thankful. If you rub this salve on the scars they should fade in two or three days-".

"No".

Madam Pomfrey stopped in shock as Harry interrupted her. "What do you mean no?"

"I won't need the salve, but thank you anyway".

As Pomfrey looked at him in befuddlement, Harry continued. "Scars are lessons". He pointed at the line of scar tissue that ran from his crown to behind his ear. "Never take your eye off the lump of iron hurtling towards you at eighty miles an hour". He pulled up his sleeve and pointed at the ring that wrapped around his upper arm. "The law isn't always right". He pointed at his forehead. "If you see green, duck. It might not work twice".

Madam Pomfrey looked at him as if he were a complete fool. "My only concern with that approach Mr Potter is that if you continue at this rate by the time you graduate you'll be so covered in lessons you won't stand a chance at remembering them all!".

Harry took the first potion from Madam Pomfrey. "As long as that's your only concern".

Before the school nurse could respond, Harry was out of the door, leaving her to her thoughts on impertinent students and the extent to which they could get under her skin.

* * *

Harry walked into a Gryffindor common room that was far more subdued than was usual the day after a Quidditch victory, but that was really to be expected after they'd lost one of their own. As he walked over to the corner where he saw the rest of the second years sitting a few of the older students clapped him on the back and said well done, but no-one's hearts were really in it.

"Hey Harry, are you feeling alright".

Harry nodded. "Madam Pomfrey's a miracle worker".

"The catch was great Harry", Seamus said with a smile. "The way you carried on going with a broken arm, amazing".

The group all nodded, but Harry could tell no-one's hearts were in it anymore.

"We were all so worried when that bludger hit you, I mean, no-one's ever seen the teachers move so quick. Flitwick blew it up as it was going to hit you a third-".

"Dean!", Parvati said with a stare. "Really?"

"Sorry, it was just he hit it from about two hundred feet away, that's impressive".

"It's fine really", Harry said. "I don't mind. I just wish I could have seen the look on Malfoy's face as I grabbed the Snitch from under his nose".

That response elicited a few chuckles from the group, but after they stopped they all sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Did you hear about-"

"Yeah, I was awake when they brought him in".

Ron stalled for a second, then asked "how did he look?".

Harry steeled himself. "Bad".

No-one spoke for a while. Finally, Lavender spoke up. "What's going to happen?".

Harry stood up. "They're going to catch whoever is doing this, and make sure they never hurt anyone else ever again". He turned to leave. "I'm feeling pretty tired, I'm going to go to bed".

He took a few steps before he heard Ron speak. "Some people are saying, not any of us though, but some people are saying it's you. That you're the heir of Slytherin. I just thought you ought to know".

Harry rubbed his face. "Thanks", he responded, before carrying on up the stairs leaving the nine other Gryffindor second years to think.

* * *

"So are you willing to listen to my plan now?".

Hermione had just sat down next to Harry in the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning, so Harry put his scrambled egg laden fork back on his plate. "You've been planning?"

"Yes I have".

"That doesn't sound healthy".

Hermione hit him on the arm with a rolled up copy of that day's Daily Prophet, which elicited a grin from Harry. "I'm kidding! What plan is this?"

"My plan to prove that it's Malfoy attacking people".

Harry groaned. "Please Hermione, not this again".

From Harry's other side, Neville spoke up. "I think she's got a point Harry. Look at him over there, he's smiling and laughing!".

"I'm sorry, I just don't see it".

"Well then, why don't you listen to what my plan is and then you can use it to prove that it isn't him".

Harry relented. "Fine, what's your plan?".

So Hermione leant even closer and started whispering. She explained the details of the Polyjuice potion, and how the three of them could use it to take the forms of some of Malfoy's friends. How she was confident she could brew it, as while it was a complicated potion the main difficulty with making it was the time it takes to brew. How they would use the ability conferred upon them by the potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room and trick Malfoy into telling them all about his true identity as the Heir of Slytherin, and thus foil his dastardly plot.

"Okay Hermione. It's a good plan, but I do have one problem. If Malfoy isn't the heir, we've just wasted six weeks of our lives on brewing an incredibly difficult potion with no reward at the end of it. Even if he is, I doubt he's sitting in the Slytherin common room pontificating on his dastardly plan. I like the ingenuity, and we do need ears in the Slytherin common room, but I don't think this is the way to go".

"So you do want to play detective now?", Hermione asked pointedly. "Not just do normal things, like go to class?".

Harry frowned as she parroted his words back at him. "Colin was coming to see if I was ok Hermione. He may have been hard work, but he was my friend. You don't get to hurt my friends".

"Okay, so you don't like my idea, what do you think we should do?".

"I'm going to ask Blaise to keep an ear out, see what the rumours are in the dungeons".

Neville scoffed. After Harry looked pointedly at him, he elaborated. "I don't like Blaise. Why would he tell you anything?".

"He's alright. He definitely wouldn't agree with what's happening and we're friendly enough".

The look on Neville's face didn't change. "Friends don't run off like he did when Malfoy called Hermione a You-Know-What last year. He could have backed you up, instead you got a weeks worth of detentions and Malfoy got off scot-free. I don't like him".

"If I had to sleep in the same room as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle I probably wouldn't want to get on their bad side either. What's the harm in asking him to keep an ear out?", Harry said.

"Fine, but I don't like it".

Harry stood up. "Well, when it all goes horribly wrong you get to say that you told me so", he said as he patted Neville on the back. "I'll see you in Potions".

As Neville and Hermione both asked where he was going, he left the hall at a brisk pace in an attempt to catch up with the Slytherin they had previously discussing.

"Blaise!"

The boy turned around, as did the two girls he was walking with, and all three watched as Harry walked up to them.

"What do you want Potter?".

"Tracy, Daphne. Good morning. I just wanted to speak to Blaise".

The lithe, blond-haired heir to the Greengrass Wizengamot seat and her short brunette friend both stood and stared at Harry, as if waiting for him to begin his interruption.

"Alone".

Daphne harrumphed, but Blaise stopped the girls before they could both voice their displeasure. "It's ok, I'll catch up with you".

After rolling their eyes they started to walk away but after a couple of steps Tracey turned around and said "Don't petrify him Potter, Blaise isn't a muggleborn", before continuing on their way.

In a mild state of shock, Harry watched the pair walk off before Blaise rustled him out of his stupor. "So, what did you want?".

"Oh, erm, I needed to ask you to do me a favour. Have you heard any whispers in the Slytherin common room about who is behind these attacks?".

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, I have actually".

"Would you mind telling me?"

"Oh yeah. One name's been floated a lot as a suspect. Yours".

Harry was about to continue, but Blaise interrupted him. "What the hell do you think our common room is like Harry? Do you think we have group meetings every day in order for us to discuss how much we hate muggleborns and further our plots to take over the school? Do you think the heir of Slytherin is greeted with applause every time he enters the room?"

"I didn't mean it like that".

"Yeah, you did. It's bad enough having every other student in the school treat you as a suspect because of the badge on your uniform, but having you come up to me and actually think I'd be able to tell you who was doing this really doesn't help. If I'd heard someone planning an attack in a hushed whisper around the fireplace do you know what I would do? I'd go tell Professor Snape, not you".

Harry didn't have anything to say in response.

"There are bigots in Slytherin. There are bigots in Ravenclaw. There are bigots in Hufflepuff, and you better believe there are bigots in Gryffindor too. Don't treat me as some special case, just because I'm the only Slytherin you've had a friendly conversation with. Let the teachers find the heir. It's none of your business".

Blaise started walking away, but Harry shouted out "I'm sorry" before he'd walked too far away. Blaise stopped, turned and nodded his head, before carrying on, leaving an embarrassed Harry to consider whether he was really helping at all.

* * *

That week came and went without another attack, and so did the next. When the week after that passed without an attack, people started to calm down. Less people avoided Harry in the halls, less people muttered about expelling all Slytherins whenever they saw someone wearing green in the corridors, and less people insisted in walking around in groups.

Harry couldn't help but feel that is exactly what the heir of Slytherin would want to happen.

So by the time Harry saw the poster advertising a duelling club on the wall of the Gryffindor common room, Colin had been lying petrified in the Hospital Wing for over a month, and everything else had got back to normal.

But Harry knew things weren't normal. Whoever had attacked Colin wasn't going to stop there, they were going to carry on the work Voldemort had done the last time and it was only a matter of time until someone else was attacked.

"So, do you think you'll go to this?", Seamus asked Harry as they stood in front of the poster.

"Yeah, looks like it'd be good fun".

* * *

"_Stop_!".

Harry'd had a split second decision to make. As the snake stopped it's lunge forward, Harry still wasn't sure the decision he'd made was wise.

"_Come here_!".

The room watched in silence as the conjured serpent which had been on the verge of attacking Justin Finch-Fletchley slithered towards Harry and curled up at his feet.

Harry watched as the snake disappeared into a wisp of black smoke, then looked up to see Justin running from the room and the rest of the audience turning to their neighbours to whisper about what they had just seen.

Harry turned to the two Professors, one who was looking at him rather curiously, one with a barely hidden veil of fear. "What now then?".

* * *

As Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room the next day, he pondered whether he had made the right decision.

He decided that he had. The snake had been big enough to bite off Justin's head, and despite Madam Pomfrey's excellent ability that was something she wouldn't have been able to heal.

What was irritating to him though, was the fact that people took his rescue of Justin to be confirmation that he was in fact the Heir of Slytherin. Some didn't, mainly his friends within Gryffindor, but even they were creeped out by this new discovery.

So Harry sat alone in thought, while Hermione and Neville worked on essays besides him.

"Harry, you should go tell Justin what happened".

Harry looked up to see Hermione looking at him softly. "I'm sure that if you explain to him what you did you'd be able to straighten this out".

He thought for a couple of seconds, then nodded before jumping up and speedily leaving through the portrait.

He checked inside the Great Hall. He looked outside to see if he was one of the people having a snowball fight. He checked the library, and saw some Hufflepuffs he knew and went over to ask them when he heard what they were saying.

"Of course it was him Hannah. He's a Parselmouth, and we all know the rumours about him".

"I just don't know, he's always so nice in class".

"Listen, that's just because he's trying to hide. Auntie has told me all about him and his Godfather. Black killed two Aurors in cold blood, and he's going to get away with it because the Indians aren't going to charge him. And in the trial, he only got off because we found out Pettigrew was a Death Eater too. They never made Black roll up his sleeves. There wasn't a Black who wasn't a Death Eater in the war. His godfather's rotten and Potter's rotten too".

"Oh Susan, if I didn't know any better I'd think you had a crush on me".

As Harry walked around the corner into view of the gaggle of Hufflepuffs, the colour drained from all of their faces.

"Please continue. I love hearing about the Bones bias against my family. I don't understand it myself. I mean, obviously we embarrassed your Auntie Amelia, but I personally delivered to the authorities the man who betrayed your uncle Edgar. Uncle Edgar who was murdered by Death Eaters, along with his wife and his two children. I'd be grateful if someone helped me like that. I know I had my own interests in getting Pettigrew arrested, but still".

Harry had taken a seat at the table with them, and all were staring at him.

"Well, seen as my character is being assassinated here, I'm going to try and defend myself. First of all, my Godfather did not kill two Aurors in cold blood. He killed them because they were trying to kill him and me. He killed them because they nearly cut off my arm in their bloodlust. The Indians aren't going to charge him, because they feel the casualties the British Aurors sustained in that mission were their own fault, and they're definitely not going to charge him now that he has been cleared in England, despite Auntie Amelia's best efforts. I know that was meant to be her little diplomatic secret, but you should tell your Aunt that we have friends in India too".

"Secondly, I did not attack Mrs Norris. I did not attack Colin Creevey, and I did not attack Justin last night. Yes, I am a Parselmouth, and I told the snake to leave him alone. I was looking for Justin to tell him that myself when I discovered you lot and thought this was a group that would surely be able to tell me where he was. Do you know where he is?"

Ernie Macmillan spoke up then. "He's up in the Hufflepuff common room, where you can't get him!".

"I don't want to get him! I want to explain what happened!".

"You can lie all you want, you can't fool us", Susan then said, a lot more timidly than the way she was speaking before.

Harry went to beat his fist on the table, but stopped himself. "Fine. If you want to be foolish and deluded, I can't stop you".

He got up from the table and stormed out of the Library.

How could people be so stupid? He'd done nothing, but people kept on insisting that he was a liar, or a bigot. People who knew nothing but kept spreading stories that did nothing but hurt him.

If Amelia Bones is still telling her family about how Sirius was still a criminal despite all the evidence, how could they trust her to act impartially when it came to them?

He was so angry as he stormed up the halls, he almost didn't notice what was in front of him when he entered a particularly dark one.

All the torches on the walls had been extinguished, and floating in front of him was a ghost he recognised as Nearly Headless Nick. Rather than being a faint pale spectre as he normally was though, he was more opaque with a visible black mist swirling around inside his body. He wasn't moving. Harry stepped to the side, and saw what was stood behind the ghost.

Justin Finch-Fletchley wasn't moving.

As Harry heard footsteps coming up the corridor behind him, he wondered if his day could get any worse.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm trying not to copy CoS verbatim, but things are going to tick along similarly until we near the climax as that's where my ideas are.


End file.
